Black Sunrise
by bleeding stars
Summary: What would you do if you were haunted by an evil that refused to go away threatening to hurt everyone and everything that you hold close? What would you do to protect the ones you loved? [New Summary]
1. Default Chapter

> _Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.  
_  
** Black Sunrise**  
  
She was mad. Madder than she had ever been in her life, and she took out her frustrations on every stone that came into her path as she walked down the sidewalk. She had left the house in a torrid storm, tears of anger and hurt had filled her blue eyes quickly.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
_"Bulma, honey, we need to talk." Her father said as she was about to leave the kitchen table.  
  
"Later dad."  
  
"No sweetheart, this is important." His eyes begged her to sit back down, and she did. Her mother slid slowly into the chair between them and folded her hands on the table. Bulma looked from her mother to her father and knew by the way that they both were acting something wasn't good. "You see darling..."  
  
"Just cut to the chase dad, I've got to study."  
  
Mother and father looked at each other and then to their 15 year old daughter. She loved school, in fact, she was obsessed with it. Not that she was a book-worm or anything, far from it, but she knew that in order to get where she wanted to get in life, she'd have to work for it.  
  
"We're moving." Her father said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"You lie." Bulma said, teeth clenched as she rested her head on the back of the wooden chair.  
  
"Bulma, sweetie, you know that your father has never lied to you, so why do you assume that he's going to now?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"The end of the month."  
  
"Dad! School won't be finished! I won't take my midterms! You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"I'm sorry darling, but I'm not kidding you. I know it's going to be hard for you, but please understand that this is for the best."  
  
"The best for who father?" the enraged teen shouted as she sprung from her chair, knocking it over. "The best for you? For mom? Certainly the best for me. Oh yes, that's right, my father is going to pull me out of a school that I've only gone too for the last three years, take me away from everyone and everything I've come to know and love. Oh yeah, I'm sure that's the best thing for me."  
  
End Flashback  
_  
Another rock was kicked and she watched from stinging eyes as it skipped along the sidewalk and stopped a few yards away from her. She knew where she was going. She had to go and tell Matt that she was moving.  
  
Matt, with his shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and striking green eyes and a body she'd only dreamed of her boyfriend having. Matt was everything to her; the reason she breathed, the reason she smiled, the reason her heart was beating. This wasn't going to be easy for her.  
  
They had been dating for almost two years. It would be two years at the end of next month, and she wasn't going to be there to see him on their two- year accomplishment. Pushing open the white gate that encased the yard of his house, she slowly walked up the three stairs and stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity. After a few long moments, she lifted her hand and knocked twice. A dog barked and she heard Matt shoo the year-old German Shepard from the door as he opened it.  
  
"Bulma!" He smiled, holding the door open for her, but walked outside when he saw the distressed look on her face. "Darling, what's wrong?"  
  
"Matt..." she breathed, walking into his arms, pressing her face against his shoulder. "Matt..."  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" he joked.  
  
"I'm...moving."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"When?"  
  
"At the end of the month." She started to cry into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, cheek resting against the top of her head as he held her. "Matt, I... I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you."  
  
He pulled her away from him and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Darling, you'll never leave me. We've still got two weeks together. Tell you what, we'll ditch classes tomorrow and start packing. I know my mom will call the school for me, and you can tell your parents that you see no point in going to school while you have so much stuff to pack. I'll help you Baby Blue."  
  
Wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hands, she nodded slowly. If she could spend two weeks with Matt, and just Matt, then maybe it would be a lot easier for her to move from him. She was lying to herself. "C'mon babe, I'll walk you home."


	2. Begging

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.  
  
Black Sunrise  
  
Her head hurt, and with stinging eyes she rolled herself out of bed and opened the door to the bathroom that was connected to her room. Looking in the mirror, she growled at what she saw. Hollow red eyes, the skin around them swollen with yet another night of her crying herself to sleep. Picking up her toothbrush, she started to brush her teeth and after a few minutes, she ran a brush through her shoulder-length hair and tied it up into a quick pony.  
  
Walking back into her room she surveyed the scene before her. Her whole life was packed away into nothing more than a few boxes. Well, more than a few. Her walls were lined with boxes filled with clothing, books and keepsakes she deemed too important to throw away. The only thing that was unpacked was the clothes she needed to get through the rest of the week.  
  
"Two more days. Two more days and my life is over." Bulma muttered to herself, kicking away her backpack. She fell backwards onto her bed and clutched a pillow to her chest. On the third finger of her left hand was a simple white-gold ring with a sapphire in the shape of a heart. Matt had given it to her last night as a gift for her to remember him by. Fingering the ring lovingly, she rolled over onto her side and looked out her large bedroom window.  
  
The sky was blue, the sun was high in the sky, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen; it was the perfect day. The intercom by her bed beeped and her mothers voice rang out. "Bulma, sweetheart, it's time to get up."  
  
"Go away mom." Bulma grumbled, finger on the blue 'Talk' button.  
  
"Really sweetheart, it's time to get up. Your father and I have to leave for a meeting in a half hour. I just want to make sure that you're up and fed before I leave."  
  
Bulma didn't give her mother a reply as she rolled back out of bed and shrugged out of her long t-shirt she wore to bed. Pulling on a pair of washed out jeans and a white tank-top, she walked down the stairs, slipping her arms into her black hooded sweatshirt as she went.  
  
"Ah! There you are my beautiful daughter!" Bulma's mother giggled, a wooden spoon in hand as she bent over the stove to check on everything.  
  
"Blow it."  
  
"My oh my, someone's cranky."  
  
"You'd be cranky too if your life was being turned upside down."  
  
"Now, you must understand Bulma, that this is going to be the best thing for us all. Before you know it, you'll have a bunch of new friends, and you'll be able to start a new life. Aren't you glad? Don't you want to get out and explore the world?"  
  
"Yes mother, but not until I was graduated."  
  
"It's only another few years honey. Trust me."  
  
Bulma looked at her mother, shoulder length blonde hair was pulled up into a sophisticated knot at the back of her head, and curved figure was garbed in a classy black business suit. "Yeah, sure whatever."  
  
"So? What are you going to do this weekend?"  
  
"Going to hang out with Matt tonight, and then Jenna tomorrow."  
  
"That's nice dear." A plate of scrambled eggs, toast and sausages was placed in front of Bulma, along with a glass of non-pulp orange juice. "Well, I guess it's time your father and I get going. We don't know how long the meeting will be, but make sure that if we're not home before you go to bed, that you lock up."  
  
"Yeah I know. Have fun." She took a bite of the fluffy eggs and swallowed them. Her mother constantly forgot that her only child hated eggs with a passion. Picking up a slice of toast, she quickly devoured it, along with the meat-links on her plate. After hearing the car leave the front drive, she picked up her plate and dumped the eggs into the garbage. "Stupid cow."  
  
Sliding her plate into the sink, she opened up one of the many cupboards and pulled out a bowl. Walking to the pantry, she picked out a box of cereal and proceeded to grab the jug of milk from the fridge. Placing everything on the counter, she fixed herself a large bowl of fruit-loops and strolled into the living room. Sitting on the large black leather couch, she curled her legs under her and lounged against the back. "On."  
  
The television flickered on, and waited for her next command. "Much Music." She ate her breakfast to the sounds of various bands playing, just when she heard the phone ringing. "Mute."  
  
"Phone, pick up."  
  
There was a loud crackle and a voice echoed out into the room. "Hello?"  
  
"Bulma speaking."  
  
"Bulma, it's Matt. What are you doing right now?"  
  
"Watching television. Care to join me?"  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could swing by and pick you up an hour later tonight."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Mute off, volume down three."  
  
"Ah, I see you've worked out your glitches."  
  
"You'd better believe it. They don't call me a genius for nothing. So I'll see you at 8. Love you."  
  
"Love you too. Babe, be prepared for something special."  
  
"If you say so!" She waited to hear Matt hang up. "Phone, disconnect."  
  
The day slowly stretched out, and once it was 6 o'clock, she decided to get up from the couch and take a shower. She didn't know what Matt had planned for her, but knew that it was going to be something that she'd never forget. Her pink cell phone rang and she picked it up, slipping the mic into her ear as she answered it, giving herself free hands to get dressed. "Hello?"  
  
"B! Oh my god! I just heard! You won't believe it!"  
  
"Cara. Calm down. What is it?"  
  
"I know what you're doing tonight! Oh, you're going to have, like, so much fun!"  
  
Cara filled her in on a few minor details, telling her to wear something nice, and yet laid back. As the two friends chatted, Bulma slid into a pair of straight-legged black dress pants and buttoned them up over her light purple lace thong. "Yes. I'm excited too." She managed to say through the folds of fabric that slipped over her head. Straightening the shirt, she looked at herself. The red halter accented her milky complexion and highlighted her light blue hair.  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"Black pants, red halter, and light purple."  
  
"Oh, killer. I suggest your boots, you know, the black ones with the buckles?"  
  
"Was thinking that." Slipping a pair of knee-high socks over her feet, Bulma continued to chat with her friend while she finished getting ready. "Hair up or down?"  
  
"Tough question. Up. But as I was saying, you know how Travis likes me right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And I like Travis, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, he asked me out to the movies tonight. Should I go?"  
  
"Yes! Are you crazy!"  
  
"Oh B!" her friend giggled on the other end. "You're just a lifesaver!"  
  
"The red one right?"  
  
"Oh yes!"  
  
Both girls burst into laughter as Bulma walked into the bathroom and looked around the countertop for her make-up box. "Where did it go?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The box."  
  
"Oh, call it?"  
  
"I haven't installed the chip yet. Still working out a few glitches."  
  
"Try..."  
  
"Never mind. Found it."  
  
"Good job."  
  
She placed the small black plastic device over her eyes and clicked the button. Once she pulled it from her face, she studied her eyes carefully. "Listen Cara, I've got to go all right? Coming to the pool with us tomorrow?"  
  
"You're kidding right? Why do you have to ask?"  
  
"Just making sure." She hung up the phone and began the slow process of making her lips perfectly colored to match her outfit. Her eyes were lined with a raspberry liner and a reddish pink shadow swept across her lids. Lining her lips with the same color as her eyes, she smoothly applied the dark red lipstick. Running a brush through her hair, she put it into a ponytail and twisted it around until a figure 8 was achieved. Pinning the loose ends into her ponytail, she looked at her reflection. Sleek and sexy. She was excited to know where Matt was taking her, and knew that within a few moments, he'd come to her door and ring the bell.  
  
The few minutes passed and she sat on the couch, right leg over the left, tapping it slowly in the air as she picked up the remote for the television and flicked it on. She started to watch a movie on one of the many movie channels that the household got, and by the time it was halfway through, she picked up her cell phone and called Matt's.  
  
No answer. Tossing the remote down onto the table, she stood up from the couch and walked to the front window and peeked outside. There was no sign of life outside of her front door, and she started to get worried. Matt was very punctual and always on time. If he wasn't on time than he was early; but never late. The clock on the wall just beside the front door chimed the passing of an hour and she opened up the front door, head peeking out quickly.  
  
"Where the hell are you Matt?" She asked, walking back to the couch and flipping on the news. Channels flipped upwards as Bulma looked for something else to watch as she passed the time until Matt arrived.  
  
"Tee--..."  
  
Bulma skipped right passed the News, and to a channel above. Rolling her eyes upwards, she turned to the News and felt her fingers go numb. The anchorman was reading from a few pieces of paper and behind him was a picture of Matt. "...terrible accident where a young man skidded around the corner of 10th and McPhee skidded into a idle bus. The man driving was 17- year-old Matthew Collin Robertson. Parents of the deceased have told reporters that their son was off to visit his girlfriend, the Heiress to the Briefs Corporation, Bulma "Baby Blue" Briefs..."  
  
Time came to a twisted halt as she felt herself falling forward, knees hitting the floor. Her boyfriend, her best friend, her...life was gone. He had wanted to tell her something important, and she wanted to do the same as well. "Police are suspecting matters of foul-play. Full story tonight on the 11 o'clock news."  
  
Tears fell from her blue eyes, cascading down her cheeks like miniature rivers. The front door to her house flung open and Cara came in running, long hair thrown into a hip-length ponytail. "My god. I just heard. Hush darling. C'mon. Let's get to the hospital..."  
  
She spoke in smooth, soothing tones as she helped Bulma get up off of the floor and picked up her purse for the woman. "Everything's going to be all right. Right Cara? Matt's going to be just fine. Right?" Bulma spoke in a soft whisper.  
  
"I...I don't know Bulma."  
  
Cara opened the passenger door to her truck and helped her best friend climb inside. One the seatbelt was firmly buckled, Cara ran to the other side and jumped in. "We're going to the hospital right?"  
  
"Yes Bulma."  
  
"We're going to bring Matt home right?"  
  
"We're going to pray. We're going to see how well he's doing."  
  
"Cara. I was going to tell him."  
  
Cara looked out from the corner of her eye to her broken friend. "Tell him what B?"  
  
"I was going to tell him that I was pregnant tonight. He wanted to tell me something; I wanted to tell him something. I'm going to tell him tonight Cara. I'm going to tell him that he's not allowed to leave me."  
  
Cara coughed and sniffed, right hand turning on the stereo to her truck. "You sure?"  
  
"As sure as sure can be."  
  
"How far along?"  
  
"I figure almost 2 months..."  
  
Both girls sat in silence. Cara was a senior in their high school, Bulma only a freshman, but both got along terrifically well together. Neither said anything for a while, and soon enough the large Hospital came into view. Bulma seemed to have snapped out of her initial shock and opened the door to the truck and was about to jump out when she was tugged back to the seat by the safety belt around her torso and hips.  
  
Fingers quickly pressing the release button, she jumped out and ran as fast as she could into the building. She skidded to a halt in front of the Nurses' station. "Please! I need to know where they're keeping Matt!"  
  
A woman looked up and narrowed her eyes. "We're going to need a last name as well."  
  
"Matt Robertson. Was in a car accident."  
  
"Are you his immediate family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you're going to have to wait."  
  
Bulma growled and slammed her fists on the counter. "Excuse me Miss, but I don't know what kind of broom you have shoved up your ass, but I'd like for you to remove it. You don't know who I am obviously. I'm his girlfriend. Yes, I'm the artist Bulma Briefs. My father is head of the largest company in almost all of the world."  
  
"I don't care who you are."  
  
"Fuck you bitch." Bulma turned and strode off down the hallway followed by Cara who threw the nurse behind the desk one of the nastiest glares known to man.  
  
"Miss! You're not allowed back there!" the nurse called from her desk, phone in hand.  
  
"Screw you!" Cara yelled as she and Bulma took off on a run, looking through every window that they passed.  
  
"Mrs. Robertson!" Bulma cried, skidding to a halt in front of the woman with her head in her hands.  
  
The woman looked up and brushed her brown hair out of her face. "Bulma dear. I'm so glad that you could make it..."  
  
Security rushed into the hallway advancing on Bulma and Cara. "Fuck you! I've got a right to be here!" Bulma screamed at the three men.  
  
"Young ladies, you have no right to be in here and causing such disturbances."  
  
Mr. Robertson walked out of the room across from the hallway and looked around. "If you men don't leave us alone, I'm going to make sure that you people no longer have a job. This young lady and her friend have every right to be here. I don't see why you feel the need to take away the girlfriend of my sons' visitation."  
  
The security guards looked from one to the other and sighed. "Whatever. Not worth it."  
  
"Good! Get out of here! I don't want to see any of you around here again!" Bulma shouted after the receding forms.  
  
Chest heaving, she turned on her feet and looked at the parents who she loved almost as much as her own. "How is he?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Sleeping...though there's a slim chance..."  
  
"I've got to see him." Mr. And Mrs. Robertson nodded their heads and watched as Bulma walked into the room.  
  
What she looked down upon scared her and she had to hold onto the bars on the bed to keep herself from falling over. Tubes surrounded the figure of her beloved boyfriend. His face was broken and battered, swollen way beyond recognition. "Matt." She sobbed, sliding into the chair. Taking hold of his right hand, she squeezed it tightly and kissed his cut knuckles. "Matt, wake up...Matt, you're not allowed to die. You can't leave us now Matt. Matt, wake up...please..."  
  
Tears poured from her eyes once more, and yet she continued to beg to the dying figure. "Matt! I almost forgot to tell you! You're going to be a daddy! Isn't that fantastic Matt?" There was a faint squeeze placed around her fingers and suddenly a loud, drawn out beep was heard.  
  
Doctors and nurses flooded the place, taking Matt's hand away from her. "Matt! MATT! WAKE UP!"  
  
A doctor with kind green eyes turned to look at Bulma. "I'm sorry Miss, but he's gone."  
  
"No! He can't be!"  
  
The machines connected to Matt were turned off and the tubes were taken out of his body. Bulma sobbed loudly and felt hands upon her shoulders, but couldn't turn around to look. 


	3. Planning

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.  
  
Black Sunrise  
  
It had been four months since her parents left to move to Japan. Four months since Matt died, and four months since she told the Robertson's that they were going to be grandparents. Bulma protested to her parents that she was almost done the 10th grade and wasn't going to leave until she finished, reluctantly; they let her stay with Chloe and Markus Robertson.  
  
She turned to her side to look at her reflection. She was showing all right, and she couldn't be happier. Not that she wanted the whole city to know that she, the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the world was pregnant, but she was glad. There was something of Matt growing inside of her. But the pain of losing someone she loved so deeply had turned her once happy self into someone that didn't care.  
  
She had dyed her long blue hair ink black, and helping to conceal the natural color of her eyes, she had ordered black contacts and wore them all day, every day. She wore nothing else but black clothing and makeup; her accessories were spiked collars and safety pins. She went to school, she did her work, and she came home. Cara was the only one that understood her, for all of the friends she thought that she had, turned their backs on her. People now hated her, but she didn't care. The only thing that she worried about was the child growing inside of her.  
  
"Bulma, dear, do you need anything from the store? I'm making a quick run down there." Chloe asked, poking her head into the guest room.  
  
Bulma shook her head and glared out from under her black bangs. "All right. I'll be back soon." The door to her 'room' shut and Bulma continued to look at her bulging stomach. School was almost over. There were only a few weeks left and then it would be summer break. By then, her parents had wanted to come back to Toronto and get her, but she refused, saying that she didn't feel right just leaving. Her parents understood and told her she could come to them when she was ready.  
  
But she didn't know how she was going to tell them that she was pregnant. The only people that knew were Cara and Matt's parents. She wore clothing that was too big for her small figure anyway, so no one thought different at school. The media still hadn't caught on, which surprised Bulma quite a bit though she was glad they didn't. Pounding footsteps came racing up the stairs and ran down the hall.  
  
"B! B! B! I passed!" Cara shouted happily as she burst into the room. Each time she looked at her friend, she couldn't help but wince inwardly. What had happened to the bright, charismatic artist? By the looks of it, she had died with Matt. All that was left was the lifeless, pregnant, and alone shell of the person Bulma used to be. But there was no talking to her. Bulma hardly said anything anymore, and never smiled.  
  
Bulma turned from the mirror and nodded to her best friend, brushing chin length bangs from her face, tucking them behind her ears. "C'mon B, we're got to get you out of here. What do you say, after finals, we get in a car and just drive. Drive anywhere you want to go. We can leave for the whole summer if you want. We can go where someone doesn't know you...and you can smile. How does that sound?"  
  
Bulma shrugged, but nodded her head. "See?" Cara chirped happily. "Doesn't that sound like fun? We can go wherever you want to, stay however long you want too. We don't even have to come back. I'm going to talk with Markus. Why don't you come downstairs with me and sit there? If you have anything to add to what I'm going to tell him, feel free too all right?"  
  
Cara walked to Bulma and took a hold of her hand. Clasping it tightly, she dragged her pregnant friend out the door and down the stairs. "Markus!" Cara called out happily.  
  
"In the study Cara."  
  
Cara flashed Bulma a large grin and walked into the study, tugging Bulma along. Markus looked up from his desk and quickly masked the look of shock that passed over his face. He thought that Bulma couldn't be able to stay in her room for most of her life, but within the last 4 months, she proved him wrong. She came out for nothing other than school. If she were hungry, she'd locate something from her small fridge. Cara and Chloe would make sure it was stocked up with the things she liked, there wasn't a phone in her room, but Bulma had chosen herself to become mute and not talk. If people wanted to see her, they knew where to find her, but the young, devastated Bulma had no other friend but Cara.  
  
"What can I help you with ladies?"  
  
Cara pushed Bulma into one of the large overstuffed chairs and then took the other. "Well Daddy-O, I've been thinking. Summer's almost here right, and the little lady has yet to get out of the house, other then to go to school, and I figure that she needs to get out of the house. So this is what I've been thinking. What if she and I were to pack up the car and then just go? I mean, we get out of here for the summer. I know that she's got to go to the hospital and get check-ups every now and then, but I'm sure that she can get her records to come with her."  
  
"I think that it's a wonderful idea, but have you talked to her about it? Does she know that this is what you're planning?"  
  
"Of course. She told me that she wanted to go with me. Thinks that it's going to be a good idea as well. Plus, gives you and Chloe some time to finish off the nursery. I figure B's going to be staying here until after her baby is born, and wait until it's old enough to fly before she goes to live with her parents. Don't know how they're going to take to being grandparents, but you know, I'm sure they'll understand."  
  
"Well," Markus said, rubbing his green eyes. "If she wants to go, then I'm sure I don't see anything wrong with her going. I know you're going to look out for her, so she's going to be in good hands. You know what you're doing, and I think that this little outing will be good for her. Might get her to come out of her shell a little." He turned and looked at Bulma who sat with her hands clasped in her lap, head down with her curtain of black hair shielding her face. "Honey, you're going to return to yourself soon enough. I know you miss him, hell, we all miss him. But sweetheart, it's time to move on. It's time to break free from your depression. We know that it's going to still be a while, but you need to know that no matter what, we're all going to be here for you."  
  
He got nothing from Bulma, not that he expected her to respond to him. It seemed that Cara and Bulma had their own little language, for Cara understood what Bulma was thinking about and was always the first one to know what was wrong with her. Cara jumped up and pulled Bulma with her. Markus laughed to himself as he watched the two young women leave his office. "This is going to be an experience for you Bulma. I hope you can reach the light soon..."  
  
Cara couldn't stop chattering, and Bulma was getting annoyed. She didn't know if it was the fact that her only friend had almost got the full trip planned out, or the fact that her hormones were starting to rage through the roof. She pointed to the door with slitted eye, chest rising and falling. Shaking her long blonde hair out, Cara walked to it and waved. "I was wondering when you were going to get sick of my ramblings. Don't worry. All you have to do is point left or right, and we'll go there. See you at school tomorrow."  
  
Once she was gone, Bulma started to get undressed. Once she was just in a pair of simple panties, she tugged on a long t-shirt and crawled into bed. She wasn't looking forward to another day of school. She found it pointless that she had to go, but she still went nonetheless, and made not only her life worse, but made it better the same time. School was the only place where she could get some serious thinking done, and school is where she felt most at home.  
  
But once this year was over, Cara was taking her out. Oh, the places they were going to visit. She couldn't help but get a little bit excited. Sliding her right hand onto her stomach, she closed her eyes and willed her body to relax. Something kicked against her hand and a small genuine smile teased the corner of her lips before she forced it away.  
  
Three more months and her child would be born. Doctors figured the beginning of September, meaning that for her grade 11 year, she'd be doing it at home. By the beginning of her senior year, she'd be in Japan with her parents, her child would be almost a year old, and she could try to settle things out with herself. But not until she was with her parents. Closing her eyes, she fell into a peaceful sleep, only to get woken up a few hours later but the non-stop beeping of her alarm clock.  
  
She tugged at the cord and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Walking to the bathroom, she chanced another glance. She was getting to be large, and she was positive that there wasn't any one else in the world other then the three people that know, who knew she was pregnant. She made sure that each article of clothing she bought hid the biggest secret of her life. But what if someone knew?  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she slipped out of her clothing and got into the shower with little movements. The hot water felt nice running down her tense and swollen body. Another two weeks, and school would be over. Then she would be able to get out of this house and leave.  
  
She got into her car and revved the engine. Placing her backpack beside her, she turned on the stereo and was on her way to school. Speakers pumped out her music and people in cars beside her looked like they were going to scream. Smirking to herself, she turned Rob Zombie up a bit louder and started tapping her fingers in time with the song.  
  
Cara jumped up from the curb and waited for her friend to park. People milled about, chatting to each other and waving as the teens greeted each other on the long walk until the end of school. "So B, I've figured it all out. You know what? We're going to leave this weekend. We're both done our finals right, so why piss around and sit in school for another week? Sound good?"  
  
Bulma gave a quick nod and was about to walk to her first class when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. "You fucking slut." The voice spoke harshly in her ear. Cara looked up and was about to say something when a hand clamped over her mouth. "You fucking slut. How the hell could you get yourself knocked up by that low-life baby? I'm the one who knows how to treat you right."  
  
Bulma couldn't see who the person was, but knew exactly who was speaking those vile words into her ear. "I know that I'm the one you think about day in and day out, the one you've been dreaming about to be the father of your baby."  
  
She shuddered and Cara struggled to free herself. Bulma watched as her friend lifted her right arm and brought her elbow crashing into the persons' side. The hold was relaxed and she turned around, left fist connecting with his jaw. "Fuck you Jade! What the fuck do you think you're talking about? What the fuck do you think you're doing? Leave B alone! You don't know what she's been through!"  
  
Her eyes were blazing as she advanced on the Jade. "I suggest that you leave her alone. Now, and forever. Or should we go straight to the lawyers and get your probation officer on the line? You know that you're not allowed to be near her at any given point of time. So fuck off."  
  
What happened next seemed like a blur. Grace filled Bulma as she turned around slowly and lifted her right hand. Cara was the only one to see that one of her many rings was turned around on her finger. Bulma's hand made quick contact with Jade's cheek and with some satisfaction, she saw the blood flow smoothly from the swollen flesh.  
  
"Fuck you bitch. That was a freebee, but I know where you're going to move too. I've got friends all over the place. Don't worry. Once you get that stupid kid out of your system, you'll be begging for me to take you back."  
  
Cara held the trembling Bulma close as they watched Jade and his groupies walk off. "Well, I think that's enough school for the rest of the year. How about we leave and go get something to eat? I'm starving."  
  
Digging through Bulma's purse, she found the keys to her black Civic and opened the doors. Bulma slid into the passengers seat, and tossed her bag into the back. Cara did the same and soon enough, they were on the road.  
  
A/N: Well, it seems that some of Bulma's past is starting to show itself. Who is Jade and why does Bulma have a restraining order against him? The later chapters will tell, don't worry! 


	4. An Early Surprise

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.  
  
Black Sunrise  
  
She looked up at the sky and held her hands in the air loving the feeling of the wind through her fingers. Cara had suggested that they take her convertible for the road trip, stating that the soft-top car would make for a better ride. Bulma couldn't have agreed more. The wind cooled off her heated body, and for once in the passed 5 months, she could forget everything.  
  
Cara noticed the simple changes and felt that soon enough, her friend was going to break free from the tight hold of the darkness, and once more let herself become the person that she used to be. But she knew not to press her friend. Though she chose not to speak, she had other means of communication; most of them were spoken through her black eyes. They had been on the road for almost 5 weeks, going really nowhere and yet everywhere at the same time.  
  
They came well equipped with cameras and every place that they had went, pictures were taken. Bulma put a hand on her stomach and smiled to herself. Nothing could be more perfect. "Hey, we're coming up to BC, want to stop and take a picture?"  
  
Bulma nodded and they pulled off to the shoulder and Cara positioned her friend in front of the large sign. "Your kid is going to love these! You're so beautiful B, why can't you just ditch the black?"  
  
She shivered and held up her hands in a peace offering as Bulma growled and narrowed her eyes. "All right, all right, I won't mention it again." Chuckling, she tossed her braided hair over her shoulder and hopped back into the car. "You excited about your up-coming labor?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and she buckled herself into the car. Only another few weeks until her child was born, and then half a year until she could be with her parents again. Maybe she'd start school when she got there.  
  
The car started up again and soon Bulma found herself submerged in thoughts. How was she going to manage a baby and school? How would she get another boyfriend when she all ready has a child? Wait, why did she want a boyfriend?  
  
A pain shot through her stomach and she rubbed the protruding bulge. Cara looked at her. "You ok B?"  
  
She nodded her head and opened her eyes. The trees in the mountains were more beautiful then anything she had ever known. She felt at home here locked away in the wilderness. Another pain seared through her and she doubled over. The car immediately pulled over and Cara jumped out of her seat. Racing to the other side of the car, she flung the door open and looked down at her friend. "So much for babies being on time!" Pulling out her cell phone, she punched in a few numbers.  
  
"Hello. Yes, I need an ambulance. No, well yes, big emergency. Friend is having her baby. No you dick, right now. Yellowhead going west. Just passed the Alberta/BC border. Yes, there. You'd better hurry up."  
  
Cara clapped her hands. "Bulma, you're going to be a mother! You're going to see your mother soon, and she's going to freak about becoming a grandmother!"  
  
Chloe had been paranoid that Bulma would go into labor on their little trip, so in the trunk, along with their bags, was Bulma's hospital bag, the car seat and another bag filled with baby things. "Good old Chloe."  
  
She picked up her cell phone once more and dialed the number to where Bulma had been staying for the passed 4 months. After explaining what was going on, Cara hung up the phone a few minutes later and held onto her friends' hand. "Don't worry darling. The ambulance people will be here shortly."  
  
Bulma glared at her honey-hued friend and chewed on her bottom lip as another contraction wracked her black encased body. She didn't know how much longer she could sit and wait while her friend was in pain, but she knew that if the ambulance didn't come in a few minutes, she'd freak.  
  
Ten minutes later Bulma was in the back of the ambulance still chewing on her lip while Cara gave the two young men a piece of her mind. "You made her wait a half hour until you bone heads decided to show up. What, you think those sirens on top won't give you guys personal access to use the road that you deem necessary to come and pick up a pregnant woman!?"  
  
They had long since given up on trying to calm down the blonde haired woman and turned their attention onto the woman stretched out on the stretcher. "You're going to be there in a few minutes Miss. Don't you worry."  
  
"She's not worried. If she were to tell you how pissed off she is, then you'd hear it! Then you two would be worried!"  
  
The two men looked at each other and then down to the pregnant woman. "So, she doesn't talk huh?"  
  
"Nope, not a word. But I suggest you don't say anything about it and get us to that damned hospital!"  
  
"We're all ready there. Doctors are ready so don't worry. Your friend will be in good hands."  
  
Bulma had no clue what was going on around her. Fingers grasping the metal guard on the wheeled stretcher clenched tighter. Cara squeezed her shoulder as she was called to the front desk to fill out some paperwork. After everything was looked after, she wandered down the hall and found her friend being examined by a woman. "Well, you're about 7 cm dilated. Just a few more to go. How long ago did your water break?"  
  
"About half an hour ago." Cara said, bouncing into the room. Bulma didn't know what the sex of her baby was going to be, though Cara did. She threatened to beat up the doctor if she didn't tell her the gender of her best friends' unborn child. Chloe knew as well, and Cara giggled to herself happily as she took a seat beside her friend.  
  
"Well, it seems that your baby isn't going to wait to come out. I'm going to get the doctor and get him to take another look at you. By that time, you should be well on your way wanting to push your child into the world."  
  
Bulma growled and laid her head against the pillow and squeezed Cara's hand tightly as yet another contraction came over her body. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to take the pain that coursed through her body every half a minute. Just then, a doctor walked in with a few nurses in tow.  
  
After giving her the routine examination, he snapped off his latex gloves and grinned. "Just a few more minutes Miss. Briefs, and then you'll be good and ready." Bulma rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on the pillow. Black hair was fanned out across the pillow, damp strands on her forehead and on her cheeks.  
  
A low moan escaped from her mouth as she pushed her chin into her chest, Cara grabbing her knees and pulling them back.  
  
15 minutes later, Bulma produced a squealing baby girl. Cara grinned and clapped her hands together happily after she placed a dozen kisses on Bulma's forehead. "Oh B! She's beautiful!"  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and let a few tears slip from them. Quickly wiping them away, she nodded her head as she once more looked at her best friend. "Oh, darling, I'll be right back. I just cannot get enough of my little girl over there!"  
  
A few nurses looked at the women with startled expressions. Bulma rolled her eyes and struggled to sit up. Snatching a hair tie from her wrist, she deftly pulled her black hair into a sloppy ponytail. A few minutes later, a plump nurse came walking to Bulma's bedside and produced a clean, pink- faced baby wrapped tightly in a white blanket. Cara clapped once more like a maniac and plopped herself down into a chair. "B, she's just, beautiful! Open your eyes darling! Let's see if you have green eyes like your daddy, or blue eyes like your mommy?"  
  
The tiny baby screwed up her face and started to wail, but Bulma held her close and began to rock her. Cooing to her new child, she nuzzled her cheek into her daughters' and looked to Cara with a shocked look. The eyes in question were open now. Leaning over the little girl, the blonde woman gasped loudly for her left eye was blue, and the right was green. "Holy sh...oes!"  
  
Bulma nodded and licked her lips. Taking a deep breath, she parted her lips and uttered out two words. "Rayne Ava."  
  
If Cara was surprised that her best friend had just spoken, she hid it well. "Oh, little Rayne! You're going to be a beauty like your mommy!"  
  
Bulma allowed Cara to ogle her newborn daughter for a few more minutes before she pointed to the door and handed her child over to the nurse. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, she watched as her daughter was carried off, and within moments, welcomed sleep.  
  
She didn't know how long she slept for, but when she woke up, Chloe and Markus were there smiling down at her. Dragging her hands over her face, she sat up and waved. Chloe was beaming and Markus smiled. Cara was giggling like mad, eyeing Bulma from over her Styrofoam coffee cup. Chloe hugged the weary girl and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I don't know how your parents are going to take to the news of themselves becoming grandparents, but I can sure tell you that if they're mad all they have to do is take one little look at the little darling and they'll fall instantly in love with her." Bulma smiled at Chloe's words and nodded her head.  
  
"And the name!" Markus cooed. "It's brilliant. I knew that you wouldn't go for something boring and usual. You're a unique person, and your daughter has such a unique name. Another day, and we'll take you all home."  
  
The three stayed with Bulma until visiting hours were over, and soon she was left with her daughter nestled in the nook of her arm. Her heart was breaking and tears started to pool in her eyes, forcing herself to blink and look away from the sleeping babe. The only man she had ever loved, the father to her child, was dead.  
  
Here was Bulma Briefs, a 16-year-old mother with a fatherless child. The famous painter, daughter to the most powerful man in the business world, a teen mother. She could see the headlines now, and vowed to keep her daughter away from prying eyes. Now all she had to do was wait 8 months to be reunited with her parents. Bulma couldn't figure out how she was going to tell her father. Her mother was going to be easy, but her father would most likely rage.  
  
Shaking her head, Bulma focused her attention to her daughter once more, deciding to fight the future battle when it was time to engage in the clash of opinions. 


	5. Goodbye

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.  
  
Black Sunrise  
  
Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were sparkling, yet inside she knew that in order for her to face the weighing troubles that tonight was going to bring, she needed to be comfortable. She had long since become accustomed to her dark ways, and knew that she would have to drop the act before her daughter was old enough to realize that her mother was running from someone, and that someone was herself.  
  
Rayne gurgled happily on the blanket on the floor in Bulma's room, chewing on a soft toy ball. Light blonde curls fell to the base of her skull, and her eyes were focused and alert to everything that went on around her. But at the moment, because she was teething, the soft toy held the most pleasure for her.  
  
Bulma looked at her daughter from over her shoulder. Rayne had seemed to be used to the fact that her mother hardly talked, if she talked at all, and was soon able to recognize the signs of outwardly affection, or scolding. A blue and green eye met up with her pure blue ones, and Bulma smiled. Rayne cooed happily, small fist thrashing the air around her while the other held the toy to her open mouth.  
  
Chloe knocked on the slightly ajar door and walked in. Bulma was standing over the sink, plastic gloves on her hands while holding a clear plastic bottle with a tapering nozzle at the end. She was covering up her roots. She felt the need to be protected. Bulma still felt the need, after a year, she needed to lock herself away from the world in a mask of blackness. The older woman shook her head and clicked the tip of her tongue over her teeth, causing Rayne to look up.  
  
Bulma flashed Chloe a smile, and the woman returned it. At least the frightened teenager was starting to show some emotion, meaning that her breakthrough was just around the corner. She had phoned Bunny, Bulma's air- headed mother and asked to talk to 'Doc'. Once he was on the phone, the grandmother began to slowly explain what was going on with Bulma, and the father knew what to expect.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
The black head nodded.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
Once more, it moved.  
  
"Excited?"  
  
Her head was still and she shrugged her shoulders. Chloe knew that it was going to be hard on the frightened youth. After not seeing her parents for a year, then coming to them with an 6-month-old child and trying to explain was going to be the hardest thing the young woman had yet to face.  
  
At least she was as slim as she had ever been, muscles well toned and Chloe knew that people wouldn't take Bulma seriously if she told them that Rayne was her daughter. Deep down, she knew that Bulma was, and is hiding the fact that Rayne was her daughter from the world. Cara, bless her soul, had told questioning people that the little girl was her younger cousin, and Bulma was kind enough to look after her.  
  
It was Markus who persuaded Bulma to go to her parents early. Bulma wanted to wait until the end of June, when Rayne would be 10 months old, but her daughters' grandfather shook his head, and for once, put his foot down. He was right. It wasn't fair for Bulma to hide away from her parents, so she was leaving 4 months early. Instead of going in June, like she had planned, she was leaving today, March 10th; making Rayne almost 7 months. She couldn't believe, that in 2 days from now, she was giving birth to the most cherished thing in her life 7 months ago. Rayne would be celebrating her first birthday in Japan, August 12th, and Bulma couldn't be happier.  
  
Chloe picked Rayne up and walked from the room, knowing that Bulma needed to have a shower in order to wash the black from her hair. "Grandma's going to make you look all nice and pretty, yes she is! Oh yes she is! Who's grandma's little girl?" Rayne giggled and kicked her feet in the air as Chloe placed her down onto the changing table. Unbuttoning the pink sleeper, she gingerly pulled limbs from holes and set about getting the little girl cleaned up and dressed.  
  
Their flight was in an hour. Bulma needed to hurry up. Markus was running up and down the stairs, grabbing things that he was positive Bulma needed when she got to Japan.  
  
Bulma stepped out of the shower and quickly towel-dried her hair. Pulling on a pair of black silk boy-shorts, and the matching bra, she tugged on a black tank top. Once that was settled into place, she pushed her arms through the long sleeves on the dark blue net-like top and pulled it over her stomach. Grabbing her most favored pair of pants, she slid them on and set out to do her hair.  
  
Markus called from downstairs.  
  
She ran the brush quickly through her hair and parted it expertly. Wrapping both halves of her raven hair into knots at the back of her head, she tied black ribbon around both buns.  
  
Chloe told Bulma she was putting Rayne in the car.  
  
Tipping her head back, Bulma put in her contacts. Blinking once, she looked at her reflection. Baggy pants covered her black shoes, her arms and stomach were covered with the mesh-like top, and while the black one underneath was seen. Rummaging around in her make-up kit, she pulled out two thick black leather bracelets and snapped them on over her wrists, covering the matching tattoos. They were a design of black roses and stars blended together and shaped into a 'V' on both wrists. They weren't her only tattoos.  
  
On the back of her neck, on either side of her spine, held a pair of bubble- like angel wings that were outlined in black, but filled in with a light yellow, while on the small of her back was a dragonfly designed in Celtic knots.  
  
The van horn honked and Bulma grabbed her make-up kit, her purse, Rayne's diaper bag, and her long black coat. Running down the stairs, she jumped down the last two and ran out the door. It slammed shut behind her, but she paid no attention to it. All that mattered now was the fact that she was going to see her parents in the matter of hours. Sliding into the back of the van, she shut the door and pulled on her seatbelt. Rayne was happily nestled in her car seat, frozen ice-ring in hang.  
  
"Well kids, it's time to get you two to the airport!"  
  
The drive wasn't long, but the extensive amount of luggage took almost 20 minutes to get checked in. Bulma wasn't about to leave behind Rayne's clothing, crib, stroller and toys. Piles of boxes and suitcases were on the floor, and the agitated woman behind the desk seemed to be getting more, and more annoyed.  
  
"Listen," Markus said. "Could you do your job a little bit faster? We've got a lot of stuff for this little lady to check in, and you're taking your sweet old time."  
  
"But sir, this is going to cost..."  
  
Bulma held out her credit card and a glare and a growl. The woman worked a lot faster and soon enough, Bulma held the tickets she would need for herself and her daughter. Holding the tickets between her teeth, she pushed Rayne's stroller through the busy Toronto airport. Chloe and Markus were right behind her.  
  
They all stopped walking when they reached their parting point. Markus walked in front of the stroller and knelt down, holding onto Rayne's hands with his. "You be a really good girl for mommy all right?" he whispered into the child's ear, so no one would hear him. Bulma threw her arms around Chloe and bit back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Thank you." The youth whispered, and let out a small sob as the arms around her tightened.  
  
"We're going to miss you. Make sure you call if you need anything, and make sure you call us to tell us how you're doing. Or at least write us a letter."  
  
Bulma nodded and after giving Markus a hug, she pushed her daughter through the security check. She was nervous. Rayne was bouncing on her knee as they were waiting for take-off. Tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her soft cheeks only to land on Rayne's head, which looked up and patted her mother's face with her thawing ice-ring.  
  
Forcing herself to stop, she rubbed her eyes and then pulled Rayne against her. They would be in the air soon, which meant that they would be in Japan soon. Bulma had no time to be nervous as her daughter started to squeal in her arms. 


	6. A New Home

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.  
  
A/N: Thank you to those who have left me reviews. It's good to know that there are people out there willing to read my stories. I'm keeping my postings of the story to one a day, as I've got more than enough chapters to last for a little while. If there are any suggestions as to what you readers want to see, feel free to leave them and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Black Sunrise  
  
Bulma walked slowly out from the tunnel leading into the terminal of the crowed building. She didn't know how she was going to find her parents, but she knew that if she didn't find them, they'd find her first.   
  
Doc scanned the people walking out of the tunnel, looking for his bright eyed, blue haired daughter. Bunny, his blonde haired wife, clutched his arm and started to jump up and down. "I see her!" She chirped happily, right arm stretching out and pointing to a woman walking away from them with blue hair.   
  
"No Bunny, her hair wasn't that dark."  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't see anyone that looks like my baby girl. Maybe she missed her flight?"  
  
His blue eyes scanned the crowd and instantly fell onto a black haired youth. He studied her for a moment, her movements, and her posture then rubbed a hand over his face. The girl was fussing over a child in a stroller, shouldering what looked to be a heavy carry on bag, and a purse. Stretched over the handle of the stroller was a long black coat. The girl stood up and straightened her shirt then looked around.  
  
Blue eyes met with black and instantly, Doc knew that the black-haired person was his daughter. She looked scared, really scared. He watched as she took a deep breath and started to walk towards them, slowly. He thought that the child belonged to someone else, but once he saw his little girl pushing the stroller, he knew deep down. "She's coming."  
  
"Oh where?" Doc nodded his head to the oncoming figure. "Oh! What has my baby done to her beautiful hair?" Bunny exclaimed, hands on her cheeks as she looked.   
  
Bulma licked her dry lips and stopped in front of her parents. Her father was dressed in the ever-present black suit with a dark gray shirt and an even darker gray tie. His black hair was combed and perfect. He looked just like she had remembered. "Hello Daddy."  
  
"Bulma." He nodded his head curtly. "Chloe mentioned a few things about you, but I see she left out a few, minor things."  
  
"Daddy, I know this is a pretty big shock for you, but before you get mad, please understand that I did what I did to protect you from the media. Could you just imagine the headlines across the world if this got out?" Bulma said just loud enough for her parents, mostly her father, to hear. "At this point in time, I've been acting as though I'm babysitting Cara's baby cousin. No one has bothered me, mostly because they cannot recognize me. I'm going to tell you right now, that no matter what, I'm going to keep Rayne a secret from the world."  
  
"Rayne?" her mother asked, curious.   
  
Bulma rubbed her nose. "Mom, Daddy, may I introduce you to your granddaughter Rayne Ava Briefs."  
  
Bunny dropped down in front of the stroller and looked at the little girl. "She's got two eyes!"  
  
"Bun, everyone's got two eyes." Doc sighed.   
  
"That's not what I mean. She's got two different colored eyes. One is blue the other is green. I'm guessing that the green is Matt's?"  
  
"Yes mom. Rayne is Matt's little girl."  
  
"Well, I think she's just wonderful. But what are we going to tell people when they see you walking down the street with her?"  
  
"Don't worry. I've got everything all planned out. Cara's mother made a public statement saying that I was going to be looking after her niece for the time being until proper adoption parents came along. And we all know how long that takes."  
  
Doc lifted a brow and nodded his head. "Seems like my little girl has been thinking a lot over the passed year and a bit."  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
"You must be starving, and it looks like Rayne is starting to get a little fussy. What do you say we get your bags and head out for something to eat? I've got an appointment in a few hours, so I suggest you be fast."  
  
Rolling her onyx eyes, she pushed the stroller in the direction of the luggage carousel. 45 minutes later, Doc made arrangements with the airport to send most of the luggage to the house, leaving them more then enough money to have it there by the end of the day. Once Rayne was buckled in her car seat, Bulma slid into the black limousine beside her daughter.   
  
Her parents sat across from her, and for a few minutes, no one said anything. "Well, it looks like you're not dressed for The Ritz, so what do you suggest Bulma dear?" Her mother asked, smoothing down her pink knee-length skirt.   
  
"Anywhere. Rayne and I don't care. Nothing fancy though. What about drive through?"  
  
Bunny made a face and Doc shook his head. Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. "What? I'm tired, and Rayne's in dire need for a nap. I want to get everything sorted out before my luggage gets here. I don't care where you guys eat, I just want something fast."  
  
"Driver, go to the nearest McDonalds. My daughter is hungry."  
  
"Yes'sir."  
  
"Thank you Daddy. After this, I would like to go home and get Rayne down for her nap, and then have a shower and unpack."  
  
Both of her parents nodded their heads and soon enough, Bulma held a Big Mac in her hand, fries all ready eaten and a Coke was resting between her knees. Leaning back against the leather seats, she idly chewed a mouthful of the greasy hamburger while she looked out the window. Houses flew by quickly, and within a couple of moments, they came up to a large iron barred gate. The car stopped for a quick minute and soon the gates opened wide enough to let the long black car through.   
  
People rushed out of the house to greet the family. Women were lined up on one side, white aprons over black dresses, hands clasped in front of them, while the men were on the other side. Both genders were dressed in black and white, and looked ecstatic to see the man and woman of the house home so early.   
  
Bunny got out of the car first and smiled brightly to the helpers. "Well! I see everyone is looking bright and happy!"  
  
Bulma unbuckled the drowsy Rayne from her car seat and pulled her close. Stepping out of the car with the help of the driver, she stood up and looked around. The place was huge! Large ivory steps flowed up to the front of the red brick house. There were more windows then Bulma herself could have counted.  
  
"Holy shoes!" she giggled, instantly excited.  
  
People looked at her wide-eyed. "This is my daughter. The one that we've been waiting for to make our little house complete. I don't know how long she's going to be staying with us, but if you, Lydia, would help her in any way she needs to be helped, I would really appreciate it."   
  
Bulma walked to the trunk of the large car and lifted it. She grabbed Rayne's diaper bag and turned to her mother. "Mom, this place is just, huge. Bigger then the one at home."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. It was quite breathtaking with the rolling hills in the background, the large trees and the intricate flowers in the front of the yard. "Lydia will show you to your room. I'm sure that everything is unpacked all ready. You've got a smaller room attached to yours. Rayne can sleep in there."  
  
"Thank you mom, Daddy." Bulma said as she blew her parents a kiss and walked up the stairs. The large cherry wood doors opened for her before she stepped up to it and she walked inside, Lydia in tow.   
  
"This way Miss."  
  
Bulma had a hard time following the woman as she took twists and turns through the long hallways, but soon stopped in front of a pair of gold-painted doors. "Your room Miss." She threw open the doors and stepped aside while Bulma walked into the large space. Everything was unpacked and organized. She looked around the room and decided that it needed to be changed. She no longer cared for the blue and yellow that she had been madly obsessed with.   
  
A knock came from the door and she opened it. Lydia was standing there, hands twisting her apron around as she licked her lips. "Ah, Miss, sorry to disturb you, but you're luggage has arrived from the airport."  
  
"Thank you. I need a few people to set up the crib and unpack the baby clothes into the closet. After that, you all can take a break."  
  
"Thank you Miss." Lydia bobbed a curtsy and took off in a run down the hall. Bulma smiled and set Rayne down on the large blue and yellow blanket that was spread across her canopy bed. The little girl gurgled, arms and legs thrashing the air as she let out a loud cry.   
  
"Oh honey, I know you're hungry. Let's see what mommy has for you in your bag..." Bulma began to rummage around and soon pulled out a small glass jar of strawberry custard. "Look! Mommy's got dessert!"  
  
The sounds of people moving and assembling everything in the room next to hers filled her ears as she busied herself with feeding her daughter. Once that was done, Bulma changed Rayne out of the outfit Chloe put her in, and then put on a fresh diaper. Slipping chubby arms and legs into nothing more but a light sleeper, she picked up the blonde haired child and walked into the next room.   
  
The crib was set up, and a light blanket was spread out. As soon as Bulma set Rayne down, the little girl fell asleep. Quietly shutting the door, Bulma unpacked a fresh outfit and walked into her bathroom. She had a nice lingering shower, and when she was finished, she pulled on a long pair of black silk pajamas, and then her matching robe. Walking out of the bathroom toweling her hair, she slipped her feet into a pair of black fuzzy slippers and went to check on her daughter.   
  
Satisfied that she was sleeping, she turned on the baby monitor and placed it on the small dresser. Slipping the other one into the pocket of her robe, Bulma walked out of her room and down the first of a few hallways. She was going to need to do something about that. Following her nose, Bulma soon found the large kitchen and a few men working quickly. She coughed and leaned against the doorframe. One looked up and flashed her a bright smile.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with Miss?"  
  
"I'm actually hungry. McDonalds doesn't stay in ones' system for very long."  
  
"Understandable. Is there anything specific I could make for you?"  
  
Bulma kicked her foot against the floor and felt her cheeks starting to burn. "Just a sandwich and a cup of tea is fine, thank you."  
  
"And where will you be Miss? The gardens?"  
  
"If I can find them, yes. But I'm sure it won't be that hard. Just follow your nose and you'll get to your destination. That's how I found the kitchen!" Bulma giggled, and instantly turned around. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like some bubbly schoolgirl? He was a stranger, and her heart still belonged to Matt. She had just arrived, and all ready was starting to lighten up with the helpers that kept the house running smoothly.  
  
This wasn't going to be the best thing for her. First, before she started anything with anyone, not that she thought that she would, she needed to figure some things out about herself. Walking around until she found a back door Bulma opened it, and stepped outside. The view was breathtaking. Large rolling hills stretched out across the property, followed by a thick, lush forest.   
  
She didn't know how long she had been standing there, arms wrapped around her middle when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whipping her head around, Bulma was about to let out a startled scream when she saw one of the chefs from the kitchen holding a mug of tea and a plate with one hand. "Your snack Miss."  
  
"Thank you. Put it on the table and return to what you were doing." Bulma noted the puzzled look on his face, and turned her head back around to look out across the span of the yard.   
  
A pain floated through her body as she pulled a hand through her hair. Everything started to come crashing down on her as the truth started to settle in down on her. The life she knew was over, and now she needed to be ready for the large game she was about to play. 


	7. First Day, Verbal Fights

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.

A/N: Hey, a shout out to those that have read this. I'm glad you're liking it. I thought it was going to die, but then I got some killer ideas, so muah. Lots of luffers.

Black Sunrise

Bulma looked at the reflection in the mirror with a narrow gaze. Patting down a few stray hairs that had come undone from the twin buns on the back of her head, she nodded her approval. For some time now, her parents had given up trying to get their daughter to sport more lively colors in replacing the dark ones she had been wearing since the second most important man in her life died.

The old Bulma had died with her boyfriend on that night, and this new dark fragment of her soul was left. But she did open up greatly when she was around her daughter. Maybe knowing that Matt had helped create the most beautiful little child ever, and had left Bulma with something to remember him by. That was when the true Bulma started to show up.

Smoothing down the poof of her just above the knee length skirt, consisting of many layers of black material and held a good few inches away from her body, she straightened her black and crimson striped thigh high socks.

This was the first day of her last year of high school, the day she had been waiting for most of her life. School, she remembered was all about appearances, and in order for her to be strong enough to get through this year alone, she needed to be able to feel strong. Stomping her black and silver knee-high boots, Bulma moved her hands up the sides of the black mesh-like top and dark red tank underneath.

Licking her dark red lips, outlined in black and applying another coat of a thin black liner around her upper lip, everything was set on the table. Bulma was ready to go to school. Flicking the bell that was on her black leather bondage collar, she shut off the bathroom lights and walked towards Rayne's room. She was a year old now. Her life had changed so much in the span of a year and then some.

Opening the door a peek, her head poked into the room and a small smile escaped onto her lips. Rayne was sleeping with her right hand curled up by her mouth while her left clutched to the tail of her stuffed bear. Making sure that her daughter was safe and still sound asleep, Bulma walked out of her room and down the many hallways that filled her house until she reached the kitchen.

Stepping inside, she was glad for once that there was no one in there with her at the moment. Preparing Rayne's meal for the day was something that she liked to do alone. It was her excuse to stay home a little bit longer. This was going to be the first day she was going to be away from her daughter for more than an hour. Rayne was always in her life, but in order for the media not to come questioning, Bulma needed to put up with the pain.

And it wasn't like she was going to leave her daughter. She would be back at 4:30, when the bus dropped her off. Grabbing her black bag from the peg by the fridge, she turned and was about to head out the door when she saw an envelope addressed to her. Taking it down, she opened it up slowly and withdrew a single piece of paper.

Unfolding the note, she gave it a quick scan before letting out a squeal of delight.

_Bulma,_

_Good luck on your first day of school. _

Love,  
Mom and Dad

Taped to the bottom of the note was a set of car keys. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slowly started to walk towards the door that was connected to the garage and threw it open. Inside were classic cars, imported cars, any kind of car her farther wanted to have. Sitting in the middle of them all was a black car with a red ribbon on top, and a license plate that read: _BBY BLU_

Bulma slowly walked over to it and let out a long, low whistle. She was standing in front of her second car, and what a car. Her right hand snaked out and lightly ran over the hood of the car. "They bought me an Audi TT 3.2. Holy shoes."

The car was pure black, windows were tinted and as Bulma walked around the car, she whistled again. This car had everything. Unlocking the driver side door, she slid into her new car and closed it. Plugging the key into the ignition, Bulma hit the button to open one of the many garage doors and gently eased her foot onto the gas.

It had been a while since she had driven anywhere, but it was like riding a bike. You never forgot. Her father knew his daughter perfectly. The leather seats were a dark gray with black piping running down the sides, and 'Blue' was written on the headrests in black. She was going to have to tear the car apart and find out what it all had, but at this point in time, she had 40 minutes until classes started, and she still needed to register.

The drive to school didn't take long, and the tension she felt in her stomach only doubled as she approached the large building. Students and teachers milled around the front of the school, not wanting to step foot inside the school for fear of the year never ending. Pulling into an empty parking space, Bulma sat against the seat, fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly.

There wasn't any time to waste. Why should she be afraid of school? She wasn't. Stepping lightly out of the sleek black car, she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and began to walk into the school. People stopped to stare at her, few giving smiles while most of them were glaring at her. Stomping up the front steps, she threw the door open and walked inside.

Following the signs for the office, she began to pull out her wallet, knowing full well that they would need to see some form of identification. Bulma leaned against the counter at the office. "Hello." A woman said from behind her desk. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to start school."

"Registration was in the spring. You're going to have to wait until then to start here."

"My parents called in and all ready talked to someone."

"What's your name?"

"Bulma Briefs."

The woman jumped up and quickly walked over to her. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She muttered nervously. "Here, I need to see some picture identification, and then I'll give you your class schedule."

"I need to get a parking sticker."

"All right." She pulled out a piece of paper from under the counter and began to fill in a few of the blanks. "You're going to have to give me the rest of the information. License plate number?"

"B B Y B L U."

"Interesting. Year and make of the car?"

"2005 Audi TT. Black."

"Oh. Well, you've got yourself a nice car then."

"I know. Gift from my parents. But listen, I need to hurry up here. I've got to make it to my first class, and in order to do that, I've got to find my first class."

The woman nodded and handed over a slip of paper. "Just ask any of the students. They'll help you."

"Thanks."

Bulma looked at the paper in her hand and then sighed, knowing full well that there were still a few minutes left to get to her classroom. Attached to the class paper, she found her parking permit and muttered. Why did they insist that students carry around some stupid sticker on the windshield of their cars?

She'd put it on after school. _Let's see, I've got math 12 in 102... where's 102? Oh...right here..._ Shaking her head, she chewed on her bottom lip for a quick moment before opening the door and walking in. No one else was there, which was good. Setting down her bag on one of the desks in back row, she grabbed the parking sticker and made her way back down the hall and outside.

"What a freak!" People whispered as she passed them. Bulma didn't care. "Stupid slut. Wonder where she came from."

Clenching her hands into fists, she continued to walk to her car. After unlocking it, she placed the silver sticker along the dashboard and was about the shut the door when she bumped into someone. "Watch it." A voice growled from behind her.

"Hey, fuck you too asshole. You were the one that walked too close to me." She lifted her head and turned around, slamming her drivers' door. She looked up at one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen before. Black eyes, she wondered if they were natural, black hair that seemed to sweep upwards, and muscles like you couldn't believe.

"Fuck you bitch. You're new here, I'm not. Watch your fucking mouth if you don't want to get taken out on your first day of school."

"Bite me you ignorant freak." Bulma muttered as she turned to face her car. "Voice Activate: Alarm." The car beeped twice and Bulma nodded her head. Bending down to check her appearance in the tinted window, she caught sight of the guy she had run into. He was talking to a group of women, obviously enjoying himself. Two other guys showed up and Bulma growled.

She didn't need to be popular. She just needed to get through this school year. She missed her daughter. Flicking herself once on the forehead, Bulma shook away all thoughts as she jogged back into the school. Just because she looked like a bitch, and acted like a bitch, didn't mean that she was going to be late for first class.

Room 102 had started to fill up rather quickly, and she noticed a few of the people in her class were part of the group that that guy was talking too. Her black eyes fell upon her bag that had been moved up a row. Clenching her fists once more, she walked towards the person now sitting in her seat. He was tall, with black hair that seemed to flare outwards. Laughter was heard as she approached him and placed both hands, palms down, onto his desk.

"Listen you little shit. Either you get the fuck out of my desk, or I plant my foot up your ass right now."

The people around her stopped talking. The guy turned his attention to the black haired Bulma and gave her a big grin. "Aw, I was just fooling with you there little lady! The name's Goku."

"Like I care. Up, out, now."

Bulma watched as Goku removed himself from her seat. Throwing her bag down and under her desk, she slid into the pre-warmed seat while the guy sat in front of her. Everyone around her was looking at her, and now she was starting to get annoyed. "If you guys don't fucking stop looking at me, I'm going to make sure that doctors will have to surgically remove my boots from up each of your asses."

People chuckled, but stopped staring while the teacher walked into the class. He was a short, stocky man with a balding head and thick glasses. "Well class, first day of school. Excited?"

"Oh yeah, just right fucking excited. Get to the point." A girl said from Bulma's right. Looking out from the corner of her eye, Bulma noticed a blade haired girl with blue eyes and milky skin.

"18, that will be enough. I don't want to have to kick you out on your first day of school."

"Bite me Patterson."

"Office."

"Make me!"

"NOW!"

Bulma giggled as 18 slid from her desk and casually walked to the front of the classroom and rubbed Mr. Patterson on the head. Turning around, she blew a kiss to the rest of the class and slammed shut the door. Laughter broke out and was instantly silenced.

"We've got a new student in our classroom this year."

"Shit." Bulma muttered under her breath, sliding down.

"If there is a Ms. Briefs in the room, could you please come up here?"

She didn't move. People started to look around for the new student. A hand reached out and touched her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We look mean, but we won't bite." A girl giggled from her left. Bulma growled at the long black haired girl with dark purple bangs.

"Ms. Briefs."

Bulma stood up and crossed her arms. "What the hell do you want? Want me to stand up in front of the class and tell you all why I'm here, and how long I've been here for, and why I've come to this school?"

"Actually, yes."

She stalked to the front of the class, students gasping and pointing at her visible tattoos. "Well, I'm not going to make this fucking easy. Some idiot ask me a question. I'll answer it."

The teacher rubbed his eyes. He had two loud mouthed students this year, he didn't need another one. A large hand reached up into the air and Bulma pointed at it. "What?"

"Why the hell are you such an ugly bitch?"

"Listen here fuck-face, it's not my fault you were born with the wrong genes to be good looking."

Another hand shot up into the air. "How long have you lived here for?"

"7 months."

"Where did you come from?"

"Toronto."

"Where's that?"

"Canada."

"Where's that?"

"North America. You know the country above the U.S of A? There."

"Oh! Then you're not part of the idiots."

"No, I'm not."

"How old are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just a simple one."

"I'm not answering."

Mr. Patterson shook his head and chuckled, watching the black haired, black-eyed girl answer questions and throw rude comments. If he hadn't known her last name, he could have sworn she was related to Vegeta. Her demeanor was the same, and her temper was just as short.

"Please keep all questions relevant."

Hands started to fly up into the air with one pointless question right after another. Bulma was getting annoyed. She hated the fact that she was up there, alone, answering stupid questions.

"Hey?"

Bulma pointed to a man with short black hair and a scar on his cheek. "What?"

"I've got a question for you."

She rolled her eyes. "I swear to god, if it's pointless, don't even bother. You people are a bunch of idiots."

"Are you free tonight?"

"What!? Fuck you! I'm not going out with a scumbag like you! Don't even think about it. Why would I want to waste my time with some dirty pig like yourself?" She growled, eyes narrowing.

Guys laughed while girls gasped in amazement. No one had ever turned down Yamcha.

"Ouch!" Came a laughing voice from the back. "She got you good Yamcha!"

"Shut up Goku..." Yamcha growled.

Mr. Patterson stood up and rubbed his weary eyes. It was only first class, and all ready he was tired. "Ms. Briefs. Perhaps you could tell us something about yourself?"

"Like what? Want me to tell you how I was torn away from my home only to move into this piss-pot city, or how I was forced to sit here for more than a few minutes being subjected to useless questions?"

"No, tell us what you like to do for fun. What are your hobbies?"

That took Bulma back, making her blink. "My hobbies?" Did she want these people to know that she was famous in her own right? "I like to piss people off, go shopping, go to concerts, see movies, swim, draw and...well, piss off more people."

"And what kind of things do you like to draw?"

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and turned towards the teacher. "Listen, I put up with theses stupid fucking questions for long enough. If you want to know so much, why the hell don't you just fucking look it up on my file? I'm sure it'll tell you everything there is to know about me on them. And as for this class, you can shove it up your fucking ass. I'm sure you wouldn't know how to teach a proper class if your life depended on it. Fucking dykes."

She stomped to her desk and jerked out her black bag from underneath it. "I suppose you're going to send me to the office but I'll spare you the wasted breath. And yes, I know there's homework. You'll be surprised. I don't fucking need this class for anything. I'll do my work, hand it in, and then leave." She walked to the door. "Fuck you all, peace, love and I'm out."

Laughter followed her through the hallways. She didn't know why, but tears started to fall from her eyes. She was really missing her old school, her friends, her old life, and mostly, she missed Rayne. Pulling out her cell-phone from inside her bag, she turned it on. "Home."

It dialed her new home phone number and after two rings, Bunny picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi mom. Just wanted to call and check up on Rayne."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Why, I'm smarter then the teacher in there. I know what I've got to do. Don't worry about it. How's Rayne?"

"She's fine. Want me to send you a picture to carry around with you? You sound frazzled."

"I am frazzled mom. I don't know what to do. These people are so different. I want to see Cara... I want to go home. I want to go back to my old school."

"I know, just give it some time. You've only been here for a few months dear. You'll make friends. Anyway, I'll let you go, and I'll take a picture of the little darling for you. Did you know that she's starting to crawl?"

Bulma closed her eyes and leaned her head back against a locker. "I know. She's been doing it since last week. Just hurry up and send me a picture. I need to see her." Bulma ended the call and walked outside. Tears were starting to prick at her eyes. She wasn't going to allow herself to cry. Reaching inside her bag once more, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Walking to her car, she opened it up and sat inside.

She was pissed. School was just a waste of time for her, so why did she even bother going? _To make friends_. She told herself. But she couldn't make friends. She couldn't let them know her secret. She couldn't let them find out who, and what she's hiding from. Turning her car on, Bulma turned on her stereo. After plugging in a CD, she cranked up the volume loud enough to drown out her own thoughts and lit her cigarette. She sat on the drivers' seat with the door open and windows down, as she inhaled the first drag off of the 'cancer-stick'.

Letting out the bluish gray smoke slowly, her lips began to move silently to the music on her stereo. She loved rap music, and more so, she loved Ludacris. The current song she was listening too was titled 'Splash Waterfall'. Her foot started to tap in time with the bass beats.

Her phone shook.

Holding the cigarette in one hand, she pulled out her phone and looked at it. Her mother had sent her the picture like she said she would. Opening up her phone, she looked at the screen and instantly broke out into smiles. Rayne was crawling on the floor dressed in a yellow t-shirt and a pair of matching shorts. Bulma had no clue how her mother got Rayne to look into the lens on the phone, but she was glad. Her daughter was smiling, with a hand reaching out towards the camera, eyes wide with joy.

She didn't hear, or see the person standing in front of her and as she lifted her hand to take another drag, she almost dropped her phone. There standing in front of her was the guy that she had bickered with just that morning. He was trying to speak with her, but she couldn't hear him, and by the look on his face, he was annoyed. _Well, let's just piss him off even more._ She smirked and turned the volume up even louder. She was rewarded as she watched the guy growl and sneer in her direction. He kicked her boot, and Bulma continued to inhale the toxic, yet nerve calming smoke into her lungs.

Her boot was kicked again as she exhaled, and again as she inhaled. Flicking the finished cigarette out of her car, she leaned down and turned off the music. "What the fuck do you want?" Bulma hissed.

"For you to turn off that useless shit you call music."

"Fuck you asshole. I'm sitting in my car, listening to my music. I didn't ask for your fucking opinion. If I wanted it, I'd have given it to you."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Whore."

"Idiotic, brain-dead, small dicked donkey lover."

"Hey! Fuck you!"

"Fuck me? Fuck _you_!" Bulma screamed and turned her music back on. The senior turned around and stomped off, and she was alone again.


	8. Hidden Truths

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.

A/N: Oohh, this is going a lot better than planned. I'm so glad that I've decided to beat the story out of my head with marshmallows and jellybeans. Or just coffee and crackers, same crap different pile right? Keep reviewing! I love to know that people are enjoying my story!

Black Sunrise

She pulled into her usual parking spot and cut the engine. It had been three weeks since she started school, and for three weeks, she was able to keep people away from her with her quick tongue, and even quicker temper. People left her alone, and that was the way she liked it. Bulma walked into her first class and sat in her usual desk between Chi-Chi and 18. Goku sat in front of her, and even before class started, she had pulled out her math homework. It was mandatory that she was there for the first few minutes of class, but other then that, she pretty much had enough spare time.

People envied her, people wanted to be like her. She was smart, and beautiful in her own dark way, but people didn't like her. They were afraid of her for good reason. On the second day of school, she had gotten into a fight with another girl, who came out of the fight worse for wear. Large black bruises had covered her cheekbones and right eye, her nose was broken, and lips were split up. Bulma sported a bruised left cheek and a week's suspension.

After that, people stayed far away from her. Mr. Patterson walked into the class and did role call. He collected everyone's homework and placed it into a folder to take home and mark later that night. Bulma slid out of her desk and walked out the back door to the classroom and headed to her car, where she sat there until her next class.

She hadn't seen Vegeta all morning, and for that she was glad. Bulma was getting tired of his insults and moronic remarks towards her persona. He didn't know anything about her, in fact, no one did, and that's the way she planned to keep it.

"Hey." A voice came from in front of her as she cracked open an eye. In front of her stood Star, a naturally black haired girl. She was wearing a black and dark purple corset with a short skirt and fishnet stockings. Her hair was streaked with bright pink and pulled up into a high ponytail. Her green eyes were lined thickly with black, lids were covered with a dark pink shadow.

"What?" Bulma spat out as she flicked the ashes from her cigarette.

"You're a bitch." Star pointed out.

"So? I should care, why?"

"I'm Star."

"I know who you are."

"Cut with the tough act. I'm trying to be nice to you."

Bulma rolled her eyes and tossed the half finished smoke down to the ground. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Didn't feel like going."

"How thrilling. Listen, are you just here to waste my time, because I can do that all on my own without your help."

"I'm actually here to ask you if you wanted to come and hang out with me at lunch. I've noticed that you don't have any friends, and that people are scared of you. They're like that with me. Just think about it, you and me, and the rest of the school."

"Could be fun." Bulma smirked, licking her bottom lip.

"Wanna do it?"

"Sure. Meet me outside of 238 before the lunch bell."

"Will do. And Bulma?"

"Yeah?"

"See you then."

Bulma watched as Star turned and walked away, and she got up from her car, locked it, set the alarm and walked into the school to go to English. The class would never end, and 10 minutes before the bell was ready to ring, Bulma caught sight of Star peeking her head into the class. Bulma put her hand into the air and grabbed her bag. "Mrs. Logan? I've got to use the bathroom. You know, girl troubles."

"You can wait until the end of class Ms. Briefs."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and tightened the grip on her bag. "If you want me to bleed all over your desk, then I'll wait right here, but then you can explain to the janitors why there's blood on the seat. I don't care." She smirked as people around her laughed.

"Fine. You can go, but I want you to come back."

"Sure. Yeah, whatever." Bulma got up and walked out of the class, kicking shut the door and grinned as it closed with a loud slam. The pair of girls hurried down the hall and turned right, walking out of the side doors. "Fuck, I hate Mrs. Logan. Fucking bitch."

"No kidding. I've got her next semester."

Bulma pulled out a cigarette and lit it. After a few moments of silence, the girls looked at each other and knew that they were friends. Star was so much like her, and yet she was totally different. Bulma offered her the lit smoke and she took it, inhaling deeply with a pleasurable moan.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Who knows. Let's fucking ditch school."

"Fuck that!" Bulma exclaimed, "I've got Biology next, and I'm starting to dissect a rat. Then I've got writing. I'm not cutting those today."

"Well then, let's just fucking get out of here for lunch. You wanna drive, or me?"

"I'll drive. C'mon. Let's go for coffee or something."

They walked to Bulma's car and got in. As Bulma was starting to back out of her parking space, she caught sight of a familiar person. Her fingers tightened on the steering wheel as she glared at the tall jock, his brown hair cut short against his head.

"Hey, you ok?"

It couldn't be him. Why would he be there? "What? Yeah. I'm fine." It wasn't him, it couldn't be. It was just someone that looked like him. She sped out of the student's parking lot and took off down the long road. Turning left at the stop sign, they made their way into the city and stopped for coffee at the hottest place for coffee.

"You drove, I'll buy."

"Fine. I'll have a iced French vanilla cappuccino, whipped cream and Carmel sauce."

"Oh, sounds good." They walked into the café and Star walked to the counter while Bulma searched for a place for them to sit down. A few minutes later, Star handed Bulma her drink and sat across from her new friend. "So Bulma, why are you the way you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you some hardcore bitch?"

"Because I can be."

"But why?"

Bulma ran a hand through her loose hair. "Listen, I'm the way I am because I choose to be. I don't need to go and explain my reasons to you. I could very well ask you why you're the way you are. I'm sure that you wouldn't like it very much."

Star looked down into her large coffee mug and closed her eyes. Bulma thought that she had made her new friend cry, but soon realized that she was gathering inner strength. "I'm the way I am because my parents are dead. I chose to walk down this path because it's the easiest thing to do. I've turned to drinks and drugs to ease the pain that I feel every day."

She instantly felt terrible for snapping at Star. "Holy shoes. I'm sorry."

"'Holy shoes'? That's a new one. Anyway, it's all right. They died while taking a vacation in the Alps. Happened last year. I'm sorry for trying to pry into your life."

"It's all right. I'm sorry for snapping at you. My life hasn't been all that easy."

Star nodded her head and took a long drink from of her latte. "Hey, listen, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to a Halloween party... well, on Halloween. Want to come?"

"That's like, another month away."

"I know, but still, want to come?"

Bulma chewed on her lip and nodded her head. "Sure...I guess. I'll have to get a ba... I mean, I'll have to talk it over with my mom." Star smiled brightly and continued to drink her coffee. She watched as Bulma chewed on the straw of her iced drink. Something was bothering her, and she wished that her new friend would open up and tell her, but that would be something that only Bulma would be able to do.

"Anyway, I think it's about time we head back to school. I wouldn't want you to miss your rat dissection."

Bulma stuck her tongue out at Star and giggled. "It's going to be so much fun. Krillin is such a wimp. Should have seen him trying to dissect a worm. Chi-Chi's just, I don't know, she seems nice and all, but I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. I think she's more violent than I am."

"Why...never mind." Star said as they pushed themselves away from the table and walked out of the door.

"Why what?" Bulma unlocked the doors and climbed in.

"Nothing."

"Bull shit. You can't bull shit a bull shitter." She turned the key and revved the engine.

"Well, I was just wondering why you're not friends with them. That's all."

Bulma rolled her eyes and smirked as she shoulder checked to make sure no one was behind her. She didn't reply for a few moments as she navigated her car through traffic. "They just don't understand me. They don't want to understand me."

"It's more like you don't want them to understand you."

"Something like that. Anyway, what does it matter? I've got you now, so I don't need to worry about them."

"We've only been friends for roughly a few hours."

"So? Like I said, what does it matter? Listen, I'll explain things to you when I feel like I'm ready to explain them. I've got a lot of shit piled up on my shoulders, a lot of shit that I don't want other people to know."

Star looked out the window, arms crossing over her stomach. "I know what you mean, and I know that you'll tell me when you're ready to tell me. I just want you to know Bulma, that I'm here for you."

"Thanks. Ditto Star." Her parking spot had been taken, and she let out a long stream of curses as she looked for another one. "I swear to fucking god that the next person that steals my spot is going to have to get his face surgically removed from the bottom of my boot..." She muttered after her car was turned off and she was getting out.

"Violence doesn't solve anything." Star joked, shutting the door carefully. "That's a phat ride Bulma. Where'd you get it?"

"From my parents. You know a 'congratulations, you've made it this far' gift."

"At least you've got a car. I've got a truck. Not that I mind or anything, but still." They walked up towards the front of the school and stopped off at each other's lockers. People parted as they walked down the hallways to their classes. Bulma on her own was bad, but Bulma teamed up with Star? That makes it even worse.

"Anyway Star, I've got to run. Class is starting in a few moments. Give me your number and I'll text you." Star quickly wrote down the 7-digit number on Bulma's hand and took off at a run down the hall. Shaking her head, Bulma made her way into the classroom and sat down at the large black table. Krillin was all ready there with Chi-Chi. Bulma felt sorry for the bald-headed guy. He was all ready turning green with the thoughts of cutting open a rat.

At least she didn't have to kill it. "Hey Bulma..." Chi-Chi said softly, giving her a shy smile.

"Hi." She threw her bag onto the table with a loud thud and straightened her shirt.

"Listen, um...I don't know.. if you..."

"Spit it out. What do you want?"

Chi-Chi snarled and Krillin shrunk down in his seat, pulling his Biology text closer to him. "I was just wondering if you'd like to come over for a movie tonight. You know, to finalize the end of the week. It's just going to be me, and I don't want to stay home alone tonight..."

"What about 18?"

"She's busy. Everyone's busy. Goku's going away for the weekend, and my parents are still out of town..."

"I'll see what I can do. Give me your number and I'll call you when I get home."

"Ok."

The rest of the day went by quickly and Bulma couldn't wait to get out of school. She waved to Star, who waved back and came bouncing over to her. "I heard through the grapevine that you're going over to Chi's place tonight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I think it's great. You need more friends. Anyway, I'll catch you later. I've got a ton of studying to do. Don't forget about that Halloween party! Remember to ask your mom!"

Bulma waved again and climbed into her car. She sang along with her CD on the drive home and as soon as the car was stopped, she jumped out and ran into the house, bag lying on the floor by the front door. "Where's mommy's little baby?" Bulma exclaimed as she picked Rayne up and tossed her into the air.

"Did you have a good day at school darling?" Her mother asked from the couch, watching her daughter nuzzle and tickle her granddaughter.

"It was all right. Listen, I've got plans for tonight. I was invited over to this chick's house to watch a movie with her. And then I've been invited to a Halloween party..."

"And you're just wondering if I'll look after Rayne for you tonight, and yes, you can go to the Halloween party, though it's not for another few weeks yet."

"Thanks mom, you're a doll. Anyway, just letting you know, I've made a friend. Her name's Star."

"Oh honey! That's fantastic! You're going to have to bring her over here."

"Yeah right. And explain Rayne to her? You've got to be kidding." Bulma walked upstairs to her room, Rayne happily playing with the long strands of black hair that fell over her mother's shoulders. She picked up the phone in her room and called Chi-Chi.

"Hello?"

"Is Chi-Chi there please?"

"Speaking."

"It's Bulma."

"Oh! Hey! What time are you coming over?"

"I was just going to ask you that."

"Any time. Now if you want."

"Do you want me to bring anything over?"

"A movie that you want to watch. I've got a few here, but I don't know what you're into. Other then that, just yourself."

"All right. I'll need your address..." she wrote it down on a piece of paper and then said good-bye. "Rayne, mommy's got to go out for a little bit. She'll be home later tonight, but you be a good girl for grandma ok?" Bulma grabbed a movie and headed back downstairs.

Bunny was sitting on the couch still, legs folded under her as she was working on a crossword. "Here mom. I'll leave you some money in case you want to go out and do something."

"Bulma, I've got more than enough, and what do you think I am? Poor?" Bunny laughed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, your father should be home at the end of next month. Just letting you know."

"All right, but listen, I've got to get going. Sorry I'm not going to be home tonight. If anyone calls for me, tell them to reach me on my cell, not that anyone would call."

"All right dear. Have a good night."

"You too mom."

Trying to find Chi-Chi's house was somewhat difficult. There were more roads and turns she had to take then she had ever had to take before. But thanks to her Navigational system, she only got lost once. Bulma pulled up in front of a 4 story stone house and looked at the address. Chi-Chi was waiting for her on the front step and she waved. "Hi!"

"Hey."

"Come on in." Bulma followed Chi-Chi into the large house and looked around. Everything was red, gold and black. "My parents love the colors. It's boring, I know."

"Actually, I like it. It's unique."

"Thanks..." Chi-Chi said shyly. "Do you want anything...to...um drink?"

"No thanks. Listen, I need to use your bathroom..."

"It's down the hall and to your right."

Bulma handed Chi-Chi her cell phone. "If it rings, answer it."

"Sure."

Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen and ordered some pizza. She pulled out a bottle of Coke and two glasses, and then walked into the living room where Bulma was sitting, waiting for her. "I just...um...ordered some pizza. I don't know what you liked, so I just got cheese. I hope that's ok."

"It's fine. Listen Chi-Chi, you don't need to be scared of me. I'm not going to bite, or hurt you or anything like that."

"You just look..."

"Scary? I know."

"Sorry. I'm just, I don't know."

"Hey, it's all right. What do you want to watch?"

"What did you bring over?"

Bulma held up Queen of the Damned. "Perfect!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she put the DVD into the player and flicked on the surround sound. "Pizza should be here shortly."

They sat on the opposite ends of the couch watching the movie when the doorbell rang. Bulma shot up and raced to get the door. Chi-Chi was right behind her, holding out some money, but Bulma had beaten her to the door. She paid the pizza-guy what was owed and gave him a large tip then turned to look at the ebon haired person.

"I beat you."

"I'll pay you back."

"Why?"

"I don't like people paying for things in my house."

"Don't worry. I've got enough money to spare."

"So I've noticed. Anyway, let's eat. I'm starving."

They sat around the coffee table eating and drinking Coke when Bulma excused herself to go to the bathroom again. Just as Bulma closed the door, her phone rang. Looking at the device, Chi-Chi picked it up. "He...Hello, Bulma's phone, Chi-Chi speaking."

"Chi-Chi? Hello, this is Bulma's mother. Listen, I don't know where she is at the moment, but please, please, please tell her to come to the hospital...there's been an accident and... her... cousin is in the hospital. Please, please tell her right away...and don't let her come alone. Don't let her drive. She'll be panicked."

"Right away Mrs. Briefs." Chi-Chi hung up the phone and ran through he house turning off all the lights. Throwing on her shoes, She tugged on a sweater over her head and looked at her watch. It had been a minute since Mrs. Briefs had called. "BULMA!"

Bulma walked out of the bathroom and looked around. "What?"

"We've got to go."

"Why?"

"Your mother called and said that your cousin was in the hospital..."

Bulma cocked her head to the side. Her cousin? She didn't have a cousin that lived in Japan, and then she fell towards the wall. It wasn't her cousin that was in the hospital, it was her daughter!

"I'm driving!" Bulma said as she sped out of Chi-Chi's house without her shoes.

"No! Your mom told me not to let you drive. Said something about you panicking. Give me the keys. I know my way around this part of town better than the back of my own hand."

Bulma tossed the keys over to Chi-Chi and slumped down into the passenger seat of her Audi. The woman wasted no time in starting the car, and with a squeal of tires, they took off down the road. Bulma bit her lip and fought back the tears that kept coming. She wiped them away. Something had happened to her daughter, something had happened to her little girl.

Bulma jumped out of the slowing down car, as it was ready to park in front of the hospital, and took off in a run. Chi-Chi was close behind.

"Where is she?" Bulma whimpered, looking around for her mother.

"Where is who?" the nurse asked from behind the desk.

"Where is Rayne?"

"Who?"

"Rayne Briefs. She's just turned one. Blonde hair, one green eye, the other blue?"

"Hang on and let me check. Are you immediate family?" Bulma nodded her head. "Sister?" She shook it. "Listen, we're only letting in close family members. I'm going to have to tell you to wait until the doctors know what's wrong with her."

"What! Excuse me you fucking bitch, but I want to fucking see my fucking daughter _right_ now."

The nurse looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Let. Me. See. My. Daughter." Bulma snarled, fists pounding on the counter. Chi-Chi gasped.


	9. Unfolding the Unexpected

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.

A/N: So, Chi-Chi knows about Rayne, but what else is she going to find out? How is she going to react to it? I know that most of you people cannot see the connection to Bulma and Vegeta just yet, but you wait! Oohh, There are LOTS of surprises in this one. Didn't I tell you guys I wasn't following the series? Isn't this much more entertaining and surprising?

Black Sunrise

Bulma held onto a small hand as she sat, huddled into the chair that was placed beside the infants bed. The doctors said that the little girl would be fine, she just had croup, but Bulma didn't believe them. She never believed the doctors. Chi-Chi walked quietly into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we go and get some coffee, or go sit outside for a while. She'll be fine."

Bulma stood up slowly and nodded her head. Chi-Chi led the way out of the large room, and into the elevator. "Let me tell you Chi-Chi, when you have kids, you'll understand what it's like...I hate seeing my baby girl lying in that bed with those tubes down her throat, in her hands...that's what...that's what..." Bulma couldn't take it any more and burst into tears.

Wide-eyed, Chi-Chi pulled the frazzled teenager into her arms and gave her a hug. "Shush, it'll be all right."

"Shit. I'm a fucking...mess." She sniffed, wiping her hands over her face. "Sorry."

"Hey, no problem."

They walked into the cafeteria and ordered some coffee. While they were waiting for the hot drinks, Chi-Chi looked at Bulma looking out a window. "Want to talk?"

She shrugged her shoulders and took the offered coffee into her hands and walked outside. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do hm? But before I do anything, or say anything, I need to go and get my bag. I need a smoke like you wouldn't believe."

Chi-Chi laughed and latched her arm around Bulma. Dragging her to the sleek black car, she opened it up and let the young mother grab her purse. Bulma quickly drew out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply, black eyes closed. "I was in grade 8 when I first met Matt. He was a year older than me, but he was perfect. Matt Robertson, tall, built, shaggy blonde hair and bright green eyes. We hit it off right away, and before we knew it, we were dating."

Bulma leaned up against the car and crossed an ankle over the other one. Chi-Chi did the same. "So? What happened? He knocked you up and took off?"

Bulma growled and turned her head, black eyes blazing. "Don't fucking say that! Don't you _ever_ fucking say that again!" Shaking her head, Bulma sighed and took another drag off of her smoke. "Sorry. But no. That's not what happened. My parents told me that we were moving here and I was mad. So fucking pissed off I took off and went to Matt's house. I told him everything, well, almost everything. You see, I was pregnant, I knew it, but no one, _no_ one knew. Matt was so understanding and considerate. He helped me pack and called me up one night, two nights before I was supposed to be leaving and asked me if he could come and pick me up. So I said yes of course, and got ready." She raked a hand through her hair and swallowed against the memories.

"I was going to tell Matt that night that I was pregnant. I knew that he would have been happy; I knew that we would have been happy. I was so nervous Chi-Chi, so fucking nervous. I waited for him to show up. And I waited, and I waited some more. He was never late, not for anything, in fact, Matt was always on time. I got bored so I started to watch a movie, but soon got bored of that. I tried calling his house but there was no answer, so I called his cell phone, and he didn't pick up. I don't know how long I waited for...but I started to flick through the channels on the television, and stopped on the news. There was a picture of Matt. He had gotten into a car accident."

She was silent for a few minutes as she finished off her cigarette. "Cara, my best friend called and told me that she was picking me up and we were going to the hospital. I told Cara as we were leaving my house that I was pregnant. She was the only one that knew. Once we got there, we had to deal with this fucking idiot of a nurse. Soon enough, we ran into Chloe and Markus. I needed to see Matt so I walked into his room and sat beside him. I begged Chi-Chi, I fucking begged for him not to leave me. I told him he was going to be a daddy. His hand tightened around mine, and then he died. He fucking _died_ while I was holding his hand." Tears were falling freely down her cheeks and Chi-Chi wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's not your fault at all."

"But he was coming to see me. He was on his way to see _me_, and he died because he was coming to see ME!" Bulma sobbed. Placing her hands on her face, she roughly rubbed it for a few moments before she let out a curse. Reaching into her bag once more, she pulled out a contact holder and tilted her head back. She placed her black contacts into the clear solution and rubbed her eyes, then turned to look at Chi-Chi.

She gasped. The most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen were looking right at her. "My god. You're fucking beautiful." Chi-Chi whispered, heart hammering in her chest.

"Not really. This is only the outside, if people could see what someone looks like on the inside, you wouldn't think I was beautiful. Anyway, I didn't tell my parents that I was pregnant, and I refused to leave with them as they moved to Japan. I wanted to stay with Chloe and Markus, Matt's parents. They were thrilled and helpful in every way possible, and even understood when I went through my...changes. Not only did I change my eyes, but my hair, and got a few tattoos as well."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." She pulled off her thick bracelets and showed the girl the tattoos on her wrist, then turned around to show off her angel wings on the back of her neck, then lifted her shirt to show the dragonfly on the small of her back. "That's all of them."

"They're really nice. Looks like they hurt."

"Not really. I don't remember the pain you know. My body was so numb after I lost Matt, I couldn't feel anything. I finished off my grade 10 year, and then Cara suggested that we go across Canada for the summer. It was stupid, but I agreed to it. Anyway, we were just passing the Alberta/BC border when my water broke and I started getting contractions. 7 months later, here I am in Japan."

"How did your parents take to being grandparents?"

"They didn't know what to think at first. I thought that my dad was going to freak right out, but he didn't. Mom accepted Rayne right away, and now the two cannot be separated. I go to school; I come home and look after my daughter. If I want to go out on the weekends, I've got to pay for a babysitter myself. But I don't have any friends, so I don't need to go out on the weekends."

"Don't you want friends?"

"At times, yes."

"Can I be your friend?"

Bulma was taken back by that question. Could she be Chi-Chi's friend? "I...I..."

"Don't worry, I get along great with Star, if that's what you're worried about. She's a real sweetheart. But you need more than just one friend. What do you say you and Star eat lunch with us tomorrow."

"But..."

"Vegeta? Don't worry about him. He's scared of women I think. Or, me and 18 at least." This caused Bulma to laugh lightly. "What? It's true. He hates getting yelled at, and he hates a woman that knows how to back talk. In fact, I think he hates us all so much he loves us. Why do you think he keeps bantering with you? If he hated you, he'd have ditched you. Nah, he's just waiting to get to know you. But totally, come eat lunch with us. You won't regret it."

"Chi-Chi, could you umm...please not say anything about...umm...any of this?"

"Any of what?" She flashed the blue-eyed girl a wink.

"Thanks." Chi-Chi pulled Bulma into a tight hug, startling the young woman was a bit slow on returning the hug.

"You won't be startled once I go back to being a hard-core bitch, will you?"

"You, a bitch? Always!" Chi-Chi laughed happily. "Anyway, what you do say to going back to Rayne, checking in on her, then heading to my place for the night? I'm sure you've got no problems with driving me to school in the morning...because if you do, I can always take the bus."

Bulma shook her head and shouldered her bag. "C'mon. Do you really think I'd let you take the bus to school? Listen, I'll have to stop off a—"

"No, no. You don't need anything. I've peeked into your purse and you carry everything in there but a spare change of clothes. You're about my size. I'll lend you something."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure I'm sure. Now c'mon. Let's go talk to your mom." The two girls linked their arms together and walked into the hospital. Once they reached Rayne's room, Bulma let her newfound friend go and walked to her daughter's bedside.

Chi-Chi was talking with Bunny while Bulma whispered sweet promises into her daughter's sleeping ear. "Sounds like a wonderful idea!" Bunny exclaimed happily.

"All right then. Well, we should probably get going, we've got school tomorrow."

"Yes, I know, and Bulma?"

"Yes, I know, leave my phone on at all times. Don't worry. The slightest change in her, even the _SLIGHTEST_, I want to be called."

Bunny nodded to her daughter then gave both girls a quick hug and watched as they walked out of the hospital room. She didn't think that she had over reacted, not in the least. Rayne had started coughing and gasping for air, and the first thing that Bunny thought to do was take the infant to the hospital. She wasn't sorry that she did.

Bulma laid her head against the window of her car, blue eyes closed as a yawn escaped from her lips. "We'll be there in no time. Don't worry. After we get back to my house, you can take a shower if you want, and then we'll go to bed."

"Hmm, sounds nice..." Bulma yawned, rubbing her tired eyes. Chi-Chi drove a bit faster than the speed limit and 5 minutes later she was pulling the Audi into her driveway. But the driveway wasn't empty.

"What the hell?" Chi-Chi muttered, cutting the engine and getting out. "Who the hell is at my house?"

Bulma lifted her head to look around. There was indeed another car, a car that she had never seen before. It was a dark red mustang classic, one like her father had in his garage. If her guess was right, it was a 1965, and in really good condition. There were two black racing stripes over the hood of the car that stretched out to the trunk. _Hm, seems like I'm not the only one here. I wonder who else decided to come. Wait, I wonder if it's important?_ She climbed out of her car and followed Chi-Chi up the front steps and into the house.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi called out, turning on the lights as she went. Bulma walked into the living room and let out a strangled scream. Lying on the floor was a bloodied body that looked a lot like Vegeta. Chi-Chi came running in and gasped. "Shit. The little fucker...my god! What the hell did he get himself into _this_ time? Help me roll him over..."

They struggled to turn Vegeta over and once they did, Bulma managed to slip a pillow under his head. "What the hell is this little shit think he's doing? Why the hell is he fucking bleeding all over your god damned fucking floor? Doesn't he have any fucking respect!?" Bulma growled.

Chi-Chi shook her head and sighed. "I guess it's my turn to start explaining. Vegeta has a younger sister; she's 16, and addicted to coke. To get a fix she does tricks. Vegeta caught wind of what she was doing a couple of months ago, and felt the need to go down to her corner and beat up every man that tried to talk to her. Now, her pimp didn't like that idea too much so he made sure that the next time our Vegeta boy here showed up, he'd get taught a lesson."

"And apparently he hasn't learned it yet. This has been going on for months you said? Why doesn't he just tell the police?"

"The pigs? Vegeta doesn't want to get involved with them."

"Record huh?"

"Just a little one. Nothing too major, but still."

"Understandable. Listen, what can I help you with?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "There really isn't anything we can do. Just go to the bathroom, grad a towel. I'll bring in some warm water, and the best thing we can do for him right now is clean him up a bit. I know he's not going to be very happy to see you..."

"Then I won't let him see me. I'll be gone before he wakes up." Having said that, Bulma got up and walked to the bathroom. After rummaging around for a few moments, she pulled out a large black towel and the first aid-kit. Walking back with the required item, and the extra, she sat down and dipped the end of the towel into the warm water. "What an idiot." She scoffed to herself.

"Do you want some coffee?" Chi-Chi asked from the kitchen.

"Coffee would be great, but it'll keep me up all night. Just some water, and hey Chi-Chi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a bandana? My hair keeps falling in my face." A few minutes later Chi-Chi walked in carrying a white piece of silk and a glass of water. She was glad to see that Bulma had cleaned up the blood from Vegeta's face, and was slowly working the damp cloth over his arms. The working woman stopped for a moment and quickly pulled the bandana over her head, securing her hair into a twisted knot before tying it securely behind her head.

"Hey, thanks. I always get a little squeamish when I see blood."

"It's no problem. Why don't you go and take a bath or something, you know, get cleaned up and ready for bed. I'll be done with him in a few more minutes. Just going to check to see that nothing's broken, and patch up a few things, then the arrogant prick can sleep it off."

Chi-Chi smiled and turned around, glad to see that Bulma was showing some form of interest in their moody friend. Granted, she didn't know what would happen if Vegeta woke up to find Bulma over him, and she didn't know what Bulma would do, but they were old enough to know the difference between right and wrong.

She sank deeper into the tub and let out a sigh, then began to think over everything that had transpired over the course of the day. First she invited Bulma over to watch a movie, then she finds out that the teen had a daughter, and then she finds out that Bulma's been emotionally hurt for quite some time. What was she going to do? Chi-Chi knew that the Bulma everyone is seeing isn't the real Bulma, and the girl had no clue how to get the other woman to come out of her shell.

Bulma hummed softly to herself as she gingerly plucked up the tight black shirt Vegeta was wearing to check if there were any injuries inflicted to his stomach. A large ugly black bruise stared at her, and she winced. "Well smartass, looks like you've got yourself a broken rib." She gently felt his ribs and groaned. "Correction, three broken ribs. Boy oh boy, you really took a beating. Poor guy." She worked the torn shirt up a bit higher and pulled out a few rolls of gauze and three tenser bandages. Bulma was able to wrap the gauze around his torso with a lot of pushing and pulling and once she was satisfied that the broken ribs would mend themselves correctly, she repeated the process with the elastic bandages, this time making the support wider so it covered all of his ribs, and not just the affected ones.

Thick black lashes started to flutter, and he let out a low pain filled moan. Bulma snatched her hands away from him and slowly pulled the medical bag closer to her. Vegeta was in pain and starting to wake up, he needed something to keep him sleeping throughout the night. Fingers grasped a bottle of painkillers and popped off the top. Spilling two into her hand, she moved to Vegeta's head and set it in her lap. Grabbing her glass of water, she picked up Vegeta's head and placed the cup to his lips, dribbling some of the cool liquid onto his mouth. He responded and opened his mouth, swallowing greedily the water that entered his mouth. Something was placed on his tongue, along with more water, and he struggled to swallow; but once he did, the process was repeated.

Bulma looked down at him and slowly placed his head back onto the pillow. He wasn't going to be very comfortable on the floor, but the floor was better than being moved. She went to grab the light blanket that was on the couch and as she started to spread it across his body, she let out a startled gasp as he looked at her with uneasy, drug-filled eyes. "Hush. It's all right. Go back to sleep." She whispered, placing a hand over his eyes, hoping he would close them.

If he found out that she was the one tending to him, he'd have freaked right out. Once she removed her hand, she found that he was still staring at her. Smirking to herself, she remembered that she didn't have her contacts in, and her hair was pulled away from her face and hidden. "Shush. Don't you move now. You got yourself into quite the scrap there young man." She whispered sweetly. "Yes, close your eyes, that's a good boy. Let the gates of sleep open to your mind and pull your weary soul down for the rest you've been neglecting."

She leaned over him and smiled to herself. He was really quite peaceful when he slept. _Too bad he couldn't sleep for ever. He's really nice this way. When he wakes up he's going to be loud-mouthed and in the worst mood ever. I can't stay here tonight. I don't want to risk the thought of him waking up before I do and seeing my car in the driveway._

Bulma got up and walked to the bathroom door. "Chi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to get going. I gave Vegeta some painkillers, but he woke up."

"Did he recognize you?"

"No, he was just, I don't know."

"He was alert, but nothing registered to his brain."

"Pretty much."

"Listen, why don't you come over tomorrow before school and pick me up then."

"Sure. Hey Chi?"

"Yeah?"

Bulma put her hand on the wooden door. "Thanks for everything. I bet you were pretty surprised about everything you found out tonight."

"You're damned right I was surprised, but hey, I won't tell anyone anything. But don't forget you're picking me up tomorrow, and then you and Star are eating lunch with us. Vegeta won't be at school. Don't worry about him. He'll get his ass into his car and then drive home to sulk. He does it all the time."

Bulma chuckled. "I'll catch you later."


	10. Discoveries

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.

A/N: I know that this chapter is short, sorry!

Black Sunrise

He winced as he sat up, ribs and head throbbing. Looking around, onyx eyes settled on the blanket that was placed over him. Chi-Chi never gave him a blanket, he never needed one, so why the change of heart? He vainly remembered a pair of blue eyes, or was that in his dream?

He had dreamed that there was a woman with beauty beyond anything leaning over him, bright blue eyes glittering, bottom lip being chewed on as she examined him.

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he slowly pushed himself up off of the floor and made his way to the front door. Pulling out an all ready pre-written thank you note, Vegeta left it in Chi-Chi's mailbox. Smirking to himself, he walked to his car and got in. After starting the engine, he revved it a few times to make sure he made enough noise to wake the whole neighborhood then left down the street.

The drive to his house was 10 minutes as he made his way in and out of traffic, and then pulled up in front of an apartment. He was going to do a little research on his one and only favorite person to pick on. Once he got a few painkillers into his system, he turned on his computer and waited for it to load up.

"Well Miss. Bulma...what do you have to hide...?" Letting his fingers do their magic, he found a few sites with her name mentioned, but then decided to hack into a few computers and pull out her personal files. Stretching his legs out, Vegeta ran a hand through his naturally spiky hair. _Good god, this woman is boring. Your typical rich-bitch. Private school from gr. 7 and on. Oh, what's this? Little Miss Perfect's got a police record? Oh...no. Damn, thought it was something interesting. What about this? Ew, boring pictures. _

Vegeta thought that he wasn't going to dig anything up looking around the various sites and profiles of the rambunctious teen when he say a little link out of the way on the bottom of the page he was reading. _Go here to read about Baby Blue. Baby Blue huh, who is that? _He waited, fingers tapping the keyboard impatiently.

'Baby Blue, a respected brilliantly talented young artist has gone to Court today to face charges of physical abuse against her 'boyfriend' Jade Anderson. The young couple had only been together for less than a few weeks when Baby Blue, otherwise known as Bulma Briefs, allegedly attacked Anderson, causing him a broken collarbone, broken nose and a severely cracked ribcage. Briefs attacked Anderson with not only her fists, but a wooden cutting board as well, smashing Andersons' collarbone upon contact.'

Vegeta rubbed his eyes and then checked the date of the article. 6 years ago, meaning that Bulma would have been in grade 6. _Well, well! It looks as though little Miss Perfect isn't as perfect as she lets on. Something else to taunt her with when I see her tomorrow._ He continued to read and scan pages for anything that could be of some use and then stopped. _'**Jade Anderson suspected murderer of Matthew Robertson.'**_ His eyes snapped wide at that. _Why the hell is all of this in Bulma's file?_

'_Police have reported that after last nights accident proving fatal for almost 17 year old Matthew Robertson, that it was no mere accident. The brake line on the youth's car had been cut, and the front passenger's tire was slashed multiple times, causing it to slowly leak out air. As the car was rounding a corner, the driver lost control after the wheel flew off and slammed the vehicle into a nearby tree.'_ Vegeta looked at the damage and winced. The boy, this Matthew whatever his name was must not have looked very pretty when he was in the hospital. **Click here to see pictures** Interested, Vegeta clicked on the link and muttered out loud.

There was the woman, crumpled on the floor, face covered by her hands. Another picture of three other people, two older, one the same age as Bulma. _But Bulma doesn't have blue hair. She's a natural black. Black eyebrows, black lashes, black hair, and black eyes. She's just like me._ There was another picture of the blue-haired teen, her face towards the camera, blue eyes large and watering. Vegeta felt horrible looking at this picture and vowed that if he were to ever get a real girlfriend, not just some 'fuck' toy, he would never, ever let the poor woman go through the pain that was radiating through the monitor of his computer screen.

"As if. I'm sure it's just all staged anyway. That girl is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is. I just can't believe the shit here I'm reading it's too farfetched for someone as young as she is. Wait, how old is she? Wait, a better question, why the hell do I care? I don't."

Standing up slowly, he stretched his legs, making sure to be careful not to jar his ribs. Picking up the phone, he looked at it, and then shook his head. If he wanted to get the job done, he'd have to do it himself. Replacing the phone to this cradle, he walked slowly into the bathroom to process the damage that had been done to him. Nothing but a few cuts to his cheek, one across the bridge of his nose and a deep bruise around this right eye.

Seeing his face damaged and battered was something he'd learned to deal with ever since he knew the meaning of fights. Vegeta had never been one to sit by and let someone insult either him, or any of his friends for that matter, so he would take matters into his own hands if and when someone pissed him off.

Everyone was scared of him, except his closest friends and that damned woman. She knew how to take his insults and paid almost no attention to them, and what better way to have a good day then insult someone as petty as her? What he didn't like though, was the fact that she threw insults harder, and faster than he could ever have. Something was defiantly wrong with her, and he needed to find out so he could get the best of that black-haired, raging beauty.

Beauty? Shaking his head, he knew that there was nothing he could do. His body was attracted to him, and he had never backed down from a challenge. He was throwing a party for Halloween, and he needed to think of a plan to get her there. If she were in his house, she would regret it. He would make her life a miserable living hell. Smirking, Vegeta ran a hand through his hair and growled as pain seared through his body.

"Fuck. I'm going to have to deal with that little shit one way or another. Keshia isn't going to be stuck on the streets forever. I'll find her again next month, and then this time, she's going to come with me and I'll throw her into detox. I don't care what the fuck her pimp's going to say about that, or how many people he throws at me. She's my fucking sister, and I'm older so obviously I know what's better for her. I just don't see how the hell she could actually enjoy pumping her body full of drugs. Fucking whore." He kicked over the chair that was sitting in front of the computer he had used moments before.


	11. Anonymous Disturbance

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.

A/N: So, just so you readers know, Vegeta's got a very dirty mouth, but then again, who doesn't love a hard-core rebel man? So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and hey, excuse all the errors in the previous, and following chapters. Sometimes I get so tired I miss them, know what I mean Jelly Bean?

**Black Sunrise**

Bulma rolled her eyes as Chi-Chi had invited her to Vegeta's Halloween party. "I'm sorry C, but I'm all ready going to a party. Otherwise I'm sure I'd have loved to. I haven't seen too much of that Veg-Head for a while."

"What are you going to dress up as anyway?"

Bulma gave her friend a wink and looked at Star for she was the only person that knew what her costume was going to be. "Aww, can't you even give me a little clue?"

"No, sorry. But listen, I should get going. I've got to pick up Rayne a little costume before I head home. I'll stop by your place tomorrow before I go to the party and I'll show you. Then you can tell me if it's all right? Ok?"

"Sure. Can't wait. I'll see you then. Hey Star?"

Star looked up and grinned. "Yeah?"

"Have a good one!"

"You too Chi-Chi!"

Bulma and Star got into the black Audi and waved to their friend. "Well, this is going to be great!" Bulma chattered happily.

Star nodded her head and idly chewed on her lip. Bulma was going to freak right out if she knew that they were going to be going to Vegeta's party tomorrow. It was a surprise, and boy what a surprise it was going to be. She felt the need to play matchmaker with the two hotheaded teenagers, knowing full well that they were perfect for each other.

"So, what do you think your girl will be for Halloween?"

"An angel. She'll be perfect for the role."

Bulma had invited Star over a few weeks ago and had introduced her friend to her daughter. Knowing full well that her secret would be safe with her trustworthy friend, Bulma felt at ease with Star in the house. Rayne had taken to Star instantly.

"That she will be. She's such a little darling Bulma. I cannot believe how well behaved she is."

"I know, I was almost expecting a little devil child myself, but she's just, perfect." Both girls giggled and started singing along to the music that blared out from the car stereo. "Do you have everything you need for your costume?"

"Oh yeah, picked up the rest of it last night. What about you? How's your hair coming along?"

"It's fine. Once I wash the black out, it'll be its natural color."

"I cannot believe you actually got the black out without any trouble."

"I've been working on taking it out for a while now. Just got to know how to handle the dye. Is black your natural color?"

"Yeah. But you should sell your secrets on Ebay. People out kill to know how to get black out so easily."

Bulma laughed loudly and shook her head. "It wasn't hard. I wasn't using a permanent dye as it was. Just stuff that washed out in a few weeks."

"Ah. Well, that's smart."

"No shit."

They continued their chattering while Bulma pulled into the Mall and they spent a few hours there picking up Rayne's costume, then went back to Bulma's house. Star had her costume and a few overnight things in the trunk of the car and had arranged with her parents to stay at Bulma's for the weekend.

They did their homework, watched two movies and then got ready for bed. Star read quietly while she waited for Bulma to get out of the shower and remove the one-day only black goop that she spread through her hair to cover her natural color. She was anxious to see what her black haired friend would look like in her natural colors, and couldn't wait. Flipping the page to her book, her ears caught the sound of water being turned off.

A few minutes later Bulma emerged with a towel wrapped around her head wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank top. "Well?" Star asked, putting her book beside her.

"Well what?"

"Well? Can I see what it looks like?"

"I guess." Bulma smiled, pulling the towel from her head. Cascading down her shoulders to her mid back were waves of damp sky blue tresses. The dark-haired girl gasped, hand covering her mouth.

"Holy shit B!"

"Holy shit what?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Holy shit your hair is blue!"

Bulma laughed and sat down on her bed. "Yeah, what else did you expect it to be?"

Star shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I don't know, blonde maybe, your mom is blonde..."

"This I know, and I've pondered for many hours as to why I got stuck with blue hair, but you know something? I'm glad to know that I'm back. Well, almost all of me is back, which is a good thing. For the past two years roughly, my life has been nothing but an empty shell. I hardly talked if ever, and the only person that I had to live for, was my daughter. That was it. But now...I've got friends, and I've got a happy family..." She ran her fingers through her damp hair, digits snagging on a few knots.

"We're all here for you. I cannot believe how quickly Chi-Chi accepted you into her group, well, accepted us actually. Normally she and 18 don't let anyone in. But no, she likes you."

"I know, and I like her as well, the only person I cannot stand is that cocky loud-mouthed Vegeta. There's just something about him..."

"Could it be his rock hard abs, his strong arms, his deep eyes, his ever so cocky smirk..."

"All that is totally true, I mean, he is just, drop dead gorgeous but with that insufferable attitude of his, it just makes him a sexy demon. And that's just, ew."

Star shook her head and sighed. "Bulma, you think he doesn't think that about you? But that's just something you cannot deal with. He hates everyone that comes in contact with him...but we'll forget all about him tomorrow won't we? Oh yes. We'll find you someone to hook up with...but let's get your hair brushed, and then let's get to sleep. We've got one hell of a busy day tomorrow!"

Nodding her head, she handed her friend the black brush. Star ran it through the azure locks quickly, yet gently. Once Bulma's hair was brushed, she swept it up into a messy bun and laid down on her side of the bed. Star snuggled up close to her and sighed happily.

"I'm very glad we're friends Bulma."

"I'm glad too Star. I don't know how I could have gone the whole year without you guys with me. I was getting so lonely, and I'm just glad that I have someone to talk with now. It's good to know that I've for friends."

"I'm glad that you're my friend Bulma, because without you, Chi-Chi and I would only be nice to each other in the hallways, and you're so...lucky to live in a place such as this, with wonderful parents and everything like that. It's just amazing how...well off you are compared to me."

"Listen Star, just because I'm rich, or my parents are rich, doesn't mean that I won't lead a normal life like anyone else. I chose to go to a public school, and I chose to stay away from those rich-bitch schools. I know that there are other people in the school like Chi-Chi and yes, even Vegeta that are almost just as rich as me, but just because we have money doesn't mean that we've got to flaunt it."

"I know, but still, I'm just...glad. I don't think I could thank you enough...you know?"

"Oh, I know, now little chatterbox, let's get some sleep." Bulma rolled over onto her side and gave her friend a quick hug before she settled her head into the pillow and closed her eyes.

Someone was shaking her shoulders and calling her name. Opening one eye, and then the other, Bulma rubbed her face and pulled the blanket over her head. "Come on you lazy ass. Get your sleeping carcass out of bed!"

"Ugh...go away..."

Star yanked the blanket off of Bulma and shook her head. "Now, now, is that any way to be talking to your best friend?"

Bulma growled, stuffing her head under her pillow, holding onto it tightly. "It's too bloody bright in here."

"Did you know, that in 5 hours, we've got to leave, and did you know that you can sleep until ungodly hours in the afternoon? Rayne's been up for hours."

With that comment, Bulma shot up and jumped out of bed. Star laughed and tousled her all ready messed up hair. "It's all right, she's been well looked after. She's walking around the furniture, and cooing away happily while crawling after a ball."

"Holy shit! How the fuck could you let me sleep in that late!?"

"You were tired, so Mom and I let you sleep." Star had given up calling Bulma's mom Mrs. Briefs or Bunny, so she settled on just calling her 'mom'. "Plus, it's not like we don't know how to handle Rayne. So C'mon, you've got a ton of things that you need to do before you get into your costume."

Bulma swung her legs over the side of her bed and mumbled as she took out the hair tie that held her hair out of her face during the night. Shaking her head, she stood up and walked to her closet. Pulling out a gray sweatshirt, she tugged it on over her head. "All right, so we've got to bring something to snack on huh? So, what do you suggest?"

"Cookies. Always a favorite of mine."

"Cookies? Don't you think we're too old for those?"

"We can NEVER be too old for cookies B, what the hell are you thinking?"

Laughing, they walked out of the room and down the stairs. Bulma disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments to tell everyone that she and Star were going to be using the kitchen for the afternoon. Rayne crawled to her feet when she saw that her mother was within distance and gurgled happily. Bending down, Bulma scooped up the year old into her arms and kissed her loudly on the forehead. "How are you baby? You being good for grandma? Is she going to take you out and show you off to everyone?" Rayne giggled and Bulma smiled widely to her mother.

Bunny returned the smile and went to pick up the newspaper. Unfolding it, a small envelope fell out from the middle of it. Picking it up, Bunny looked at her daughter. "Bulma sweetie, it's for you."

Puzzled, Bulma walked to her mother and handed Rayne to Star. Taking the white envelope into her hands, she slowly opened it up and unfolded the note. Her eyes scanned it quickly, and she let you a horrified gasp. The paper fell to the floor and Star placed Rayne on the ground. "What is it?"

All the scared girl could do was point at the letter. Bending down Star retrieved the dropped article and read it. Her small frame started to tremble in anger. "Who the fu...flying fairies would send you something like this Bulma?"

She fell to the floor, knees pulled to her chest. "He...he's found me...oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." she whispered, arms wrapping around her raised knees. Bunny jumped up and stepped over Rayne who had decided to crawl towards her mother. Chubby hand slapping her foot.

"Who? Who found you? Bulma? What's going on?"

Bunny looked at the piece of paper that was causing so much trouble and read it slowly. Walking over to the side cupboard, she pulled out a small crystal glass and opened up a decanter of an amber liquid and poured in an inch. Walking to her trembling daughter, she placed the cup into her hand. "Drink this. It'll settle your nerves."

Bulma effortlessly downed the drink and made a face as the brandy burned from throat to stomach. "Thanks." She managed to get out in a weak voice.

"Now, this is what you're going to do. You are going to go to this party tonight, and you are going to have fun. You are not going to let this get in your way of having fun tonight. I will phone your father and tell him that...I will tell him what has happened today, and he'll deal with it."

Bulma nodded and handed her mother the glass. She looked down to her daughter and chewed on her bottom lip. "Listen, you've got to look after Rayne while I go out for a few hours. Don't worry; I'll be back before you girls have to get ready. Bye-bye baby, you be a good girl for mommy!" Bunny knelt down and kissed her granddaughter firmly on the cheek before she straightened herself and walked away.

Star helped Bulma up from the floor and then scooped the wiggling Rayne into her arms and hugged her tight. "Well? What do you say we go and get those cookies made?"

"Yeah. Sure." The startled teen took her daughter from her best friend and held her close. They walked into the kitchen and looked around, mentally preparing themselves for the task ahead of them.

"Don't worry B, I know what I'm doing!" Star chirped happily, rummaging around the kitchen for a few minutes, arms loaded with bowls and spoons. Bulma shook her head and lounged against a marble counter, Rayne settled comfortably on her hip playing with her mother's ear.

"I'm glad you know what you're doing, I'm helpless in the kitchen."

"I be you're not. I'm just betting that you don't want to admit that you're a fabulous cook."

"No, seriously, if I step foot in a kitchen, I burn everything I touch..."

"Well, it's a good thing for me then, that you'll be decorating the cookies I make!" Star giggled and busied herself with preparing the batter and placing it in the fridge to harden so she could shape it. She then began to start making some sandwiches for lunch. The two girls sat on the wide counters and happily ate in silence while Rayne was sitting in her playpen, having all ready eaten.

"Y'know..." Star started, swallowing the last of her sandwich. "I really think you need to get a boyfriend."

"_WHAT_?! Are you insane? Do you think I could actually get a guy, let alone explain to him about Rayne _and_ everything else that is happening right now in my life?"

Star tossed her head, hair flying over her shoulders. "Well, I'm sure there is _someone_ out there for you, someone that will accept you for who you are, and what you've done. Make no mistake though, when you find this person, make sure that you hold on tightly...you need all the love you can get..."

Bulma let out a cold snort of disgust and tossed the remains of her sandwich into the garbage. "Is the dough ready for molding yet?"

"Let me go and check..." Star jumped off of the counter with a swing of her legs and landed lightly on the spotless floor. She opened up one of the many large stainless-steel refrigerators and poked at the object in question. "Yeah, it's done."

"Good, let's get these things ready...I've got to go and put Rayne down for her nap soon, so if you don't mind."

Star rolled her eyes and held up her hands in a sign of defeat. "Oh yes, high and mighty powerful Mistress, I shall bow down to your every whim."

The blue haired teen stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Quit being so sarcastic Star."

"Then quit being so god-damned moody with me. I'm only trying to help you here. Why don't you go and get Rayne down for a nap, and then go take a bath or something. You look like..."

"Shit?"

"I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say you look worn out."

"You would be too if you just got a letter from...someone..." _Someone from your past, someone that knows all of your darkest secrets, someone that has been haunting your every waking moment; wondering if you'll stumble across him again._

"That letter, right, listen, that's just some sick joke for Halloween."

"Some sick joke. That scared the shoes off of me..."

"You're not wearing shoes."

"Great observation there."

"I know, but you take your daughter, put her down, then take a bath. I'll call you when the cookies are ready to be decorated."

"All right, all right. I can see that you want me out of your kitchen."

"It's your kitchen, but you look like you're going to blow a fuse."

"Maybe I am." Bulma snapped, running a hand over her face.

"And maybe you need to take another shot of whatever your mom gave you, go upstairs and take a bath. Smoke a cigarette too, it might actually calm your nerves."

"The only thing that'll calm my nerves is a..."

"Good lay?" Star piped up, winking.

"You're hopeless."

"Oh, you know you love me!"


	12. Preparations

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.

A/N: Ah, two chapters in one day! You people are so spoiled! Oh, OH! The next one is going to be so much fun to write!

**Black Sunrise**

She was surrounded by lavender scented suds, hair pulled up into a pile on top of her head while a few tendrils at the back of her neck curled with the heated dampness of the almost boiling water. Her left foot rested on the ledge of the large bathtub, moving slowly to the music that played quietly in her ear. The baby monitor was laying on the floor beside the tub, and Bulma made sure that she could hear it over her music. She smelled baking cookies and the faint hint of burnt ones. A small smile tugged at her lips and she was almost helpless against it. Star knew how to cheer her up when she was down, but would she really understand if she knew the whole truth?

Would she be able to keep herself, and everything safe from the world that Bulma had left behind? There was so much that her parents didn't know about her, and if she was able to tell them, she doubted that she could. She had hurt her parents all ready, and didn't want to do it again.

How understanding her mother is, even though she really has no clue what was going on. Her mother would do anything to protect her daughter, and her daughter's daughter. Bunny cared about everyone and everything, always able to find the good in the evil, the light in the dark.

_But if she knew just how dark this dark is, I doubt mom could do anything about it. I've got to figure out what I'm going to do. Surely I cannot return to sort everything out on my own, I don't want to bring Rayne back there. Markus and Chloe would look after her, but I just...I don't want to put my daughter's life in any more danger than it really is. _

Fingers groped the floor beside the tub and found her pack of cigarettes and lighter. Normally she would never, ever smoke in the house, and in fact, she wouldn't smoke in front of her daughter, but Bulma had made sure to stuff a towel into the crack under the door, turned the fan on, and had a few scented candles burning. Lighting it, she took a slow, lingering puff and held it in her lungs for a few seconds before letting it pass through her nose and into the air to be sucked up, or burned away.

Star knocked on the door and pushed it aside with some difficulty, the towel crumpled between the door and the wall. Bulma lifted her head and smiled softly to her friend. Pulling off her headphones, she nodded to the door. "Can you close that? I don't want any smoke going towards Rayne."

She closed the door and kicked the towel back into place. "Well, there are more than enough cookies down there to last a life time. I've decided not to go about making you decorate each and every one of them by hand. Yuki came in and asked if he could help, so I told him what cookies were to look like what. So now we've got two hours of free time on our hands. What do you want to do?"

"Get out of this tub, have Yuki whip us up something really good, get a drink and sit in the garden."

"Hmm, that sounds just wonderful. Anyway, I'll run downstairs, get Yuki or one of the other chefs to make us something, and then meet you down there."

"Sounds good." Bulma pulled the silver chain that linked the plug to the bathtub with her toe and stood up, water running over her body as she grabbed a large white towel and wrapped it around herself. Making sure that her skin was perfectly dry; she walked into her room, baby monitor in hand, and pulled out her black silky robe. Slipped it onto her bare arms, she tucked one side tightly into the other one and fastened the sash around her waist.

With the baby monitor in her pocket, she bounced down the stairs in an obviously better mood than she had been in previous to her bath. Star jumped up from the couch and came racing towards her, glad to see a smile on Bulma's lips. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Getting excited? We've got two hours until your mom comes home, that means two hours until the fun starts!"

"I'm thrilled, really, really thrilled, but I thought Masquerade parties were out of style? Who throws one nowadays?"

Star giggled and pulled Bulma outside to sit on the vast deck. "You just wait to see what Yuki's got for us! It looks _so_ good."

"Star, you're always thinking with your stomach, and not with your head. But why aren't you answering my question?"

"I was just getting to it you doorknob. Anyway, this person, let's just say they're...different. I'm sure you'd like them."

"Humph. If you're trying to play matchmaker, think again there Star."

"Not playing, oh no. I never play!"

"You're the worst liar ever. Give over."

"Fine, fine..." she held her hands up in a sign of defeat, though there was a glimmer in her green eyes. Bulma was about to comment when Yuki came out holding two plates piled high with what looked to be a salad of some sorts.

"Bonjour ladies how are you this afternoon?"

"Very good, thank you Yuki, this look wonderful. What is it?"

Yuki put a plate down in front of each girl and clasped his hands together. "It is a spinach salad with mandarin slices, toasted almonds, and sunflower seeds, all topped off with a raspberry vinaigrette."

Star almost drooled over her plate and winked to Yuki, who flushed a little. "This looks like yum."

"Everything to you Star looks like yum."

"That's because everything I eat is yum. I don't eat ew." Yuki smirked and slipped away, only to return a few moments later with a chilled bottle of white wine and two crystal wineglasses. He gave each girl half a glass and then brought the bottle back inside. They dug into the salad quickly; eating a few bites before taking a few small sips of wine, and then returned to the food in front of them.

Star chanced a glace at Bulma who looked slightly perplexed and white as she ate her salad. With a trembling hand, slim fingers grabbed the glass and brought it to her lips. She finished off the rest of her wine in a single swallow. "Hey, B, you all right?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine."

"Want to get totally smashed before we go to the party?"

"No, I'll get smashed there."

"I think it's going to be a dry party."

"Dry party? In this day-and-age? Give me a break."

"All right, all right, but why don't you bring a little something that you like, and then horde it all to yourself, and _then_ drink what everyone else is."

"Sounds perfect to me." _God knows I'll need everything I can get my hands on tonight to keep my mind off of that...that letter from..._

"Hello? Earth to Bulma!" Star was waving her hands in front of her friends face.

"What? Oh, sorry, zoned out for a moment there."

"You're telling me. But anyways, I'm going to go and get into the shower."

"Good idea. I think I'm going to call a friend of mine from back home and talk to her for a bit to see what's going on down there."

"Sounds good." Star pushed herself away from the table and walked off leaving Bulma alone on the deck. Yuki appeared in the doorway and let out a cough.

"Miss Bulma?"

"Yes?"

"Are you done?"

"Oh, yes, thank you it was wonderful as always." Yuki nodded his head and was about to pick up the plates when he handed Bulma one of the many cordless phones in the house. "How did you..."

"I heard you and Miss Star talking about it. Thought I would bring one out to you so you can sit out here and talk."

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Go crazy?"

"Probably." Bulma chuckled and began to dial Cara's number. After a few rings, she got the answering machine. "Hey bitch, it's me, your worst nightmare. No, just playing. Anyway I haven't talked with you in ages. I miss you! Have a good Halloween, and if you get this some time tonight, call my cell." She left her cell number and ended the call.

She sat there, right leg over her left and stared out at the large yard that stretched out before her. Maybe she could ask her dad if she could get a dog. Surely it would have enough room to roam about. Bulma began to plan the next step in her life; introducing Rayne to her friends, and then, eventually to the rest of the world.

_And that is going to be the toughest thing I'm ever going to have to do. Bulma Briefs, famous artist and heiress to a company, knocked up at 15. That'll be one killer story._

Star came back downstairs half an hour later, hair all ready straightened and done up into cat-ears, a pink ribbon wrapping around each 'ear' tied neatly with a little bow in the front. "Looking good."

"BULMA! I'M HOME!" Bunny slammed the door shut and instantly both girls heard the telltale sound of Rayne crying. Bulma got up from her chair and dashed up the stairs, robe flying about her legs.

Star walked calmly into the living room and waved to Bunny who dropped the bags from shopping onto the floor and took a seat across from her daughter's best friend. The older woman chewed her lip for a moment, Bulma had picked up the habit from her mother, and took a deep breath. "Is my daughter going to be safe tonight?"

"More so than ever. I was wondering if, with your permission of course, I could show the letter to a few select guys that we both know. You know, in case something does happen."

Bunny twirled a hefty blonde curl around her finger and nodded. "I think that would be best, and better not let Bulma know. She'll go absolutely insane if she found out..."

"Found out what?" Bulma said from the doorway, her daughter on her right hip.

"Oh, nothing!" Bunny chirped, jumping up to snatch her granddaughter from her mother. "I think it's time that you two go and get ready. Well, it looks as if Star is almost into her costume," Bunny remarked, eyes approving of the pink around her carefully styled hair. "And you're bound to take a lot longer than she is. But I see that you're carefully bathed and whatnot, so I don't see why it'll take more than an hour and a half to get ready."

Bulma chuckled and was dragged up the stairs by her friend who eagerly chatted away. "Star, stop for a moment and give your mouth a rest!"

"Oh, but you don't understand! This is going to be so much fun!" _And you're going to kill me afterwards, but soon enough you'll thank me!_

"I know it's going to be fun, but you have to understand that there is no reason for you to be running your mouth off like there's no tomorrow. Where is the party being held anyway?"

"At a friend's parents house."

"How many people do you expect to be there?"

"Give or take 200."

"200!? Are you sure that my costume will be original? I don't want to have my costume doubled..."

"It's not you that should be worried, it's me."

"Seriously, I don't think anyone will be dressed up like you will be." She walked over to one of her many dressers and pulled out a pair of white Brazilian panties and shimmied into them. Dropping her robe, she added the matching strapless bra and turned to look at Star. "Can you hand me my dress?"

"Sure!" Star walked into the large walk-in closet and pulled out a garment bag then handed it over to Bulma. She herself started to tug on the black material that made up her costume. "Are you sure that I should have been a cat? I mean, surely there are things better than a cat... Bulma, I'm having second thoughts..."

Bulma let out a light chuckle. "Go back into the closet and pull out the blue garment bag. I'm sure you'll find that it fits you correctly."

"What the hell...?" Curious, she did as she was told and placed the bag gingerly onto the large bed and slowly pulled back the zipper, only to let out an astonished gasp. "What the _hell_!"

She turned to her friend and shook her head. "You...you..."

"'Thank you Bulma, you're the greatest friend in the world and now for sure I'll be the most drop dead woman there.'"

Star wiped at her eyes and nodded her head, "Yeah, just what you said. But I cannot believe that you went through all of this trouble just for me."

"It's well worth it. I'm glad to see that the dress makes you happy. But we're going to have to do something about your hair. There is no way you can wear your dress with your hair the way it is."

"Say no more! Consider it done!"

Two hours later, Bunny knocked on Bulma's door. "Sweetheart, Chi-Chi is here. She told me that you were supposed to come and see her before you went to the party, and when you didn't show up, she came here. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah mom! Show her in. I'm just putting on my shoes."

"All right."

Bulma turned to Star and held her arms out at her sides. "Well...?"

"Well what? You just look...radiant."

"Thank you. Means a lot. Let's go see what Chi-Chi is wearing."

_I sure hope she hid her mask well. Bulma's too smart not to figure it out if that one piece of evidence is there in front of her nose. Then she'll want to stay here. _Star giggled to herself. "C'mon. Let's go check out Chi's duds."

The blue-haired woman fidgeted with the black silk choker around her neck and nodded. "All right. Got your mask?"

Star held up a slender golden mask perfectly molded to fit her face well. Nodding, they walked out of Bulma's room, and down the stairs. "HURRY _UP_ Bulma! I cannot WAIT here _FOREVER_!" Chi-Chi tapped her toe impatiently against the floor, arms crossed over her chest.

"We're coming! Cannot rush perfection you know!"

Chi-Chi looked up and placed a hand to her mouth. A camera flashed in the near distance and Bulma rolled her eyes. Her mother loved taking pictures, and did so whenever she got the chance. "I...I don't understand..." Chi-Chi said dazed.

"Don't understand what?" Star asked, head tilting to the side.

"The...the hair! How did you get it that color?"

"I was born with it. Hello Chi-Chi."

"_BULMA_! You've got hair like _that_ and you cover it _up_?"

"Sure, seemed to fit my mood rather well. But listen, you saw us now, and now you can go. We're all ready late for a party as it is."

"Fashionably late that is." Bunny piped up from the background. Bulma rushed to her mother and kissed her cheek, then looked to her daughter who was dressed as an angel, complete with real feather wings.

"Bye-bye baby. You be a good girl for grandma and make sure you behave!" Rayne giggled. "Bye mom. I've got my cell phone on me, so if there's anything wrong, you know what to do."

"I know sweetheart. You have a good time! Bye-bye girls, you both look just as lovely as well." Which wasn't a lie. Chi-Chi was wearing an old-fashioned ballroom gown from the late 1800's, her hair was powdered white and done up so a few long ringlets fell down her back to brush over the crimson and gold dress she was wearing.

Chi-Chi hurried down the steps to get into the awaiting limousine and took off with a wave, hand sticking out of the window. Bulma and Star got into the family limousine and Star whispered the address to the driver. The car ride wasn't that long, but Bulma stared out of the window trying to figure out where she was. The car passed through large golden gates and she sat back against the seat. "I give."

"You give what?"

"I give up. I have no clue where the hell I am."

"That's good. That's the whole point." _I'm so glad Chi-Chi didn't tell Vegeta that Bulma's going to be here tonight, though I know he wanted her to come just to have someone to bother. But this is going to be the surprise of a lifetime._

The car stopped and a man dressed in red and white opened the door with a flourish. Star was the first one to be handed out and she stepped lightly onto the red carpet that stretched from the drive into the front door. Bulma was out of the car and looked around. The place was nowhere near as large as her house, but still, whoever was throwing this party was defiantly rich."Holy shit. This place is just, holy _shit_!"

Star laughed at her friend's amazement. She reacted just like that when she first visited the house for a report she had to do a few years ago. "Isn't it just, wow?"

"I cannot put it into words. Oh! We forgot the cookies!"

"Don't worry about it, I got Yuki to put them into the car, and now someone is taking them inside."

"Oh, all right. Sounds good..."

"What do you say we get in there and party it up?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Bulma grasped Star's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before following behind her friend. People outside stopped to look at the pair as they almost floated up the stairs, moving with such grace in their costumes.

"Star! Hi!" A voice called from the right of the two.

"Oh hey Jess! How are you?" Star smiled to her friend. "Bulma, this is Jess. He's like the _only_ guy out there that can actually understand me!"

"Bulma, hello. My, you're just... amazing. But forgive me. Star, how did you come up with a butterfly?"

"It really was Bulma's idea actually." The girl flushed slightly and fidgeted with her gold dress.

"And it was no hassle. She's just perfect for it, but shh! Remember, you're not supposed to know who everyone is. You've seen us without our masks, let's see if you can find us with them on!" Bulma giggled, attaching her mask to her face. Star did the same thing and together they took off in a light run up the rest of the stairs and inside.

For Bulma, the scene inside almost shocked her. The outside of the house seemed to be so calm and elegant, while the inside there were people dancing wildly on the dance floor that had been set up. There were so many people there, and she felt like she was crowded. She knew only Star, and even that person was pulled away from her as soon as they stepped foot into the house.


	13. Rising Temptations

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.

A/N: Oh, I'm sorry I left you guys with such a cliffhanger! It's very bad of me! But I hope you enjoy. This is the third time I've rewritten this chapter...I really hope you enjoy!

**Black Sunrise**

He was nursing a beer in his hand, stretched out casually in a chair as he observed his guests. People always interested him at Halloween and what better way to spend it? His parents had given him full access to the house, and his mother had planned the whole thing. Two figures stepped into the room, and instantly the one in gold was whisked away and was now currently on the dance floor with some unknown figure. He loved puzzles and was determined to figure out who everyone was by the end of the night. His blue-green eyes settled on the golden figure, black hair wrapped into a tight bun while her bangs were left loose.

She was a butterfly, no mistaking that, for the large monarch style wings that sprouted from the shoulders of her dress made it quite easy to figure her out. At least it was original. He ran a hand over his now short and golden hair, almost glad that he had gotten rid of the natural spike. It was different, and as the times were changing, he thought he had to too.

His attention was drawn back to the figure standing in white, hands clasped around a small purse, knuckled visibly white from where he was sitting in the shadows. He had no clue who she was, but the way her shoulders were set back, how she held her head high and tried not to look frightened in a room full of more people than she would have liked to get to know, intrigued him.

That, and the fact that he was too far away to see what she was dressed up as. Her mask was as white as her dress, small feathers covering it as spread like a pair of wings over the tops of her cheeks and brow. He stood up and stretched, rewarded by a searing pain that speared through his ribs. Finishing off his beer, he placed it on one of the tables and began to slowly walk up to her. As he got closer and closer, more of her costume came into view. Her dress was made from only the finest silk which hugged her torso tightly and smoothly rolled over her body to flare out down her legs. Small feathers, like the ones on her mask, were scattered over her dress, and then down her back in the patter of folded wings.

Though not the same kind of wings that the butterfly was holding, for those stuck out a bit; these ones were made into her dress, and a person only noticed them if he or she looked hard enough. And he had a clear view of her back as she turned to look around behind her, wondering if there was anyone else around that she knew.

He needed to know who this beauty was, and he needed to know now. "Welcome..." He whispered into her ear, making her jump.

Bulma placed a hand to her chest and tried to calm her beating heart, she had no idea who this figure was, dressed in a Princely outfit from the early 1900's made up of royal blues and white. His hair was cut to be a few inches long, and through the power of gel, had spiked it up. "Oh, hello. You gave me quite a start."

"I'm sorry if I scared you Pet. What is your name?"

Bulma inwardly rolled her eyes and placed a hand to her mouth. "Now kind Sir, if I were to tell you that, then that would be cheating. I'm sure as host of the party it is part of your right to go around and guess who each person is."

"Host? How did you know I was the host?"

"I saw you watching everyone and ordering the people in the shadows to do things. Not hard to spot someone that knows what he or she is doing. But please, could you tell me your name, or at least give me a hint as to who you are?"

Vegeta shook his head and smirked, arms crossing over his chest. His light eyes, thanks to contacts, were glittering with amusement. "Now Pet, as beautiful as you are, I cannot tell you that. This is a puzzle, but what I can do is offer you a dance."

Bulma chewed on her glossy lower lip, and watched with a smirk as she watched his eyes darken with lust. "A dance sounds nice, but first, if you could direct me into a quiet area, I have a..." Her small purse started to let out an almost silent ring. "I need to answer this!"

She turned around and ran back outside, hand scrambling to make sure she didn't miss the call. "Hello?"

"WAZZAP!?"

She let out a squeal of delight. "CARA! YOU COW!"

"MOO!"

"How the _hell_ are you? I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"I know, didn't have your new number and you're too good for us all down here now, because you haven't called, so yes. There you go. Came home an hour ago, got your message, had a shower and then called you back."

"Well I'm glad."

Someone walked passed her elbow and she just caught the look that had come from the corner of his or her eye. She shivered and let her eyes slide closed while her closest friend in the world, next to Star, told her tales of the past few months. She chattered away happily for a few minutes when Bulma once again felt someone, no, the same person brushing passed her elbow. "Listen, Cara, darling. I cannot talk right now. I'll call you when I get home tomorrow all right?"

"Yeah, sounds fun. I want pictures!"

"You'll be getting them, don't worry. Love you."

"Love you too."

"I MISS YOU!"

"I'll come out and visit when you buy my plane ticket."

"Consider it done. I could use a friendly face around here." After a few more little comments Bulma hung up her phone and looked around. There was no one there and yet she felt as if someone was watching her. Quickly walking back inside she was about to look for Star when she ran into a broad, hard chest.

"Will you watch where the fuck you're going?" She snapped out and immediately placed a hand to her mouth.

"Well, I know who you are now. Tell me Bulma, how did you get your hair to be that color?"

"It's natural." She peered into the dark eyes of the tall figure that was holding onto her arms, Chi-Chi standing close by. Then everything clicked in. "Wait...wait a fucking moment here...I'm...you're...Vegeta. I'm going to kill her."

"Kill who?" Star asked, fanning her face with a hand. "Oh! Goku, there you are, listen I need you to come and meet me in the upstairs study for a few minutes. I've got something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure Star. Chi, I'm sorry, but..."

Chi-Chi pushed him away. "I know, go you big push-over." She kissed him quickly and shook her head, watching her boyfriend walk away. "So are you enjoying the party?"

"I don't know, I just literally got here a few minutes ago."

"Well, let's get you a drink or three, and then go to dance."

"Sounds like fun." Star noticed Chi-Chi leading Bulma to the drink table and nodded her head; now, just to find Vegeta. _Look for the person that is bossing everyone around...no...no...hey I should go say hi to him later...no...ah-HAH!_ She quickly walked over to him and tugged on his shoulder. The woman he was talking with looked rather annoyed.

"Listen, I need to talk to you for a minute. It will just be quick, but it's really, really important."

"Sure. Where? When?"

"Upstairs study, now."

Vegeta led Star up the stairs and into the designated room. He growled when he saw that Goku was there as well, but couldn't do anything about it. "This is really, really important. It's about...a friend."

"Who?" Vegeta asked, leaning against the edge of the large desk.

"Bulma."

This caught Goku's interest and his head snapped up. "Why? What's wrong with her? Is she sick?"

"No you pea-brained idiot. She's not sick, but she is in a lot of...trouble." Reaching into her ample cleavage, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Goku to read first. His happy expression turned sour instantly and with a growl, handed the piece of paper over to Vegeta who looked it over once, and the read it slowly.

'I know where you live and I know who you hang out with. I know all of your secrets and I will not be afraid to use them against you. You know my secret and yet you refused to tell it to the whole world. Maybe because I threatened someone that you hold close to you, maybe because you still love me. But make no mistake, piss me off just once and I will take your daughter away from you. Wouldn't it be lovely to be able to hear your little girl scream in pain as I slowly drag a knife down her tender arms, or burn her with cigarettes? Maybe I could even let my dogs play with her. You know how pit bulls are with children. They love tender meat. I'm sure that there are people willing to pay enough money to get the whelp of Baby Blue. Wouldn't your daughter make a fine whore on the street corners of L.A? You come and meet me next Friday at Jiggers, and we'll talk more there. Don't forget Bulma, I know where you live. I know where your friends live as well. I know everything there is to know about you. Are you scared yet? You shouldn't be. I would never hurt you.'

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Vegeta growled out slowly.

"It's...it's a letter that Bulma got today in the mail. Her mom found it, and now...now...she's just torn right up."

Goku scratched his head and looked confused. "I don't understand. Bulma has a daughter?"

Star nodded her head. "Listen, that's something that I cannot explain to you. She's going to have to do it herself. But she is scared and she needs..."

"Someone to watch over her." Vegeta finished. "I'll do it."

"We'll all do it. This is going to be a group effort in order to find this creep. But this just has to stay between us ok? I don't want anyone else to know..."

"They won't. No one else will know."

"And listen, Bulma doesn't know that I have the letter. She'd freak right out but it's really the only thing I could think of."

"We'll help you Star, don't worry."

"I'm beyond worried."

"Is she here tonight?" Vegeta asked softly, eyes downcast.

"Yes." Star and Goku said at the same time.

"Will I recognize her?"

"No." Yet again, they mimicked each other. Laughing lightly, Star patted Vegeta on the shoulder. "I believe you owed that little lady a dance before I came and disturbed you."

With a curt nod, the blonde haired, blue-green eyed man walked out of the room. "Notice how he's only talking to the dark haired women? He'll just be floored if and when he finds out which one is Bulma."

"All he has to do is piss her off, and she'll let him know right away. That girl has got a mean temper, and an even meaner tongue on her." Goku muttered.

"That is so true, what are you thinking?"

"Me?" He scratched his head again and looked around. "I'm thinking that if I don't feed my stomach soon I'm going to fall over."

"You're a wimp. Didn't have enough dinner?"

"No, just hungry."

"As always!" Star giggled, lightly punching Goku on the shoulder. "By the way, totally dig your costume. Pirate all the way little man!"

"Little? I'm at least a foot taller than you."

Star stuck her tongue out at her tall friend and tossed her head. "Yes well I am just _that_ much more cuter than you are. C'mon, let's go see where the kitchen is. I'm hungry too..."

Vegeta slowly made his way back down the stairs and looked around for the woman that he was talking too and found her talking with another man. _Well then that wasn't Bulma. She's not too open about men, I wonder if she's a dyke? Wonder if I could watch?_ He shook his head, running a hand over his short spikes. _What the hell am I thinking? She's not a dyke it said so in her files. Speaking of files...I should go and see if there happens to be any more news on the mysterious woman that has been plaguing my mind like no tomorrow._ He turned around and walked back up the stairs to shut himself in his old room for a few minutes while he looked around to see if there was anything else he could use. Some vital information would really help him I his task of hitting every nerve of the famous Baby Blue. _Baby Blue. Why the hell do people call her that? She's just as dark as I am. Or...was. _

Music blared out from the speakers set up all over the house and Chi-Chi looked to Bulma. "Hey B? Want to dance?"

"Sure!" The blue-haired woman giggled, finishing off her drink. She tugged Chi-Chi onto the dance floor and began to move with the beat. Goku came up and found Chi-Chi, tugging her away from the slightly intoxicated Bulma as she danced alone in a crowd of people. The song ended and she was about to leave and look for something else to drink when the stomping, rhythmic beat of 'Tipsy' came on. No matter how hard she tried, Bulma couldn't pull herself away from the dance floor, so she surrendered to the beats and gave in to the temptations of the impulse to dance.

Vegeta watched the woman in white move smoothly to the erratic beats of the song and had to admit to himself that she knew how to sway her hips and throw her arms about at just the right points in the song. Her glossy lips mouthed the words as she ran a hand down her stomach to run along her hip, fingers splayed and instantly Vegeta felt his mouth go dry.

The song was a minute away from ending when he saw her wipe her brow and continue to dance. _She looks like she could use a drink. Looks like she could use another pair of hands as well. Wait, I don't even know who this temptress is and I'm all ready thinking about putting my hands all over her body._ He shook his head and went into a cooler and pulled out a bottle of water. Winding his way through the mob of dancing people until he found the intriguing dancing woman and walked behind her.

She was hot and she was thirsty, her body starting to finally warm up to the music and was about to walk off of the dance floor in search of some water when a bottle, and an arm appeared over her right shoulder. "You looked like you could have used a drink." A voice purrs into her left ear.

"What the fuck?" She growled, turning around to see the person that was talking to her. "Oh, it's you again. I'm sorry. You keep popping up on me like that. Thanks for the water..." She rubbed the plastic bottle all around her face and down her arms, flesh glistening with the condensation that had collected on the bottle while it sat in a cooler filled with ice. She twisted the cap off and took a long sip, eyes closed in sheer bliss.

Bulma lifted her head, tongue tip darting out quickly to sweep off any access water that she had on her lips and smiled at the person. "I know who you are." She whispered smoothly. And it was true. Once she saw Chi-Chi at the party, something clicked in her mind forcing her to remember the fact that Chi-Chi was going to be at Vegeta's party.

"You do?" Vegeta asked, clearly impressed.

"Your name is Vegeta. I don't know your last name, but maybe you don't have one. Maybe you're like Cher and feel no need to have one." He let out a light chuckle. "But tell me, why did you cut your hair, and why cover up your eyes? They darkness suits you well, a lot better than it suits some other people." She giggled, perfect front teeth clamping lightly on her tongue as she recapped her bottle and nodded to him. "I'll take you up on that offer, if you'd like."

"What offer did I make you?"

"To dance, or have you had enough? I can always go find someone else to dance with..."

Somehow that thought made him angry and he shook his head. "No, I shall dance with you but wait for a moment. I'm going to talk to the DJ. Anything you'd like to hear?"

"Something with a good beat."

Vegeta smirked. _Good beat hmm I know just the song._ He jumped up and stood before the DJ and leaned forward to talk to him and in a few moments he was making his way back to the beautiful woman.

He really has no clue. No clue whatsoever, and that's the way that it should be. This is only a game, and for once I'm actually enjoying his company. I've never seen him out of school and he really is sweet sometimes. Good enough for him to bring me some water though. I was about to fall over from thirst. Ah, here he is...now let's see what song he picked out. "Welcome back." 

"Thank you." He smiled and nodded to a slightly larger space on the floor, extending a hand. Bulma took it and led him to it. "So what song did you..."

Choke me, Spank me... 

Bulma giggled and nodded her head, lips instantly flying as she started to snap her fingers with the bass beat as she smiled. One of her favorite songs by 'Xzibit'. Hands found themselves on her hips and pulled her closer, a lazy grin on his lips as she writhed against him. Vegeta began to sway his hips to the beat as her arms winding themselves around his neck as she tilted her head back against his shoulder.

"Holy _shit_!" Star yelled, tugging at Chi-Chi's arm.

"What?"

"LOOK!" She pointed to the dancing pair on the floor.

"Is that...Bulma and Vegeta?" Goku asked as he squinted his eyes to get a better look. "Holy! It is! Look at them! They don't even know who each other is!"

"Oh, Bulma knows." Chi-Chi chuckled. "She's just playing with Vegeta and once he catches on who it is, then the game will be going both ways. Soon enough they'll be making out, and Bulma will have him eating out of the palm of her hand."

"Doubtful." Star commented arms crossed as she looked at the dancing pair. They moved well together, really well in fact. "You see, Vegeta isn't one to be wooed by a beautiful woman. He's interested in a quick fuck. Bulma's not interested in having a man follow her around like a little lost puppy. Vegeta needs to learn how to appreciate women more, and Bulma needs to have someone around her that can comfort her...give her strength you know? I know for sure that she needs it."

"This is true." Goku said, mind going over the letter that he had read a while ago.

Vegeta closed his eyes and drew the woman closer against him, face pressing into her hair as he took a deep breath. "You smell, divine."

"Thank you. You don't smell so bad yourself." Bulma found herself to be enjoying his company a little too much as his cologne kept drifting to her nose making her senses tingle.

"So tell me little one, what are you?"

Bulma giggled and pulled out of his arms to turn around, and then pressed herself against him, his right leg between her two as she moved against him, hands roaming over his arms and back. "Can't you guess?"

He almost groaned as he saw blue lashes flutter, and even bluer eyes twinkle. "An angel."

"No."

"You look like one. Um, a dove?"

She shook her head. "Try again. What's graceful and pure?"

He thought for a moment and broke out into a smile as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. "A Swan."

"Bravo!"

"Do I get a prize for guessing correctly?"

She shook her head again. "Only if you can guess my name."

"Clara? Melissa? Amber, Amy, Ashley..."

"You're so far off it's disgusting."

"Well, I shall just have to ask around and see if anyone knows you, then that way I shall have your name."

"But Sir that is cheating."

"Who said I had to play fair?" Vegeta smirked and placed a light kiss on Bulma's right cheek. "If I don't leave you now, then there is no telling what I'll do if you keep moving the way you do against me."

"Ah, then yes perhaps you should leave so I can find another partner that doesn't step on my feet so much."

He growled and pressed his lips to herself before pulling away and leaving her. This woman excited him, she was so intoxicating and perfect. _Who the hell is she? Why can't I shake the feeling of knowing her from somewhere else?_

A figure moved slowly through the crowd, careful not to come in line of Bulma, but as he moved he studied her, planning his next move.


	14. PeekaBoo, I See You

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay of my next chapter! I hope you guys like this one, as it took me a long while to write this. As always I look forward to hearing from my devoted readers. Tell me what you think. Oh! Lots, and lots, and lots of surprises in the up-coming postings.

**Black Sunrise**

They were all sitting outside, aside from Vegeta who had to keep up with his hosting duties. Bulma peeled the mask away from her face and rubbed a finger into her eyes. "I swear to god, this lawn is spinning." After a few seconds she replaced her mask and patted down a few stray strands of hair.

"It's just you who's spinning. Now quit your bellyaching and...and..." Star crossed her eyes looking beyond confused as found out she could look at her own nose.

"Are any of you interested in watching a scary movie in the name of Halloween?" Vegeta asked, his body leaning against the garden doors that led from the library to the backyard. The woman in white was everywhere and no matter who he asked, no one knew the woman; no one except Star.

It was obvious that the butterfly knew who this swan was and he knew for sure that she wouldn't let the information slip. "Movie? What one?" Goku asked trying to keep a firm hold on to his intoxicated girlfriend.

"We've got a ton to select from, so why don't you guys go in and pick one. I'll call everyone else into the theater when you've decided." He watched as the swan started to stand up and shook his head. "Except you Pet. You owe me another dance. Don't worry for you shall be in very capable hands."

She felt her cheeks slowly light on fire as her blue eyes fell to her hands. "If you say so." Bulma smiled. She really liked this side of Vegeta, in fact, she really liked this side a lot. _Why can't he just act like this all the time? If he were like this then I would have no problem going out with him, unless he wanted me to take him home to meet the parents. And god only knows I cannot do that. I just, I know that I should be able to trust him and I want to trust him, but I don't know if I can. Bulma, you're contradicting yourself. _

Star winked to Bulma and latched onto Goku's free arm and together the three of her closest friends walked away from her, leaving Bulma alone with Vegeta. "So, where do you want to go and dance, back on the dance floor?"

"No."

"Then where?" Bulma asked as she stood up, running a hand down her dress to straighten out any creases that had started to show.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh? I don't like surprises very much."

"Well that's just too bad is it not?" He held out a hand and smiled to himself as Bulma took a hold of it. He led her around the outside of the house to a small garden. Her eyes widened at the sight she was standing in front of. There were small candles flickering everywhere in the garden, some nestled in the plants while others were lined up in the cut grass forming a circle.

"This is just..."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. This is just...I'm speechless."

"Good. Now milady may I have the honor of a dance?"

"You did all of this for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For the hell of it. Answer my question."

"Yes. I'll dance with you...of course I will..."

He led her slowly into the circle, making sure to keep her dress away from the flames and wrapped his left arm around the small of her back, drawing her close to his chest. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and together they linked their free hands together. Bulma closed her eyes quickly as she felt a warm tingle run through her fingertips, body shivering slightly as she swallowed. She couldn't lie to herself, she found Vegeta, well this Vegeta to be perfect in every way.

With a nod of his head, he signaled some figure in the dark to start the music and as soon as the first notes played, he moved into a slow dance. Vegeta had felt her shiver and saw something pass through her clear blue eyes, but couldn't distinguish what it was. She was beautiful and his mind couldn't register the fact that she was still someone whose name he didn't know.

"This is one of my favorite songs Vegeta..." Bulma said lightly as she looked up at him. Once long ago she and Matt had danced to the very same song, but the feelings she was fighting with at the moment were not present when they had danced. 'Everything' by Lifehouse held more meaning than she would have ever cared to admit to anyone. She slipped her hand from his and enfolded them around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

He shifted his arms so he could clasp them gently around her and tilted his head to the side, resting his cheek on the crown of her head, taking in her scent, the feel of her against him. He was listening to the words of the song and instantly kicked himself. The song would have been fitting if they were a couple, but they weren't. She knew his name, and she was still a mystery to him. It wasn't fair. "Who are you Pet?"

Bulma smiled against his shoulder and shook her head a bit. "You've got to figure it out on your own..." She slid her right hand down from his neck and let to come to a rest on his chest. "I can feel your heart..."

Chi-Chi smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she placed her head on Goku's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist. Star smiled, arms hugging her torso as they all looked down upon the scene unfolding in the distance. The candles reflected off of Bulma's silk dress giving her almost an angelic glow as she moved smoothly with Vegeta. "They're perfect for each other..." Chi-Chi sighed happily.

"That they are..." Star smiled. "Did we pick a movie?"

"Oh yes! The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Goku grinned.

"Fantastic. I'm going to have nightmares for a week." Chi-Chi grumbled, nuzzling her head happily against the shoulder it was resting on.

Vegeta swallowed and pressed his face into her hair, eyes closing as he took in a breath. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, but you don't even know who I am, and you've only seen my eyes and my lips so you do not know if I am beautiful or not."

"Eyes and lips are all that matter to me. That's the only thing that I find attractive...you are beautiful Pet, so beautiful."

Neither one of them spoke just moved with the other person in a state of uninterrupted bliss for the remainder of the song. It was over too quick for both of them. She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Thank you Vegeta. I mean it. Thank you so much..."

"You're welcome. Anything to make a beautiful woman happy...shall we go inside and watch the movie now?"

"Actually, I need a cigarette." She laughed and received a wink from Vegeta as he reached inside of his coat and pulled out a pack, offering one to her. She drew one out and smirked, placing it to her lips. He produced a lighter as well and lit it, watching as she expertly took in a deep haul and then mimicked her actions. Her eyes were half closed as she tilted her head back in the circle of candles to look up at the stars. "Thank you for the dance. It was really nice..."

"You're welcome. I've got to thank you though. You are by far the most exotic woman here tonight...would you allow me the pleasure of sitting beside you while we watch the movie?"

"I'd love that. I'm not one for scary movies."

"I'll protect you." Vegeta grinned and tossed his half-finished cigarette onto the lawn. "We should get going if we want to watch the movie before midnight."

"Sure." She tossed hers beside his and watched as the smoke mingled together. He held out his arm and she took it, pressing herself close to him. Her purse beeped and shook for a few moments. "Hang on. This might be important..."

He stopped and watched as she pulled her purse from her shoulder and opened it up to extract a cell phone. "Hmm, text message..." Chewing on her bottom lip, she flipped the top up and began to read. Her eyes widened and almost bulged out of her head before rolling back as she fainted, cell phone bouncing from her limp fingers to land in front of Vegeta.

"What the hell?" He bent down and grabbed the cell phone and read the message, a growl escaping as he looked around in the bushes. **_I see you Bulma. Don't get too comfortable with him. I can dispose of him just as easily as I did the last one. You're mine._**

So, the little prick threatening Bulma was at the party and obviously somewhere close by but Vegeta wasn't scared. Shoving the cell phone into his pocket, he knelt down beside the fainted figure and slipped an arm under her legs and the other one around her shoulders. Standing up with little difficulty, he held her close, eyes narrowed as he walked to the side door and started kicking at it, waiting for someone to let him in. One of the butlers opened the door and looked at the woman in Vegeta's arms. "Take her to my bedroom. I want three men in there with her. Two posted at the windows and another in front of the door. If you see anything suspicious let me know. I'm going to take care of all these people."

The unknown man nodded his head and took the light woman, watching as the young man stormed through the house shouting and yelling at everyone. He did as he was told and began to walk through the darkened hallways and as he passed a few of the people he worked with, he nodded his head to some of them. The selectmen followed without question.

She was placed gently in the middle of the bed while three men stood in front of the windows feet shoulder width apart with their arms behind their backs, eyes peering into the darkness. They didn't know why they were doing this, but they weren't going to question. Young Master Vegeta always knew what had to be done in case something every happened.

"LET ME IN YOU UGLY BASTARD!" Star screamed, jumping up and down in front of the man that stood guard at Vegeta's bedroom door.

"I'm sorry Miss. I cannot do that. Master Vegeta's orders."

"MASTER VEGETA MY ASS! LET ME IN OR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU'VE GOT MY FRIEND IN THERE AND I DEMAND YOU LET ME SEE HER!"

"I'm sorry Miss."

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"It's all right Mitch, let her through. These three people are the only ones that are allowed in there other than me. Anyone other then that kick them to the curb."

Mitch stood aside and held the door open for Star, who glared at him and stomped on his foot. "Arrogant bastard."

Chi-Chi shoved Star into the room and the two girls ran to Bulma's side, both kneeling on either side of her on the bed. "B...B! Wake up!" Star shook her friend's shoulders making her head bounce on the pillows.

"Star! That's no way to wake her up! Vegeta do you have any smelling salts or something like that?"

"No, but I can have a cold cloth?"

"Perfect. Go get one." Vegeta nodded his head and ran into the bathroom adjoined to his room. He walked out a moment later with a damp black washcloth and handed it over to Chi-Chi. She folded it lengthwise and laid it across Bulma's brow, which creased up instantly, body shooting up.

"He...he..." she couldn't say any more as she broke out into sobs.

"It's all right Bulma. It's all right. Don't you worry about anything."

"My...my daughter! I have to go and get my daughter!"

"She's perfectly safe at your house. She's with your mom, and nothing will happen to her."

"I _want_ my daughter!" She shoved Star aside and looked around, eyes wide with panic. "I need my bag."

Vegeta dashed out of his room and within a few minutes he was carting in several overnight bags, unsure of which one was Bulma's. She snatched her bag away from Vegeta and opened it up. Pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, she slipped them on under her dress and pulled the silky fabric up and over her head. All the men in the room adverted their eyes as she tossed her dress onto Vegeta's floor, ripping the mask away from her face. She tugged on a blood-red tube-top and then a black zip-up sweater.

Once there were socks on her feet, and her hair was taken down from its curls, she twisted it into a knot and wrapped a thin hair-tie around it. After her boots were thrown on, she pulled the hood of her sweater like jacket over her hair and looked around. "I don't care who comes with me, and I don't care whose car I have to steal but I am going to get my daughter, now."

Vegeta walked up to her, car-keys held in his open palm. "We can take my car."

"Good. Star, I want you to call my mom and tell her I... we're on our way. Explain what's happened and tell her that I want her to go to wherever the fuck my dad is and _stay_ with him."

Star nodded and got on Bulma's phone, talking quickly to Bunny, explaining the whole story and what was happening. Bulma looked from Chi-Chi to Goku, and then to Vegeta. "I've got a ton of explaining to do, I know, I'm sorry. But I want to get my daughter out of my house now, and make sure that my mom is on the jet as soon as possible."

"Good. I'll have a car follow us filled with my bodyguards. I'll give them a quick debriefing on what's going on, and what they have to do. Wait here for two minutes, and then I'll be back."

Star changed just as Vegeta left, along with Chi-Chi. Goku had more decency and left to change in the bathroom and soon walked out wearing khaki pants, black docker shoes, and a blue t-shirt. Chi-Chi and Star were pretty much dressed the same; light blue jeans with just a simple t-shirt. Chi-Chi's was purple and Star's was black. All three of the girls had their hair done up just like Bulma's and they looked at each other.

Bulma was scared worse than she had ever been in her life. How could her past just creep up and jump out at her like that? It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to her friends. She felt bad, really bad for having them dragged into the middle of _her_ mess, but now that they all knew she was in danger, they wouldn't back down no matter what.

True to his word, Vegeta came back two minutes later in a new outfit as well. He was wearing dark jeans that bagged in the legs, a thick studded black belt, a black muscle-shirt, and black shoes with silver buckles. His contacts were out and now his dark eyes looked even darker, and scarier. "You all coming?"

The three nodded their heads and looked around. Vegeta tossed them another set of car keys. "Thought you might. Let's go and get this done with." Bulma walked right passed him and into the hallway. After turning a couple of corners she found the front stairs and ran down them, Vegeta and the others in quick pursuit. He led them to the garage and pointed to a black convertible. "That's the car you guys will be taking."

Bulma knew without being told that they would be taking Vegeta's classic mustang. She unlocked the door and leaned over to unlock the passenger door as she slid in and plugged the key into the ignition. Vegeta leaned in front of Bulma and clicked a button, the garage doors lifting up and as soon as the doors to the car were closed, Bulma was speeding out and into the drive way.

Her hands were trembling as she took a left, eyes glaring at the road as her foot pressed on the accelerator a bit more. "Hey, slow down. We'll get there in no time..."

"How the fuck do you know where I live?"

"Down Pussy-Cat. My dad's a business associate of yours. We've been to your house a few times before you came. Take a right at the next road. Short-cut."

She did as she was told, eyes darting every now and then to make sure that the others were following her. Vegeta rolled down his window and lit a cigarette, handing it to Bulma. "Here Pet..."

She nodded her thanks and inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke from her lungs quickly. "How the _fuck_ did he find me? How the _fuck_ did he follow me without me knowing? How the _fuck_ did he get my phone number?" She banged an open palm on the steering wheel a few times, tears filling her eyes.

"It's all right. Listen, I know I've been a jerk to you for like...ever, but just please Bulma. You have to know that no matter what we're here for you. And if that means I've got to go out and kick everyone's asses, then that's what I'll do to make sure that you and your little girl are safe."

"Thanks. Once I get her, and get her settled down at your place, I'll explain everything. You all deserve an explanation and a chance to back out of this mess."

"There's no backing out. I don't care what you got yourself into, but I'll make sure that you can get yourself out."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter Vegeta!"

"No, what you need are some really good friends that are willing to stick by your side no matter what happens."

"And where do I get those? The only friend I have like that is in Toronto!"

"Bull shit."

"What did you say?"

"What you thought I said. I said bull shit."

"Fuck you all right? Just _fuck you_." She turned sharply into the little drive in front of her gates and honked the horn a couple of times. They parted for her and once she was sure she could squeeze through the gap without scratching the paint on the car, she sped into the driveway and threw her door open without even bothering to turn the car off. Goku showed up moments later, along with the other car filled with Vegeta's men.

Everyone piled out of their cars, leaving them all running while hurrying up the stairs. The front door flew open and there stood a very frightened Bunny. She was twisting her hands together in front of her and stepped back to let in the running, panicking teenager. "Mom, you've got to go. Vegeta's men will take you to the jet and don't you worry mom, everything will be fine here. We're going to be staying at Vegeta's place. His parents aren't in town until the summer."

"Bulma..."

"GO MOM!"

Bunny lifted her head higher and nodded. Her bag was packed with everything that she would need, and what she didn't have she could always buy. "Very well then. You've got my number and I've got yours. But what I want you to do is go out and get a new phone and a new number."

"I know mommy. I love you. I'll see you when I can all right? Tell daddy that I love him." Bulma hugged and kissed her mom quickly, watching as she was escorted out of the house, her bag being carried for her by one of Vegeta's lackeys.

"Bulma? What do you want us to do?"

She ran a hand over her face and turned to Chi-Chi. "Listen Chi, I want you and Goku to go and round up the play-pen. Should be in the kitchen or around there. Then I want you to go and find some toys. Star, I want you to go into the living room and grad all of the movies and books that you can get your hands on for Rayne. Then go into the kitchen and grab everything you can. I'll meet you down here in 5."

The three nodded their heads and took off to go and find the things that Bulma told them to go and find. "What do you want me to do?" Vegeta asked slowly.

"I want you to come with me, please. I know that I shouldn't be afraid to go anywhere in my own house, but you never know right?"

"That's all right. I don't mind. But just make sure that I've got something to do all right? I feel useless just standing there."

"Fine. C'mon." Bulma dragged him up the stairs and into her room, making sure that she was being as quiet as she could be without waking her daughter. She pulled out a suitcase from under her bed and opened it up. "I want you to pack everything that you think I'll need. I've got to go and see to my daughter."

Vegeta nodded his head and looked around the room before walking to the closest dresser and dumped its contents into the suitcase. Women always bitch about not having enough, or the right kind of underwear, so he had packed it all. Pulling out 6 pairs of pants, and then 10 different kinds of shirts, he placed them into the suitcase. _What else does she need? Sweater...something to sleep in..._He walked into the large closet and looked around. This woman had taste and style, even if most of it was black and gothic.

Grabbing her silk robe and matching pajamas, he threw them in on top of everything else, and just for good measure, found her slippers peeking out from under her bed. Her suitcase was full.

Bulma had to move by the light coming from her room, as she didn't want to wake her daughter in the task of packing and making sure that she had everything possible in the little bag. "What I don't remember I can always buy..." She placed enough outfits into a small bag to last for two weeks, along with socks, undershirts, and three different pairs of shoes. Pajamas were next and she grabbed three pairs. She could always wash them.

Closing the bag, she tossed it into her room with a backwards glance, looking at Vegeta who held onto her suitcase with one hand and bend to pick up Rayne's bag with the other. She flashed him a small waning smile as she began packing Rayne's diaper bag, filling it with wipes, diapers, and more clothing. Making sure to grab the baby monitors, she stuffed them inside as well and then zipped it up, slinging the bag over her shoulder. Running to the closet, she pulled out a jacket for Rayne, and then picked the little girl up, wincing as she let out a furious cry for being woken up. "It's all right baby, it's all right. It's just mommy."

Bulma pulled Rayne's arms through the sleeves of the jacket and then picked the screaming girl up. Picking up her daughter's most cherished stuffed bear and holding her close she walked out of the smaller room and stood beside Vegeta, who gave her a curt nod and then followed her out of the room and back down to the front foyer. "I didn't ask someone to put in the car seat!"

"It's all ready done Miss. Your mother demanded she stay long enough to put that in, knowing you might have forgotten." Mitch said, grabbing the bags from Vegeta.

"Thank you."

"Let's get out of here. I've got a bad feeling..." Vegeta muttered, ushering Bulma down the steps and to his car. He opened up the passenger door and flipped the seat forward, letting Bulma squeeze by him to buckling in her red-faced, crying daughter. Star appeared next to them and held out a bottle filled with milk and Bulma smiled, handing it to her daughter who clutched it tightly. Placing the stuffed bear within reach, Bulma pulled her upper body out of the car and tossed in the diaper bag.

Goku, Chi-Chi and Star were all ready in their car as Bulma slid into the seat, Vegeta jumping in beside her. This was one moment where he was glad his car was still running and warm as he closed his door and took off down the drive. The gates were still open and he flew threw them, Goku following Vegeta, and the other car following the soft-top.

Bulma couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, and as she looked behind her to check on the other two cars; a flash of orange and yellow broke out into the sky along with a big bang. She screamed and covered her head with her hands, Vegeta swerving to the side of the road. There were flying and falling pieces of what once was the Briefs Mansion.

The house they had just left moments before was littering the ground in flames all around them. He forced Bulma to sit properly in her seat and reached over her to tug on the seatbelt and then fastened it. She was curled up on the front seat, head against the window, hands still covering her head as her shoulders started to shake. Rayne had dropped her bottle and started crying harder than ever as Vegeta took off down the road towards his house.

Chi-Chi had turned around in her seat to look at the destruction that had ruined the house as tears fell down her cheeks. Star was slumped against the backseat, head down and Goku didn't hesitate to follow Vegeta's lead and speed towards his friends' house.


	15. Coming Clean

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue.

A/N: Sorry. This isn't one of my best chapters ever...getting up at 6, then going to bed at 3 for the last week just doesn't seem to be working for me...anyway, 16's being worked on...

**Black Sunrise**

She was curled up on one of the reclining chairs in the large living room, a hot mug of tea in her hands. Her face was pale and her eyes void of all emotion as she looked into the steaming mug, wondering if she could see her future. Everyone was sitting around, waiting for her to speak and knew that if she was rushed into anything, she would just clam right up and not say a word. Gathering her strength, she took a sip of the scalding drink and placed both feet on the floor, elbows on her knees.

"A few years ago when I was in grade 7 I was in a public school. There was this boy, and we went to the movies a few times, maybe for ice cream once but I don't remember. He started becoming obsessed with me, leaving me notes in my locker...sick notes telling me how much he loves me and how much he misses me. One day after school he followed me and snuck into my house. My parents were gone and had been gone for almost a month when this had happened..." She couched slightly, tugging the sleeves of her silk pajamas over her hands, fingers curling around the soft fabric. "I remember I was in the kitchen making myself something to eat when I felt these hands come up behind me and pull me against someone."

"I let out a scream, and then turned around only to find Jade standing there behind me with this sick look in his eyes. He told me that I was the only one for him, that he would never stop loving me...that he wanted me to have his children. He advanced on me and forced a kiss onto my lips. That's when I hit him the first time in the face. He hit me back, pressing me against the fridge, holding my arms at my sides. He kissed me again and I lifted my knee up to connect with his groin, but he must have been suspecting that and closed his legs around my knee, so I did the only thing I could. I opened my mouth and once his tongue was passed my teeth I bit down hard enough to make him bleed. He jumped back, hitting me across the face again." She rubbed her arms, head down as she spoke lightly.

"I punched him in the nose, breaking it, then punched him again which gave him a black eye. He punched me in the stomach and as I was bent over, he started tearing at my shirt and pants trying to get them off. I reached out for something I could get my hand on and smacked him in the head with it. The object was a wooden cutting board. He fell over and I started kicking him in the ribs. I didn't know what else to do. He was trying to molest me and I knew I had to get away but I didn't know how. So I kept kicking him, and kicking him, and kicking him until he started to cough up blood." She got out of the chair she was sitting in and walked to one of the many windows, arms wrapped around her waist as she looked out into the inky blackness.

"When I stopped, he stood up with the help of a counter and looked at me. He spat blood in my face and laughed. I remember his laugh...it sounded like he had enjoyed what had just happened...and then he spoke. I'll never ever be able to forget his words. _Don't forget Bulma...don't forget that you shall forever be mine, and you shall always remain mine. I always keep what I have and I always get what I want. You're what I want, and you're what I'll get._" She rubbed at her eyes feeling the beginning signs of tears as she fought against herself to keep them back. She wasn't going to break down.

"I phoned my dad right away and told him what had happened. The next day I was in a private school...and Jade was nowhere near in sight. But he had gone to the papers and they printed up a horrible story about how I beat him up...and they didn't listen when I told them that he had tried to do so many horrible things to me! They didn't fucking listen! My name was blackened by that event, and it's taken me so many years to overcome that black smudge on my otherwise perfect name."

She punched the wall beside the window; pictures rattling as she violently expressed her anger. Bulma didn't stop until the knuckles on her right hand were bleeding, and even then Vegeta had to pull her away from the wall, wrapping his arms around hers from behind, rocking back and forth slowly. "A year later, I met Matt. We were just friends at first but slowly that changed. I found myself feeling things I didn't think were possible, and I found myself trusting him more than anyone I had ever trusted before. He was my best friend..."

She felt a pain in her chest as her throat tightened, making it hard for her to breathe as she struggled to continue. No one spoke and for that she was grateful, but couldn't someone say something? "After a few months of being friends, we couldn't fight the desire to have a relationship any more. He was so kind and sweet...never pressured me into anything...my parents loved him. His parents loved me. We were just, perfect for each other. We were just about going out for two years when my parents told me that we were moving here a few days before our two year."

"He...he was supposed to come and see me a couple days before I was to leave...but I was holding a secret. I hadn't told him, or anyone for that matter I was pregnant. Can you imagine, pregnant in grade 10? I waited for him, and waited for him, and waited even longer for him. But he never showed up. I tried calling his house and his cell phone, but still, no answer, so I started to flip through the television to see what was on. Came across the news...and there was a picture of Matt, a picture of the man that was the father of my baby. They said he got into a car crash..." Tears fell from her eyes, dripping onto Vegeta's arms.

"So I went there, and he died while I was holding his hands. There were reporters everywhere...surrounding me...people were telling me that it wasn't an accident, that Matt was supposed to die. There were camera everywhere...and I just wanted to be left alone. I told my parents that I wanted to stay in Toronto until I finished off my grade 10, and 11 year. They didn't know that I was pregnant. I stayed with Matt's parents, Markus and Chloe, until I moved here..."

Her body was rigid as Vegeta pulled her against him and it took her a few moments to relax. "I thought he would have left me alone after all these years. He wants me. He'll do anything to get me. I don't want you guys to get hurt, so please..._please_ think about what I've said. He's willing to do anything, go through anyone, and kill anyone to get me."

Star jumped up and rushed to Bulma, wrapped her arms around her friend, and around Vegeta as well. "I'm sticking with you, no matter what. You're my friend and I'll kick some Canadian ass if I have too!"

Chi-Chi and Goku nodded as well. "We're both here for you, and we _know_ that Vegeta is here for you too..."

"That's right I am. No one is going to hurt you while we're around."

"But you guys have to go to school."

Vegeta shook his head, tightening his arms around Bulma's small frame. "I'll just drop out, or take home schooling. There's nothing in school for me."

"No kidding. Once I explain to my parents what's going on, I'll be around too."

"Us too."

Bulma nodded her head and pulled out of Vegeta's arms, pushing Star aside gently. "I don't want you guys to get hurt on my account."

"I'm not going to get hurt on your account." Star laughed. "I'm willing to get hurt on Rayne's though!"

But Bulma didn't answer as she took her spot back in front of the window, looking out. "I hope my parents are all right..." It seemed that the effects of the bomb in her house still hadn't set in, that she was left with nothing but a suitcase and a few other little things. But at least she and her daughter were safe...for now.

"Pet..."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your pet."

"Bulma..."

"What Vegeta?" She sniffed, choking back a sob.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Not without my daughter."

"I'll send the fool, and the harpies into the room with her, along with a few other people. Your daughter will be perfectly safe. I want to take you on the grand tour and introduce you to my finest security guards."

"But..."

"No buts. I'll throw you over my shoulder if I have too, but you're going outside, and you're going to get some fresh air _and_ you're going to see just what goes on outside of my house."

He took a hold of her left hand and led her to the front hall where she had left her shoes. After watching her slip them on, he handed her his coat and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. He took her outside and turned right going around the house and into the back yard. There was a small building there and he opened it. Barks filled the air and Bulma got the faint feeling of being in a pound.

"All purebreds. All perfectly harmless to those it knows. Perfectly deadly to strangers unless you give the command." Vegeta stood Bulma in the middle if the large room where at least 20 Rottweilers. There was a smaller room off to the side, but she just stood where she was placed. Vegeta opened up a few kennels and large male dogs jumped out, circling her.

Nodding his head, Vegeta smiled. These dogs were expertly trained. "Sit." The five dogs did as they were commanded, all at the same time. "Friend. Bulma is a friend. Kep." The largest of the males walked up slowly and smelled Bulma's legs, and then her hand. Sneezing once, he walked back and barked. The other dogs in the circle, and those in the kennels barked as well. "He's telling all the others that you are a friend, because I said you are a friend. Next...this is what I really want to show you..."

He walked her into the smaller room where there were puppies in kennels. They barked and yipped playfully, pouncing and playing with their pen-mates. "Oh my god, how cute!" Bulma exclaimed and walked towards the first kennel.

"Pick two. Bitch or male I don't care."

"What?"

"Pick two."

"Why?"

"One for you, and one for Rayne of course."

"How much are they?"

"Free for you."

"Vegeta...are you sure?"

He nodded his head, arms crossing over his chest as he stood still, waiting for the woman to make her choice. Bulma walked to each kennel and looked inside, looking for two puppies that stood out the most. In the 5th kennel that she looked into, she found a pup yelping out in pain as its pen-mate jumped and bit it. "This one."

"Why?"

"Looks passive, and yet its eyes show a great fierceness. Will be perfect for Rayne."

"Done." He opened up the door to the kennel and pulled out the whining puppy, which looked up at him and growled a bit. Vegeta held the pup in his arms and walked behind Bulma as she made her final choice.

"This one." In the last kennel was a pup with large eyes, though one was the traditional chocolate brown, and the other was a milky blue. She opened the door and plucked the pup out, holding it up for inspection.

"Both are bitches. If that's what you want to know."

"Actually, I was just looking at her."

"Needs a name."

"Isis."

"And the other?"

"Let me see her."

Vegeta took Isis from Bulma while she picked up the other pup and looked her over. "Luna."

"Good. Now all we have to do is get them collared and leashed, then they're ready to go. Luna will go sleep in Rayne's room on one of her blankets or something that has her scent. Isis will sleep in your room on something that smells like you, or she could sleep beside you...it doesn't matter." He grabbed one puppy under each arm and took them to a stainless steel counter and placed them on it. He pointed to a cabinet on the wall to the right. "Open it and pick out your desired leashes and collars."

Bulma did as she was told and opened up the metal door. Inside were all different kinds of collars and she took down a thick baby blue collar with white flowers in the center and handed it to Vegeta. "Luna." She chewed on her bottom lip and looked through all of the collars, searching for the best one, one that would suit Isis perfectly.

Grinning, she held up a leather collar with silver and gold skulls running along the center. It was perfect. "There. The last one. I'm sorry...I can choose another one if you want me too."

"It's all right." He was busy fastening the collars onto the puppies, and then went to a large machine and typed in a few things. A couple of minutes later a tag popped out in the shape of a dog-bone, and then another one came out in a skull shape. "Isis and Luna." Vegeta nodded his head proudly, glad to know that if he wasn't around, then she would have two of his top dogs around with her at all times. Where Rayne went, Luna would go.

"You still need leashes."

"Got them." She was holding two simple chain link leashes with black handles. She handed them to Vegeta and watched as he clipped them onto the puppies, then picked them up to set them on the floor. Bulma was handed Isis' leash, and she took a hold of it. "Where too...?"

"To another part of the yard. I'll show you the other kinds of security we have around this place."

"All right." Vegeta took a hold of Bulma's hand, squeezing her cold fingers as he laced his through hers. He wanted to give her strength but he didn't know how. This woman was strong, but he didn't know how much longer she could be strong for. Her life was threatened, her daughters life was threatened, her house was blown up and she had no clue if her parents were safe or not.

"You know Vegeta...I really am getting tired, and I still have tea in the living room, and I've just been under so much stress...I don't know how much more I can take. I, I'm so scared Vegeta." She whispered, eyes downcast as she walked beside him, Isis walking calmly beside her.

"Pet, it's all right. Nothing bad will happen to you...not while I'm around, and not while these pups are around. If they so much as bark out the wrong way they'll have they other dogs running to come to their aid. My dogs are very, very well trained."

"And to think that this night was perfect...you are such a lovely dancer Vegeta...you really are."

"Would you like to dance again? Might not be as perfect as the last one, but I can make due with what I've got."

"I'd feel...stupid. You know who I am, and I'm not really wearing the dancing thing..."

"I think you're beautiful, and I don't care if I know who you are now, this dance will be much better than what it was before. Please?"

"Well..." She sighed, bottom lip between her teeth as she nodded shyly.

"Great." He took the leash from her hand and dropped it to the grass, placing Luna's beside it. "Stay." He took Bulma to an empty patch on the lawn where there were no lights and where no one could see them.

"We don't have any music Vegeta." She let herself be pulled into his arms and her head found its resting place on his shoulder.

"We have music. You just have to listen for it. Can you hear the sound of the wind in the leaves or the crickets? Can you hear the beating of my heart?"

She nodded again, eyes closing as she forced her mind to focus on his sound of his heart and how it lulled her tense body into relaxation. His arms felt so right around her, it was as if she was perfectly safe from the outside world, from her past, from everything...but she knew she wasn't. Deep down she knew that Jade could be out there watching, spying on her and plotting ways to get Vegeta out of the way.

"Don't even think about it. Don't think about anything but here and now. Think about this..." He squeezed his arms around her a bit tighter, forcing her to breath in his smell and her mind went blank.

"But how..."

"You were stiff."

"Oh..."

Vegeta stopped moving and removed a hand from her back to place it under her chin, tilting it upwards. She was forced to look at him, forced to look into his dark eyes, forced to show all of her fear. "Don't think. Just feel. Don't fear...just...feel..." he slowly lowered his head until their lips were just touching, amazed as his own self control as he held back from ravishing her divine mouth. But he kept it sweet and pure, lips barely touching as he placed on one feather-light kiss after another.

Her mind was numb, but maybe it was better that way because she couldn't think of anything else but Vegeta at the moment...the way his lips felt against hers, the way she could sense his hidden desire and friendship between them. Somehow she felt right being pressed up against him, lips covered with his. Isis let out a little bark and pounced on Luna, who growled and returned the pounce once Isis had turned away.

Vegeta chuckled against Bulma's lips and pulled away from her. "Looks like the puppies are getting restless. It's time we go inside so you can finish your tea and go to bed."

"Hmm? Tea? Oh, right." She coughed, cheeks flushing. She walked to Isis after forcing herself to pull away from the arms she was wrapped up in and picked up the leash from the ground along with Luna's. Handing the other pup over to Vegeta she straightened herself and began to walk back to the house, Vegeta following closely. She was confused, royally confused. Were they going out, were they friends or were they still mortal enemies that hated each other? Bulma walked into the house in a daze, kicking off her shoes and going to the living room where she could sit alone for the total of 5 seconds before he followed her, sitting across from the blue-haired teen.

She had lost all interest in the tea as her eyes started to burn holes in her knees as she focused on them. If she looked up, he would catch him looking at her, but she still felt his eyes upon her body. _I wonder what he's thinking right now..._

Blue met black as they looked at each other, Vegeta smiling as Bulma chewed on her lip, Isis tugging happily at her pant leg. "I...umm...should be going to bed..."

"Speaking of bed, you don't mind if I bunk in my room with you, do you?"

"What!? Why?"

"I don't want you out of my sight, that's why. Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No!" She coughed and flushed again. "I mean no the bed is big enough for all of us on it. I...uh...don't mind."

"You sure? I've got no problem sleeping on the floor."

"I...I'm sure."

"All right then. What do you say we go and get these pups settled into bed and get you all tucked in?"

"But I'm not..." she let out a large yawn. "Tired."

"Can't bull shit and bull shitter. You're almost sleeping on your feet. Now c'mon, be a good girl and go to bed."

"Yes Master." She snickered, standing up. Isis trotted beside her happily, stub wagging as much as it could while she pranced up the stairs, following Bulma. She turned into Vegeta's room and nodded to Mitch who was standing outside of the door that he opened for her. Stepping inside she was rushed by Star, Goku and Chi-Chi making Isis instantly drop to the floor, lips pull back to show her sharp teeth. Growls stopped them in their tracks and Bulma yanked on the chain. "Friends."

The pup seemed to be content with that and sniffed each of them carefully, memorizing their scents. "Where'd you get the dog?"

"I gave Isis to Bulma. Luna's for Rayne." Yet again they were subjected to another dog sniffing the three clueless people down. "The best protection money can buy...next to a gun." Vegeta grinned proudly. "Anyways, get out. The woman wants to go to bed. You all know where you're sleeping so leave."

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, shaking a finger at him.

"What? You told me you were ready for bed, and I told them to leave so you could go to bed...what was so wrong with that?"

"You could have done it a little more politely."

"It's all right." Star yawned, rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to go to bed anyways. I'll catch you guys in the morning." She walked out of the room glaring at Mitch as she passed him.

Chi-Chi leaned her head against Goku's chest, stifling a yawn herself. "Well, it looks like I'm going to go and tuck Chi-Chi in, and then go sleep on the couch or something. You guys have a great night." He looped an arm around the raven-haired woman's shoulders and guided her close-to sleeping figure through the door. Vegeta nodded and dusted his hands looking smug with himself.

"Give me a break. You are the most rudest man I know."

"Not my problem. Seems you're attracted to rude, strange men."

"Go blow a goat."

"I'd rather have the goat blow me thank you!"

"You're disgusting!"

"I know."

Bulma huffed and yanked back the covers on the bed and slid between the sheets with her daughter in the middle of the bed. Vegeta gingerly pulled the pillow out from under Rayne's head and tossed it to the floor and placed Luna on it. The pup sniffed and licked the pillow, circling three times before lying down. Isis jumped up on the bed and squeezed herself onto the edge lying beside Bulma.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. Just short tempered."

"I haven't noticed."

"Go to sleep."

"Turn the lights off."

"You do it!"

"I'm all ready in bed!"

"FINE!" Vegeta shouted, Rayne letting out a cry of protest. He received one of the most deadly looks in his life from Bulma and held his hands out. "I'll go get her a bottle. _Don't_ move."

She stuck her tongue out at him and sighed, pulling her daughter into her arms.


	16. Bruised

**Disclaimers:**_ Don't own, don't ask, don't sue._

**A/N**: Well, it seems to me that if I get up early enough, and work until lunch, I can get out one chapter...but I shall hopefully get out another tonight when my cousins go to bed. But the countdown is now at three days before I leave. My friend has the net, so I should still be able to put out a few more chapters before I vanish for some time, may be two weeks, may be two months, but that doesn't mean I won't be working on this while starting my new life. Don't worry your pretty little heads, for when I get back in the game, I'll have more than enough chapters to make up for lost time.

**Black Sunrise**

She looked up from her spot on the floor as she was doing her regular morning workout, now onto crunches and happened to chance a look to see who was watching her, and for what reason. Vegeta was smirking, holding a black mug in his hand, sipping occasionally. She rolled her azure eyes and continued with her routine pretending that he wasn't there.

He was impressed and thought that after the first hour, she'd have given up. Adjusting to the new life of an instant family seemed to work well for Vegeta as he took care of Rayne and made sure she was happy before he looked after himself. Bulma knew this and felt that it was time she started to slip back into her old habits of waking up earlier to get in three hours of hard a hard workout every other day.

When she wasn't working out in the mornings, she was on the phone with her mother as she typed away furiously on the newly purchased laptop she had bought one morning after sneaking out of the house in the early hours to go and look at the ruins of her house, and then decided that she wanted to go shopping. Needless to say a couple hundred thousand dollars later, Rayne had her own room set up with everything the little girl would need, and then some.

On top of the new clothing for both herself and her daughter, she had picked out a few little items to place around the bedroom that the two almost-adults shared. No longer was Rayne sleeping in between Bulma and Vegeta, but sleeping in the room next to them, baby monitor always on the nightstand closest to Bulma in case the little girl happened to wake up in the middle of the night fussing over something or another. But those were rare nights.

On top of her morning workouts, and work sessions over the phone with her mother, she was often jogging with Rayne, pushing the athletic stroller in front of her while she kept up a steady pace; but never once had she asked Vegeta to go with her. Not that he minded, for she was still the same old Bulma and it felt like those few special hours on Halloween were just distant memories now.

At least he had something to reminisce, something wonderful. She really was beautiful, but her temper sometimes eluded him and would often lock herself away in _his_ bedroom, refusing him access until she had fully calmed down, or he apologized.

"Woman. You almost done?"

"Fuck you Vegeta." She purred sweetly, hands resting lightly behind her ears as she continued to do her crunches.

"Give me a time, and a place and I'll make sure you're there _and_ well satisfied." He chuckled, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"I'm sure you wouldn't even know how to satisfy a goat Veg-Head."

"You're nothing but an ugly fat sow."

"Sticks and stones Vegeta, sticks and stones."

He said nothing as he watched her legs keep the exercise ball steady as she rested her long limbs on the black rubber, making her have to work just _that_ much harder to complete her crunches. After a few more minutes she pulled her legs to her chest and kicked the ball away from her gently, making sure not to knock anything over. Lying flat on the floor, she pressed her palms beside the back of her head, about a shoulder-width apart from each other and braced her feet on the floor and lifted herself up, back bending inwards and up as she posed elegantly in a bridge.

Vegeta cringed as he heard her back snapping, afraid that one day she'd push herself too hard and wind up landing on her head, but he knew she was more careful than that and let a small smile grace his lips as he watched her kick her legs towards her head while pushing up with her arms resulting in a perfect back-flip that landed her on her feet. Walking to Vegeta in her usual outfit of baggy gray sweats, a pale pink sports-bra and black gloves on her hands, she snatched away the mug of coffee in his hand and took a long swallow.

"Is Rayne up yet?"

"How the hell should I know woman?"

"You left her alone, without taking the baby monitor with you? Are you a fucking idiot?" Her blue eyes flared causing them to darken in her suppressed anger. Her fingers tightened around the black ceramic in her hand, knuckles turning white as she narrowed her eyes.

Vegeta chuckled and reached behind him, pulling out the baby monitor from his back pocket with a grin. "I'm not that neglectful." He whispered, wiggling the object in front of her face.

"Oh, what? Are you saying that _I'm_ neglectful?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that I'm quite capable of looking after the little sprite while you go about doing your things in the morning. If you want more time then go ahead. I don't mind."

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed, Isis jerking her head up as she heard her mistress' voice lift an octave higher, whining. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she stared long and hard at Vegeta. If she wasn't holding the coffee mug in her hands, she would have given him a black eye to sport around... _But face it Bulma, you're attracted to him and wouldn't want to mess up that beautifully sculpted face of his...he's a living, breathing Greek Statue..._ She growled out loud, mostly at herself as she handed him back the coffee mug, jerking the baby monitor out of his hand as she roughly shoved his shoulder as if pushing him out of her way, though both knew she had enough room to walk around him.

She stomped out of the room, bare feet slapping at the ground as she made her exit. He knew where she was going; she was like an open book...in some aspects of her life. When she was enraged by something he had either said or done, she went to the gym and started to beat the stuffing out of the punching bag, not stopping until he either pried her away from the bag, or she got out all of her anger.

Sometimes she would be down there for over an hour, the telltale rattling of the chain that suspended the bag from the ceiling clanging together in a consistent melody, often mingled with snarling curses as she beat up the inanimate object. A small cry came from his back pocket and he let out a little sigh as he bounced up the stairs to Rayne's room and pulled her from the crib, setting out to get her changed, dressed and ready to go. Today he was going to take her to the zoo because Bulma had an important phone meeting with her mother and father.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me Squirt." He grinned, tickling Rayne under the chin as he straightened her yellow shirt, tucking it into the blue shorts she was wearing. He was a little uneasy around Rayne for the first few minutes, but instantly found himself smitten with the little girl. When she opened her eyes from her sleep and looked up to see him, he could almost melt as he saw the recognition within her two-colored eyes as she gazed up from her crib, chubby arms held up. Luna looked up from her spot under the crib to see Vegeta's legs and began to affectionately chew on the dark jeans.

He carried her down the stairs, bouncing and jumping, grinning like mad as she giggled, Luna bounding down after them. Vegeta brought her to her mother and noted that no longer was she expressing her anger, but was wiping her face off with a clean white towel; pulled back hair damp with sweat and water. Her eyes brightened at the sight of her daughter only to darken as they settled on Vegeta. She wasn't going to forgive him easily for not only pissing her off, but also making her feel like a horrible mother.

"Is mommy's girl going to be going to the zoo with the mean and grumpy Vegeta today while mommy has to sit at home and pretend to care about what grandpa has to say about the company? You're such a lucky little girl!" Bulma cooed, straightening the hat on her daughters' head. Tucking a stray clump of hair behind her ear, she nodded to Vegeta.

"The stroller and diaper bag are at the front door, Mitch knows you're leaving now so he's all ready made some toast for Rayne and packed a bag full of Cheerios. Her bottle is filled with watered down apple juice and she is to have that after she eats something."

"Goodness woman, you would think that I've never looked after your daughter before. I know to keep the top of the stroller up because the sun will burn her, and I know to make sure that she's always got water in her bottle, not to let her out of my sight, not to let Luna out of her sight...what else...I know not to let her sit in a wet diaper for too long..." He was about to continue when Bulma narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm quite able to look after the little girl. Don't worry about her. Have a good day and we'll be home before 5."

Bulma kissed her daughter and nodded to Vegeta, who turned and walked to the front door to find his car all ready waiting for him with the doors open. He buckled Rayne into her car seat and handed her a piece of toast which she gnawed on happily as they headed off towards the zoo.

She headed up the stairs and into the bathroom that was connected to the shared bedroom and took a long shower, letting the hot-water beat upon her shoulders, melting away the tension in her muscles. Her abs were sore, and her knuckles hurt but neither of those uncomfortable pains could match her bruised pride. Once she got out of the shower, she dressed in a pair of black sweats and raided Vegeta's closet, pulling out a white muscle-shirt which she wore over a black bra and padded down the hallway, and the stairs to the living room, cell phone in hand as she dialed her parents and began the long process of listening to the even longer explanation of what was happening this month, and how neither of them would be able to talk for too long, or too often.

Three hours later, she hung up her phone and put it on the charger. A knock came from the door and Isis started barking right away. Making sure to keep the chain-lock firmly in place, she looked through the peep-hole and let out a pent up breath. It was Star, hopping from one foot to the other. Bulma opened the door and held it out for her friend. "Well, it's about time. I heard Isis before I heard you. What were you doing? You look frazzled. Where's Vegeta? Does he know that you're wearing his shirt? Does it smell like him? Do you like living with him?"

She held up her hands, waving them in front of her body as she laughed at her hyperactive friend. "Talking on the phone with my parents, yes I'm frazzled. He's at the zoo with Rayne. No he doesn't know I'm wearing his shirt. Yes it smells like him, and yes I like living with him."

"Well that's good. Want to go out and do something? Go for some lunch, or to the mall, or go see a movie?"

"Sounds good. Hope you don't mind but I'm just going to bum it today..."

"I don't care. You're allowed to dress the way you want too."

"I know, and that's what's so cool about it. I don't have to care at the moment."

"How was your work out?"

Bulma shrugged as she pulled on her white skate-shoes. "Fine."

"He pissed you off huh?"

"Yes."

"Get over it. You always do."

"But he does it so often, and so thoroughly..."

"You've also only been living with him for two weeks, and he's gotten right used to everything that you do and doesn't mind when you do something your own way...so I think he's a pretty cool guy."

"He's cool all right, but sometimes he just gets on my nerves, know what I mean? He's just awesome with Rayne, and he's nice... _some_times, but that just doesn't make up for his attitude. Why can't he just be like he was on Halloween?"

"Because he's not sure of himself...you know? He doesn't know how to do that all the time and I think it would almost kill him to know that in order for you two to get along well, he'd have to be nice. But it's not all _his_ fault you know. You've got your moments, and your points that piss him off."

"Oh?" Bulma asked, transferring the objects from her black purse into her white one. Shouldering the bag, she checked to make sure that Isis had her leash, make sure she had Vegeta's keys and then closed the door, locking it. "Well? Where too?"

"How about we go to the mall and just, hang out there? It's my mom's birthday next week so I want to pick her up something..."

"Sounds good." They got into Star's truck and took off, leaving for a few hours. When she returned, she tossed the keys into the glass bowl that was on the table beside the front door and looked around. She saw Vegeta's shoes, but couldn't hear him, or Star.

Checking her watch, she noticed that it was after 5:30, and she wasn't expecting to be home so late. Kicking off her shoes Bulma made her way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then walked upstairs to see if they were there.

Their bedroom door was open just a bit and she peek in through the crack and smiled tenderly. Walking to what she used as an office a few doors down, she grabbed her camera and crept back, pushing the door open slightly. Walking quietly, she took a few steps into the room and put the camera up to her eye. After walking around the bed a few times, she finally settled on an angle, camera facing Vegeta and Rayne, catching the setting sun and red curtains in the background.

Vegeta was lying on his side, back to the window with his left arm curled under the pillow, right arm draping across his hip with his hand on Rayne's stomach while the index finger was clasped in the little girl's chubby fist. The red satin sheet was pulled up over his legs, stopping just under his exposed bellybutton. His black muscle-shirt had bunched up slightly leaving some of his tantalizing stomach bare. Thick black lashes fanned over the tops of his cheeks, she could see his perfectly white teeth between the ever so slightly parted lips of his relaxed mouth.

She took a few steps back and focused the camera and took a picture. Sneaking out of the room she quietly closed the door and bounded down the stairs ready to waste the rest of the film. Isis was sleeping on the dark gray run in the living room and oddly enough, so was Luna. The two were curled together, heads resting on the back of the other, and Bulma took a few picture of them.

Vegeta must have been sitting in the living room before taking Rayne upstairs for a nap letting Luna sleep on the rug for a while and when he went up, he must have forgotten to wake her.

But that was only 4 pictures taken that had been taken. She put her shoes back on and walked outside to the flowers in the front, taking pictures of a few of them, getting close-ups at her favorites. A lady bug was sitting on the petal of a startling white lily, and she snapped off a few more pictures of the bug.

Satisfied that she had taken enough, she walked into the house, grabbed her keys and purse before she went and got into the black mustang, taking off into the city to get those pictures developed.

It was only when she got to the photo shop that she had noticed Isis wasn't there with her. Shrugging it off, she darted into the shop and handed over her film. "I want those developed right now. It's important that I get back home before my daughter wakes up."

"Yes Miss." The man behind the counter took the film and put it into the machine and in a few minutes, Bulma was walking back out with an envelope in her hands. She parked the car in the garage and was about to open the door when something caught her attention. There was a small twig on the doorstep and she knew for sure that it wasn't there before she left.

Throwing the door open she darted inside and locked it. Isis jumped up, shaking herself off at being woken up and then trotted happily to Bulma who leashed her, and then nudged Luna awake, leashing her as well. She walked up the stairs, pictures under one arm, tethering Luna to the doorknob of the room where her daughter and Vegeta were sleeping and then went into her 'office' and locked the door; unleashing Isis. She pulled the pictures out and smiled, happy with the shots and turned to her easel, clipping the picture of the sleeping pair to the corner.

Christmas wasn't too far off, and if she wanted to get the painting done before the holiday, she needed to work long and hard on it. Pulling the borrowed shirt up and over her head, she tied her hair back into a knot and then put a bandana on. Walking over to the set-up workstation where all of the new paints were held, she picked up a few paintbrushes, clasping them lengthwise in her mouth as she began to squirt out paint onto the art-tray. Setting the black paint down, she licked on her stereo and closed her eyes, head tilting to the side as she prepared herself for the task of painting, something she hadn't done since Matt died.

She sat down on the wooden stool, feet perching comfortable on the bars, she took a deep breath and made the first downward stroke. She had no idea how long she had been painting for, but knew that it must have been a while, as she had to turn on a lamp, and leave the room to get a drink. But every time she left when she returned, she locked the door.

A light knock came from the wood and she turned around, Isis jumping up, stump wagging rapidly. "Hello?" She called out.

"Woman, what are you doing locked in there, and why am I locked out of a room in my own house?"

"I'm working Vegeta, what do you want?"

"Open this damned door."

"Give me a minute..." She got up and turned the easel towards the wall and tucked the paintbrush in her hand behind her ear. Dusting her hands off, she walked to the door and unlocked up.

Vegeta was furious that Bulma had let him sleep for that long, and now he was going to be up until who knows how long, and when he went downstairs to find that she wasn't there, and then she wasn't outside, he called for Isis, and knew that if the pup didn't respond then she wasn't outside. The only other place Vegeta could think of checking was the study Bulma had taken over.

He had gone to turn the knob to open the door, but found it locked; but when it opened, his eyes widened. Bulma stood in front of him, right hand holding the side of the door as she removed her hand, leaning casually against the doorframe. Her right cheek was smeared with black paint, while her arms and stomach sported red and yellow freckles. There was some purplish-gray paint on the top of her left hand and she had even managed to get pink and orange paint in her hair. "You're a mess." _But a beautiful one..._

"Probably!" She grinned. The black bandana that she wrapped around her brow had fallen down around her neck and she had just noticed. Trying to untie it, she found that the knot was too tight for her to do and she tried to slip it over her face and off her head, but that didn't work either. She struggled for a few more moments before Vegeta bat her hands away and tilted her head up so he could see the knot.

"What were you doing?"

"Painting."

"Obviously, but why did you have the door locked?"

"I didn't want to be disturbed. I knew that you were sleeping, and Rayne was down for the night, but I still usually paint with the door locked..."

His fingers found the knot and slowly started to pull it apart. Once it was loose, he let his fingers trail up the sides of her neck, caressing her soft cheeks, and then gently tucked back a few loose strands of hair behind her ears. "Am I bothering you?"

"Yes." She sighed, pushing him away. She swayed on her feet, having to clutch the door for support before she shook her head.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Just, dizzy."

"When was the last time you ate?"

She shrugged her shoulders and was about to close the door when Vegeta stuck his foot in the way. "You're going to come downstairs, and you're going to eat something."

"I'll eat in a little bit. I'm just... Vegeta, you have to understand that I haven't painted since...since Matt died...probably even before that..."

"I know. My mother has your last painting. When she saw it, she demanded that she have it. Paid a good chunk of money for some stupid paint on some canvas." He regretted the words that had just come out of his mouth when he saw tears spring up in her eyes.

"Leave." She whispered, head dropping to her chest. He saw the first few precious drops of liquid diamond roll off her cheeks, dropping to the floor, and he could almost hear the ting as the droplets met with the hardwood floor.

"Bulma, shit...I'm sorry..."

"Leave..." she whispered again, hands balling up into fists as her perfectly manicured nails dug into the flesh of her palms. He nodded once and turned away, walking down the hall. She closed the door with a kick of her foot and stomped back to her stool. Pulling off the drying canvas, she placed it lightly against the wall under the window and put a blank one onto the easel. Another few hours passed when she heard Vegeta knock softly on the door again, but she only turned up her music, making him knock louder, which resulted in her music becoming louder. She listened tentatively as he walked away, socked feet making almost no noise as he left the closed door. Crossing her arms, she tossed her paintbrushes down and sighed. Now she wasn't in the mood to paint.

Creeping out of the study, she walked downstairs and into the gym and stopped dead in her tracks. Vegeta was doing what she had just come down to do, fists flying against the black bag, eyes narrowed as his lips were set in a grim line.

She wasn't going to stay in the same room as him, so she walked back upstairs, picked up her baby monitor, made sure that Rayne was enclosed in a wall of pillows so she couldn't roll out of bed, and grabbed her book. After making sure that Luna was still in the room with Rayne, Bulma walked into one of the guest rooms at the end of long hallway and closed the door. She was hurt, not only was her pride still hurt from the run-in with Vegeta this morning, but also now her heart hurt.

Baby Blue used to be one of the greatest painters of the new age, capturing images perfectly while adding her own style. People bought the originals, others gobbled up the prints like they were candy, and to know that one of her friends thought that all she did was put paint onto a canvas...she fell face first onto the bed and started to sob quietly.

Isis sensed her distress and jumped up on the bed, chin resting on the shaking shoulder of her mistress. She let out a gentle whine, nose nuzzling into the pulled up blue locks, wishing she could ease the distress of her companion.

Vegeta stopped punching the bag when his knuckles started to ooze blood and shook his hands out at his sides, crimson drops flying over the floor and his pants, but he didn't care. He had hurt Bulma, and he felt like such a jerk. Of course he thought that her paintings were more than just a picture, it showed the people the gentler side to her soul as her soft brushstrokes and loving care to mix the paint colors expertly reflected her personality and fragile state.

He wounded her in a way that would probably take more than I'm sorry to fix. He needed to show her, needed to let her know that her art was something he needed, something his mind craved. Her art was the window to her spirit, and he was afraid that he had just slammed the window down on her fingers, damaging something that was unfixable. He punched the bag once more and turned, slamming an open palm against the wall the loud smack drumming in his ears as his mind frantically tried to figure out how he was going to apologize.

On top of everything else going on in her life, all the stress that she was under, she didn't need this from him. She needed his support, his strength, and hopefully, his friendship. He wiped off his knuckles and walked to the first-aid kit as Mitch materialized beside him. "Master Vegeta, what is bothering you tonight?"

"Nothing Mitch..."

"But you've only caused yourself to bleed when you've had a run-in with your sister..."

"It doesn't matter."

Mitch cleaned up the young man's knuckles, and wrapped gauze over his hands. The older man looked to the distraught person with sad brown eyes. "Miss Bulma isn't in her room and she isn't in the study...I do fear for her...it is your duty not only as a friend, but as a person she looks up too, to help her."

"Hn." Vegeta muttered, walking out of the gym and up the stairs. He needed a shower before he climbed into bed, but then soon came to a quick conclusion that he'd just go to bed, as the water would sting his knuckles. Walking into his room, he looked to the bed and only saw the small outline of Rayne sleeping in the nest of pillows he had set up to ensure that she would stay in one spot. Luna lifted her head from her paws, head tilting to the right as she stood up and walked to Vegeta. A soft pink tongue darted out and licked at his fingers, but he pushed her away and walked to his closet to change. After getting out of his sweat-soaked clothing, he donned a pair of loose blue plaid pants, tightening the draw-string before pulling one side of the wall built from pillows down, and curled his hand over Rayne's small form.

Sleep found him and his dreams were plagued with the bluest eyes filled with the deepest sorrow, and the only time he had seen eyes like that, Bulma's eyes like that, was in one of the pictures on her file. He had sworn to himself he would never hurt someone like that, and he and failed.


	17. Broken Friendship

**Disclaimers:**_ Don't own, don't ask, don't sue._

**A/N**: Well well well! Tell me what you think!

**Black Sunrise**

She woke up in the middle of the night unable to sleep any longer. She tossed her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her face before she stood up. Arms above her head, she bent forward and flattened her palms on the floor and closed her eyes, letting the blood flow to her head. She was still hurt, but she needed to paint. Her fingers were twitching, mind flowing with so many ideas.

She would show him just what painting was. Picking up the baby monitor she silently opened the door to the guest room and crept down the hall, careful not to make too much noise as she approached Vegeta's room and heard the telltale snore of his, signaling that he was indeed in a deep slumber. Nodding her head, she walked into the study and closed the door. Kicking the muscle-shirt towards the door, she stuffed it under the crack to make sure that no light would come from the room. Walking to the windows, she threw them open and then walked to the desk, pulling out her pack of cigarettes.

Taking perch on the windowsill itself, she let her legs dangle down the side of the house as she looked at the twilight for a few moments before the burning cherry of the smoke in her hand. Her life was far from simple, and it was never going to be simple. She didn't know what else to expect though. Her house had been blown up, her daughter's life threatened, her friend's lives threatened...she hadn't went to go see Jade on the day that he had asked...and now she was just wondering if that was the smartest thing to do.

Vegeta had told her that it was the best thing, but now she doubted her actions. If she had just went and met up with Jade then all of this could possibly have been over. Sure, she'd have to break off her friendship with Vegeta, but if it meant saving his life, she'd do anything for him.

Tossing the cigarette out the window, she pulled her legs back in and picked up the painting that she was working on. She had the wall with the window on it done, the billowing curtains, the fiery sunset, and most of the bed started. The tall dark oak posts had enough detail on them to keep her busy for the next few hours so she picked up a brush and soon was ready to paint.

Hours rushed by like minutes and before she knew it, birds were starting to sing their morning melodies while looking for their breakfast. Looking over top of the easel, she yawned, rubbing fists into her eyes at the first hints of dawn. "Been up for hours, and hours...well there's no point in going to sleep. Will have to just get up early as it is...going to go have a shower. Going to need clothes first. Meaning I'm going to have to sneak into Vegeta's room and not wake him up. Mission accepted!" She giggled to herself as she closed the window and stretched.

Her back was aching but a long, long shower would cure it. She deserved it. Opening the door, Isis snuck out ahead of her, sniffing along the hallway for a few moments, curious about the morning smells. Bulma tiptoed her way into Vegeta's room; Luna on her back with her paws curled against her soft under-side, and grabbed a fresh change of clothes. Once she closed the bedroom door she broke out into a large grin. Life with Vegeta could be easy, or it could be hard. She could do both, and would do both.

Stepping under the blast of the shower, she slowly started to wash away the stress and tension that had been eating away at her for the last couple of hours. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she let the water run down her face, and soon she found out that it was not only water that caressed her cheeks, but tears as well. The two liquids mixed perfectly together as the drops tumbled down her naked flesh to scatter on the polished white of the bathtub.

After lathering her hair with coconut shampoo, finishing it off with the same scented conditioner she turned off the shower and twisted the taps until the water stopped pooling out of the faucet. Tugging down a plush white towel, she wrapped it around her dripping body and stepped out onto the white bathmat. That was something she didn't like about this bathroom. It was too white...too boring.

Toweling off her damp legs, she pulled on a pair of black Brazilian panties, and its matching bra, the proceeded to tug on a pair of skin-tight jeans that flared out to over her toes when she stood. After slipping her arms through a normal smoky-gray tank top, she finished off the outfit with a red hoody and a pair of black socks. Grabbing a smaller towel, she opened the bathroom door quietly, tossing the used one into a hamper, and then walked out only to head to the kitchen.

She was drying her hair with the white material while sitting in one of the over-stuffed armchairs when she looked up and noticed that Mitch was standing in front of her holding out a silver tray filled with a light breakfast and the baby monitor. "A little birdie told me that you'd be needing something high in energy this morning and by the looks of it, the little birdie wasn't wrong."

He had frowned slightly at the dark circles under the young woman's eyes and was about to mention that she should take a nap, but his comments were bitten back as she threw him a dirty glare and held up her middle finger. Shaking his head, he placed the tray down on the little table beside her and smiled. "Have a good night Miss Bulma?"

"Fine Mitch."

"What were you doing?"

"Does it really matter?" She asked coolly, eyes hardening. She knew that it wasn't his fault, and knew that she shouldn't be taking her frustration out on him, but if she didn't take it out on him then the next best person was herself.

"Not really, but by the small flecks of paint under your nails I would say you've been up to no good..."

"Making Vegeta's Christmas present...if you so desperately wanted to know."

Nodding, Mitch turned around and walked out of the room leaving the blue-haired woman to think over the events of what happened the day before. Bulma had only meant to blink, but as her head sunk back against the back of the chair, her eyelids started to get really heavy and thought that a few moments of closure would help ease the weariness out of them.

Vegeta woke up and stretched, careful not to knock the little girl beside him as she slept away. The bed felt oddly different without Bulma in it and as he stood, Luna had skirted out of his way. He had almost just stepped on her. Rayne rubbed a hand into her eye and turned her head to the right but continued to sleep. Slipping himself out of bed, he opened the door and looked down the hall to see if there were any signs of Bulma being awake yet.

Finding nothing, he walked down the stairs groggily, never one for mornings and into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He held the warm mug happily between his fingers as he moved smoothly around the house, checking that everything was just as he had left it the night before. Satisfied he walked into the living room and almost let out a chuckle. There was Bulma asleep on his favorite chair, legs curled to the side as her hands were folded in her lap. Tresses were still damp and he could smell the coconut from where he stood. He could wake up to that smell every morning and would have been the luckiest man alive...but he had blown it with her, and he knew it. There was nothing he could say or do to erase the words that he had spoken the day before.

Setting his mug down Vegeta walked to the large sofa and grabbed the blanket that was spread out on top of it and gently covered Bulma up with it. She would wake up and complain that she was cold, as the weather was starting to cool off a lot, and as he walked to the window after making sure that every inch of the blanket was tucked in and around Bulma, he scowled at the frost that had collected on the front lawn. Christmas would be here soon, and he needed to get her something that would tell her just how sorry he was. But he had no clue what she liked, and he didn't want her becoming suspicious if he started asking all kinds of random questions.

He would figure something out before the winter holiday came he just knew it. All he would need to do is look around in her files a bit to see what things interested her and then he could work on his idea from there. Running a hand over his cropped hair, he sighed. He still needed an idea.

Vegeta walked away from the living room after grabbing his still steaming mug and headed back upstairs to check on Rayne. The little girl was just starting to wake up and was about to start screaming when he plopped the soother into her mouth and picked her up. Walking into Rayne's room, he grabbed the little girl a warm outfit and then headed to the bathroom to run a bath for the two of them.

Setting her down on the bedroom floor, he walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of swimming shorts. The first bath he had ever shared with the little girl had almost made him cry like a baby. The overly curious Rayne had slipped down onto Vegeta's stomach, hands splashing water all over the place, and had found a new _toy_ to play with. Needless to say, when her chubby little fingers grabbed something that they shouldn't have, he let out a loud howl and jumped up, the little girl falling face first into the water.

Who knew little kids could be so bloody slippery? He had fished the little girl out glad to see that she was all giggles and smiles. That was something he had never told Bulma. Since that time he had learned to wear shorts while in the water. Walking back to the bathroom, he checked the water temperature and nodded to himself. It was warm enough to satisfy him, but not too hot to irritate the little girl.

He went and picked her up, undressing her quickly as he sat her down on the bathmat to change into his shorts. Luna curled up under the sink with her paws under her chin, large chocolate eyes blinking every now and then. Vegeta got into the bath and stretched his legs out, shoulders above the line of water. Reaching down, he pulled Rayne up to him and settled her on his chest, sinking down into the water a bit more so the water would settle just under her shoulders. She cooed away, happily banging her palms onto his chest, grabbing at his neck or shoulders, but Vegeta didn't mind. He was so taken with the little girl that he would do anything just to make her happy.

"Just like I'd like to make your mother happy..." he whispered, eyes sliding closed. "I'm such an idiot...the biggest idiot out there Rayne. Be thankful that you won't know what this feeling...this hurt feels like until you're older..."

Rayne yawned, soother falling out of her mouth and into the water. His fingers closed around it, stuck it in his mouth to get the bathwater off of it and then gave it back to the little girl. He was at ease with the little girl and was glad to know that she trusted him as well. If only her mother would be as trusting as her daughter.

The ringing of her phone startled her out of her deep sleep and she pushed the blanket off of her to get her phone out of the sweater's pocket. "Hullo?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Where do you live?"

Bulma tilted her head to the side looking startled. "What?"

"I just asked you a question you pea-brained idiot!"

"Cara?"

"The one and only. Listen, I've been sitting in this cab for almost an hour trying to get to you, so I had to call your parents to get your new number..."

"Oh!" Bulma sat up, legs falling to the floor and gave her friend the address to Vegeta's house. "I just don't understand though. How the hell did you get the money to come here? How long are you staying for?"

The girl on the other end of the phone let out a light chuckled. "A while, as long as I want. Who knows, might be able to hook up with some cute single guys. Know any?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'll see you when you get here. How long do you think you should be?"

Cara talked with someone and then coughs. "20 minutes."

"Great! I'll see you then!" Bulma closed her cell phone and then looked to her cold coffee. Giving a slight shrug of the shoulders she picked it up and emptied the full mug in one long swallow. Stuffing an apple slice into her mouth, she ran up the stairs Isis racing after her and burst into Vegeta's room. She heard Rayne giggle from the bathroom and walked in there. "Vegeta..."

Her eyes fell on her daughter resting lazily on the broad, well-defined chest, sucking away happily on the soother in her mouth. Luna let out a little bark and came out from under the sink. "Oh, sorry." Her cheeks flushed slightly and she was about to turn away when he stood up, water crashing off of his body.

"No problem. Hand me her towel will you?" Bulma passed him the object he had requested. He wrapped the little girl in her towel, pulling the hood over her head and held her in front of him. "There you go you little jewel. All nice and clean..." He fixed the hood, straightening the cat-ears that were sewn onto the hood. "I _am_ wearing shorts you know. It's all right for you to turn around if you want."

"Not until you put a towel on yourself. I don't need to see your flabby gut sticking out all over the place." She bit out. Vegeta walked to her side and held her daughter out for her to take.

"Listen Bulma, I want to talk about what I said yesterday..."

"Whatever. You don't need to say anything else now do you? My paintings are nothing more than stupid paint on some canvas right?" She hugged her daughter to her chest, spotted her clothing folded neatly on the ledge of the sink and once she grabbed them, she walked out of the bathroom and into Rayne's room.

Vegeta slammed the bathroom door shut with his foot, fist pounding on the wall, plaster cracking as his knuckles left a dent. He instantly regretted it, for the fresh scabs broke apart and blood started to dribble over his fingers again. Mitch was going to have his skin when he was through fixing the bleeding knuckles again. _It's not like I don't deserve it anyway...she's really vexed with me. She should be, I'm an idiot._

Bulma sniffed gently as she pulled on the white socks that completed her daughters' outfit. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt, Rayne looked happy and healthy. She kicked her legs about, arms flying all over the place as she gurgled happily.

"Baby! Guess who's coming to stay? Aunty Cara! Aunty Cara is coming! Probably should have told Vegeta, but who cares. If he doesn't like it then we'll all leave. And go stay in a hotel somewhere."

Her phone rang again and she picked up Rayne, holding her on her hip as she answered it. Star was going to stop by and come for coffee, along with Chi-Chi and Goku. They hadn't seen their friend for a while and Bulma was glad that she was soon going to be surrounded by the people she cared about.

But she didn't expect a knock from the door as she headed down the stairs, Mitch going to answer it. Star grinned at Bulma and glowered at Mitch as she passed him. She wasn't going to forgive for what happened on Halloween and they all knew it. When Star held a grudge, she held it forever.

"Star! You're here early!"

"Well I called you on my way here. Chi and 'Ku are on their way over right now so I hope you've got coffee ready."

"Mitch?" Bulma asked as she stepped off the last step. "Is there fresh coffee, or should I go and make some?"

"I'll go and make it right now Miss Bulma."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at the older man and placed Rayne on the floor to let her crawl around. Star looked at Bulma and shook her head.

"Bad Karma."

"What?"

"You've got some bad karma about you. Another fight with Vegeta?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Star tilted her head and shrugged turning to walk into the living room. "It's flucking freezing outside..." she grumbled, curling up on the couch.

"No kidding..." Bulma said from the front foyer, waiting for Rayne to make her way into the living room, but the little girl was set on going to the front door. Luna walked to her side and started nudging the little girl away just as the door was opening.

Bulma sighed and picked up her daughter just before Goku finished opening the door. Luna on the other hand had picked the wrong place to be at the wrong time and found herself stuck between the wall and the door.

Chi-Chi bounced into the room dressed in a dark pair of blue jeans and a dark purple turtleneck, her hair loose about her shoulders. "Heya B! How are you?"

"Fine thanks, yourself?"

"You don't look fine. You look tired."

"I am tired."

"Vegeta keep you up all night last night?" Chi-Chi quickly hid behind Goku as Bulma sent the girl a glare. "Or not. Another fight huh?"

"Am I really that predictable?" Bulma moaned, walking into the living room and pulled out Rayne's playpen from the corner with one hand and set Rayne inside. The little girl instantly picked up a soft ball and started chewing on it, looking up at her mother with her two colored eyes. Bulma leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead then turned to look at her friends.

"Well," Chi-Chi started "You look like you're just bursting with energy...what's up?"

Everyone could see that their friend was worn out and tired, though her blue eyes sparkled with a new light. "Cara is in town, and she's going to be here in a few minutes..."

"That's fabulous!" Star exclaimed, hands clapping together. "Now we'll be able to finally meet the infamous Cara!"

Mitch walked in carrying another silver tray filled with coffee mugs and a silver pot filled with steaming coffee. He set it down on the table and received a smile from Bulma. She walked to the chair that she had been sitting on earlier and poured everyone a cup of coffee. They made idle chat for another few minutes when a knock on the door inturrputed them. Bulma didn't bother moving to answer it, as she knew Mitch was all ready there.

"Holy _shit_ look at the size of this fucking place!" Came a loud voice from around the corner. Bulma laughed to herself at the surprised expressions on her friends faces and the cringe that came from Chi-Chi. "Hey! You blue-haired bitch! Where the hell are you?"

"In the living room, and don't use that kind of language around my daughter Cara!"

The woman walked into the living room and Bulma jumped out of her chair, running to jump on her friend. They screamed, bouncing up and down like two little girls who had just got what they wanted for Christmas. Hands were linked together and they stopped all movement and just looked at each other. "Well!" Cara smirked. "I can see that this is the better life for you. Always knew you were going to break out of your shell soon enough. It's just too bad that I wasn't there to see it happen."

Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around her long-time friend. "You look so different Cara!" Which was true. No longer was her hair long, but cut short in the back, to the base of her skull and angled longer towards the front. Her bangs were tinted red, bringing out the green eyes even more than before.

"It's bloody cold outside. How the hell can you live with it?"

"Oh please. We're from Toronto remember? Land of the freezing."

"So true, so true. So anyways, who are they?" She asked, pointing to the three that looked at them with such curiosity.

"Oh! The one with the black hair sitting next to the guy is Chi-Chi, and obviously her boyfriend Goku. And that's Star. They're my friends."

"Woman!" Vegeta bellowed out from the top of the stairs. "Why the _hell_ was there screaming down here? Did you kill the cat or something?"

"Screw you Vegeta!"

Isis came tumbling down the stairs, almost head first as she lunged towards the new person, barking and snapping loudly. Cara stepped back and glowered at the loud puppy. "Isis! Sit!" Bulma commanded. "Cara is a friend."

Still the pup was growling, perfect ivory canines barred at the stranger. "Strange." Bulma muttered. "She normally accepts the word friend, and leaves it be. But she's not listening to me at the moment." Luna came in from outside, shaking off her damp fur, curious to see what was going on, and she too started to growl at the sight of Cara. "Luna! Friend!"

Neither of them stopped their loud chesty rumbles. Star got up and walked to the front closet and came back a few moments later with their leashes. She clipped them onto the collars and then tried to tug the pups out of the room, but they wouldn't hear of it. Vegeta came strolling down and walked into the room where they were gathered, Star trying to pull the snarling dogs away. Rayne looked up and let out a loud screaming protest at all the noise.

Cara covered her ears with her hands, eyes sliding closed as she tried to block out the sound while Chi-Chi looked at Goku with scared eyes. Why were the two pups going absolutely crazy, even after Bulma told them she was a friend?

Vegeta grabbed the leashes from Star who looked at him with a thankful smile and watched as she forced them out of the room. Bulma licked her dry lips and looked around. "Well, that was just strange. Normally they're really well behaved."

"Normally." Star said, eyes narrowing in Cara's direction. There was something not right about the blonde haired girl but she couldn't put her finger on it. Cara glared at Star and then turned it into a sickly sweet smile as she turned her attention back to Bulma.

Vegeta walked back into the room wearing a skin-tight black turtle-neck and a pair of khakis looking slightly pissed off. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he looked at the new woman in his home. Cara noticed him and turned around. "Oh my god Bulma! He's just....yum." She all but drooled.

Star rolled her eyes and got up, picking Rayne up from the playpen, bouncing her on her hip and making silly faces at the little girl. "Don't talk like I'm not here you stupid wench."

"Feisty too. I like it. Is he single?"

"Yes." Bulma sighed, slightly uncomfortable with the situation. "Vegeta, this is Cara. Cara, this is my friend Vegeta."

"So _this_ is the guy you were telling me about. You didn't mention that he was a Greek God."

Vegeta rolled his dark eyes and walked to Star who held out the fussing little girl to him. Rayne quieted down when Vegeta picked her up and he bent over into the playpen, retrieving her soother. Cara walked to Vegeta and all but ripped Rayne from his arms. "Look at the little cutie! Aunty Cara hasn't seen you since you were just a baby!"

Rayne blinked up at her and spit the soother out, screaming madly again. Vegeta snatched the little girl away from her and pressed the crying figure against his chest, hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

The little girl was often people friendly and took to anyone, but she didn't like her mother's old friend and he wondered why. But bothered him even more was the fact that both Isis _and_ Luna hadn't listened to Bulma's command. Something was defiantly out of place.

Chi-Chi stood up and smiled at Bulma. "Thank you for the coffee, but Goku and I have a lunch date. We'll be seeing you Bulma."

"All right CC. I'll catch you two later. Give me a call all right and we'll plan something for the weekend."

"Sounds good." Goku smiled, standing up beside his girlfriend. Star jumped up too and muttered something about needing to go back home and finish off a paper that was due before the end of the week. Bulma walked her friends to the door and looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta carrying Rayne up the stairs.

Sighing, she turned her attention back to Cara, who was now stretched out on the couch. "How the hell can you hang out with such people like that? That girl, what's her name, Deedee looks like a total bore."

"Chi-Chi."

"Yeah, whatever. And Star, please. I thought I knew you better then that. Though you've got points for Goku. I wonder how much fun he and I could have together. And Vegeta...oh my god, cream in my pants goodness!"

"You won't be having any fun with Goku. He and Chi are happy together."

"Well, happiness is often taken for granted is it not?"

Bulma shook her head and poured Cara a cup of coffee. "That's not true Cara. I'm happy here and I'm not taking it for granted."

"I'd be happy here too if I was living with some guy that looked like that. I wonder if he's good in bed...should give him a try."

"I doubt he'd want to tussle with you Cara. I don't think you're his type."

"What's his type? I can be anything he wants..."

"I think he's gay." Bulma choked out, laughing inwardly as she knew otherwise.

"Gay or not, I'd fuck him."

"Oh please, you'd screw anything with a dick."

"And you know it!" Cara beamed proudly. "So, where am I sleeping?"

"You're not staying in my house." Vegeta growled from the doorway. He had only come down to grab Rayne something to eat, and overheard the last part of the conversation.

"Vegeta, please." Bulma all but begged.

"No."

"Why?"

"She's a witch. I don't like her, the dogs don't like her and Rayne doesn't like her. I'm not going to let the pups run stay locked up in the room all day Bulma. Kick her out."

"I'm not going anywhere darling!" Cara purred. "As for the pups...it's called a muzzle. That'll shut them up. If that doesn't work, a trip to the vets always will! Honestly Bulma, I thought you valued your daughter's safety more than that. How could you let two wild beasts run around free while Rayne is in the same room as them?"

Bulma's fingers tightened around her coffee mug. "Isis and Luna are very well behaved while Rayne is in the room and they've always been quiet after I say friend, but they weren't. Maybe they're just...I don't know."

"Maybe they need to get a good shot to the head. That would teach them!" Cara giggled.

Vegeta almost broke the bowl of yogurt in his hands. "My dogs are very good at judging people. You so much lay one _finger_ on either of the pups I'll let the whole kennel loose on your skanky ass."

"Oh, would you? Please?" Cara growled, fingering Vegeta. "Now piss off. I'm bored with you. Go fuck a cat or something."

"Do not tell me what to do in my own house." But he left to go attend to Rayne. Bulma looked at Cara and sighed.

"Listen, I'll give you some money to stay in a hotel. I've got to talk to Vegeta..."

"So you're kicking me out? You're actually going to do what he says? Bulma, you're not the same person that you were before."

"And neither are you!" She screamed at her friend, coffee mug slipping form her fingers to break on the hardwood floor. "But it would be best for all of us if you leave for a few hours or a couple days until I sort things out with Vegeta!"

"You're just threatened by me aren't you? You're worried that I'll fuck him better than you ever could. Let's face it Bulma, you might be rich, and you might be spoiled, but I'm the one that all the boys want."

"Get out." Bulma growled.

"Fuck you! I'm not leaving!"

"GET OUT!"

"NO!"

Bulma walked calmly over to Cara and pulled her up by her hair, fingers' clasping the blonde locks tightly. Cara swung her left arm out hitting Bulma in the side while she slammed her heel onto the woman's foot. Crying out in pain, Bulma let the tresses go and jumped back. Cara advanced on her stopping an inch away. "You listen here. You told me that I could stay here, that you would have no problem with it, so I'm going to stay here. I don't care what the fuck you say."

"Cara, get out!" Bulma screamed again.

"No."

Bulma's right hand came flying up from her side hitting her former friend soundly on the cheek. Green eyes widened and then narrowed as she lifted her left hand and slapped Bulma. "Slut!" Cara shouted.

Blue eyes turned into dangerous slits as she took a step back and walked away. Unfortunately Cara decided to follow her, hands shoving themselves into Bulma's back every now and then. She tried to ignore it, she really did.

"You're fucking lucky you know that Bulma? You're fucking lucky that I don't lay you out right here and beat the shit out of you. You're a slut. Everyone was right about you, you know. It was your own damned fault you got yourself knocked up, and it was your fault that Matt died. Now you've got Vegeta on the hook and if you're not careful, he'll wind up like Matt did. Head over heels for you, while you don't give a rats-ass."

Bulma turned around quickly, right hand balled up into fast and swung it at Cara, hitting her square on the cheek. Instincts over-took her, and she crouched down slightly, hands raised in a fighting stance. "You fucking bitch. You hit me!" Cara swung out, taking Bulma by surprise and hit her in the corner of her left eye, bruising it almost instantly.

Pain shot through her face as she backed up, hand cupping the throbbing area. Then they pounced on each other, fingers tugging at hair and clothing, palms slapping and pounding. Mitch came running into the room to see Cara on top of Bulma holding her arms down with her knees, fists pounding away at the woman's face. Blood was everywhere.

She kicked her right leg up, knee knocking into Cara's back, throwing her forward. With a great heave of her upper body, she threw the woman off of her and rolled to the side, blood dribbling from her lip. She lunged at Cara, jumping on her back forcing her to fall over. Slender fingers grasped golden locks again and furiously bashed the other woman's face into the wooden floor. Cara cried out in pain as her nose broke, blood pooling from it onto the floor. Bulma jumped up and gave a swift kick to Cara's right side, and the girl rolled over onto her back, legs swinging over her head for an instant before she flipped herself onto her feet.

Chests were heaving and Mitch ran away out of the room. Cara reached into her back pocket and pulled out her switchblade. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." She taunted, spitting blood onto the floor. "Skank. Slut. Whore."

Bulma let out a blood-chilling scream and picked up the closest thing she could reach, the coffee pot. She threw it at Cara, hitting her in the chest while hot coffee splashed up and onto the woman. She screamed loudly as the hot liquid seared her skin and she ran at Bulma, knife swinging out.

Feet came pounding from all over the place and Vegeta watched in horror as the blade sliced through Bulma's shirts, and into the tender flesh of her side. Bulma dropped to the ground and Cara started to kick her in the head, but only managed to land two before she was being pulled away by three men.

After that, he didn't care what happened to her as he ran to Bulma. He touched her head, wincing as blood tainted his fingers. "MITCH! CALL A DOCTOR!"


	18. Action and Reactions

Fists clenched tightly on the leather cover of the steering wheel, so tightly in fact that his knuckles were going white and the skin threatened to stretch beyond all repair. His mood was foul, fouler than it had ever been in his life. And over what? Over the woman that laid in his bed with her daughter? She was just a woman, and a complication.

For the month that she had been living in his house Vegeta had totally forgotten about getting his younger sister off the streets, and that was something that shouldn't have been forgotten. Skidding to a sudden stop as the amber streetlight turned red his fists pounded on the steering wheel, lips tightening into a deep scowl. No matter how hard he wanted too, Vegeta couldn't push away the fact that Bulma was in his bed and had been bleeding all over his floor. It was _his_ floor and _he_ should be the only one that should be allowed to bleed all over it. Not her. He was becoming too attached to the azure haired woman and her little daughter.

She shouldn't have come into his life. Everything would have been that much simpler if he hadn't gotten involved. Revving the Mustangs engine he waiting impatiently for the light to turn green and when it did his tired screeched along the asphalt leaving behind smoking tire tracks. Music pumped from his car and as much as he tried to stay angry at Bulma, the thumping melodies of 'Disturbed' soothed his battered soul. He was losing his edge and that couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it. He needed everything that he could gather to get his sister off the street and if that meant that he was going to go around and blow off every last man's head that had touched her in any way, then so be it.

But guilt was starting to eat away at him. He shouldn't have left Bulma alone in his house. He should be there with her, but it didn't make any difference. Or it shouldn't have made any difference, but it did. He would never be able to shake the image of her head bouncing off the hardwood floor in the living room, blood flowing freely from the large gash that ran from the side of her right breast all the way down to her navel, nor would he be able to forget the way her lips started to become pale as the puddle of blood that was under her began to grow. Once the doctor had been called and Bulma's wound stitched up, Vegeta placed Rayne beside her mother, called Goku and then left as soon as their mutual friend arrived.

And the guy was smart. He didn't try to stop Vegeta in his quest. If he couldn't find his sister then he was going to find someone to take his aggravation out on. It wasn't healthy to harbor all of the negative feelings that he was harboring and he knew that. His mind was starting to break down and his body was becoming sick. He wouldn't allow himself to get sick though. He needed to stay strong in his search for his sisters freedom. Maybe he could buy it. Maybe he could buy his sisters freedom, but she would hate him. No matter what he decided, his sister was going to hate him for the rest of her life.

All of the anger flooded from his veins and Vegeta found himself thirsty and in need of a good stiff drink. Slamming on the breaks and turning the steering wheel to the left, he flew down a side-street and then with another left, popped up on the main drag. Ah, a club, perfect. Swerving his car to the curb, he cut the engine and stepped out of the car. The lineup wrapped around the side of the building. This was going to be difficult to get into. "Vegeta!" A voice called from the stairway into the club. Turning his head, he nodded in the direction of the voice. Black hair was piled up onto her head and her brown eyes were thick with black liner. She lifted her chin in his direction, flicked away her cigarette and forced the smoke out of her lungs with a sigh.

The bouncer grabbed onto his arm and yanked him up the stairs, pushing him into the woman that had called his name. "Vegeta, darling. I was wondering when you were going to come by and see me."

"Back off Keri. I don't need your shit right now."

"Come on Vegeta, you know that I could give you a good time."

"I'm sure that you could, but like I said, I don't need your shit right now."

Keri pouted, her large bottom lip jutting out. "Aww, but you know that you want to play with me. Why don't you just give into the temptation and let me do all the work."

He growled and sighed. Sure she was beautiful and knew what buttons to press, and how to press them, but he wasn't in the mood...yet. "C'mon, let's go get a few drinks first and catch up." He barked out to her, grabbing a hold around her waist and pulling her up against him. Her giggles entered his ear and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, his body was starting to respond to the dark vixen.

"I've got a table. I know where it is, but you don't. Make sure you follow close or else you might get lose and I don't think I would like that. Remember to stay close." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the thick crowd of people, elbowing those that wouldn't get out of her way and gave Vegeta enough time to admire her outfit. Long legs were left bare, save for the micro-mini skirt that covered just enough to be called a skirt, though it really was nothing more than an oversized belt done up in red plaid. Silver hoops hung off her hips in a belt, cocked at an angle from her right down to her left and to complete the outfit, she wore a white 3/4 sleeve shirt and nothing underneath. He could hear the clicking of her almost needle-thin boots tapping against the floor if he blocked out all else around him.

She was hot he'd give her that. She pressed him into a chair and looked down at him from her standing position. "Ah, you never really change do you? I should hope not, though I'm slightly disappointed you cut off your hair. Though I suppose it'll grow back right?"

"Right."

"So what's this I hear that you've got some chick living in your house, and that chick isn't me?" She pressed a drink into his hand and he slammed it back without so much as glancing at it. He didn't care what it was, as long as it was able to get his mind off of the horrifying thoughts that his mind was coming up with everytiume he so much as took a breath. His life was going down the drain.

"Another drink?" Some nameless, faceless figure asked as she passed.

"Just bring me the whole fucking bottle." He muttered, pushing the glass around the table.

"Vegeta, darling, you're not answering my question."

"I haven't given your question any thought but yes. There is a woman living in my house. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but I wish that you would have told me. I'm sure that I'd like to get to know the little slut that has gone and won your affection away from me."

"Don't call her that."

"Don't call her what?"

"A slut. She's not that. In fact I'm starting to think that she's not interested in guys at all." _You're so full of shit, it's disgusting. She's interested in you, and you know it. _

"Well, that's nice. But rumor has it that she's all ready got a kid, and how old is she? Can't be too much older than 17."

"So what? If you met...thank you." There was a bottle of vodka in front of him now, along with a glass of water. Breaking the seal to the bottle, he unscrewed the cap and placed the bottle to his lips. Closing his eyes and opening his throat, he let the liquid food his stomach, burning a trail from his throat to his gut. If you... met Rayne then you wouldn't say anything bad against her. She's just a total sweetheart. Too bad her mother keeps getting herself into trouble." He took another long swallow causing Keri's brows to arch up. Something was bothering him. Normally he'd stay away from vodka due to a few upheaving experiences that he'd had in the past.

"All right Vegeta, talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." He rubbed his eyes and took another swig from the bottle. It seemed to be getting lighter in his hands and he was starting to wonder why. He knew how to hold his alcohol...unless it was vodka and he had no reason why the dolt of a waitress brought it to him. But it was doing its job. He was starting to forget all that bothered him.

"All right. But I suggest you cool it on the bottle there for a few minutes. It's almost halfway, and you're starting to scare me. You're not even slurring or anything like that. Maybe you're learning that vodka can be your friend?"

"Maybe. Who cares. I don't. What's new with you Keri?

"You know the same old stuff."

"How thrilling."

"Vegeta, darling. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong and maybe you'll be able to enjoy the night."

He slammed the bottle onto the table and pushed himself away. Standing up, he placed both hands onto the flat surface and leaned over looking at Keri. "Maybe I don't want to enjoy it...but then again, maybe I do. I just don't want to talk about me all right? Got it slut?"

Keri giggled again and stood up. "Let's dance." She was about to tug him onto the dance floor when he stopped and turned around. The glass bottle was once more in his hand. Oh well, if that was going to loosen him up, then it was just going to have to work. He took another swallow as she found them an empty patch on the floor and pressed herself against him. His feet refused to move as she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him tighter against her body, though his empty hand found its way to her bum and grabbed a firm hold, lifting her onto her toes. "Oh!" she purred against him.

He closed his eyes and danced with her the best that he could, though the world had started to take on a lopsided look every time he opened his eyes, so he refused to let them open again. Her face was everywhere in the crowd, and he didn't want that. He wasn't going to let her ruin his night.

Why was he fooling himself, his night was all ready ruined. It decided to ruin itself when he refused to go and look for his sister. Bulma was all ready hurt, and he didn't need to get himself into the same position she was in. Someone was going to have to look after the little nymph that had wormed her way into his heart. A smile tugged his lips upwards as he lifted the bottle to his lips as Keri took the opportunity of his turned head to nibble along his jaw. The more he swallowed, the more she nibbled; yet the more she nibbled, the more he swallowed. What a twisted circle. Pulling the bottle away from his lips, he let out a little burp.

They danced away on the floor bodies bumping, limbs twisting and melding together. For the first time that night, he placed his cheek against her head and inhaled her scent. The fog that had surrounded his brain lifted slightly and a pang of guilt rushed forward once again. She smelled like Bulma, in fact the vodka on his tongue tasted like Bulma as well. That was it, he needed to get rid of the woman once and for all. If vodka wasn't going to work, then maybe Keri would. Dropping the empty bottle onto the floor, he pulled the woman against him by grabbing her bottom in both hands and pulling her roughly up to him. His lips fell upon hers, forcing her mouth to yield under his. His tongue swept over hers, exploring the roof of her mouth, the back of her teeth until she pulled away, breathless.

"Mmm, I see that you still haven't lost your touch there love. Let's go back to the table and have another drink."

"Whatever." People seemed to move out of his way quite easily as his elbows plowed into their ribs, or his feet lashed out to meet their shins. They made it back to the table in record time. He sat himself in the chair was nestled into the corner glad that the shadows had hidden him from the room. He felt eyes watching him. Great, now he was becoming paranoid. This wasn't going to do at all. He needed to get out of this place, and he needed to get out of here now. Maybe he could get Keri to leave as well and take him back to her place.

But Keri knew that if she were to leave before the night was over, then she wouldn't get paid. She wasn't a whore, but she was hired on to keep the men...entertained for the evening. She pulled her chair closer to his and placed a hand on this thigh, rubbing it in small circles. His body slid down in the chair without thinking, wanting to get her touch in certain other places. Fresh drinks were on the table and she picked it up, ignoring him as her brown eyes scanned the crowd for people that she knew.

Two could play at that game. Picking up the glass that was in his place, he swallowed it down with ease and slammed it back onto the table. It seemed that his cup had no bottom as it was filled up again, and again. Keri matched him drink for drink and soon the pair of them were beyond talking as she moved into his lap. Apparently she had enough of the coy game she was playing and he was playing in return. "Oh Vegeta..." she moaned against his ear, legs wrapping themselves around his chair, pinning him to it, and her to him. She moved against him and he returned the movement, causing her to let out a little purr of pleasure.

Her lips sought, and found his as they lost themselves into the passionate kiss that had been spurred to life by the little vixen in his lap. Hands found themselves in her shirt, skirting around the taunt flesh of her bare stomach and were just about to settle on the things that they itched for the most when the warmth in his lap was ripped away from him with a startled scream.

Keri was on the floor with a hand tangled in her hair and three people stood in front of Vegeta. "I should have known. When your life gets remotely complicated you heard tot eh bar and find some little skank to fuck. Go figure Vegeta."

He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out who the people were but names didn't come to the enraged faces of the women in front of him. "Do I know you?"

"OW! Let me go you fucking bitch!" Keri growled from the floor, only to have her ehad jerked back.

"The next time I even see you around Vegeta, you're going to feel my foot on your ass for the rest of your life you fucking little slut. Now get he fuck out of my sight before I decide to use you as a punching bag." The blonde haired woman hauled Keri up easily and threw her into a mob of passing people.

"Do I know you?" He asked again, unsure if the women in front of him had heard his question or not.

"Of course you know us, but apparently the booze that you've been drinking has gone straight to your head, and I'm not talking about the one that's on your shoulders either. You're pathetic you know that? Bulma is at home, and she's fucking _sick_ all right? Goku called the doctor back to your place when a fever broke out but it's a good thing that she's all right, otherwise you'd have us to deal with. Now give me your fucking keys and let's get out of here."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who you are."

The three women laughed as the blonde sent her fist flying into his face. A grunt of pain issued forth from his mouth, but he didn't move. "I don't care. Beat me up for all I care. I don't give a damn."

"You're repeating yourself, did you know that?"

"I don't care. Tell me who you are, and I might leave with you. Hey, are you more of Keri's friends? You know, you didn't have to scare her off like that. She was just doing what your boss told her to do." His face became hot, really, really hot and his vision became first double, and then triple. The people in front of him multiplied quicker than he could blink.

"Did...did you just call me a slut. Because if you did, which I know you didn't, I'd have to put your fucking drunk ass into the hospital, and then who would look after Rayne when she wakes up? Surely you cannot expect Bulma to do something like that when she's got a huge gash on her stomach."

"18?" Vegeta asked, leaning forward.

"You know who I am. Now let's go."

"I'm not done my drink yet."

"You've had enough..." a soft voice came from behind 18. It seemed that Star and Chi-Chi were there as well. Great, so Goku had called the women to come and get him.

"No. Not enough!" He pushed himself up out of the chair and pushed his way through the three women and walked to the bar. "More vodka. Bottle." He grumbled as the cold glass bottle was placed in his hand again. Breaking the seal, he started to swallow and didn't stop until half the bottle had made its way into his stomach. 18 ripped the bottle away from him and held it behind her back.

"You can get this when you get into the car. But not before."

"Gimme duh obble." he hiccupped, reaching to 18 though stopping short as Star grabbed his hands. Her eyes pleaded with his and he knew that he had to go. So much as he didn't want too, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he had to go. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a wad of money and held it out to Star, who pulled out a large bill and handed it to the bartender.

"We don't know what he drank, but he's well beyond more drinking. Thank you for not kicking him out...."

The three of them had a hard time dragging the drunk Vegeta out of the club and down the stairs. His car was parked crookedly on the street, a sign that Vegeta was in a pissed off mood before he came to the club. 18 and Star tossed him into the backseat of the car with little ceremony and silenced his protests when they pulled the seatbelt across his lap. "We are going to be driving to your house and we don't need to get into an accident _or_ get hauled in by the cops. So you can sit back here and nurse yourself into a drunken stupor with your vodka bottle if you agree on being a good boy. Do you think you can handle that?" Chi-Chi asked, voice cold.

"Yush mommy. I be good boy. Obble peas!" He cooed out, hands stretching and grasping thin air for the bottle. When it was in his hands and Chi-Chi sitting beside him, he took a large swallow and closed his eyes. Life at this point in time was perfect. He vaguely remembered who the people in the car with him were, but a few more hefty swallows and they'd be complete strangers again. He hiccupped again and Chi-Chi looked at him. Heaving a sigh she leaned over him unconscious pressing her breasts to his arms as she rolled down the window.

Grinning like a cat who had stuffed the canary in its mouth, he cupped one of Chi-Chi's mounds in his hand. She screamed when he pinched her clothed flesh and pulled herself away from him. Dark eyes narrowing she smiled prettily at first Star and then at 18 through the rearview mirror then threw a right hook at Vegeta, catching him on the jaw. He burst out laughing and took another swallow. "Pig." Chi-Chi grumbled, rubbing her chest.

"Oink...oink!" Vegeta cooed out swallowing another large portion of the bottle. Suddenly he didn't feel so god and was glad that the woman sitting across the seat from him decided to open up the window as he dropped the bottle onto the floor and turned his head as he heaved what little contents there was in his stomach. After every heave, he laughed, not sure if he was really throwing up, or if he was making it up. Either way, it was still funny to him.

All the women groaned as Vegeta continued to heave, decorating the side of his car along with the road with his vodka-induced puke. The drive to Vegeta's couldn't have been over any quicker and as soon as the car came to a halt Chi-Chi was racing out of the car. Goku and Mitch were waiting outside for the car and walked towards it slowly when they saw the vomit on the side of the car.

"Drinking. Again." 18 growled out as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut with her foot.

"Obviously. Looks slightly out of his tree. Mitch, let's get him inside and into bed."

"No bed for him Master Goku, he's not done his upheaving. The bathtub is just the place for him." Mitch exclaimed opening Vegeta's door. Star rolled her eyes and leaned back into the car to pick up the vodka bottle that had been neglected and took a swig of it herself. She passed the bottle to 18 who passed it to Chi-Chi. None of them had seen their friend and they didn't think that they'd be able to hold up against the devastating sight they were about to encounter.

"How is she?" Star asked quietly.

"Better. I think. She started dreaming and pushed Rayne out of bed and then she started crying and Bulma shot up screaming, and then she broke out in a fever and then I called the doctor...and then I called out guys to go out and look for Vegeta..."

"Almost missed the club he went too. Would have if Chi here hadn't spotted his car. Had to haul some whore off of him. God, he's a mess. I doubt he'd even look at the slut who was sitting in his lap if it hadn't been for the booze in his system. He was already smashed when we got there. Had to bribe him into the car with the rest of the vodka he was drinking from the bottle." Star whispered softly. She looked towards the house and then to the girls, who nodded their heads.

Each took a hold of another's hand as they walked up the stairs and into the house. Star knew that there was something wrong when Isis wouldn't listen to Bulma's command, but she didn't want to offend her blue-haired friend. She should have stayed behind and helped with something, anything. Rayne didn't even like the person that Bulma had once called her best friend.

She pushed open the door to Vegeta's room and was about to step inside when a growl came from under the bed. Luna was in there and Isis was standing behind the door but when the dogs saw who they were they became quiet. It seemed that they were taking their job very seriously and weren't going to let anyone inside to harm Bulma.

She lay flat on her back, no pillow under her head to keep her stomach flat, face swollen from the blows it had gotten from Cara. Star tightened her hand on Chi-Chi's and felt fingers responding as they all looked down at their battered friend. "That bitch is going to pay." Star vowed on a breath.

The two other women nodded their heads and turned from the room to walk back down to the living room. Mitch had made some coffee and set it out for them and as they sat, they said nothing. Bulma's perfect face haunted them and will forever be imbedded in their memories. After their coffee was done they decided who was going to stay to look after Bulma and Rayne while Bulma was healing. Star opted for herself and the other two nodded their heads. Star's parents didn't care what she did and 18 still had yet to totally befriend Blue. Everything was going to be different from now on.

And Star was the only one that knew how to deal with Vegeta when he had a hang over. A devious smirk had fallen onto her lips as she thought of all the fun things she'd get to do while Vegeta was in the clutches of agony the next day. Saying goodnight to everyone, they all went their separate ways, Chi-Chi into Goku's car, 18 into her own and Star into one of the many guest bedrooms. She pulled off her shoes and propped herself up with pillows behind her back so she would be able to see Bulma from where she was, having opened both bedroom doors so she could see when Bulma woke up and keep her from moving about. What she hadn't planned on was falling into a deep sleep after the trying night that she had just escaped from.

Pain startled her awake and when she tried to open her eyes she found that one was swollen shut and the other was tender with the morning light that seeped through the open curtains. She went to sit up and muffled a pained yelp as she bend the freshly stitched wound to her stomach. The fight with Cara was still fresh on her mind and as she swung her legs from the bed and onto the floor with great difficulty she managed to pull herself from on her back to her feet.

Isis and Luna snored away happily at the foot of the large four poster bed and her daughter was still sleeping. Mindful not to stretch Bulma looked around the room and saw that Vegeta was nowhere in sight. In fact she recalled Goku talking on the phone beside her to someone asking them to go and find Vegeta.

So he had run off when she needed him the most. How like Vegeta. She turned and walked slowly from the room after spying Star asleep and the early hour on the clock. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping for but Bulma knew that if she ignored her bladder any longer she'd have to explain why the sheets were wet. Walking back into the room she turned on the light to the bathroom and heard a groggy moan coming from the bathtub. Turning it off she relieved the pressure in the darkness and pulled herself back up with the help of the sink.

He did look cute sleeping in the bathtub, left arm and leg flung over the edge of the tub. Buts he was still hurt with him. Was it in his nature to hurt everything that was in his life? He treated his friends like dirt and continuously hurt her. Hurting her was one thing, bu he would apologize for hurting her and turn around and do it again!

She was never going to understand that man. Bulma knew that she shouldn't be up and walking about but the thought of lying back down in bed sickened her, and then her stomach grumbled. Rolling her eyes towards the ceiling she gingerly made her way throughout the house, careful not to wake anyone as she made herself some coffee and grabbed whatever she could find that was within reaching distance. Which wasn't much. An apple and a container of cherry yogurt, add coffee to that and she had herself a light breakfast. Grabbing a spoon from the drawer, she picked her way up the stairs again and shut herself into the study she had taken over.

If she couldn't sleep then she would paint. Rayne wouldn't be up for another 5 hours, as it was only 5:45 am and she figured that Star would sleep until she woke up, and Vegeta, judging by the state he was in, would sleep until whatever he had intoxicated himself with left his system. So she had a few hours to herself.

Her mind refused to think as she picked up her brush and set it to the canvas that was in front of her. She refused to let her mind think or do anything but concentrate on the picture before her. Tears made her eyes itchy but she refused to let them fall. Hell she refused to let herself refuse to do anything. _So what? So what he wasn't there last night? So what he went out and got himself drunk? So what? It's not like he's part of your life. You're just living with him_, _so what. It's not like you're dating him. It's not like you'd **want** to date him._ She was disgusted with herself and grabbed her discman from the side table and slipped the ear pieces into her ears and turned it on. If she couldn't ignore the little voice in her head, then she'd drown it out with music. Walking to the door, she locked it and shook her head at the thought of Isis waking up and finding her gone. The little puppy was still lazy though had probably stayed up all night with her.

She would forgive her and knew that nothing would happen to her daughter if both her dog and Luna were there. Hours passed with every stroke of her brush and soon she saw the makings of a real piece of art coming forth from the canvas in front of her. It was going to be hard, but she was going to make the painting look just like the picture. _Just like it._ She purred to herself. _...nothing more than stupid paint on some stupid canvas..._

Her eyes burned again. Vegeta really did hate her. But then why was he playing with her emotions like that? No worries. She'd leave the house and Vegeta's life forever when her wound was healed. After that, she'd be gone. She planned to leave for Christmas knowing that the painting would be done and ready for the holiday. She smirked.

He wouldn't think her art was stupid then. She would leave. Everyone and everything. Change her name, change her looks again. Do something to get away from the horror that followed her around. All ready her friends were too close, but they'd never leave if she told them she was going. They'd never do anything like that.

But what hurt her the most is knowing that she'd have to leave Rayne behind as well. If she wanted to finish what was going on, she couldn't have her daughter with her. But one thing that she would take was Isis. She would need a friend when the times got rough and Isis was the only thing close to her that would love her no matter what she was going to do besides her daughter.

Vegeta would take good care of Rayne while she was gone, Bulma knew that. She knew that he loved her like she was his own, but he wouldn't be able to forgive her. But she needed to do it. She needed to end the chapter of her life that was forcing itself to stay open as it followed her from country to country.

But where was she going to go?

_Australia._


	19. A Memory

_**A/N: **It's so good to be back. I hope you all missed the story as much as I did. I have no idea what the heck is going on with my writing. It's a little more mature than what it normally is. Maybe because it's actually getting into the story now. Who knows. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let's just say when I was done I was wanting to curl up and dream about it. My roommate thought I was nuts but when she read it she got a dreamy look on her face and wanted to know what happened next. I've got another die-hard fan sleeping at the moment. I'm so proud. Thank you all for sitting by and waiting for me to make my comeback. I'm back and I'm writing like never before. _

**Black Sunrise**

Bulma looked at her reflection in the mirror and touched the puckered pink scar that ran from under her right breast to her navel. Cara was lucky that she hadn't killed her once upon a time friend. She was stupid to think that after all that they had been through, she would still be her ever loving friend. Money had turned Cara against Bulma, she knew that now and she knew that while she was still in Japan, none of her friends would be safe from the wrath that both Jade and Cara held for the blue haired woman.

But that was going to change. Soon everyone she held close to her heart would be safe from them, Bulma was going to make sure of that. She told only her parents the vaguest of details as to what she was doing, but she had to tell them that she was going to be leaving Rayne behind. They seemed fine with that, and knew that no matter what, her daughter would come back for _her_ daughter.

They just didn't approve of the person that Bulma chose to leave her daughter with. But Bulma's mind was set and they knew that she wasn't going to change her mind, no matter how hard they begged her to. In one and a half days she would be gone from her daughter and her friends. A pain raced through her heart but she pushed it away. There weren't enough hours in the day that she could spend with her daughter who cooed from the bottom of the bathtub. Shaking her wet hair, Bulma wrapped herself up in a robe and bent to pick up her daughter.

"Woman, are you done in there?" Vegeta asked, knuckles rasping on the door.

"Yes." She folded her daughter into a towel and kissed her nose as she walked from the bathroom and passed Vegeta who hurried into the bathroom to take a shower himself. There were other bathrooms in the house, yet he insisted that he use his. _Men._ She thought to herself, eyes rolling upward as she tossed her daughter playfully onto the large bed and began to tickle her. Rayne squealed in delight and pouted when Bulma picked her up again and brought her into her own room to get dressed. Snow glittered on the ground and made a soft sigh leave her mouth. She hated the heat and knew that she was going to miss the snow. _Enough._ She scolded herself as she pushed away the first signs of bitter thoughts.

This had to be done and she knew it. Today she was going to take Rayne to the mall and get her picture taken with Santa, and then get the picture printed up as many times as she could. One picture for each of her friends, another for her parents and finally one for herself. She needed 7 prints in total which wouldn't be hard with all the money that she had. Hiding in the back of her closet were gifts for all of her friends and the picture, along with a very long letter for Vegeta. She had spent the last week perfecting the written words that would insure her daughters safety and pleading Vegeta not to be mad at her.

Shaking her head, she dressed Rayne in a blue turtleneck and black pants, slipping on black dress shoes. Pulling a jaunty blue cap onto her head Bulma nodded. Her daughter was growing more and more beautiful with each passing day.

Setting Rayne into her playpen, she listened to make sure that the water was still running as she pulled on her bra and panties, a dark red turtle neck and black slacks. Slipping her feet into a pair of socks, she pulled on her black leather winter boots and then wrapped a cream scarf around her neck. Brushing her hair up into a high ponytail, she pulled on her peacoat, did up the buttons then with a whistle, called Isis to her side; and of course, Luna followed.

Both dogs had grown a lot and Bulma smiled lovingly as she patted both on the head before picking up her daughter. They four of them walked down the stairs, Rayne sat still long enough to have her winter coat pulled on and waved her arms around when her mother tried to buckle her into her car seat. But she was in and there was no escaping. Isis and Luna had on fluffy white and red collars, like Santa's suit, and bells around their ankles. They liked the idea of playing dress-up. The parking lot to the mall was packed with last minute shoppers and as law required, Bulma clipped on both leashes to the dogs, though they didn't need them. They wouldn't wander from Bulma's side no matter what was going on around them.

The lineup for Santa was long, but she was ready to wait and sat Rayne onto her feet and watched as she tried to toddle off, Luna ushering her back to her mothers side every time the little girl wandered away. Mothers and fathers in the line-up held their children closer to them, whispering amongst themselves that the dogs shouldn't be allowed in the mall. Bulma heard their comments and knew that they were meant to be heard.

Nothing would bother her at this point in time, her mind was racing as the line inched forward. After 15 minutes it was Rayne's turn and she looked up from her spot on the large white-bearded man's knee and her face crumpled up, threatening tears started to well up in her two toned eyes. The Santa smiled at Bulma who whispered a few words into her daughter's ear and then pointed to the dogs. "Is it all right if she get her picture taken with the dogs? She'll be quiet then."

Santa looked at the two dogs and gulped. He knew that the black and tanned canines were unpredictable but if it helped getting the girl to sit still and smile, he'd do anything so he nodded his head and watched at the blue haired woman unclipped the two dogs from their leashes. He was about to say something but Bulma pointed to either side of the man and spoke a few simple words. "Sit and behave."

That's what they did. Each took to a side of the chair, sitting regally beside the throne. Luna closest to Rayne, and Isis closest to Bulma, both dogs were happy. The picture was taken quickly and bulma smiled her thanks at the Santa as she collected her daughter, the dogs following on her heels. "How many copies?" A woman asked, not bothering to look up.

"Seven. Make it eight." Bulma said, handing over her credit card. The woman nodded, pressed a few buttons and within 5 minutes, Bulma was on her way back to Vegeta's house with the requested number of copies of the picture. Rayne's first Christmas and she was going to miss it.

_No!_ She screamed to herself, she wasn't going to feel sorry for herself! She needed to do what she needed to do in order for her life to go on without her having to look over her shoulder to wonder if someone was going to pop up and harm her. She couldn't live like that, and she wasn't going too.

It was her life, and she had to go through the plans that she had set forth with herself in order to make sure that her life was going to be safe from now on. Safe from Jade and Cara maybe, but safe from the guilt she was going to be living with when she left? And what about Vegeta? Was she going to be hurting him when she left in the middle of the night? _Who cares about hurting Vegeta. He's hurt you enough and it's high time you knock him off his high horse. Maybe when all of this is over he'll be able to forgive you...or he'll just wind up throttling you..._

Vegeta was gone when she got back to the house and Mitch helped her with Rayne, who had fallen asleep on the ride home. "And where has his high and mighty gone too today?"

"Who knows. I'm not his personal secretary Miss Bulma." Mitch grinned, laughing slightly.

"You make sure you know where he's going before he knows he's going to go there, so no secrets from me Mitch or I'll...put a spider on your... head!"

"What a threat Miss Bulma, but it is you that has come running to me when there has been those pesky eight-legged creatures in your line of sight. You're the one that's afraid of them, not me. And I should inform you that Australia is full of them at this time of year." With that, he turned around and left the shocked Bulma outside on the step.

The little bugger had been snooping!

"MITCH!" She screamed, running up the steps after him. He was no where in sight, though probably putting Rayne down for her afternoon nap.

"You bellowed Miss?" He asked calmly, walking down the stairs.

"How the hell did you figure that out?"

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her. Bulma felt her face going red and her fingers were starting to get an itch that she knew would only leave once she had wrapped them around his neck. "Might I suggest the punching back in the gym? It'll help calm your nerves. And might I add that you just pointed out that I make sure to know who's going where before they figure out that they're going where they want to go."

"You sneaky little rat. Tell me, how did you figure it out?"

"Wasn't that hard really. You were out and some woman with an accent called looking for you, and when I said that you weren't home she hung up the phone. After that I caught on to what you were doing. Master Vegeta is going to be mighty vexed when he figures out that you've taken little Miss from him."

Bulma smiled shyly and shook her head unable to believe that the man that stood before her had figured everything out. "I'm not. I cannot afford to take her with me. She's staying here, but please Mitch, please. Not a word of this to Vegeta. I'm doing this so I don't have to constantly look over my shoulder when I was somewhere. I'm doing this so Rayne can grow up in a proper family, with the proper life. I'm doing this so I can finally be free. There are people out there that hate me enough to harm those that I hold dear to me."

"I know this Miss, but I still don't see why you need to leave."

"If I don't, then it'll only be time before they come here and hurt everyone that I hold close to my heart. You understand don't you? I have to leave. I don't want to, but I have too." Tears burned her eyes and she let them fall, knowing that it would be the last time for a while she would allow herself to feel any form of emotion. Tomorrow night while everyone else was asleep, she would leave her presents under the Christmas tree and be nothing more than a distant memory.

"I understand Miss. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help you."

"Don't tell Vegeta where I'm going. He'll be very, very mad when he wakes up to see me no where in sight. Also, don't let him ruin his gift from me...and if you could give him the letter that I've left for him...and make sure that everyone else gets their gifts from me...that would be nice."

"Anything else?" Mitch smiled.

Closing her eyes, she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't think so, but I'll let you know if there's anything that you can do for me."

She walked out of the room and headed upstairs to change into her workout clothes. For the next few hours she pushed her body beyond anything that she had ever done to herself and was glad that the numbing pain that raced throughout every limb got her mind off of tomorrow. She showered and dressed in her favorite pajama's and with Rayne on her hip, wandered downstairs for dinner.

Vegeta wasn't there for dinner, not that she expected him to be, as he had been gone for the last two weeks, not talking to anyone, or telling anyone where he was going. He stayed out late at night and wouldn't return until the early hours of the morning. Something was up with Vegeta and she felt another wave of guilt wash over him. Maybe she should have picked someone else to look after Rayne while she was gone so he could get on with his life and finally be free of her and her girl.

Chi-Chi called to make sure that their plans were still set for Boxing Day, and Bulma felt bad lying to her friend, but if she broke those plans, Chi-Chi would want to know why, and then she'd poke around until she got the whole story. She was tired, and Rayne yawned as she drank a cup of warmed milk flavored with honey. Mitch knew just how to get the little girl to go to sleep and with a smile, she lifted her daughter from her highchair and set off to bed.

Her sleep was restless, but then they had been since her fight with Cara. What had turned her friend against her, to hate her with such a passion. Surely Jade had gotten a hold of her and poisoned her mind against her long-term friend. That was the only thing that she could think of. Bulma knew that Cara was still in town hiding out with the wrong crowed, as always. And to think, Bulma used to be just like her. _I guess be coming a mother changed all of that for me. My life is now a totally different life than what it used to be and I'm thankful for that. I used to hate the world as much as Cara still hates it and it scares me to think that I used to be just as destructive to myself as she is to herself._ Fingers wrapped around her wrists, lightly touching the tattoos that would forever be there. She was into pain a long time ago, just after rayne was born. She needed to numb the pain of her heart, so she inflected more to her body with needles and ink.

Unable to think anymore, her eyes slid closed and she fell asleep and didn't feel Vegeta crawl into bed with her when he came into the house in the early hours of the morning. They slept in the same bed but refused to touch one another. Bulma was fine with that, Vegeta felt for sure that she was as she refused to touch him after the fight with Cara.

She was colder than ever with him and he knew that he had hurt her...again. _You've got to stop doing that or she'll leave the next time you do something foolish. I'm still surprised that she's stuck around with your grumpy ass all this time. You mock her, cut her down and throw everything you've got at her, and yet you love her daughter. Go figure._

Pulling a pillow over his head he blocked out the rest of his thoughts with sleep. Everything that he needed to finish was done for the time being, and now he could stay at home with his make believe family. A smile graced his lips while he slept.

Sunlight poured into the room and woke Bulma as the warming rays heated up her cheeks. It was later in the day that she had thought, Vegeta all ready up and gone from the house most likely. Stretching like a languid cat, she sat up and scratched her head, before she unraveled her hair from the braid it was put into and threw a look to the clock that sat on her side of the bed. 11:30. "Shit!" she cursed, jumping out of bed.

Rayne must have been up for at least an hour all ready and she had neglected her daughter! Laughter reached her ears from her daughter's room and she pushed open the door and looked inside to see Vegeta tossing Rayne into the air. He looked happy as he hugged the little girl close and his dark eyes showed no trace of the troubles that had been there before.

Bulma watched the two of them play and took this time to engrave the memory into her mind, for she would need them on a rainy day. His hair was growing out, the black pushing the blonde farther and farther from his head. He didn't want to keep the blonde for that was just something that he had done for his Halloween party. Arms reached above his head sending the little girl flying into the air once more and her blue eyes watched the muscles of his back ripple when he caught the air-borne child. Giggles erupted from the both of them and she watched as he pulled her daughter close and kiss her forehead.

"I thought you'd have been gone by now." Bulma asked, her voice cold. Inwardly she cringed, knowing that she should be nice to the man for he was intrusted with her daughters life.

"I'm done all that I need to do. Did you get a good sleep?"

"I suppose. What are your plans for today?"

"I figure I'll take Rayne outside and play with her some and then we'll all sit around and watch movies the whole day. What about you? What are you doing today?"

"Nothing." _Trying to gather my courage to leave tonight._

"Care to join us?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like I've got anything better to do."

Vegeta turned and looked at her. "Good god your beautiful." He whispered and then instantly blushed. She was standing in front of him in a pair of black silk pants and a white tank top, her blue hair crimped from the braid that she had placed it in the night before.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Bulma waved off his compliment as if it were nothing more than a fly buzzing around her head. _He just called me beautiful, and I'm waving him off! What kind of idiot am I?! You're the kind of idiot that knows he'll hurt you in the end, and you know that if you accept his compliments now, then you're not going to be able to leave tonight and you know it._ Sighing she turned from the room and walked back into the shared one to get dressed.

Vegeta watched as she went, dark eyes puzzled as he tried to figure out what was going on with Bulma. "Who cares. It's just a mood swing." _Liar._ He spoke to no one but himself. Shrugging his shoulders he tossed Rayne into the air once more and then walked out of the room, Luna following close behind.

The two of them were all ready outside when Bulma made her way out wearing her coat and scarf again, camera in hand as she took pictures of the two playing in the snow. Rayne toddled after Vegeta as he walked in front of her, and then swung her up onto his shoulders and galloped around the large yard like he was a horse. Even Isis and Luna jumped and barked ecstatically in the snow. Mitch wandered outside with mugs of hot cocoa for the adults and a warm bottle for the rosy cheeked nymph of a little girl. "C'mon, let's get Mitch to take our picture." Vegeta nudged Bulma.

She chewed her lip but nodded her head. "Would you?" She asked, holding the camera out for Mitch to take. Vegeta led Bulma around the side of the house and onto one of the many benches that were scattered throughout the yard. She sat in the middle, her daughter on her lap, the dogs lying down at her feet and expected Vegeta to sit beside her but was surprised when him climbed onto the back of the bench and perched on top, his arms wrapping around Bulma. She settled her head against his chest and for a few moments allowed herself to be happy.

Vegeta placed his chin on Bulma's head, breathing in the scent of coconuts that she used every day in her hair and smiled. He was happy. There was nothing wrong in his life at this point in time. Bulma was sitting in front of him and he felt as if they were a family. Almost.

Mitch took the picture and returned back into the house as he handed Vegeta the camera and smiled. It was good to see everyone in a good mood, even if it was only going to last for a few more hours. When Vegeta woke up in the morning, Bulma would be gone and there would be no trace of her left in his life, except the clothes that were in the closet, and her daughter. But what needed to be done had to be done.

Vegeta jumped from the bench and raced into the trees causing Bulma to roll her eyes. She got up and bounced Rayne on her hip as she walked through the snow under the large trees that fenced in the garden. She heard the clicking of her camera and sighed. Vegeta was going to take enough pictures to last a lifetime...but maybe that was a good thing.

If he wanted pictures, she'd give him a good one. She placed Rayne in the snow and fell backwards, wavy hair fanning under her head in the snow as she made a snow angel. She then pulled Rayne to lie down beside her in the nook of her arm and smiled as she heard Vegeta's footsteps coming towards her. He snapped the camera and smiled. The woman was exotic and perfect in everything she did. "Camera's done. Why don't we run into town and get the film developed?"

She stood up and picked up Rayne who let out a loud yawn. "You put her to bed and I'll run into town."

"Agreed." He handed Bulma the camera and watched as she took off into the house to grab her purse and her car keys, Isis bounding after her. Shaking his head, he listened as her car started and pulled out of his driveway. "Well you little Angel, let's get you upstairs and into bed. You're tired and tomorrow Santa will come and you'll see all the wonderful things that he has brought for you."

He pressed a kiss to her rosy cheeks and set about the task of getting the little girl undressed and settled into her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly and he knew then that there was nothing that he wouldn't do for this little girl. "You're just as beautiful as your mother, you know that?" He whispered, brushing away a clump of blonde hair from her brow.

No matter what anyone said, she was his daughter. And it scared him. "I love you." he whispered softly, pressing another kiss to her brow. Walking down the stairs, he looked around for Mitch and found him in the kitchen, where he always was.

"Do you think that tonight would be a good night to give my gift to Bulma instead of making her wait until tomorrow?"

"I think that you should give it to her tonight and see if she opens it or not. If she doesn't then she'll wait for tomorrow and then you'll see what'll happen."

"I do hope she'll like it."

"I'm sure she will Master Vegeta. I'm sure she will. Now, what would you like?"

"Some company until Bulma returns. Tell me, have you noticed that she'd been acting a bit strange lately?"

"Not really, but then again that woman is really hard to read."

"Tell me about it. Is it wrong for me to love her so much I hate her at times?"

"'It's the way of love Sir. One loves so much he hates, and one hates so much he loves. One big circle. I thought you wouldn't let yourself love her."

"I didn't want too, but you see, she's got this way about her...I just cannot refuse her anything."

"Make sure you remember that Master Vegeta. Make sure that you remember you love her even when times get rough. She'll need to know your love for her."

"But she doesn't love me."

"She doesn't yet know she loves you, but I know she loves you. I can tell in the way she looks at you, but she's afraid you're going to hurt her as you've done so many times before."

Vegeta sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Mitch was right and he knew it. He had hurt Bulma many times in the past, but he'd also helped her and cared for her when she was hurting. _Not the last time. You ran away when she was hurting the worst she had ever hurt before. You ran away like a scared little boy, but then again, you're really nothing more than that are you? You're nothing but some lost little boy looking for love where there is none to be found._ No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't listen to the sneering voice in his head. The voice was wrong. He loved Bulma and she loved him...she was just too damned stubborn to admit it.

Even to herself.

But then again, he was too stubborn not to admit it to her, he just didn't know how. She was so difficult at times he didn't know whether to strangle her or kiss her. And that's what he loved about her. He loved the fact that she was so unpredictable. He loved the fact that she threw insults almost harder than he did, she worked for what she wanted and more times than not, got what she wanted as well.

She was timid at times, shy even, but he knew that wasn't really her. She would play some little part when it suited her fancy, but she was a raging tempest under the act of meek. Bulma was spirited and wild, as untamed as any horse.

And he wanted to be the one that tamed her. He just didn't know how to go about doing it. Vegeta was a proud man, and knew that if he told her his feelings, she'd laugh at him and he wouldn't be able to handle it. So he'd love Rayne more than ever and care for her like his very own. Surely Bulma would be able to see that he'd make a good father for the little girl.

The object of his affection returned a little while later with the pictures and a bag. She rushed upstairs after flashing him a shy smile and locked herself in her study. He had the key but he knew that opening the door to her hiding place would only make her angry. He didn't want that tonight. Tonight he wanted to act as if the world was in the palm of his hands. Damn it. He was only 19 and he should have been out with the copious women that wanted him. He shouldn't be swooning over a girl...no woman that was two years his junior. 19 and still in highschool. A senior, but then again, he'd been a senior for a few years now. She was a senior as well and had her whole life ahead of her.

Maybe he wasn't in her plans? He wanted to be, but what if he wasn't? He loved her, and damn it, he wanted her in his life. He wanted her in more ways then one and knew that his desire to possess her must stay just that. A desire.

If he voiced his needs, she'd turn tail and run away. He knew her kind. He knew her kind all too well. His mother was just like Bulma. His mother. Vegeta smiled and shook his head.

"Ah, the young Master is thinking about his mother again."

"Shut up. How the hell do you know that?"

"You get this boyish smirk and your eyes go glazed as if you're going to laugh about something but decide against it. You always look like that when you think of your mother. Miss Bulma is a lot like her no?"

"Mitch, you scare me sometimes."

"Why?" The butler asked, brows lifting upwards.

"You know just what I'm thinking."

He winked at Vegeta and left the kitchen with a steaming mug of something. Vegeta knew that he was bringing the drink upstairs to Bulma. Mitch was the only one that was allowed inside her study. Mitch was the only one allowed wherever he wanted to go in the house and it irked Vegeta to know that there were places in his parents house that he wasn't allowed to go and yet the butler was.

But Mitch was more than a butler, he was a friend and a trusted one at that. No matter what would happen in the house, Mitch refused to gossip and knew that there was nothing in the world that would make him betray his family.

Bulma lifted her head from her task when a knock came to her study door. "Coming!" She giggled, shoving something under some tissue paper. It wasn't Vegeta, she knew that much, but it was Mitch and what she had was for that very person. Unlocking the door, she poked her head around it and smiled.

"Ah, my most favorite person in the world. I see you have something for me to drink. I hope it's tea. I could use one right now."

"Tea it is Miss Bulma. You know me to well."

"Actually Mitch, it is you that know _me_ to well."

Mitch chuckled and handed the drink over to Bulma. She grabbed it, raised it in a salute and closed the door. Standing there for a few moments, Mitch knew that she'd pass on a message to him.

"Tell Vegeta I'll be down in a bit. I still have some gifts to finish wrapping." Mitch smiled and walked down the stairs. It never failed. As soon as Bulma closed the door she would say something to him. He wanted her to stay in this house as much as any one else, but knew that she had to get the horrors out of her life before she could truly be free.

Plus, this house wasn't Vegeta's. It was his parents and Mitch was sure that Bulma wouldn't want to live with his parents when they returned. Sighing, Mitch walked back down the stairs to pass the message on.

"What is she doing?" Vegeta asked, looking up from his book.

"Wrapping gifts."

"Figures. That woman spends more time in that study then she does in the rest of the house."

"She's an artist."

"No excuse."

"She's a lot better then you give her credit. What she does isn't just putting paint onto canvas." Mitch joked. He knew what had happened between Bulma and Vegeta, the first of many fights that had broken out in the house. But they reconciled and almost as soon as they made up, Vegeta was saying something to hurt Bulma.

"I know, I know. I knew that I was going to regret that comment before it even came out of my mouth."

"You just don't know how to think before you speak." A giggle came from behind him. He turned his head and saw Bulma standing in the doorway to the livingroom.

"Touché!" Vegeta laughed putting down the book he had picked up a few minutes ago. "Are you done what you set out to do?"

"Oui!" Bulma laughed, walking to the matching overstuffed chair and sat in it, legs flung over the arm of it. In her hand the black mug was grasped lightly as she tilted her head back and regarded Vegeta with a new look of wonder of her face. The pictures had turned out better than she had thought and was shocked when she saw the look that was on his face in the picture that Mitch took.

He looked at ease and insanely happy with his arms wrapped around her and she didn't know if that was a good thing. Maybe after what she had to do, he'd forgive her. "What do you want to do then Blue?"

"Sleep."

"Then go and take a nap."

"I was just teasing. I want to watch a movie like you promised. And I want some lunch. I'm famished."

"Mitch. Go make the starving lady something to eat."

"Yes Milord!" Mitch laughed as he dropped into a bow and clicked his heels together.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care. As long as it's a good one."

"Where do you want to watch it?"

"Right here. This chair is so comfortable..."

He got up from his chair and set out in the task of picking a movie and making the room dark enough. He pulled the tv out from its slot in the wall, positioning it so they both could see from their chairs. He pressed a few buttons and then the tv came to life. "What did you pick?"

"'Moll Flanders'."

"Vegeta!" Bulma squealed in delight, sitting up properly in her chair. "That's my favorite movie!"

"I know."

"How?" She asked, brow wrinkling in confusion. She thought that she had kept her movie fetish to herself.

"You think I don't know what goes on in my own house? It's called movie history you know. You watch this movie at least twice a week. I haven't seen it so I thought that it would be a good time to watch it. Rayne's sleeping and she should be down for a good chunk of the afternoon. I don't have any plans and yours consists of eating what Mitch has prepared for you and watching this movie."

"Mmm, you know how to pamper a girl."

He just smirked and sat down in his chair. A few minutes into the movie, he paused it so Mitch could walk in a place a bowl of hot mushroom soup in front of both of them, along with a bagel and cream cheese. To top it all off he left a pot of coffee and some cookies on the table, out of Bulma's reach. "Now you eat your soup before you even touch those cookies Miss Bulma. I know you're the one that has her hand in the cookie jar all the time."

She just laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Sliding onto the floor in front of the coffee table, she stretched her legs out in front of her, under the table, and began to eat her lunch. Vegeta rolled his eyes and knew that the woman was as uncomfortable as she looked with her back poker straight, legs straight out in front of her. She wanted him to move behind her so she could lean against his knees.

Her habit.

And his habit was to do as she silently asked of him. So he moved his chair around with some difficultly, pressed play on the movie and sat back down in his newly moved chair. He smiled as Bulma put her back against his knees, lounging out like a perfectly content kitten as she ate her soup, eyes never leaving the screen.

Vegeta had to admit that the movie was good, but he found himself watching Bulma more than he was watching the movie. Her soup was done and she was working on the bagel. "You should eat you know. Your soup is getting cold."

"What are you talking about? My soup is done."

"Bullshit." She chuckled. "You haven't touched it. It's sitting beside you but you're wrapped up in staring at the back of my head. Watch the movie and eat your soup like a good little boy."

"How did..."

"Eyes on the back of my head. I'm a mother remember? We have to have eyes on the back of our heads to know what's going around when our backs are turned."

There was no arguing with her and he knew it so he picked up the bowl of soup and ate it quickly. But his attention strayed far from the movie every time Bulma moved. She was growing restless and he knew it. She always grew restless when she wanted something.

"All right. What do you want."

"You know what I want."

"I know what you want, but you have to tell me what you want in order for me to give you what you want."

"I want you to rub my shoulders. And if you knew what I wanted, then why did you make me tell you what I wanted if you all ready knew that's what I want?"

"I just like hearing you tell me what you want."

"But you all ready knew what I wanted before I told you so why make me tell you?"

"To get you into an argument?"

"I'm so not arguing with you. Now shut up, give me a back rub, and let me watch my movie."

"Yes ma'am!" Vegeta chuckled. He placed his hand son her shoulders and slowly started to kneed his digits into her flesh. Her eyes closed and her head lolled backwards, a smile gracing her lips as she relaxed under the magic touch of his skilled fingers.

"You're not watching the movie."

"But I'm listening to it. Now get back to what you were doing. You do that so well."

"Bitch." He cussed under his breath on a laugh.

"Don't forget it either." She could have purred if she knew how too as his fingers worked out every little kink in her back and neck. He was almost too good to her sometimes, and she wished that he was this nice to her all the time. Maybe she would have let him into her life as something other then a friend. But he was an asshole at times, in fact most times, but she couldn't hold it against him.

Vegeta knew how to be sweet when he wanted to be, and she relished in the fact that he wanted to be sweet right now. The movie finished, but he made no move to stop his fingers or turn on the lights so she leaned farther against him and kept her eyes closed. Just then Rayne let out a light cry and her blue eyes snapped open, but closed once again when she heard her daughter go back to sleep. Mitch had taken it upon himself to install speakers all over the house that connected to Rayne's room so no matter where Bulma was, she could hear her daughter.

Bulma started to get up but Vegeta pressed his hands against the top of her chest. "It's all right. Stay. She's sleeping."

"You dolt. I have to pee. That's why I was getting up."

"Oh. They by all means go, but when you leave turn on the lights."

"Do everything the old fashioned way. Lights, on."

The lights to the livingroom turned on and Bulma stood up to look at Vegeta's baffled expression. "Merry Early Christmas." She winked and stretched her arms above her head, causing her shirt to ride up on her stomach.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked softly, fingers tracing the scar on her stomach.

"No. Don't worry about it. It's not important."

"Sure it is. You almost died."

_And you weren't there to save me from death. _She shrugged her shoulders and turned on her heels to walk out of the room. "Much Music. Volume 20." Vegeta blinked as the tv once more came to life to do as she commanded it to do.

"Command operated. Go figure."

"Yeah. It was my father's idea but he wasn't into software. I was. So he gave me the credit, though it was his idea."

"That was nice of your father."

"I know. I miss him, but I know that he's got to work in order to keep his company up and running."

Vegeta nodded his head and pulled Bulma into his lap, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You'll see him again soon enough."

"I know." She sighed, leaning against his chest, her head under his chin. They said nothing for a long while and then Rayne woke up, pulling Bulma away from him and her thoughts. "Well it's time to be a mother again. My job is never done."

"Why don't you just sit down and I'll go up to her."

"Because she's my daughter."

_But I want her to be mine as well._ "Fine." Vegeta sighed. The woman was as stubborn, if not more stubborn than a mule and would argue her way out of death if she could. He let her up from his lap and crossed his arms over his chest after he himself had gotten to his feet. She jogged up the stairs and into her little girls room, followed by Isis, who was followed by Vegeta. He watched as mother picked up and changed her little girl, making her ready to come down for dinner. Vegeta wandered off into his room, or the room that he shared with Bulma and looked around. He felt as if there were some things missing, though he couldn't put his finger on what.

"Master Vegeta, dinner's ready." Mitch called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Bu..."

"I know, I know, I heard. Let's go down and see what kind of feast Mitch has cooked up for us tonight."

Vegeta held out his arms for the little girl and Bulma allowed him to carry her daughter down the stairs and set her in her highchair that was pulled out of the closet and at the table waiting for the little girl. There was little conversation at dinner as both people were wrapped up in their thoughts, Vegeta wondering what was keeping Bulma's mind active, and Bulma wondering when Vegeta was going to go to sleep so she could sneak out of the house after putting her presents under the tree. Dinner was tasteful as always and she played with the ice cream that was served afterwards and rested her chin in her elbow as she looked across the table at Vegeta, though not really seeing him.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Not really. But you know, whatever floats your boat right?"

Vegeta chuckled and looked at Bulma, who still looked lost and unhappy. _Well, time to get her laughing._ He looked into the bowl of ice cream and scooped some up into his spoon. "Hey Blue?"

"Hmm?" She lifted her head and looked at him and found herself with a face full of cold vanilla ice cream. "Vegeta you ass!"

She threw a handful of ice cream at him and burst out laughing when his face was splattered worse than hers was. He threw another spoonful at her and she screeched as it landed on her chest, rolling her eyes and sighing. "You know this is just going to make Mitch have a terrible time cleaning this up right?"

"He'll have fun doing it because he told me to get you to smile, so I got you to smile did I not?"

Rayne gurgled and while her "parents" were playing, she had managed to dump over her bowl of ice cream onto the floor. Ice cream was flying all over the place as Bulma brought her bowl under the table and crawled to where Vegeta was sitting and lifted up his shirt, smearing the creamy cold treat all over his stomach. That rewarded her with a loud gasp from his part and moved out of the way as he pushed the chair away from the table and reached under to pull her out.

There was ice cream in her hair, down her face and all over her clothing, and he wouldn't have wanted her any other way. He could see that she was happy and having a good time by the way her eyes sparkled. She shook her leg, trying to rid herself of his hold and yelped loudly as cold hands wrapped around her bare stomach, dragging her out from under the table.

"You witch." He growled, hauling her up and setting her on the table in front of him.

"Ve...Vegeta!" she chuckled trying to move away from him. "I ... I didn't mean to do that!"

"Yes you did."

"Well, sure I did, but still! I was just playing! Let me go!"

"Never."

Bulma looked around and spotted her daughter playing with some melted ice cream on the tray of her high chair. "I've got to get Rayne up to bed."

"MITCH!" Vegeta called out as he pushed Bulma onto the table and towered over her, his arms on either side of her head.

"Yes?"

"Take Rayne upstairs and give her a quick bath. Call us up there in exactly 10 minutes."

Mitch smiled and took the sticky child from her highchair and walked up the stairs leaving the two alone. Vegeta smirked down at Bulma who licked her lips quickly but didn't count on the fact that the tip of her tongue running over her bottom lip would entice Vegeta so much. His eyes darkened even more causing her heart to skip a beat. "Vegeta... I should see to Ra...yne."

"She's being looked after. Don't worry about it. Now tell me what's got your mind set on it tonight?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Really. Nothing. Just drop it. I was just wondering what kind of presents I'm going to get tomorrow...that's all."

"Uh huh."

"No, honestly!" Bulma squeaked. "Now get off of me so I can go and look after my daughter."

He shook his head and smirked again, a hand going into his bowl of ice cream. "Vegeta. What are you... Vegeta! VEGETA NO!" She yelped as his hand, filled with ice cream, found its way under her shirt and onto her stomach. He rubbed it in and then slowly withdrew his hand onto to rub it in her hair. She moved her hands, feeling around the table for the bowl of ice cream and with quick motions moved her arms from under him and dumped the bowl of ice cream into his hair.

The liquid ran off his head, down his face and dripped onto hers as she burst out into a fit of laughter. Vegeta chuckled. She had got him good. Now there was no more ice cream and Bulma was sticky, along with him. "Please Vegeta. My stomach is cold."

Cocking his head to the side he looked down and regarded her for a moment before slowly starting to pull himself away from Bulma. But as soon as she tried to sit up, her shirt went flying up her torso as more ice cream, from her forgotten bowl, landed on her stomach. "VEGETA!" she whimpered. !"

He dropped onto the chair in front of her and leaned forward licking off a clump of ice cream. Her flesh trembled. "Mmm. I want my desert."

"You...you had it all ready."

"No I didn't."

"Vegeta..." she couldn't say anything else as all thoughts were erased from her mind as the tip of his tongue dipped into her bellybutton, lapping up the ice cream that had melted into the small hole. Bulma fell against the table, eyes closing in sudden bliss as his lips walked up the trail of her scar in fevered little kisses. He felt her pulse under his lips as he slowly devoured the ice cream that was on her stomach, licking and kissing off its sticky presence from her flawless, or almost flawless flesh.

He ran his tongue along her scar again, smirking against her flesh as she trembled. Pulling his head away he saw her flushed cheeks and placed a hand splayed over her stomach. "Bulma?"

"Y...yes?" she stuttered, opening her eyes with what seemed to be great difficulty.

"I am going to kiss you, and then you are going to kiss me back. It will be something simple and sweet like our ice cream all right? Is that all right with you?"

"Y...yes." She whispered looking at him as she licked her lips. He stood up and leaned over her form once more, head slipping down slowly as he placed a kiss to each of her eyelids, then the tip of her nose, both of her cheeks and her chin as well. Vegeta brushed his lips over hers once, twice even a third time, nuzzling his flesh over hers before he relented and gently placed his lips over hers.

Simple and sweet. That's what he said he was going to do. He was just going to give her a simple, sweet kiss. But he couldn't and she didn't want him to. Her arms came up from off of the table, wrapping around his torso as she pushed her mouth harder against his and felt his growl against her lips, and then felt it in her mouth as she opened herself to him. There was nothing simple about the kiss, not the way that it made Bulma's heart beat faster, or the way it made Vegeta light headed.

He felt her arch against him, trying to get him to touch her, touch more of her, touch all of her but he knew that he couldn't. Hell he knew that he shouldn't but as her lips yielded their softness to him, he propped all of his weight on one elbow as his now free hand wandered down her side and onto her all ready bared stomach. His fingers traced her scar, causing her breath to quicken and he swallowed a low moan that rumbled from her chest.

She wanted him, she needed him. There was no way she would be able to leave him. Not now, not ever. Bulma needed Vegeta in her life now and for always. Her lips became more demanding and Vegeta responded eagerly, his hand slipping up her shirt to settle between her breasts and stayed there. The only thing that moved against her flesh was her lips and she clung to him as if he were her lifeline, the only thing that held her to the Earth.

"Master Vegeta. Miss Bulma. It's been 10 minutes."

Bulma groaned against Vegeta's lips and mewed softly as he pulled away from her. "Come sweetheart. Let's go and tuck our little nymph into bed." He extended his hand to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her from the table and lead her up the stairs. She was glad he knew where he was going, for she had forgotten everything in the wake of the kiss that shook her to the very core.

Rayne was settled into bed her stuffed toy ceremoniously against her chest as she watched the ice cream covered pair walk into her room and lean over to give her a kiss. They tussled her hair and then Bulma leaned over to turn on the star shaped nightlight and then turned off the overhead light. "Good night little princess. May your dreams be peaceful and loving." She whispered to her daughter before closing her door. Isis looked at the two and Vegeta looked at the dog with a sigh.

"She follows you everywhere."

"She's supposed too. That's what you taught her to do."

"I know, but still...it gets rather bothersome."

"Hm. Now if you don't mind...I'm going to go and have a shower."

"Actually, I do mind. I'm going to have a shower with you."

"Bu..." She was cut short when he pulled her against him and nuzzled his lips against her neck. "Ok." Bulma sighed.

Vegeta picked Bulma up and walked into their room and into the bathroom. He set her down on the floor and turned the shower on, testing the temperature with the underside of his wrist making sure that it was warm enough for both of them to be comfortable. He turned to look at her cheeks still flushed with drying ice cream in her hair. Pulling the hem of her shirt up and over her head, he tossed his discarded item onto the floor and then leaned forward, lips caressing her bared shoulders.

Her fingers trembled as they grasped the bottom of his black corded sweater, pulling it up slowly to reveal taunt stomach muscles and perfect pecs. He stood before her his chest rising and falling quickly. He didn't look away from her, no matter how hard he wanted to watch the skin being uncovered. If he looked away then the spell would be broken and he would have to nurse a few things alone. Fingers slide bra straps from her shoulders, and down her arms, a hand sneaking its way behind her back to unhook the small duo of clasps.

Like her shirt, her bra was discarded as well. They took their time slowly undressing each other, Vegeta anxious to see Bulma in all of her proud glory, Bulma scared to let Vegeta know she was scared. But she wanted him, she wanted this memory, she wanted no needed him.

Fingers ran over the silvery lines on her stomach, smiling with each one that he touched. "You must have been very pregnant."

"Once upon a time, yes I was. Just be lucky you don't have to put up with it. Men are very lucky. But no more kids for me. I'm good with what I have at the moment..."

Vegeta didn't say anything as he fell to his knees and placed a kiss on each stretch mark. The shower lasted a lot longer than it should have as they took their time washing each other, having to taste, lick and nibble every exposed piece of flesh they could touch. She never wanted to leave the bathtub.

He made love to her in the bottom of the bathtub, slowly and sweetly like he promised in his intoxicating kisses as water played over his back keeping both of them warm, though they didn't need to extra help as Vegeta taught Bulma what passion was, and Bulma taught Vegeta the meaning of the term 'making love'. She was liquid fire in his arms, and he was everything she had ever needed or wanted in life.

Bulma knew she must have this man for the rest of her life. She was so young and yet she knew that in his arms, and his arms alone, she would feel at home. He turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub, grabbing two large towels from the cupboard. Wrapping one around his waist, he looked down into the tub at the nymph that had stolen his heart.

Vegeta picked her up and stood her on the floor, supporting her with his chest as he draped the towel around her shoulders. "My nymph. My little water nymph..." he crooned into her ear as he carried her to the bed and placed her gently in the middle. "Would you like your present now?"

"Present? What present?"

"Your Christmas Eve present."

"Mmm. I just got my present. A few times..." she giggled wickedly. Vegeta grinned, and with a pinch to her thigh vanished into his closet. He returned with what looked to be a very thick letter and a small square box, roughly the size of a bar coaster. She looked at it, then looked at him and sighed as he handed it to her. She had nothing for him, well she had something for him, but he was only to get it when he woke up.

"Go on. Open it. Or you can wait until the morning to do so."

"I shall wait until the morning for I shall ruin my surprise if I open it now. But I know what you can give me. Another kiss and then come lie down with me so we can go to sleep." _So you can go to sleep and I can lay in your arms for a few hours before I have to leave in the dead of night to rescue myself from Jade and Cara. I hope you understand Vegeta. I hope you'll forgive me..._

He did just that after turning off the lights and placing Bulma's gift and letter on her bedside table. Stripping off his towel, he crawled into bed with her and pulled the blankets over them. "Ah!" he scolded, grabbing hold of Bulma's towel and tossing it to the floor. "No towels in my bed tonight. Nothing in my bed but love and us."

"Vegeta..." She curled against him her face pressed into his chest. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she knew that if she started crying, she'd never stop.

"I love you Blue."

"What?!" She jerked her head up so fast that it caught him on the chin and he groaned him pain. "Holy shoes. I'm sorry...." she cooed, rubbing her fingers along his jaw.

"I love you Blue. I. Love. You." He spoke slowly, letting each word sink in slowly.

"Then love me Vegeta. Love me like you say you love me. Love me until you cannot love me any more..." she whispered against his chest. And he did. He loved her throughout the night and stopped when the stars were bright in the sky.

She allowed herself a few minutes to lay in the safe restraints of his arms before pulling away. Bulma slipped into her closet, pulled on a pair of light sweat pants, grabbed a sports bra, tugged it over her head and then tip-toed around to Vegeta's closet where she found his hamper of laundry and plucked out his (and her) favorite shirt. She looked around the room to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything of dire importance. Chewing on her bottom lip, she let out a little sigh knowing that she couldn't stall any longer. It took her three trips up and down the stairs to move the gifts from inside her closet to the Christmas tree in the living room, and once she did that, she walked back up the stairs and into Vegeta's room.

Isis was curled up on the foot of the bed and woke up with a scratch behind the ear. Front paws stretching out, toes coming apart and with the stump of her tail wagging, she jumped off the bed soundlessly.

Together they walked down the hall and into Rayne's room where Luna lifted her head and put it back down. Bulma leaned over, kissed her daughter's brow one last time before she turned away. Bypassing _his _room, she jogged down the stairs. "Are you going to leave without saying goodbye first?"

Her feet skidded to a halt and she turned around, tears stinging her eyes. "Oh Mitch..." She flew into his arms and the older man wrapped her into a hug, squeezing gently. "Thank you for everything. You've done so much for me and my daughter that I don't know how to ever repay you."

"You can repay me, Miss Bulma, by staying safe and writing every once and a while. If you get the chance."

She nodded her head, unable to do anything more then that. Pressing her face against his neck she sniffed gently and had to pull away. Pale, shaking fingers brushed her loose hair out of her face as she lifted her eyes to look at Mitch. "I'll..." Bulma coughed, her voice not willing to work with her. "I'll make sure I do that. Remember, you don't know where I am, and you don't know anything about me leaving. Place the letter on Vegeta's present from me will you? If I do it myself I'll break down and stay here."

"Anything for you Miss Bulma." She handed him the thick letter that was in her pocket and then with a blown kiss, she ran out the door and into her awaiting, all ready running, car. Isis jumped in beside her and without looking back, they drove off towards the airport.

And her new life.


	20. A 100 Tears and Smeared Ink

**A/N:** _Well, here's the next chapter. Savor it while you can. I don't know when 21 will be coming out of my brain. I've been working on it for almost a week and haven't gotten very far with it yet. But I shall sit there with it and beat it out of my head for all you wonderful people._

**Black Sunrise**

He stretched slowly, arms above his head as his mouth parted in a yawn. Hands came from his sides to rub the remaining sleep from his eyes and he turned with an arm stretched out, looking for Bulma.

She wasn't there.

Rolling onto his stomach, Vegeta pushed himself upwards away from the bed and fell back down, unable, or unwilling, to move. She'd come back he figured. _She probably just went to go and check on Rayne._ He looked to the clock on his night stand and rubbed his eyes again. Rayne would be up in a few minutes, just enough time for him to hop into the shower for a quick rinse down and then into something warm and comfy.

And he did just that. Rayne woke up just as he was pulling on his pants and with awkward hops, he tugged on the right leg to his favorite sweats, grabbed a hooded sweatshirt from the shelf and walked out of his room and into the little girls room.

Her arms were waving in the air, her cries drowning out all thoughts that were running through his mind. Where was Bulma? Vegeta shrugged as he bent over and plucked the little girl up from her crib then walked out of the door behind Luna. Rayne had turned her crying wails into laughing giggles as he bounced her down the stairs and into the living room to see all of the gifts that were under the tree in the corner.

"Look at this little Miss Priss!" Vegeta whispered as he hopped towards the tree. "Presents for you, and presents for me!"

Mitch walked out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee and a warmed bottle for Rayne then sat down with the little girl on his knee. "Good morning Master Vegeta."

"Good morning Mitch. I see that Santa has brought enough gifts to spoil a little girl rotten." He accented his words with a pinch to Rayne's cheek. He cocked his head to the side, frowning slightly.

"What's troubling you this morning Master Vegeta?"

"Bulma isn't around anywhere is she?"

Mitch shook his head slowly, mind racing to come up with an excuse good enough for Vegeta to believe. "I think that Miss Bulma slipped out of the house first thing this morning to go and drop something off at he post office. She left me a note stating that if she wasn't back when you awoke, that you were to open the gifts without her and she'd return as soon as she could. So I suggest you start opening your gifts Master Vegeta. Pass a few of Rayne's to me and I'll teach her how to tear the paper away."

Vegeta did as Mitch had instructed him too and had to hold back a smile as the little girl found the joys of ripping paper from packaging to be one of the most thrilling things in life. Shaking his head, he reached for a small box that lay under the tree but as he went to pick it up, an envelope fell from on top of a large flat package and landed almost in his lap.

Seeing that it was addressed to him, he placed it on his legs and reached for the black-wrapped parcel under the tree and pulled it to him, making sure to be careful with it. His name was written on the black paper with a gold pen and by the way the writing was scrolled out, he knew that it was from Bulma. Now he made a point of being extra careful.

Peeling away the paper slowly he caught his first glimpse of what was soon to be one of the most cherished gifts in his life. As the paper was peeled back, paint was starting to show and soon the whole canvas was uncovered, laying before his very eyes.

She had taken a picture of her daughter and him while they were sleeping together one afternoon and transferred the picture onto canvas and with her talent, created one of the most beautiful paintings he had ever seen. The setting sun was perfect, along with the texture of the curtains and even the posts on his bed were down to what they really looked like. His heart stopped. This was what she was working on all those nights ago when he had told her that painting was nothing more than putting paint onto a canvas.

He was wrong. He knew it, and now she had proven to him just how wrong he was. Mitch looked up from Rayne and saw Vegeta sitting in the middle of the room looking at the picture with a shocked look on his face and then lovingly set it aside to reach for the letter that he had placed on his leg. Breaking the seal, he picked himself up from the floor and sat in the armchair beside Mitch.

Leisurely pulling the thick wad of papers from their creamy binding, he unfolded them and began to read.

_Dearest Vegeta,_

_I have started this letter more than a thousand times and I have yet to come up with the perfect way to say everything that I need to say. Let me start off with saying this. I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that I have done to upset and hurt you in the past, and I am sorry for everything that I will do to hurt you in the future. It is Christmas morning and by now you're probably wondering where I've wandered off too. I just want you to know that I'm not coming back._

His eyes snapped open as he re-read the last sentence.

_Well, I will be coming back, I just don't know when yet. By now you're probably more than just a little confused but let me ask you to do the largest favor I have ever asked of you before. Take care of Rayne for me while I'm gone. You don't know how much it hurts thinking about the fact that I'm not going to wake up and have my little girl sleeping in the next room or being able to go into her room whenever I want to too make sure that she's all right. It hurts Vegeta. God, if you only knew just how much._

The ink on the paper had run in a few spots where drops of water, or tears, had fallen. His mouth went dry but he forced himself to continue to read.

_I know that you love her more than anything in the world and I know that she's in good hands when she's with you. I also know that it wasn't fair for me to leave such a responsibility on your shoulders when you're still so young and wanting to go out and do whatever it is that young men do in their adolescent years. But please, I beg of you, look after her for me. I don't trust her with anyone else but you, and coming from me, that means a lot. She is my whole life and if anything were to happen to her, I'd curl up and die. She is safe with you. Safe from the troubles that have followed me around the world and knowing that she wouldn't be safe around me, I have left. Fled actually. I have run away from everything that is dear to me._

More splattered ink. More tears.

_In my running away from Japan, I not only insure her safety, but yours as well. I have brought more trouble into your life than I could shake a fist at, and I'm thankful that you've stuck by me for this long. But this is something that I have to do away form everyone that I know and love. If any of you, Rayne, CC, 'Ku, Mitch or Star, were to have gotten hurt over me, I would never, ever forgive myself. I know that no matter what happens in the future, my daughter always has a place in your home._

His eyes were starting to burn.

_I pray you to be my eyes, and watch over my daughter in all the ways that I won't be able too. Take pictures of her regularly and keep them in a book for me to look at when I return. Like I said earlier, I don't know how long I will be gone for but you have to know Vegeta that I love you. I love you like a woman should love a man and I know that our relationship wouldn't be perfect, but it would be perfect for me...for us. I want you to be Rayne's father Vegeta. Matt would have approved of you. I want you in my life not only as a friend, but as someone I could depend on every day of my life. I need you Vegeta, I need you more than I have needed anything in my life. And that is why I had to leave. My staying there would have gotten you or Rayne, or both of you hurt. I didn't want, nor could I have handled that. Don't hold this against me. Please don't. Be mad. Be as mad as you want to be, but please, please know that I love you and I have never meant to hurt you. _

He didn't know that he was crying until he saw the tears falling onto the paper.

_I love you so much. I know that I shouldn't, but I do. Yes, you have hurt me deeply when you told me that painting was nothing more than putting paint onto a canvas, but with your gift, I hope you realize just how much work I have put into it. Not only work, but all of my feelings. I have sweat, sworn and fought with this picture to get it just perfect for you, and now you can say you own the one piece of work that will never, or at least I hope not, be sold or viewed by the rest of the world. This is your picture. I painted it for you with all the love in my heart. I didn't want to go. You've got to realize that. But it was ... is something that I have to do. There will not be a minute that passes by while I'm away that I don't think of you, or my ... our daughter. My heart breaks knowing the pain that this is causing you and Rayne is too little to understand that I will not be there, to young to understand that this is something that I've got to do to insure all of our safety._

He couldn't believe what he was reading. Bulma gone? Where?

_Safety is something that is needed to be able to continue life as it once was. Jade will not stop until he is sure that I'm either his, or dead. I refuse to be both and that puts me in grave danger. Bulma Briefs is now dead. Nothing more than a passing face in the rushing crowd of the worlds' population. Do not be shocked when you read of my death. It will not be true. No matter what you read, do not believe it. Please don't. Know always in your heart that I am safe where I am, as safe as I can be when there is someone more dangerous than you could have imagined after me. But I will be safe. Don't doubt that for even the slightest moment. And I promise you, with everything that I hold dear to my heart, I will return. I cannot tell you when, and I cannot tell you where, but you will see me again. When this mess is cleared up. I will not be allowed to live my life the way I want it too until I know for sure that Jade is out of my life. Either I kill him, or he's locked away some place for the rest of his God-awful life. I know that Cara is working for Jade and that scares me as she is capable of anything she puts her mind too. _

His blood began to cool down, fear taking hold of his stomach as he felt bile rising slowly into his throat.

_Take care of Rayne for me. Please, I beg of you. I trust her life in no others hands but yours. I have to end this now, for all of the words in the world have fallen away from my grasp. I love you. I think I always have. No matter what you do, do not blame yourself for my leaving. This has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me. I know that Rayne will be safe and that you'll take care of her for me. Love her enough for the both of us. Tell her that her mommy loves her every chance that you get. But no matter what the circumstances are, do not allow her to call anyone else but me Mama. If I find out that she's going around calling someone else her Mama, I'm going to be very, very vexed. No one knows I'm gone. No one knows where I'm going too. Don't bother asking my parents, they know that I've left, but don't know where it is that I've run off too. Make sure to laugh for me. Make sure you smile and keep hope in your heart. Dream often of me, as I know you'll be in every one of my dreams. Dream of our future together, if there is still a future. If you hate me after this I will leave your life for the rest of my days on this Earth. When you look up to the moon, know that I am looking down on you. _

_All of my love,_

_Bulma._

She signed her name with X's and O's but after that, it was done. There were no more words on any of the papers and he clenched them in his fist, bowing his head. She was gone, and she wasn't going to come back. He feared the worst for her, and he had but only one thing that mattered to do in his life. Look after the little girl that had been intrusted in his hands. She would be happy and know every day that her mother loved her, just like Bulma had asked him too.

His eyes darted to the painting and he grew sick looking at it. He saw her love radiating from the array of colors and for one moment, couldn't believe a single word that he had just read. But he was being foolish and knew that she loved him more than life itself. She had left Rayne to him and no other didn't she? He had to give her points for that, but now she left him with an even bigger mess to sort through.

He got the task of telling everyone that she had gone off somewhere to fight the evil that had been plaguing her life alone. If she loved him as much as she said she did, why didn't she let him come with her? Why did she leave him here, alone, in the dark? Alone? Never. He had her... _their_ daughter with him and with him she'd stay. Not even death would be able to separate him and his little girl. He would always look after her. But that didn't mean he couldn't get raging drunk tonight.

Like a machine, he opened up the rest of the gifts mechanically, putting them off to the side without really glancing at them and once the gifts were gone, he looked to the side and saw that he had placed the ones from _her_ into their own little pile. Mitch was smart and didn't say anything to him but talked to Rayne, commenting on all of the gifts that she had gotten.

Vegeta couldn't bring himself to neglect the packages, both big and small, that came from Bulma and with loving fingers, he caressed the neatly wrapped packages before gingerly opening them. The first one he opened was a new sweater, black of course. The next was a new pair of pants, followed by a pair of new shoes. A few CD's that he'd been wanting for a long time, two new books that Bulma hinted at for a long time that he should read and last but not least, a picture in a silver frame.

Her face smiling up at him brought on a new onslaught of fresh tears that leaked away from his bottom lids, slipping down his cheeks. In the silver frame was the picture that Mitch had taken of the three of them and engraved on the bottom of the frame was: My Family. With love, Blue. In every corner of the frame was both the moon, through only a sliver of it's fullness, and two stars. How could have do this to him? How could she have just upped and left when she felt her life getting to be a little too rough?

The letter was discarded on the floor in a crinkle of papers and he didn't care. He knew what it is that she said and knew what it was that she meant, even though she hadn't said everything. She loved him, but refused to let him help her.

Well screw her then. If she wouldn't give him tips as to where she was, he'd go all over the bloody planet in search for her. It wouldn't be too hard to find her...would it?

_No matter how many hours pass, know this Bulma, wherever you are I'm going to find you and I'm going to stay with you no matter what you say. You're my life, my love, my everything. You're gone right now and I'll allow you this time but as I make this vow here and now, I will find you and you will not push me away._


	21. Leather Bound Thoughts

_A/N:_ Well, here it is! **Chapter 21**. I'm not sure if I'm happy with it or not, some places are rushed... other places aren't. I can say I like it for the most part.. I'm just, unsure about others. Again, I am so sorry about the very long delay, but with writers block and not being happy with anything that I had written to go into this story, I thought that this story was almost done for.

_**A wonderful thank you to CourtenyS for her support and the wonderful reviews she has given me. Courtenay, this one's for you. You made me realize that I had to put out another chapter for the people that love this story as much as I do.**_

_Thank you, to everyone that has stuck by me with this long lapse of creativity. Though I do hope that The Leopards Shadow has been able to hold you over a little. Now that I've got the writing edge back, I know what I'm going to do. Remember, review and tell me what you think. I_ **_promise_** _no more month in between chapters ever again. It wasn't fair of me. _

**(Sorry it's so short!)**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

The front door opened after it was unlocked and the first person in was Isis on her linked leash. It was dropped onto the floor and the black and tan dog took her routine look through the flat as she waited for her Mistress to relock the door and sit down. "Ugh..." Bulma moaned, entering her rented apartment, bags of both paper and plastic in her hands. Kicking the door shut behind her, she dropped some of her purchases on the hardwood floor and turned the dead-bolt. It locked with a loud click. "Coffee..." Dragging the bags into the living room, she threw them on the black leather couch.

Slipping her feet out of the open toed shoes, she pads into the kitchen to pull open the fridge. "Too hot for coffee..." Grabbing a bottle of water, she trudges back into the living room to sort through the bags. Setting the various colored candles on the black coffee-table along with more silver picture frames, Bulma was able to toss a bag onto the white shaggy carpet that stretched out from under the couch to take up most of the living rooms' wooden floor. Twisting the blue cap off the cold bottle she took a long swallow and made a face as the icy liquid slide down her parched throat.

Isis came into the living room and walked to Bulma who proceeded to unclip the leash from her collar. "There you go love. Everything alright hmm? No bogey-men in the closets? Good girl. Go get some water." Slim fingers with their bubble-gum pink nail polish picked up a slim remote and pointed it at the black entertainment unit. Her stereo flickered to life. _"I like your pants around your feet..."_ She let out a giggle and tapped her foot to the rough beat of Nickelback. She sorted through the various items that she had purchased, bringing new clothing into her room, cookies and other junk food into the kitchen to put away in their respective cupboards, she walked back into the living room and looked at the last bag. It was small, and nothing more than a normal paper bag but inside lay a book that would hold her every thought and fear.

After moving away from Japan and realizing that it hurt to breathe, she had decided to buy a journal that she could write everything and anything in. That had been over three weeks ago. Taking a breath, she walks moved back to the couch and picked up the slim package. Putting it in her lap, she flicked the stereo off and the t.v on. Skimming through channels she landed on a movie that looked interesting enough and gathered up the courage she needed to pull the baby blue leather-bound book into the world.

Shaking fingers grasped the smooth volume and drew it out slowly to place with almost reverent care onto the table. "God. That was hard." laughing to herself, she jumped up and walked to the front door where she left her purse and fumbled through it for a moment. A small cardboard box found its way into her hand and then she reached for her lighter. Drawing out a cigarette, she lit to and then inhaled deeply. Exhaling, she moved into the kitchen once more to grab her ash-tray, Bulma went into her living room once more to look at the leather-bound papers that she knew she must write in.

"Later." Bare feet led her to the glass door, toes stepping on the push-lock before her fingers opened the latch that allowed the door to move back and forth smoothly. Traveling onto the desk, she placed the glass ashtray on the wide railing and then slung her arms over the edge. Isis joined her, black nails clicking against the wooden surface. Together they looked out over the ocean. It hand finally started to cool off, a breeze moving the hot air around, brushing her shoulder-length red curls over her back and neck.

The sky want painted with more colors than she could remember seeing for the longest time and tears stung her eyes as she realized that the last time she looked at a sunset was in Japan. In fact, the exact date she remembered all too well. It was that same late-afternoon that she could Vegeta and rayne curled up on the bed, sleeping together. That had been all the inspiration that she needed to start painting again.

Flicking ashes into the tray, she continued to look, unblinkingly across the large body of water. The smoke from her cigarette curled around her digits, swirling and heating up her flesh only to annoy her eyes as she took another drag. If she listened hard enough, she could almost hear the waves rushing over the sand on the beach that was a few blocks away from her new home.

Isis let out a heavy sigh, chin resting on front paws as she looked from her mistress to the water and back again. Bulma felt guilty. "Yes darling. I know." Mashing the butt of her smoke into the ashtray, she turned around and moved back into her flat. Tossing the pack of smokes and black lighter onto the couch, she sat beside them and looked once more to the journal.

"Here goes nothing." Pulling the coffee-table closer to her, she reached into the bag once more and pulled out a black pen and then let her green eyes move over the cover, taking in the silver script that scrolled out across the front cover._ A Metaphorical Death_. Lips curled up into a slight smile as she traced the writing with the tip of her finger and then with a sigh, tossed open the cover and looked at the blank cream page with its lily in the top right hand corner.

_A custom made journal for a twisted soul..._ She thought bitterly to herself. Uncapping the pen, she held it in her left hand and then took another swallow of water before setting pen-tip to paper.

**_Jan. 26th_**

_This is my first entry in this book and I now wonder what made me buy it. It's not like it can talk to me or even comfort me when I need it so I sit here wondering why exactly I had to go out and buy this book. _

_I guess I needed someone or something to talk too about my thoughts. I needed something or someone to sit back and allow me to talk without interruption, something that wouldn't judge me by how I think and feel. But because I know that there is no such person out there that wouldn't judge me on my thoughts, I caved in and bought this book. Paper cannot talk back to me and it cannot laugh in my face. Nor can it make me cry. _

_The only thing that can make me cry is my memories and the fact that I'm almost totally alone. I feel the way that I did when Matt died. Empty and alone. But I know that I'm not alone because I have Isis with me, and she'll never leave me, though she can't give me the kind of comfort that I need. How can she? She's only a dog. How wrong I am. She's more than just a dog. She's my best and only friend in this strange world. _

She turned the page and continued to write.

_I feel really pathetic, sitting here and writing about how I have no friends. I don't care. My mind cannot handle anything else right now. I filed my own missing persons report and then told it to all that wanted to hear it. How stupid people are. Anything for a new story, anything for gossip. I don't know how long it'll be until it makes its way to Japan...Vegeta. I told him not to worry about it, not to believe it, but it's so well written that even I believed I was dead. _

_Bulma Briefs is now dead and no longer around. Her name will be long forgotten, until she's ready to come back out and face the world. Now, I'm Nicolette Ruby Layne, a nobody. I've written up my history like I'm writing in this, on a piece of paper and then read it over and over and over until I had all of it down-pact. _

_My parents died in a terrible car crash when I was a little over one, leaving me in the car of the law. Meaning, I was an orphan. Rebellious and loud-mouthed, I wasn't adopted and lived in the small building for a full 18 years until I was old enough to start my own life. My parents had left me all their money and when I turned 18, I had full access to the trust-fund that the money had been placed in._

She lit another cigarette and got up, placed the book on the table for a moment while she went and got the ashtray from the deck.

_Now I live comfortably in flat with my dog, overlooking the ocean. I work in the mall, at a coffee shop. Nothing fancy but I enjoy it. _

_My tattoos are easily covered with specialized makeup that they sell in the parlors in America, and thanks to the internet and over night flights, I've got enough to last me at least a year. _

_I seem to be a real chameleon. I change for the sake of changing, so people won't recognize me if they see me. My hair is no longer blue, but red, and my eyes aren't blue either, but green. _

_People ask me if I'm part Irish. I don't answer them exactly, but do tell them that my parents were dead so I didn't know. The idiots that run around this place really bother me. Mind you, there are idiots everywhere in the world and I seem to be the biggest one. I had a wonderful life, great friends a fantastic daughter and a man that seemed to be content with us living with him. _

_Oh Vegeta... how I miss you. I hope you're taking care of our daughter for me and telling her that I love her every day like I asked you too. _

_I hope that you can understand what I had to do._

She looked to the dying embers of lit tobacco and re-lit it to sit back against the couch, her eyes closed as a flood of memories washed over her.

_I have something to tell you Vegeta, and because you're not here, I'll tell you through this journal. _

_I think I'm pregnant. Apparently the night of sweet, sweet loving we had before I got up and ran from your life decided to follow me. I'm not sure yet, but I'm 5 days late. I'm going out tomorrow and getting a test to check and make sure. _

_If I am, I don't know what I'm going to do. For sure, I wouldn't abort it. I don't believe in that. I'll love our baby every day. But I'm getting a head of myself. I don't know if I am or not. Still, I wish you and Rayne were here with me. Better yet, I wish I was there with you and our daughter...and everyone. _

_I hope you know that you plague my every waking moment, and every night I dream of you. I hope you're sharing the dreams that I've got. Now I'm curious to see if I am carrying your child within my womb. I'm going to go and get a test tonight. After I finish writing in here. _

_My dearest Vegeta, because you are not with me, I shall write to you every day, or as often as I can in this book of mine. One day I might even show this to you. _

_I love you. With all my heart. _

Bulma placed the book on the table along with the ashtray. Recapping the pen, she picked up her bottle of water and finished it off with a few deep swallows. "C'mon Isis. Let's go for a walk." The dog picked herself up from the floor and pawed at her ear for a moment before she ran to the door. Shaking her head with a rare smile these days, she clipped the leash onto the collar.

Walking back into the living room, she grabbed her cigarettes, lighter, purse and then slipped her feet into the shoes she had kicked off earlier. Returning back to the front door she picked up the leather end of the leash and threaded her hand through it. Shouldering her purse, she unlocked the door and swung it open. Keys clinked together as she locked the door and checked to make sure that it was, seriously, locked.

Together they headed down the red-carpeted hallway and as they were about to reach for the button to the elevator, a pale hand came up from behind her and pressed it. Isis stiffened and was about to let out a growl but Bulma placed a hand on her head.

"Nice dog..." a soft voice said, making Bulma turn her head.

"Thanks." Green eyes looked into dark ones, the shade undefined and then found herself looking at a pair of eyelids. The woman and cast her eyes downward. Dark hair with a sharp peak on the brow flowed down to her hips in layered waves, well-defined cheekbones were oddly off-colored. She was roughly half an inch taller than Bulma, and a lot thinner as well. Something wasn't right, and yet she couldn't place her hand on it. This woman looked almost like Vegeta and she couldn't help but stare.

"It's rude to stare you know."

"I'm sorry!" Bulma said softly, cheeks flaring red instantly. "You just look like someone I sort of knew a long time ago."

"Wouldn't know. Only lived here for a few weeks."

The elevator doors opened and the two women, and the dog, stepped inside. Bulma pressed the main-floor button. "I'm Nikki."

She extended a hand to the woman. "Keisha." She shook Bulma's hand. Other than that, they rode in silence for a few moments before they came to a stop and exited.

"I'll be seeing you." Keisha said softly as she quickly walked out of the building. Bulma walked slower mind thinking quickly.

_It's not possible. I've never seen any pictures of his sister but she look almost like him._ Shrugging her shoulders she pushed on the metal bar that went across the glass window and exited the building. The sun was still setting, though the pink and orange almost totally replaced with a darkening blue. They walked quickly, Isis sticking firmly beside Bulma as her mistress lead them down the street, and then up another, and then around the corner. They came to an all-night drugstore and as Bulma quickly tied Isis up, she went inside and straight to the home pregnancy tests. Grabbing two, she moved with easy to the front of the store where the young man behind the counter.

He looked at her and tried not to show the surprise he felt from seeing this young woman buy a pregnancy test. Not one, but two. "Your total comes to $24.87."

Bulma handed him her debit card and then punched in her pin number. She was handed a small plastic bag, her card and then two receipts. "Thanks." She flashed him a smile and then a sassy wink before she turned on her heel and went back to Isis. The walk home was slower than it took to get there, now that she had the tests she was almost too scared to take them.

20 minutes later, Isis was sitting outside the bathroom door, waiting patiently for her mistress to come back out. Bulma chewed on her bottom lip and looked at the two sticks sitting on the counter. _Has it been three minutes?_

Her eyes flew to the clock in the bathroom. _A minute. One down, two to go._ Her breathing became heavier as her eyes followed the second hand of the clock. Two down, one to go. Hands gripped the material of her blue shorts. _30 seconds....20..15..._ Her legs twitched and as she blinked, three minutes had passed. Pushing herself up from the edge of the bathtub, she looked at her reflection in the mirror before her attention turned to the little white sticks resting on the ledge of the counter.


	22. Surprise Return

**_A/N:_** I found this chapter to be a great disappointment. I'm very anxious to get working on 23 so I cut it short. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them and I shall answer them the best that I can. Sorry it's so...I don't know. Bland I guess. 23 won't be.

**Black Sunrise**

"You get back here!" Vegeta growled playfully as he crawled on the carpeted floor after Rayne. The little girl let out a squeal and fell to the side, her legs pushing her onto her back. "Got you!" He huffed, large fingers tickling the little girls stomach. Rayne let out another squeal as she wiggled under the moving digits.

Her eyes glittered as she stopped laughing and looked up at the man that was over her. "Dada.." His heart skipped a beat as he jumped up and then lifted the little girl in his arms to hug her. "Dada!" Rayne liked his reaction, her fists going up to tug on his hair, fingers grasping the black and blond tipped locks.

Vegeta tossed her into the air with a laugh. "My little Rayne. My little princess!"

"Da! Dada! Da...dadadada!" she cooed happily.

"Mmm... my little girl. I love you. You know that? Daddy loves you." His heart almost burst from his chest. She accepted him as her daddy and he wasn't going to let her down. "Your mommy loves you too. But she's not here right now, she'll be back though and we'll be one big happy family."

Luna watched the two play with ease, eyes blinking slowly as she still continued to look around for Isis wishing that her play-mate was still there with her. Mitch walked into the bedroom with the black cordless in his hand. A soft smile played at his lips for a moment and he coughed. Vegeta snapped his head up and cradled Rayne on his hip.

"What is it?"

"Phone call for you Master Vegeta." He walked farther into the room and handed it to the young man who instantly put it to his ear.

"Yes?" He listened for a few minutes, the happy expression on his face moving downwards into a frown and then a deep scowl. Rayne could sense his unhappiness and started to whimper. Vegeta couldn't hush the tot so he handed her to Mitch, she wasn't happy about that and started to scream. "Get her out of here!" Vegeta shouted, startling the child so that her two-toned eyes widened and the raised voice.

He was instantly guilty and tried to tickle her stomach but her face crumpled into tears. Mitch turned with the little girl in his arms and walked out of the room. He, meanwhile started pacing back and forth like a caged tiger, his free hand running through his hair. "When?" His pacing slowed for a moment while he listened and then picked right back up. "Where? ...right. Yeah. Bye." The call was ended with the press of a button. "God DAMN IT!" he roared, phone flying across the room to land with a thud against the wall no longer whole. Anger was rising in him, his vision starting to blur as he yanked the covers off of his bed and threw them to the ground. Pillows were next, followed by the flipping of his mattress. Ten minutes after the phone call his room was totally destroyed save for a few things. Picture frames littered his side tables, none were harmed or even knocked over and hanging on the wall, crooked, was the picture that Bulma had painted for him for Christmas.

Fingers clenched, he walked to the picture and fixed it. Everything drained away from him, all the negative energy left his body in peace as his eyes, mind and soul took in the beauty of the picture. And then he saw something that he hadn't noticed before. There, in the clouds were three words. _I love you._

Tears stung his eyes. "If you loved me why did you leave me then? Why didn't you stay and let me help? Now I have to leave. I have to leave to go and find my sister...but I cannot just leave our daughter here alone..."

An idea came to him and he ran to his coat to grab his cell-phone. He punched in a phone number and then waited for someone to pick it up. "Shit. Hey, it's Vegeta. Call me back when you get this and pack for a while. We're going on a trip."

_Time to go make amends with the daughter now... _Shoving his cell phone into his pocket, he left the room and walked down the wide stairs. The front door opened and swung wide. "Yes. I _know_. We'll have a talk with him..."

His flight down the stairs was stopped when a woman with cropped black hair walked in, and put down the black carry-on bag that she was carrying down on the floor. Her long black coat was unbuttoned and Vegeta could see the small swell of her stomach. Her blue eyes lifted from the floor and she straightened herself. "Hello Vegeta darling."

"He's here?" Good." His father walked in, a man standing a little over 6'4" with a bald head and dark eyes smiled proudly at his first born. "Well 'Geta old boy, you're going to be a big brother."

"I'm already a big brother."

His mother laughed lightly and shrugged out of her coat which is father caught and pulled open the closet and hung it up on a hanger. "Now darling, you father and I have something to tell you."

"Your mother is pregnant. Isn't that happy?"

There was a screaming laugh coming from the kitchen area and Vegeta ran a hand over his face. "Mitch!?" Bryce, his father, called out.

"Coming Master Bryce!" A few moments later Mitch walked into the front foyer, covered in yogurt and a gleeful little girl in his arms.

"Mitch! What happened to you?"

The butler and friend handed Rayne over to Vegeta with a laugh. "You take this little brat upstairs and get her washed up and into some new clothing. She decided to throw her snack at me."

"Vegeta?" His mother's soft voice drifted to his ear, the hint of a question on it.

"Dada!" Rayne smacked her sticky, cold hands on Vegeta's face.

"'Dada'?" Bryce said, walking closer.

"Later." Vegeta growled and walked up the stairs.

"Lilian..."

"Yes Bryce, I'll go and talk with him."

_Fantastic._ Vegeta muttered as he walked into Rayne's room and grabbed some new clothing and a diaper. He almost ran into his mother as he left the little girl's room and walked into his own. "Rayne, calm down you little nymph. Just like your mother you are." His mind raced to the last night that he and Bulma shared together before she decided to up and leave him and her daughter behind. "Don't just stand there mom, you know you can come in."

Lilian walked into the bathroom slowly and stood just inside the door to watch her oldest child undress the little girl and then with one hand, the other one supporting the child on his hip. He filled the bottom of the bathtub with a few inches of water and then set the naked, squirming child into it. She splashed about happily, Vegeta handing her a few soft toys for her to play with. "Dada!"

"Vegeta," his mother started off, her voice soft and puzzled. "Do you have something to tell us?"

"Dada!" Vegeta smiled and plopped a damp face-cloth onto Rayne's head.

"Not really, no."

"'Not really?' Darling, if you have something to say then say it. Who is this little girl?"

Taking a few moments to wipe Rayne down, he avoided answering the question but knew that he couldn't avoid it forever. "Her name is Rayne." Unplugging the tub, he lifted the child up and wrapped her in a large fluffy towel. Grabbing her clothing, he headed to his bed and with a playful growl, gently tossed her onto the wide mattress, making her laugh.

"And?" Lilian leaned against the wall just outside the bathroom door, arms crossing over her chest to rest lightly on the bulge that was forming under her red shirt. "Is she yours?"

"In a way she's not, but in the ways that counts, she is." He quickly dried her off, putting on first her diaper, and then a pair of yellow sweat-pants and matching sweatshirt. Finishing the outfit off with a pair of white socks and yellow slippers, he tickled her stomach.

"Did you..."

Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his blonde and black hair. "No mom. I didn't go and knock some woman up, if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't going to say it like that, but yes. So how did you come to have a little girl?" Walking slowly, she sat herself on the edge ofbed, eyes forever watching her son, never leaving his face, afraid that she might miss something.

"It's a long story."

"We just got home and have all the time in the world."

"You might, but Rayne needs to have something to eat, and then needs to be put down for her nap." He scooped up the little girl, her little blonde curls bouncing against her head as she cooed happily. "C'mon you little brat. Let's go see what we've got to put in your belly." Settling Rayne onto his right hip, he walked out into the hallway and then down the stairs. The clock only read 2:30 pm, and Rayne was still wide awake and as happy as ever.

"Dada...Dada..."

"Yes you little darling." Waltzing into the kitchen, he strapped her into her highchair and then turned to find something for her to snack on until dinner. "Let's see what we have. Oh, yum apple sauce, some strained peaches, your favorite, Cheerios and a cookie. How does that sound?"

"Mmm!"

He pulled out a few plastic bowls and added some cereal into one, the applesauce into another and then grabbed a can of strained peaches. His mother watched from the doorway with a soft smile on her face, his father coming up behind her to place a hand above her head on the door-jam to watch as well. Vegeta could feel eyes on him and made a point to totally ignore his parents while he concentrated on putting mouthfuls of soft foods into his 'daughter's mouth. After 10 minutes of cleaning up spilled applesauce and the mushy peaches, he gave her a few animal crackers to chew on.

"I think you have some explaining to do son."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Vegeta, please don't talk like that to your father..."

Rayne threw a cookie at him with a laugh. "Dada!" Abandoning the cookies, she shoved her thumb into her mouth and yawned, other hand coming up to rub blue eye first, and then the green one. "Nap time for you, you little love of mine." Sliding out the tray to the highchair, he unbuckled Rayne and then picked her up once more.

"When you get down, you're going to explain to your mother and I how you've got yourself a child."

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me boy!" His father bellowed out, scaring Rayne into tears.

"Damn it father! Don't you know _not_ to yell?" His cell phone rang and he fished awkwardly in his pocket for it. Pushing passed his father with his elbow, Rayne still crying as Lilian turned to look at Bryce with a shake of her head, Vegeta made his way back upstairs and into Rayne's room. He placed the child in his arms into her crib, covered her up with a blanket and then gave her the teddy that she had when she was born. The stuffed toy soothed away whatever tears were left and she became quiet. "Hey...sorry about that...yeah, hands are full. Parents just got home today....Tell me about it...Yeah. I don't know how long...but pack for a while like I said. I'm booking the tickets tonight...Yes I'm bringing Rayne...right. Come over after you're done. Later."

Ending the call, he bent over the rail and kissed Rayne's forehead. "Have a good nap." Giving a soft whistle, Luna came from wherever she was hiding and crawled under the crib to continue sleeping. Heaving a sigh, he closed the door and returned downstairs and into the living room to face his parents.

"Her name is Rayne," he started, walking through the doorway. "Rayne Ava Briefs. Her mother is an heiress. They're here because some things happened and they had no place to go." For the next hour, he spent telling the whole story as to how Bulma came into his life, how she and her daughter ended up living at his parents house, and how she was injured by her so-called best friend.

"And where is she now?" His father asked softly, his hand on Lilian's knee. His parents had listened to the story for the full hour without interruption.

"I...don't know." His answer was soft and full of hurt.

"Vegeta, listen. If you love this woman then have no fear that she's going to come back. It's been a month, yes, and I can see that you're very upset about it but you have to understand from what you've told us, she did what she thought needed to be done to protect her family and the ones that she loves. Sure, what she did wasn't too intelligent but she felt that there was no other choice." She ran a hand through her pixie-short hair and smiled. "The only thing I can think of..."

There was a knock on the front door and it flew open. "God damn it Vegeta, you could at least have helped me lug these stupid bags into the house!" Chuckling to himself, Vegeta got up off of the chair and shook his head.

"Calm down. You're going to wake up Rayne."

"Right. Sorry. Parents home huh?"

"Yes." He walked outside and picked up the few bags that had been set on the front step. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the folks." He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the living room. "Mom, dad this is my friend Juu, otherwise known as 18."

"Hi." She waved a hand and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Girlfriend?" His father asked.

"She's a girl, and she's a friend. If that makes her a girlfriend, then yes. She's a girlfriend, but not _the_ girlfriend."

Lilian laughed and stood up and walked over to 18. "Hello darling, I'm Lilian and my husband Bryce. We're glad to meet you. Vegeta, darling, why don't you help your friend with her bags upstairs and then we can continue our little chat when you're done."

"Yeah. Sure." He dragged 18 back to the front door and they each picked up two bags and hauled them up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms. 18 went to the bed and threw herself on it.

"So, it seems that you're not in your parents' good books..."

"It's not that, I was just telling them about Bulma."

They were quiet for a few moments before Vegeta sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it 18, I wish I could tell mom and dad about Keisha but they cannot know."

"Poor Vegeta. Poor, poor Vegeta. I wish I could ease what troubles you, but I know that I can only help. Have you booked the tickets?"

"Not yet."

"Then we shall go and do it."


	23. Letter to Home

_A/N:_ I know it's been a while, but I'm out in Saskatoon for Christmas and hadn't found the time between the few weeks before I left and now to get another chapter out. I'm sorry, and I'm working on the 24th installment right now.

Black Sunrise 

**Chapter 23:**

She swung her bare legs back and forth, knees rubbing against the papered surface of the examining table. The black plastic-like material would have made her legs stick to it if it weren't for the paper under her. It made her feel gross somehow and after having loathed doctors since Matt had died, she wasn't all that impressed to be here. How long does three minutes take? She thought darkly to herself. Dark red curls were pulled back tightly away from her face in a french-braid while it hung away from her back, head tilted to look up and the ceiling. Green eyes stared at the white wall above her, looking at one spot, never blinking. The green door was closed, its silver knob unturned though she wished that it would open and put an end to her fretting. Could the tests have been wrong? She didn't think so, for she had bought two, knowing that one could most defiantly have been mistaken.

The doorhandle turned and the door parted slightly, a doctor laughing at something someone had said. "Yes. I know. I'll talk more about that after. Yes. Patient to see." A man walked into the white room, black clipboard in his hands. He was easily well over thirty, his head balding and what was left of his hair was grey. "Well, you're pregnant."

Well, he's blunt. Bulma mused to herself and jumped off of the table. "Thanks."

"Do you want this child?"

"What the hell do you think I am? Someone to go and murder an unborn child? I'm not that much of a monster."

"There are some people out there that don't want to have children and I'm sorry if my comment offended you. You're going to need to go up to the Hospital for some tests and an ultra-sound to see how far along you are."

"6 weeks."

The doctor looked at her from over the rim of his glasses. "You're sure about this?"

"As sure as I am that I'm getting out of this stupid clinic right now and never going to come back." She slid off of the table and snatched away the piece of paper that the man held out to her. "By the way, you could be a little more courteous towards those that come to you seeking medical help." Bulma opened the door and then walked through it, slamming it had enough that not only the sound echoed through the halls but the pictures that stood in their cheap frames rattled. People looked at her as she walked through the front office and then through the door. Bulma didn't care.

Isis jumped up from her patch of warm cement and let out a joyous bark as her mistress came closer and untied her from the bike rack. "Come on darling. Let's go home and get away from these stupid morons."

So, she was pregnant and yet she knew she was, but needed it confirmed. Now what? She was going to go home and write a letter to someone that had never questioned her and would know what to do. Yes, that's what she was going to do. The others that moved on the sidewalk brushing against Bulma jumped out of the way as Isis let out a threatening growl and then stopped instantly while the red-haired woman walked on in a daze.

"What is it?" Fear tightened in her stomach as she walked back to her dog who had decided to not move and bark furiously, her forepaws splayed outwards. "Isis? What is it? What do you see?" Her green eyes scanned the people around her, looking for a familiar face but found none. "I don't understand what you're barking at." Little did she know, a man sat in a coffee-shop, newspaper obscuring his face from the public's eye.

The little dog was going to be more of a handful than he thought and it was almost time for the damned mutt to fall out of the picture. Yes my pet I know who you are and you haven't fooled me. I'm one step ahead of you.

"Isis, come on! Let's get home." But the black and tanned dog wouldn't move. Fear tightened its hold on Bulma's stomach and she could feel her heart throbbing in her chest. She wanted to get away from this place but her blasted dog wouldn't move.

Where's Vegeta when you need him? The man in the coffee-shop smirked to himself, letting go of one side of the printed paper so he could take a sip of his scalding, bitter coffee.

His scent drove her nose wild and yet she couldn't find him. Why couldn't she pin-point him? He wanted to harm her mistress and she couldn't do anything about it! How could she save 'Ma's' life if she couldn't find the person that threatened it? Giving up, the black and tanned dog walked slowly away from the glass window beside Bulma who gave a sigh of relief.

The walk back tot he apartment was uneventful, as always, Bulma stopping to buy some milk and rent a movie while she left Isis tethered up outside. It was just about mid-afternoon when Bulma unlocked the door to her apartment building and stepped inside. They waited for the elevator and as soon as the metal doors slid open, Bulma pulled Isis in and then pressed the 'close door' button. "Wait!"

A slim hand pushed the doors apart and then slide inside. Bulma looked at the woman, Keisha, with a lifted eyebrow and concern in her eye for her face was heavily covered with makeup and yet the purple shadows showed through. "Hello." She said softly, nodding her head in Bulma's direction.

"Hey." Isis gave a snort and then sat down, shoulder pressing against bare leg. Keisha's dark eyes were glued to the floor while Bulma's were stuck on the woman in the small enclosure beside her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman that she didn't even know. "Excuse me, but where did you come from if you haven't lived here long?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now and I'm going to stay here..."

"Do you have any siblings?" Are you related to Vegeta?

"No."

The doors parted and the both of them stepped out. "Well, I'll be seeing you." Keisha took off at a fast pace down the hallway and then pulled out her keys, entering her apartment. Bulma shook her head slowly and walked three doors down and unlocked her own door. Letting go of the leash, she let her lips curl in a soft smile as Isis wandered around the apartment making sure that there was nothing that could harm her mistress. Kicking off her footware she tossed her keys into the crystal bowl and locked the door behind her. Isis came back, as she always did to have her leash removed.

Once it was hanging on its hook Bulma made her way into her bedroom and pulled out a black binder filled with lined paper and then walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch while Isis was on her rug, she turned on the t.v with the remote and settled her back against the couch. Flipping open the plastic covered cardboard that made up her binder, she drew out her pen and thumbed to a fresh page that wasn't filled with Vegeta's name.

_To my dearest friend Mitch, _

_I'm very sorry that it has taken me so long to write this letter but I'm sure that you understand better than anyone what it's like to get acquainted with a new life. I'm writing to let you know that I'm alright for the most part in my new life. It's taken me a while to get used to the heat and the sun, but I've got a flat that overlooks the ocean and I really enjoy it. I wish you could see what it looks like I, though I'm not going to send and pictures for fear of Vegeta discovering them. How is he? Is he alright?_

_The people here are treating me as well as can be expected. Isis is growing quickly and I almost wish that I hadn't taken her with me; but we both know that Vegeta would have flown off the hook. It's good to have that little piece of home with me in these lonely times. _

_I have written this letter with three things in mind. To ask you about Vegeta. About Rayne and to tell you something. _

_How is he? Is he really alright with the fact that I'm no longer there? Is he taking care of our daughter? Is he seeing anyone? I have so many questions running through my head that I don't know what to ask anymore. I miss him so much that it hurts to breathe. He is always on my mind and it distracts me from my every day life. I wish I could be there right now and I wish that I didn't have to leave but I hope you understand even if he doesn't that I had to do what I had to do._

_How is Rayne? How much has she grown? Is she speaking yet? How about walking? I feel like the worst mother in the world, not being able to be there with my daughter to watch her grow up._

_Mitch, I don't know what to do. As much as I'd like to return home there is no way I can do that until I confront my worst fear and get it over with. Jade is a threat to everyone that I hold dear to me and I cannot live with that any longer. Now that I have found true love I cannot let anything stand in the way of my happiness even if it means I live through a few months of unspeakable pain. I'm pregnant…I found out for sure today. I don't want you to tell Vegeta because that's my job, but I don't know how to go about doing it. If I tell him now, he's going to want to come up here, or he'll want me to come back there. It's better if he doesn't know yet._

_I feel like such a monster keeping this from him but you're the only one that I can tell at the point in time. Not even my own parents know yet. I don't want them to know either. After you've finished reading this letter please do something with it so that no one can find it. I'm going to inclose an address, not my own mind you, but I'll make sure that you have the address to write too._

_I hope that everything is going well for you and that your life is still enjoyable. Please make sure that Vegeta keeps his nose out of trouble and stays the good boy I know he can be. I'm sorry that this is so short but if I write any more I'm going to cry._

_With all my love,_

_B._

She looked at the letter in front of her and shook her head. Straightforward and to the point. Nothing about where she's begun living so no one can find her and yet it held all of the important questions that she wanted to ask over the phone or in person, but knew she couldn't. At the very bottom of the page she wrote the first initials of her alias and her work address

Lifting herself up from the couch, she made her way into her room and pulled out an envelope. Scribbling down Mitch's name and address she went back to her letter and folded it the managed to get the paper into the envelope without too much trouble. Licking the seal, she closed it and then gave the envelope a kiss. Grabbing a stamp, she took a breath and then placed it on the top right hand corner.

"Isis. C'mon. Let's go post this letter."

Walking into the living room green eyes fell upon the sleeping form of her cherished pet. Deciding not to disturb the dog, she quietly slipped her feet into her sandals and grabbed her keys and purse. Opening the front door Bulma slipped out of her apartment and down the hallway. The elevator ride was short enough and as soon as the doors parted enough to let her though she made her way out the front door and turned right. People milled all around her, bumping into her from all sides as she fought her way through the crowded street.

Rounding another corner, her eyes fell upon the post office and with a thudding heart, she walked up to it and stood outside the front door while her digits clutched the letter in her hand. Taking a deep breath, Bulma opened the door and walked inside and straight to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to send a letter to Japan."

"Where in Japan?"

Bulma handed over the letter and told the woman working where it was going too. "All right, your total comes to $4.38…from $5. Your change Miss. Have a great day."

"You too."

Pushing the door with her shoulder she exited the small building and stood on the sidewalk looking across the street. A red mustang started to slow down on the other side of the road and stopped in her line of vision. Her heart quickened. It was the same car that Vegeta drove, the exact same car. Lifting her chin, she shook all thoughts of him coming down here to look for her out of her head as she watched the driver as he bent down to pick something up off of the floor and held her breath as his face slowly turned towards her.

Her heart stopped. She knew those eyes! Thin lips curled up in a smug smirk as he lifted a hand and pointed at her. Jade! Looking around her, she moved away from the car and back down the way that she came. Bulma moved quickly, steeling herself not to look over her shoulder to see if Jade had turned the car around to follow her. Stopping at the streetlight, she glanced around, once quickly check that she wasn't being followed by the man that had haunted her life for a few years now.

She didn't see the car and as she crossed the street, she willed her legs to move at their normal pace and when she rounded the corner, she broke out into a run. Sandaled feet pounded over the sidewalk as she neared her apartment building and pulled out her keys. Skidding to a halt she jammed the key in the lock and opened it. A car stopped behind her and as she looked over her shoulder she saw the red paint of the vehicle. Tearing down the hallway, she threw open the stairwell door and took the steps three at a time until she reached her floor and then threw that door open and raced down the hallway to her apartment door and unlocked it as the elevator door opened.

The slamming of the door startled Isis who came tearing into the front hallway with a loud growl and once she saw that it was her mistress, she quieted her vicious snarl. "It's ok….it's ok." Bulma didn't know if she was trying to ease the panic in her heart or the panic that her dog had just went though. Turning around, she peeked out the eyehole and watched as the man she hated more than anything in the world walked passed her door.


	24. Flight from Hell

_A/N:_ Anyway, I knew that I said it would be a little while until I got a new chapter out, but I managed to write this in a little over an hour and a half (got preoccupied a few times), and I hope that you all enjoy this one. Let me tell you, some things are going to be happening in the 25th chapter that you wouldn't have ever expected, but then again, I'm sure you readers haven't expected most of the things that I've thrown into this story. Once again, I hope you enjoy!

**Black Sunrise**

Chapter 24:

He rolled his black eyes upwards as his mother cooed incoherently to her granddaughter who was currently trying to wiggle free from the tight arms that had wrapped themselves around her squirming body. "Mom give her to me. She doesn't want you holding her."

"Nonsense. This little darling loves me, don't you, you little snuggle-bug!"

Rayne made a face as she looked up at Lilian and then held her arms out for her father. "Dada!" Vegeta laughed and put down the diaper bag that he had slung over his shoulder onto the floor of the busy terminal to reach for his daughter. "See? I told you."

His mother pouted as she handed the little girl over to her son but the brightened as she saw 18 walking back with a little more bounce in her step. "Good news. Our flight's going to be a little early so we're allowed to go through security now and then to our boarding gate."

"Fantastic."

Bryce nodded his head and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I cannot believe that our son is going on a trip with his little daughter and a beautiful woman. By the time he comes back he's going to be speaking with an accent."

"Get over yourself." Vegeta laughed, rubbing Rayne's back with his broad hand. "But anyway, we're going to get going and I'll call you when we get there."

"I hope you find what you're look for Vegeta..." his mother said with a soft tone.

"I hope so too. But I'm not going to give up even if I don't. Australia's a big place and I'm going to find her." His parents still had no clue that his sister was missing, a drug addict and a whore. He wasn't going to be the one to tell them. They thought that he had gotten a lead as to where Bulma was and he wasn't going to tell them differently.

Lilian hugged her son and granddaughter while Bryce kissed Rayne's forehead and then shook Vegeta's hand. 18 picked up the bag off the floor and smiled at her best friend's parents. "You take care of yourselves there."

"Don't worry Juu, we will." Together they watched the two older teens and the little girl walk out of their sight through the open glass doors to the security check. He handed the gurggling Rayne to his friend and took off his black corded coat and tossed it into the blueish grey baskets that he airport supplied for scanning, emptied out the pockets of the jeans that he was wearing, and then stepped through.

It beeped.

"Sir, if you could please step this way and hold your arms away from your sides and spread your legs for me..." Vegeta complied with the orders and stood spread-eagle while the man ran a hand-held scanner over his arms and down his sides. It beeped at his waist and Vegeta was told to lift his shirt and then they both saw the reason for the beep. His belt. "Sir, if you could please remove that..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Tugging the black leather and silver studs through the belt-loops, he handed it to the man, who passed it off to a woman who then proceeded to place it in another bucket and put it onto the belt that ran everything that was in the little baskets through the scanner. Nothing beeped on his legs but when the man got to his feet, his boots set off the little security device and he had to take those off as well. Standing in his black socked feet, he crossed his arms and growled slightly. Nothing else beeped and he was ushered to the side while 198 and Rayne walked through.

Nothing on them beeped and they waited for their belongings to come through and when they did, Vegeta shoved his feet back into his boots, grabbed his coat, threw that on, and then re-threaded his belt onto his jeans. "Well that was a total waste of time." He grumbled as they moved their way to their departing gate.

"Tell me about it. I don't see what's so important with boots and belts anyway..."

"It's a good thing that I didn't decide to pack my knife with me. They would have flown off the hook if they saw that on me."

"Smart thing too. You would have had to deal with the cops and we both know how much you hate authority."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while and watched as the passengers walked off their plane and then stood in line with their picture identification out. Rayne looked around at everyone and smiled as people made the usual funny faces that they made when they saw small children looking their way.

An announcement was made for those with small children and those that needed assistance to board and a few people made their way behind the pair. "Hello! Welcome." A perky brunette beamed as she checked Vegeta and 18 through. "I hope you both enjoy your flight!"

"Yeah. Sure." He sneered as they moved through the enclosed hallway that would lead them to the aircraft. 18 took the window seat and settled Rayne on her lap while Vegeta shrugged out of his jacket again and placed their carry on luggage in the storage area above their seats and shoved Rayne's diaper bag under his seat. Sitting down beside his blonde friend, he buckled his seatbelt and then took his daughter into his arms and tickled her stomach. A red headed woman sat beside Vegeta and took one look at the little girl in his arms and sighed heavily.

"I hate sitting next to little children on flights...they should have told me that you were going to have a child and I would have taken a different seat." she sneered. Rayne's little face crumpled up and she burst into tears. "Great, just _great_! Miss! Hello! Excuse me!" A stewardess walked over to the complaining woman.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'd like to change seats."

"I'm sorry but this flight is totally booked and you're going to have to sit there for the flight."

"I don't want to sit here. I don't want to sit next to a squealing brat."

"She's not a brat!" 18 and Vegeta said at the same time.

"I'm really sorry ma'am, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sure that once we're in the air the little darling will quieten down and you'll enjoy your flight."

"I highly doubt it."

"I'm really sorry, but there's nothing we can do for you at this point in time."

"I will be contacting your boss and you won't have a job after this flight. I'm a VIP and the head of my company and I refuse to let some little hussy push me around. I paid good money for this seat and if there's nothing you can do about it, then make them move."

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. "Listen you little cu...hag, if you'd just shut your trap and quit scaring my daughter, she'd stop crying."

"How _dare_ you tell me what to do you no good inbred!"

"Oh no you didn't!" 18 fumed.

"Oh yes I did, and what are you going to do about it you stupid little blonde Barbie?"

"Barbie? You're calling me a barbie you snot-faced pussy fart? Pull your head out of your ass and face the real world. It doesn't circle around you and if you're going to complain anymore, I'm going to give you something real to complain about!"

"What do you think you're going to be able to do to me you little wench?"

"Ladies! Please just calm down!" The frantic stewardess pleaded.

"Yeah, just give it up. The little cu...hag is just going to keep running her mouth and you're not going to settle for name-calling for long. I don't want to have to shut your mouth for you 18."

"I suggest you keep your little bitch on a tighter leash from now on you scum-bag."

"If you don't stop this horrible ruckus, I'm going to have no other option than calling security down here and escorting you off this plane."

"I'll keep my mouth shut if she does."

People all around them had turned their attention onto the front row and a few people whispered behind their hands at the horrible attitude that the business woman had. Vegeta bounced Rayne on his lap and the little girl started to turn her crying into little giggles. It had taken the normal 10 minutes for the flight-crew to go through the safety procedures and then they were flying down the run-way, then into the air.

The little girl fell asleep almost instantly, her head on her father's shoulder, and he shifted around slightly, pulling up the armrest that was between his seat and 18's, shuffling closer to his friend and then placed the little girl in his lap while her legs resting on the blonde's knee. Wrapping a large hand around her waist, he made sure that she wouldn't fall off his lap and then settled his head back and let his mind wander.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Bulma."

"Bulma? As in Bulma Briefs?" the woman next to him exclaimed.

"Mind your own business." 18 growled, leaning forward in her seat to glare at the woman.

"How does some trailer trash know Bulma?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing and yet everything. Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"Do you know when she's going to be coming home?"

"No."

"Do you..."

"Listen, I don't want to talk about that woman and if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to thinking without your pathetic voice in my head."

"How..."

"Just shut your ugly trap and this flight will go by a lot quicker. You wake up my daughter and I'll have to seriously start taking some action. My daughter has had a long day and so have I. I don't want to have to listen to your ugly voice any longer. Shut up, enjoy your flight and I hope you get hit by a bus. The end. Open your mouth again and I'll shove a dirty diaper into it."

He nodded his head once and was glad that the woman had decided to close her loud mouth. He let his mind once more settle into the peaceful memories that floated around, filling his heart and body with a warmth that he had never known before. His sister was missing and had been spotted in Australia, so that's where he was going.

But because both he and 18 were going to go out and look for Keisha, he was going to place an ad in the newspaper for a babysitter and hopefully the position would be filled quickly enough that they would be able to start almost as soon as they got to where they were going.

Little did he know that as he was on the plane, a letter had arrived at his house for his trusted and more truest friend, a letter that would change everyone's lives forever.


	25. Note

In regards to Black Sunrise.

I know that you all have been waiting patiently for my latest chapter to come out, but I've been having some issues with my computer and the fact that it doesn't like to accept disks to save on. The stupid thing is, it'll work for everyone else but me. Go figure. I hate the fact that I'm keeping you all waiting for so long, but please please please believe me that when I've got a disk that works, I'll give you guys not one new chapter, but two or three just because you all have been waiting for so long and you all deserve it.

You guys have been the greatest and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I really do hope that you all enjoy the story as it unfolds before your eyes. I'm even amazed at how far it's gotten. Believe me. I've been just as surprised as you all when things take a wild twist the way they have sometimes. If anyone has any questions, suggestions, or just want to talk don't be afraid to email me. can address it however you like, nothing bothers me. If I could type with an insane speed, I'd put out a chapter right now, but I can't and that's sad. I know you all would be good with one quick blurb of something…but I don't have any record breaking typing speeds or anything like that… but when I do, I'll let you all know. 

Remember folks to love the life you live, and live the life you love. Anything worth having is worth fighting for…and to always smile.

Your Unfaithful yet Deeply Devoted Author,  
.T.


	26. A Blown Cover

**A/N:** _Here it is, the much awaited chapter 25! Now I have to say a million and three thank-yous to those that still wait faithfully for this story to continue. I've left it at the best possible spot ever for me to continue with! Next chapter, let's see what the hunk of a man Vegeta is up too!_

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** A Blown Cover

She let the water move over her toes, lapping at her ankles. Goose bumps covered her legs as the cool liquid moved off of her feet, only to come back a few moments later. Sand made its way between her toes and she wiggled them, loving the feel of the grit on her flesh. Digging her toes into the wetness, Bulma leaned back on her palms and closed her eyes. The setting sun was still warm, kissing her upturned face as she sat there, barely out of the surf. Three months pregnant she was just starting to show, though not much. A slight bulging of her stomach, nothing more, nothing less.

Isis barked and jumped knee deep in the tide, lunging and snapping at every small wave that came near Bulma, which caused the red-headed woman to laugh. "My love. Come and sit with me." The canine did as was requested and sat, panting, beside the woman. Bulma lifted her hand and laid it on the black head, scratching between mis-matched eyes gently. So many things were racing through her mind, but the one thing that was there more than anything else at the moment was the fact that she hadn't been working for just over a month now. Having had been fired from her job at the coffee shop in the mall she knew that she needed another job, but no matter how hard she tried, there was no one hiring.

_Maybe if I hadn't punched the manager and poured wet coffee-grinds over her head..._ She mused. The light breeze that came off of the ocean stirred her red hair across her face, stray tendrils getting caught in her lashes but she didn't care. She needed to get another source of work and she needed one soon. Her bank-account was running low, the rent and bills for her flat taking up more than she had ever thought, but she wasn't going to move. If she had to pinch every penny she earned to make sure that she kept her flat, she was just going to have to do it.

Isis stiffened and started to growl softly forcing Bulma to open her eyes. Walking, more so limping slightly, down the beach with her head down was Keisha. She didn't see Bulma but continued her slow limping walk and as she got closer Bulma could see a spit lip and an ugly bruise forming on her left cheek.

"Keisha!" She called out, jumping from her spot on the sand. The black head snapped up at her name and her dark eyes took a few moments to recognize the woman running towards her.

"N...Nikki?" She said, trying her hardest to keep her bruised cheek out of view.

"Hey." Bulma said as she stood in front of the young woman.

"What do you want?"

Bulma bit her lip. She wasn't sure what made her jump up but seeing a woman that looked so much like Vegeta, Bulma couldn't restrain herself. "Keisha, what happened?"

"What's it to you?"

Bulma heaved a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. Keisha had to be related to Vegeta, she just had to be. "Don't you dare take that tone with me. I'm just disgusted that you'd actually let yourself get beaten up like this. What's the other chick look like?"

Keisha chewed on her lip gently and shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She grumbled and continued walking at the almost snail-like pace.

"Yes it does. Hey, don't you dare turn your back to me when I'm talking to you!" Bulma growled out. "You're just like your brother!" Bulma gasped and clasped both her hands over her mouth.

Keisha stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly, confusion written clearly all over her face, and yet her mouth was turned down in an deep frown. "How did you know I have a brother?"

Bulma looked away from the dark-haired woman and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Well...lucky guess."

Keisha didn't buy it. "How do you know my brother?"

"I didn't know you had a brother. It was just a lucky guess."

"No. I don't buy that bullshit. I know you know him. You spoke like you knew him." She looked down at Isis and lifted a brow. "That's one of his dogs. How did you get her?"

"Keisha..."

"How are you?"

"Nikki Lane."

"Seriously."

"Seriously..."

"_Keisha!_" A male voice bellowed out in anger. Instantly Isis jumped up from the sand and turned to face the direction of the voice. The fur on her back bristled and her front paws were splayed apart.

"Shit." Was all she said before she continued down the beach at a much quicker pace.

"_KEISHA! Stop **right** now._"

Bulma followed Keisha, Isis torn whether or not she should stay between the women and the enraged man or follow Bulma. She chose the latter and took off at a quick trot to catch up. "Who's that?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Is he the one that hit you?"

"It doesn't matter! Hurry it up before he catches up to us."

They took off at a jog but they could hear footsteps thundering up behind them. Isis stopped once more and whipped her compact muscle body around to face the man. Bulma and Keisha didn't stop running and yet they heard the snarled growls and vicious warnings not to proceed. "You'd better call this dog off Keisha or else she's going to get a knife between the eyes."

The sound of the voice so close sent a shiver down Bulma's spine. _How...?_

"She's not mine!" Keisha said over the growling and stopped as well. Turning, she faced the man behind them with her head high. "I told you I was done. I told you that I wanted out."

"There is no getting out of the game. I told you that already."

Bulma didn't have the courage to turn around to face the man, the one man that could bring so much dread and fear into her life. "If you don't call th is bitch off by the count of three, that's it. She's dead."

"But I said..."

"One...two..."

Bulma curled her fingers inwards and whistled. "Enough Isis. Settle down." But the dog didn't stop. "Isis, _down_." She put as much backbone into the word as she could and was relieved when the black and tan canine settled down and came to trot back over to her mistress, though she still stood in between Bulma and the man.

"Who's your friend Keisha?"

"That...that's Nikki."

"Is she in the business too?"

Keisha shook her head. Bulma watched the woman from the corner of her green eye. "No."

"Turn around."

"No." Bulma whispered.

"Turn around."

"Jade! Leave her alone. She's got nothing to do with you!"

"I said _turn around_." Bulma gulped and turned slowly, eyes downcast as she looked at Jade's running shoes. A breeze blew in from off of the ocean, whipping tendrils of red over her face and neck. "Look at me."

"No."

"Why are you scared bitch?"

"Jade! Leave her alone!" The mentioning of his name sent a knot of fear into her stomach. She felt instantly cold. "She's got nothing to do with you!"

"Look at me!"

Bulma steeled herself and forced her eyes to stay where they were. She wasn't going to give into the demands of the man that had been ruining her life for so many years. He stepped closer and Isis started growling again. Thick tanned right leg lashed out, catching the rottweiler in the chest forcing her to sprawl over backwards. "NO!" Bulma cried and before she knew what was happening, her left cheek was stinging and she tasted blood. She hadn't seen the blow coming, and with the force of it had sent her reeling backwards to land on her side in the sand.

"JADE! Please! Stop!" Keisha begged, tears obvious in her voice along with a thick coating of fear.

Her slim fingers clutched helplessly at the sand. Rolling up onto her knees Bulma took a few deep breaths, calming her nerves the best that she could while watching blood dribble from the split lip onto the dusky-tinted white sand. "When I give you an order bitch, I expect you to listen to me. Got it?"

Bulma let out a cry as she felt fingers tangle into her hair, knuckles brushing against her scalp. "Jade! Stop it!" She begged, hands reaching up to dig her nails into the flesh of his wrist.

"So the bitch has claws do you? Let's see how far those get you...now, let's take a look into that pretty face of yours." He jerked her head back with sickening speed and she found herself forced to look into Jade's eyes. ""Holy-fucking-shit. I'll be damned. My, my, my look what I have here."

Isis shook sand out of her pelt and lunged for Jade. "ISIS! NO!" Bulma screamed, forcing the dog to stop instantly.

"If it isn't little Miss Bluma Briefs!"

"No!"

Keisha was puzzled and yet she wanted to help the woman who's hair was tangled brutally around Jade's fist. "Jade, please stop it. Leave us alone. I told you I was through with you. I don't want to... I do n't want to deal with you anymore."

But Jade's attention wasn't on Keisha at the moment. He couldn't help but sneer down at Bulma as his fist tightened even more. She couldn't help but let out a squeal of pain. "Ja...Jade st..stop you're hurting me."

"Good."

He would have been handsome if his face wasn't contorted by the years of anger that he forced his body to go through. Hazel eyes were clouded with hate and a sadistic joy of having the woman of his deepest fantasies within his fingertips. "Keisha ...help..." Bulma whimpered, but what did she expect the 18 year old to do?

"I..." She chewed on her lip and then took off rapidly down the sand in the opposite direction, fingers digging frantically in her pocket to reach her cell phone.

"Jade. Please..." Bulma started.

"No, you listen me to me you little whore. You should have come to that meeting that I had arranged for you, but no. You decided to be the whore that I knew you were and decided to let your parents house get blown up. I have to admit it though, it did make for some nice fireworks. Did mommy and daddy have house-insurance? Of course they did. They're not stupid enough not too. I think I did them a favor...and now, I'm going to get rich off of them."

"Jade. Let me go. I'll give you anything you want but please, let me go."

"No. You're coming with me." He pulled her upwards and she screamed again. The beach was deserted and there was no one around to help her.

"No Jade!"

"Yes Bulma. You're coming with me and you're going to make me a lot of money. I know a few men that will love to molest that sweet body of yours. I wonder how many dicks you can handle. Two? Three? I cannot wait to see."

Fear forced tears to roll down her cheeks. "Aww, the poor baby's crying. Don't worry, I'll help you get rid of those tears you stupid bitch." He started to walk but Bulma dug her feet in the sand and stayed where she was. For her effort she got another cheek-stinging blow. "Enough with your stupid games. You don't know how long I've waited for you..."

"You said you wouldn't.. Hu...hurt me." She whispered, salt coating and stinging her oozing lip.

"But I'm not. I'm not hurting you at all. If you want me to hurt you, I can hurt you. Have no fear with that. You just need to be taught to submit. That's it, that's all. If you're a good girl and learn easily, then that'll be no problem for you; but if you're gong to continue to be the complete bitch that you are...well..." He didn't finish the sentence. Sirens cut him off and for an instant he was startled. Looking around he saw four squad cars skidding to a halt on the boardwalk, some parked unceremoniously on the sidewalks. Doors flew open and officers both male and female flew out of the cars.

The sun had now set, casting a light bluish-grey over everything. Jade tripped Bulma and she landed with a hard blow on her back, head bouncing once in the soft sand. "I'll be back for you." Was all he said before spitting in her face, kicking her roughly in the side of the ribs and taking off at a dead run.

2 male officers chased after him while a woman and Keisha came running with all their might to reach the fallen woman. "Nikki! Nikki! Talk to me."

"...oww..." was all Bulma could say. Isis was standing at her head, worry in her mis-matched eyes as she bent her head down with a low whine to lick gently at Bulma's brow. Paramedics came rushing to her. A pain gripped her stomach and she wrapped her arms around herself, forcing herself to roll over onto her side. "Help me..." she whimpers.

She was helped into a seated position and then the next thing she could remember was Keisha's worried face as she fell backwards in a dead faint.


	27. A Breaking

_A/N: Aww, I have to seriously say that even though this chapter's short, it seriously makes me want to go, awww, again. I have to say that the story is starting to come to an end. Slowly, but surely it's ending...and when it does, I don't know what I'm going to do. As always, I love the comments that you all give me, and inspires me to continue to write this story. Sorry about the short delay of getting this up. I was in a mild slump for a few days, and my work shifts are insane. Yet again, another incredibly sweet chapter between father and daughter...and I promise, there won't be too many more but how can you resist such serenity? Such devotion to extinguish personal agony? Almost there my pretties, and with each chapter, it pulls us closer and closer to the finale. How will we cope! Woe is me. It's so short because I had a spare couple hours before going to work and decided that you all needed to have some more aww in your life. Enjoy. I know I did._

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** A Breaking

His eyes were starting to burn and he could feel the muscles in his back starting to freeze from having to hold the same position for more than a few hours. Lifting his hands from the flat surfaces of the keys of the laptop in front of him, Vegeta lifts his arms above his head and laces fingers together. Scratching the back of his head, he turns in the hard wooden chair he had been sitting on until he could no longer feel his bum and looked outside. Inky black met his vision and looking once more at the laptop computer screen, he heaves a sigh and pushes himself out of the chair.

Flexing cramped fingers, Vegeta blinks and then runs a hand over his eyes to rub out the fatigue that had seemed to crash over his shoulders. "I thought you'd never get off that thing."

Turning to look over his shoulder, Vegeta stared at a moment at his blonde friend who held out a steaming mug for him to talk. "Yeah, well someone's got to work around here."

She blinked and took a step back. "Oh, you're not going to get grumpy with me young man. Just because you decided that you had to stay up until 4 in the morning all by yourself to play on your little computer doesn't give you the right to take your anger out on me. So take the coffee, or I'm going to dump it on your head."

He reached for the warm black mug and had to catch it as 18 let it go once his fingers were close enough not to drop it all over the hardwood floor under their feet. "God you can be a bitch sometimes!"

"Hardy-freaking-har-har!. I've had enough of your short temper with me lately Vegeta, and if you don't seriously cut it out, I'm going to stop helping you and return home."

That comment seemed to have registered, if anything could register at 4 in the morning, with Vegeta and he quickly buried and crude remarks in a long swallow of coffee. "Sorry." He muttered and tilted his head back, dark eyes closed. The warmth from the cup spread from his digits and worked its way up his arms.

"Next time Vegeta..." 18 sighed. She knew that this was hard on him, but that gave him no excuse for taking his anger out on her. Running a hand through her blonde locks, she turned and walked through the doorway and into the kitchen to turn out the light that she had left on. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

She left him there standing silently with on comfort other than a cooling up of black coffee. A pain raced through his chest and constricted around his stomach, squeezing tightly and almost choking him. No one was around, the house was completely dark, and for a few moments he knew what it truly felt like to be utterly alone.

Vegeta didn't like the feeling.

Setting down the half-finished mug of coffee, he turned off the screen to the laptop and made his way up the stairs, feet dragging slowly over the hardwood flooring. Careful not to wake the sleeping ladies under the same roof as him, he pushed open the door that was left slightly ajar and walking in. A soft golden glow came from the star shaped nightlight at the end of Rayne's wooden crib; leaving him with enough light to look down at his daughter. His mouth went instantly dry and his heart started to pump a bit faster.

What was happening to him? Why couldn't he get a hold of himself, of his emotions?

Before he knew what was happening, his eyes were burning and he looked out through a haze of liquid. Blinking quickly, he shook his head and turned it away from the golden curled angel sleeping in the crib. Digits curling around the wood under his hands, he gripped tightly, knuckles going white as he bit back a sob that wanted to break from his lips.

Why hadn't she contacted him? Why hadn't she let him know that she was alright, that she was still alive, that Jade hadn't found her?

Rayne whimpered softly in her sleep, little arms coming up from the blanket they were resting on, fingers working, grasping at the air. "Da..." she gurgled.

Vegeta removed a hand from the crib railing and placed his index finger into the grasping digits of the child and she instantly calmed down. Heaving another sigh, he leaned forward slightly and very carefully picked up Rayne. She didn't stir at all, other than to move her hand from the digit to the white shirt that Vegeta had been wearing all day.

Slowly, he moved to the rocking chair that was positioned in an empty corner of the room and sat down. Settling his head against the high backing of the chair, his free hand dipped to the floor and plucked up the soft blanket that had fallen there from earlier that morning. Draping it over his legs, pulling a corner of the fuzzy fabric up over his shoulder, Vegeta then carefully tucked it around Rayne, leaving her torso almost completely uncovered. But he couldn't find sleep.

**_I see you Bulma. Don't get too comfortable with him. I can dispose of him just as easily as I did the last one. You're mine._**

Those words, read so long ago, kept circling through his head, and like always he wanted to scream in rage. How dare someone think about touching _his_ woman? How _dare_ someone even _think_ about his woman in ways that were anything but pleasant? In fact, how could anyone _not_ love Bulma?

Now only if she'd let him know that she was alright?

Woven around his wrist was a red, black and light blue bracelet made out of soft fabrics, fabrics sliced from her clothing that had been braided by his own hand. He felt as if she were with him always.

And a part of her was.

Nestled in the crook of his arm was her daughter, their daughter and he wanted nothing more than to have Bulma back with him where he could keep her safe from the people that were hell bent on making her life miserable. But that wasn't going to happen. Doubt started to beat at his mind like it always did when he had a few spare moments to sit down and think.

_If I'm alive, why does it feel like I'm dying inside? If I'm dying, why is it that every time I think about you, I'm a live?_

Tears slid from the corners of his eyes and rolled smoothly down his cheeks before dripping onto the blanket. He fought to close his eyes as he wanted nothing better to do than drown in the tears that were wetting his face. But his eyes closed and yet the tears still did flow.

And sleep over took his exhausted body.

But what he didn't realize, that while he was sleeping with his daughter in the crook of his arm, that the email he had desperately wanted had just entered his inbox and would sit there until he remembered to check it in the morning. And what he didn't know what that the words written in it would cause him not only unexplainable pain, but unrelenting happiness as well.


	28. Untitled

_A/N:I know you're probably wondering why the hell I haven't disclosed what Bulma said in the email in this chapter, but you all are going to have to wait until the next one! Whoo, this story's getting better and better! Keisha and Bulma are friends, Keisha's seen her brother.. And... what's going on with that? Find out next time...maybe!_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

The younger dark-haired woman looked at Bulma from the corner of her eye. They had been sitting in the same office for three hours and now, neither would like anything more than to go home and have a cup of warm tea.

Isis was curled up, head facing the door, chin on paws like she had always done. A shadow was seen through the closed blinds of the cramped office and a hand went to reach for the doorknob when both hand and shadow vanished and more footsteps echoed down the long hallway. Bulma let out a sigh.

"This is bullshit." She grumbled, bottom lip stitched back together with a blue thread that would dissolve in a few weeks.

"Hn." Was all Keisha said as she swung a leg back and forth.

Cheek swollen and eye starting to turn an already ugly shade of black, Bulma turned her head and looked at the woman. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"If you haven't noticed, we've been sitting in the same place for three hours, and no one's even come in yet. That's what's wrong with me. Not to mention that my pimp beat you up, you happen to know him, _and_ it seems that you know my brother; and yet, all in all, you won't tell me anything."

"I will...and you'll hear it all when someone–" She was cut off when the door finally opened and both a man and women walked in, each carrying a file folder in a hand.

"So, Miss Briefs," The woman sighed tiredly as she took a seat behind the desk, her male counterpart standing off in the corner with a smug look on his face.

"Bulma." This rewarded her another glare from Keisha.

"It seems that you've got quite the history with Mr. Anderson."

"Yes."

"Care to fill us in where your file leaves things out?"

For the next hour and a half, that's what Bulma had done. Keisha let out gasps and muttered curses under her breath, but hadn't said anything. But the police in front of them weren't buying fully into the story.

"So, after he supposedly blew your house up, where did you and your daughter stay for the time being?" The male asked.

"At her parents house, with her brother."

Keisha's head snapped up and whipped around quickly on her neck. It was a surprise she hadn't given herself whiplash. "My..."

This had caught the woman's attention and she was now almost as smug as the man when he had walked in. There was almost enough information and evidence to sentence Jade with multiple charges! "So, you and your daughter had stayed in the residence of this girl's parents house with her older brother for how long?"

Bulma shrugged wearily. "Couple months."

"And then you came here with your daughter?"

"No."

The woman leaned forward, hands clasped together on the top of her desk. "Then where's your daughter?"

"Still with Vegeta."

Keisha burst out into wild peals of laughter. "Hold it. I can see some parts of the story about Vegeta being really true, and other parts just, as fake as you could get. He doesn't care for anyone but himself. He'd never look after a child, let alone one that's almost two. Vegeta's not like that."

"And how would you know?" Bulma shot back, green contacted eyes blazing. "You haven't talked to him in how long? So don't you _dare_ give me that bullshit about knowing what your brother would and wouldn't do." Keisha closed her mouth and slumped down in her chair. Next Bulma turned on the male and woman. "And you. You've kept us waiting for more than usual. Just because I'm famous, you think that gives you the right to keep me waiting? I would think that you'd be glad for all the publicity you could have gotten for this, and to think, I can still go to the press about how lack the police department really is in this city."

The woman went to open her mouth, but Bulma shot her a furious glare. "Shut up." Was all she said before continuing. "Now, I'm going to call a cab, and go home. If you want to talk to me further you have my permission to phone my father and ask hi for permission. Other than that, I'm done with this shit."

"Bulma please..." The man all but begged.

" 'Bulma please' nothing. You people are morons. That's it that's all. I'm injured, I'm hungry, and I'm tired. I want to go home." Picking up her purse she gingerly placed it on her shoulder and walked out of the office with a loud slamming of the door on the other side of the wall when she threw it open. Keisha ran after her, Isis quick on her heels. People watched as the 18 year old woman moved with purpose down the hall, her sandaled feet flopping loudly on the shiny ground.

Glancing at a clock on one wall, she saw that it was just after 10:30 and it was high time she had something to eat. Her stomach rumbled loudly and Keisha looked at her with a look of new interest in her dark eyes. They stood outside and looked around for a moment before walking down the street a few paces in silence.

"I'm sorry." Keisha said, hoping that her apology helped ease the discomfort that Bulma was feeling.

"Whatever."

A cab was rolling slowly down the street and Bulma hailed it. Once it had pulled over, both women got into the back, along with the dog. At first the cab driver refused to let the dog in, but with the promise of a large tip, he allowed the canine into the back seat as well. The ride was uneventful and as they rolled to a stop in front of their building, Keisha turned to look at Bulma, bottom lip in teeth as she chewed thoughtfully for a few moments.

"Listen, I'm wondering if you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you tonight? I mean, I can understand if you don't want me too, but I'd feel a lot better if I could sleep on your couch tonight."

"Sure. Truth be told, I'd enjoy the company and I'm sure you have more than a few questions you want to ask...and are dying to know some answers." Bulma paid the cab the fare and gave him the promised tip. Keisha ran ahead of the older woman and opened the door with her silver key and then lead the way down the hall to the elevator.

"I'm going to run home for a minute, grab some things and then come right back. Won't be any longer than a few minutes. I promise."

"Okay."

Keisha took off at a run as soon as the silver doors slid open just enough for her to squeeze her way through them. Bulma walked down a few doors until she reached her door and unlocked it. Stepping into the front hall she let Isis in and the closed the door, only to lock it again. Putting her keys in the bowl sitting on a small table near the door, she hung her purse up and then went into her room and changed out of her shorts and shirt. Sliding Vegeta's shirt over her head carefully, she tugged on a pair of white satin pants and then stood in front of the full length mirror in her room and looked at the bruised reflection.

The doctors in the hospital stitched up her lip but couldn't do anything for the cracked ribs and swollen cheek, other than prescribe her some pain medication, which she couldn't take. Running a brush quickly through the false red hair, she had just enough time to twist it up into a hasty, messy bun before a knock came from the door. Isis started to growl, like she always did when someone came knocking, but Bulma threw her a look that told her to shut her yap. Her hormones were starting to run rampant, and she had no problems telling anyone or anything off if she deemed the opportunity well enough for her to do so.

Opening the door, Keisha shoved passed her with a bulging backpack slung over one shoulder carelessly. "Hi." She panted and stepped into the living room after toeing off her shoes. "Nice place." Slamming the bag from her shoulder onto the floor beside the couch, she slumped down onto the thickly padded cushion of the black love seat and turned to look at Bulma. "So?"

"So what?" Bulma sighed, instantly tired.

"How do you know my brother? I mean, really. I don't want to believe all the dilly-dally that you told the cops."

"We met in school.. Things happened. My house was blown up, I lived at your parents place...my daughter's still with Vegeta."

"He's not there anymore."

Bulma had to lean up against the wall for support. "What?"

Keisha's dark eyes danced with a wicked secret. "In fact, I know where he is, right now, and who he's with...and let me tell you, she's a hot blonde."

That little tid-bit of information made Bulma turn around and run to the bathroom before she lost the contents of her stomach. Worried, Keisha followed hot on her heels, Isis not too far behind. "Holy shit. Are you ok?" Looking around, she found a face cloth, slightly smudged with make-up and dampened it, only to kneel beside the heaving woman. Brushing up a few loose strands of curly red hair, she placed the cool cloth on the back of her neck.

"...no..." Bulma muttered as she heaved again. Fingers grasping the base of the toilet like there was no tomorrow, she continued to heave until there was nothing left in her to throw up.

"Are you sick with something? The stomach flu?"

"...you could say that." Bulma's voice echoed in her own ears, her words bouncing off and around the white porcelain her face was in. Lifting her head, she pulled the wetted cloth from her neck and pressed it to her brow, after she wiped her mouth. And before Keisha could say anything, Bulma threw herself forward and curled into a ball, protecting her stomach and began to weep gently.

A few moments, those gentle sobs turned into violent body-shaking tremors and Keisha began to worry that something terrible was wrong with the friend of her brother. "Oh...Keisha..." Bulma moaned, tears making her face look as if she had just washed, flesh damp and sweaty.

"If that jerk has gone and broke your heart, I swear to God..."

"No Keisha." Bulma whispered, lifting a hand to scrub at her face. "It's... it's a long story." Pushing herself up, she scrubbed at her face, hoping that the bright pink splotches that had popped up over her flesh would go away. She hated crying, and she couldn't get enough of it.

"If it has you crying like a baby, then there's got to be something terribly wrong."

At the word baby, Bulma hugged her stomach. "Keisha..."

For a moment the younger woman blinked and cocked her head to the side and then, after a few heartbeats her eyes widened and she backed away. "No. No fucking way. Oh shit.. He's going to kill you when he finds out!" Keisha couldn't help but laugh.

"I know." Bulma muttered and stood up, with the assistance of a counter. "That's why I haven't told him."

"But you have too. He's going to flip."

"He's obviously moved on." Bulma all but whispered, bile rising up in her throat again. "He doesn't need me around, pregnant. He's looking after my daughter. Why else should he still care about me? I was the one that ran out on him."

"But it takes two to get pregnant, and if you told me correctly... my brother's been making some serious changes, and I think you're the one behind it all."

"Fuck. Whatever." Bulma sighed and moved out of the bathroom. Going into her room, she picked up one of two cell phones and then proceeded to walk around Keisha. Bare feet padded through the hall with ease, Keisha shadowing her every movements.

"Who are you calling?"

"My daddy."

"Why?"

"Because I think he needs to know about what happened tonight."

"Oh." She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that her new found friend wasn't gutsy enough to take the plunge and call her brother. Looking around, she spotted the laptop and an idea came to mind. Sitting down, she smoothly slide her fingers of the keys and grinned foolishly as she found out that Bulma hadn't bothered to lock the computer before leaving for the day.

Humming to herself, she listened for a moment while she heard Bulma's soft voice in whispered on the couch, no more than twenty feet away. Quickly going online, she typed in a few things and was then busy looking at something, eyes unblinking, and when the cell phone went flying past her ear, she jumped back, chair falling over.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Bulma shouted, stomping her feet.

"I take it... it didn't go too well?"

"No!" She flared, crossing her arms and allowing her lips to turn down in a pout. "Daddy's said that he's sending us a few bodyguards, we're moving to a few place..."

"Hold it... _we_?"

Bulma nodded her head slowly, 'Yes. You and me. Makes 'we' doesn't it?"

"Why?"

Turning fully around, Bulma looked at Keisha on the computer and shakes her head. "My daddy likes the fact that Vegeta's been so helpful and kind towards me and wants to extend the same favor towards you."

"Thanks, but I don't need your help."

"I figured you were going to say that, but know this, you're coming whether or not you want too, and that's final." Keisha couldn't help but gape. The woman was starting to sound like her mother! Bulma smirked at the expression on Vegeta's sister's face. "Plus, who else is going to go and get me ice cream at 3:30 in the morning?"

"I don't think so."

"Too bad. You're coming whether or not you want too. And that's final."

Keisha chewed on her lower lip for a moment, another idea springing up in her young mind. "I'll go, if you do something for me."

"What?"

"You have to promise me right now, yes or no?"

Bulma looked at the raven haired girl for a moment and took a deep breath. "Sure. Yes. I promise. But why does it feel like I'm signing my soul over to the devil?"

"Nothing like that, now all you have to do is sit down, and write an email. That's it, that's all."

"To who...?" But she didn't need an answer. By the way that Keisha's eyes were glittering, the younger woman had everything already planned out in her mind. "No."

"You just promised. Now, if you want me to go with you that badly you're going to sit down, right now, tell Vegeta where you are, roughly, and that Jade had decided to be a prick. Do it. Now, or else I'll go home and not talk to you ever again...then you can totally forget about me going with you." Crossing her arms after she slid out of the kitchen chair, Keisha almost glowered at the woman.

"Keisha.. I just..."

"Do it."

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes it is. Do you want _me _to do it for you?"

"No!"

"Then just do it! Grow some balls and fucking sit down! If you love my brother as much as you say you do, then you'll do it!"

"FINE!" Shoving her way passed Keisha, she all but threw herself down into the chair and slammed her fingers onto the keyboard. "Do you want to put fucking words into my mouth too?"

"No. I'm sure you can do that. Tally-Ho Silver, but I'm going to go raid your cupboards and see what there is to eat. Better yet, do you like pizza?"

"Yes."

"Good." Keisha vanished from Bulma's line of vision and she was left staring at a blank screen. Taking a deep, calming breath she opened up her web-browser and then logged herself into her email account. Chewing her lip, she slowly created a new email and began to type. The email stayed unfinished while she and Keisha ate pizza, drank some tea and watched a movie.

"Are you done?"

"Um. No." Bulma said, stuffing another piece of pizza into her mouth.

"I wasn't talking about the pizza."

"I know."

Chancing a glance at the clock, she saw that it was now 3:40 am, and it was a wonder why she wasn't getting tired. Maybe the events of the day were still fresh in her mind. "You have to finish it."

"I know. It's almost done."

"Good. See that it's done. I'm almost ready for bed, but I'm not exactly tired."

"I know." Finishing off her tea, she stood up and slowly walked back to the kitchen table and sat back down in front of the computer. Her fingers flew over the flat keys and after a few more minutes, she signed it, entered in Vegeta's email address and pressed send.

"There. Done." But she felt like she had left out so much, so many things were left unsaid. Sighing, she shut her laptop down and pushed it away from her. Keisha was busy cleaning up the living room and Bulma moved to the linen closet and pulled out an extra blanket and pillow. Looking at them, she shoved them back into the closet and walked back into the living room empty handed. "Listen, this might sound really stupid, but .. Do you mind sleeping with me? I don't want to sleep by myself."

"Never thought you'd ask!"

After turning off all the lights and making sure that the door was firmly locked they made they way, stumbling and laughing down the hall in the dark, to Bulma's bedroom and climbed into bed. "Well, good night,." Bulma yawned, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders and turning over onto her side.

"Night." Keisha said, snuggling up against Bulma's back, slipping an arm around her waist comfortably. They both lifted their heads as Isis jumped up as well, and together, the three of them fell asleep.


	29. Two email and a set up

_A/N:__Well, here it is. I hope you all enjoy it, and I cannot wait for the next installment of this wonderful story. I had a reviewer ask me if I planned on continuing with Leopards Shadow after I was done this, and truth be told, I think I'm going to rewrite the whole thing, or just delete the bloody story. I read it the other night, and I don't know how you people lived with that horrible story, someone should have kicked me! I mean, I'll keep on with the idea and all, but I'm going to change it around, and give it a totally different plot. _

_So yes, that's next in line. I'll need something to do after this is all over and done with. I would love to see 200 reviews for this story, if not more by the time it's finished, but a writer should be happy with what she gets, and believe me, I never thought that this would get as many as it has. Though I can see that you all enjoy this very much. _

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** Two email and a set up.

He woke up to a little fist smacking him in the face and childish giggles coming from a mouth covered with spit bubbles. "Da...Dada!" Vegeta couldn't help but smile and then wrinkle his nose at the smell radiating from the child.

"Pee-ew!" Rayne giggled and Vegeta shoved the blanket one handedly to the ground. "Lady, you're going to have to learn to use the can like the rest of us. You're getting too big to be filling your shorts."

Tossing Rayne, gently, onto the changing table, he had just started to tug off the light shorts that Rayne had been wearing to bed when 18 cried out from somewhere downstairs. Before he could even get out a reply, she was thumping her way hurriedly up the stairs and all but threw herself into the wall to get into the room.

"Veg..."

"What is it woman? I'm in the middle of something."

"Sh...she..." 18 panted.

"She who?"

"Computer."

"Speak a proper sentence."

"Go. To the computer. Now."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued on with what he was doing. 18 shouldered her way beside him, roughly shoving him aside. "I'll be down there in a few minutes. Plus you're the one that always yips I'm on there too much."

"This is.. Sh...oes. Just get your as...k downstairs." 18 had a hard time controlling her bad mouth around the young girl and Vegeta had to give her credit at the things that she had come up with to make sure that the delicate ears didn't pick up anything that they shouldn't.

"I don't see why it cannot wait. What's so important 18?"

"I'm not going to ruin.. Oh hell...o. I was on the computer like I normally am, and then I happened to glance down and it said that you had a new email message... from none other than Bulma."

Vegeta stopped everything that he had been in the middle of doing, turned to 18 and looked at her. "What?"

"Go check! I'll finish up here."

But she didn't need to tell him twice. Before she even blinked he was running out of the room and down the stairs at a pace she was thankful he didn't trip at, otherwise his beautiful body would tumble down the stairs and most likely break his neck. _Some men..._ She muttered silently to herself and picked up where Vegeta left off with Rayne.

He himself was thankful he had decided to hold onto the walls as he all but threw himself down the stairs. Never in his life had his legs moved as fast as they did that moment 18 told him there was _the_ emailing waiting for him. Throwing himself into the computer chair, he shook his head and stared at the desktop. 18 must have changed it once again because it had gone from just a plain black background to something loud and brightly colored. It reminded him of Barbie run over by a bus, mixed in with some bright yellow.

Taking a deep breath he let his fingers fly over the keys and opened his email. Surely enough, there was the promised email from Bulma; 18 wasn't lying, but he just looked at it, unable to bring himself to open it just yet. His mind couldn't register that she had finally contacted him after the months she had kept herself hidden and depressingly silent.

And yet his heart threatened to burst from his chest with every beat that grew stronger and stronger until there was no other sound than the deep beat in his ears. Closing his eyes, he moved his fingers and opened the message.

_Vegeta, _

_There are so many ways that I could have started this email and yet I find myself unable to call you anything but Vegeta, as all other endearments are meant to be whispered to ears that wish to hear them. I know that you are not happy with me and I do not blame you at all. There is something that I must tell you, but I will get to those eventually. _

Some things, just what were those some things? Sweat popped out instantly and began to bead along his brow. Why was his stomach starting to twist into knots?

_How are things in your life? How is Rayne? Is she growing like she should be? _

He could almost picture seeing the woman in front of a computer somewhere in the world with tears starting to form in her perfectly blue eyes.

_I know that my leaving you was hard on you, but it was hard on me. I can understand the hurt and the anger, but please don't take it out on Rayne. She's too young to understand what's going on...and I don't know if I'll ever want her to know what I had to do. She'll hold it against me when she's older and I don't want her to think I'm a bad mother. _

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh bitterly at that comment. But he continued to read.

_And I'm very sorry that I left the way that I did. I didn't want too, but I did. I took the easy way out and I'm paying for it, and I'm paying for it dearly. I know that there are some... questions that you want answers too, but I'm not sure if I can handle them on top of everything else that is going on in my life right now. _

He almost growled and forced himself to continue reading, though wanting very badly to close the email and ever look, or even think about it again.

_But I will answer them when I can, have no fear of that...it's the least that you deserve. While living where I have been for the last three months, I have encountered your sister a few times. I want you to know that she's safe...and I've taken her under my wing, and she has done the same for me. I know that she's younger than me, but I at least have a part of you to lean on when I need a shoulder. _

Keisha was... he stopped that thought as what she had said hit his mind with full force. Bulma was in Australia as well? And with Keisha? He could kill two birds with one stone.

_Jade has found me. Like I had planned and hoped for. He followed Keisha, and in turn, found me. But it wasn't what I had expected. He managed to find me while I was sitting alone on the beach, just meeting up with your sister. _

His blood started to boil.

_And I came out of that encounter with a few stitches, a bruised cheek, black eye, and a few cracked ribs. Isis would have lunged at him if he hadn't threatened to stick a blade between her eyes, and I knew that he would do it. I cannot lie that it doesn't hurt, but there are some things I'm thankful for that didn't happen. In fact, I'm very thankful that I was not injured more severely than I was. _

He felt as if there was a dragon of rage starting to curl in his stomach, making his body shiver with anger.

_Spent a few hours in the cop-shop, but that really didn't do to much good. I think they caught Jade but I have a feeling he'll make bail. There's got to be something I can do, short of shooting him, but I'm not sure what that is yet._ _But I know that there will be something I can do to make sure that he's locked away for good. I love you, I miss you more than words can say, and every night I think about the day when I'll be able to see you again._

He thought about that constantly as well, and how he'd be able to keep his fingers from wrapping themselves around her slim throat and throttling her.

_I dream of you every night. Give Rayne my love for me, and make sure she knows that I love her. _

_All my love, unconditionally and for the rest of my life, _

_.B._

_X's and o's_

Vegeta stared at the email for a long time, unable to think of anything other than the fact that Bulma was with Keisha, that Keisha was with Bulma, and Jade had assaulted the woman he loved. A message popped up that he had received another email and he quickly went to open it.

And got another shock.

_Big Brother,_

He was shocked, almost right down to his toes. Keisha had emailed him too? _What is this, Christmas?_ He joked to himself.

_I know there are things that I have done that you're not proud of, and believe me, I'm not proud of them either. I want to let you know that I'm as safe as safe can be. Bulma is doing as well as can be expected in her condition, and I'm taking care of her. I didn't know that you were such a kind-hearted person, taking care of a child that's not yours... but there is no limit to what you'll do for a woman you love, like you love Bulma._

For only being almost 17 Keisha had nailed that on the head.

_I've got to tell you that she loves you too, and you should see the shrine that she's got with your pictures, and the pictures of her friends and daughter. I have to say, she's a cutie._ _But that's not what I wanted to write to you about. Bulma's in the shower right now... so I want to do something for the both of you. Mostly for you, so that you know I've straightened myself out, but for her as well. Apparently she's got some debts to pay off with you, and I've been adopted into her family as one of them. _

Debts? He was puzzled, but soon figured it out. Bulma was trying to repay him for helping her by taking care of his little sister.

_Her parents, mostly her dad, freaked out when she called them and told them what happened between Jade and her. So now we've got Shadows coming._

Shadows...her name for bodyguards. At least there would be someone to look after both of them.

_I can hear Bulma singing. Is there no limit to what this woman can do? She dances (she decided to go dancing this morning when she woke up on the beach to no music. I laughed at her. But it's good exercise I guess). I've got a favor. In fact, I think you're going to kill me when I tell you this, but I want you to meet me at the coffee shop on the corner of ..._

Meet her? She was in the same _city_ as him and he couldn't find her? What was going on? Was he losing his skill at hunting down those that mean the most to him? Apparently. He pushed his chair away from the computer and ran up the stairs, almost knocking into 18 and Rayne.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to go out."

"Where?"

"To a coffee shop. It's a long story... but they're both in the city."

"Which one?" Puzzlement was painted on 18's face.

"This one."

Her blue eyes widened in shock "Here? Are you serious?"

"Can you watch Rayne?"

"Of course.. Who are you going to meet?"

Vegeta brushed passed 18 and called out over his shoulder. "My sister." Was all he said before he shed his clothing and jumped into the shower.


	30. Unexpected Confrontations

_A/N: I'm making up the lack of apparent text from my last chapter. You people wanted to know so I thought I'd give it to you all quickly. Plus, I wanted to start on this one as soon as I could finish the last, so I threw that one out. Don't like the lack of perfectness? C'est la vie. Anyway, I really do hope that this chapter makes up for it all! I was planning on a 35 chapter story, but I'm not sure if I can make it that. I have some more ideas that I want to throw out to you all, and you might like them, you might not. But, at least I'm keeping you all entertained. _

_Anyway, this is a longer chapter, and I hope you all love this one. I know I am!_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:** Unexpected Confrontations

The spray of warm water felt good on her stiff and sore body. After her usual bout of morning sickness she dragged herself into the shower. Sand from the beach got everywhere, and she couldn't help but laugh at the looks that Keisha gave her when she was finished with her dancing on the beach. Sometimes her emotions got the best of her, and sometimes she couldn't do anything but exert herself with things she normally didn't do.

The younger girl didn't believe that it had been years since Bulma had danced like she had, smooth and graceful as any professional dancer, yet there was a power and strength behind every movement that was never there before.

Lathering up her hair with her cherished and favorite coconut shampoo, she tilted her head back and heaved a sigh. The child within her was growing more and more each day, and every morning she applied a body butter over her abdomen to help reduce the stretch marks that would come as she grew larger and larger.

As an impulse, when she thought about her child, her right hand slid down to caress the flesh it was growing in. How could she be anything but happy when she thought about the child? There was life inside of her, life that Vegeta helped her to create. Sure, she didn't know how he'd react when she got around to telling him, but she was sure that after a few days to calm down, he'd accept what she did; and the fact that they were going to have a family together, and whether or not he liked it, she was going to be a big part in his life.

Bu there was a nagging voice in the back of her head that managed to make her stomach turn every time she thought about it. That woman with Vegeta, who was she? What was she to Vegeta? Had he already forgotten about her? She instantly broke out into a song, though the sound of her own voice, loud to her ears, didn't register with her. Nor did the song.

_find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again_

If she had realized, she'd have started crying. Emotions at times were nothing more than a royal pain in the rump, but she didn't mind, sometimes. She turned around and shut the water off. Grabbing the towel that waited for her wet body, Bulma wrapped the plush material around her frame and stepped out of the shower and onto the bath mat. A knock broke her off mid-phrase and she tucked the towel more firmly under her shoulders. "Yeah?"

"Hurry up. We're going out."

Bulma made a face. She didn't want to go out anywhere looking like she did. "I don't think..."

"Obviously not. Let's go. We're leaving in 15 minutes." She threw open the door to find Keisha there with clothes already picked out for the woman. "Saved you the hassle." The younger girl grinned and shoved the armful of different materials at Bulma and then closed the door again.

"Where are we going?"

"Out for something to eat! Hurry it up!"

Muttering and making a sour face, Bulma did as she was told and got dressed. Only did she realize that the clothing wasn't hears. A black mid calf-length peasant skirt presented itself to her, after she unbundled the clump of clothing. Grumbling even louder, she was glad to see that at least, some things were hers as she slipped into a matching bra and pantie set, newly bought so that they fit with her expanding flesh.

Stepping into the skirt, she was almost expecting it to be unpleasant, but the light material felt cool on her skin and not hot like she had thought it would be. The shirt wasn't hers either. Pulling the light green material over her head and leaning forward so that her hair didn't dampen the shirt, she straightened the hem and then looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The shirt was a unique one, one sleeve covering her shoulder to flow to her elbow, only to have a huge split so that it didn't cover her arm at all, while the other shoulder was held up by a thin strap, and then flowing material ran down her arm almost to her wrist. The neck was slightly baggy, so she played with it for a moment before it settled into a nice cowl.

Bulma thought that the woman whose clothing she was in was tiny, but obviously the child still had some baby fat that she was losing. Stepping towards the mirror, she pulled open a drawer and began to apply make-up to her bruised and battered face. Keisha had slapped a bag of ice chips over Bulma's cheek and eye while waiting in the office last night and it had reduced the effects of swelling, but the color was still horrible.

15 minutes later, she was just finishing her hair, twisted it around so that it folded against itself, long locks forming threw tight loops. Pinning it to the right side of the back of her head, Bulma looked at herself and she almost felt presentable.

"I'm leaving!"

"SHUT UP!" Bulma cried out, and stormed out of the bathroom, skirt billowing around her legs and stomped her way into the front hall, where Keisha stood, a huge grin on her face.

"You look good."

"Thanks. You too." Which was true. Wearing the same style skirt, though white, Keisha also wore a white tank top, with a yellow tank top over it. Not too much make up was required to cover the marks that she had received earlier last night before she met up with Bulma. On her feet, to throw the whole thing off, were a pair of lime green flip-flop sandals.

"Great. Get some shoes on, grab your purse and let's get going."

Rolling her eyes, Bulma slipped her feet into a pair of black sandals, flip-flops as well, with little platinum gold diamond incrusted squares on the outside straps. Her most expensive pair of summer foot wear, ever. But she couldn't resist them when she saw them. A woman had to indulge every now and then right?

Grabbing a small black tube-shaped purse, she threw in her keys and wallet, not needing anything else. "Let's go."

"Great!" Keisha chirped, snagging Isis' leash from off the table. The dog snuck out passed both women and waited outside, checking the hall as she went. "So, where do you want to go for coffee?"

"I don't know." Bulma sulked. She wanted to stay home and didn't feel like going out, but Keisha wanted to go out and it wasn't like Bulma had much of a choice. More and more she could see the resemblance between brother and sister, and she didn't like it.

"How about Raspberry's?"

"Sure." She didn't care where she went, but as they walked out of the elevator and outside, Keisha hailed a cab and gave the address, she realized how hungry she was getting. And when she got hungry, she became irritable. And when she was irritated, she ate. It was a lose, lose situation for those around her, but there were never any people around her for too long, other than Keisha, and she was newly acquired. Chewing on her lower lip, Bulma stared out the window and watched as people passed by.

10 minutes later they pulled up in front of a small building, wooden surface painted yellow with a brick red trim, tables outside on the boardwalk with chairs and large umbrellas in various colors to keep the sun off of the people enjoying lunch outside. Surrounding them, was a glossy black railing. An outside café that was almost always jammed full of people. "Thanks!" Keisha grinned, throwing some money at the cab driver and sliding out, holding the door open for the mother-to-be and canine friend; leashed of course.

"Great..." Bulma sighed and began to shoulder her way through the crowd milling outside the building. Keisha laughed and spotted a table outside and climbed over the railing and sat down, much to the couple that were walking towards the table. A glare from Keisha and a look at her companion that stood on the other side looking a bit perplexed, along with the vicious looking dog, the pair turned away and went back inside. "Keisha, that's dishonest."

"Yeah, well..." Shrugging, she took Isis' leash and tied it to the railing and waited as Bulma pushed her way through the crowd and slowly moved into the building and outside onto the boardwalk. Sliding out a chair, she plopped herself into it and leaned forward, chin in hands, elbows on the table.

"What's wrong?" Keisha asked, looking around for one of the waiters that would be floating around.

"I didn't want to come out."

"Huh..." Keisha looked at her watch and pushed her loose black hair behind her ears and then began to look over her shoulders. Another 45 minutes. Just enough time to eat lunch. This was going to be quite the interesting afternoon. Keisha couldn't wait to see how it all turned out. Somehow she felt like she were a match maker, and this was going to be the perfect day for both her brother and her new friend. Or so she hoped.

Bulma started to clench her cheeks, eyes darting around to find someone to serve them. She saw a young man, sandy blonde hair falling into his eyes, laughing with a woman, the two obviously flirting. Unable to take anymore, Bulma threw her chair back and stalked into the building. Keisha was surprised. Something must have been irritating the pregnant woman, badly. She was more irritable than her brother some times.

Suddenly she could hear Bulma, her voice rising above the crowd. "I've been here for more than ten minutes, and all you do is sit here and LOLI-GAG?" She shouted, hands flying into the air. Everyone around the woman stopped talking and looked at each other. "Is flirting more important that serving people?"

"Hey lady, I'll be ther ein a few minutes."

"Few minutes my _ass_." She hissed. "You're going to go over there, you're going to go over there right now, and you're going to take our order. If you don't I'll calmly go to your boss, complain, and then you'll lose your job."

"Funny. You're talking to him." The young man smirked. And she could see, that up close, he wasn't as young as she thought. Lines formed around his eyes, and yet she could see a bit of grey at his temples, but that didn't take away form his youthful looks.

"I demand service."

"You'll get it in a few minutes."

"I said I _demand_ service!" She huffed, hands clenching the black skirt. Stepping closer, she leaned forward and put her mouth right up to his ear. "And if you don't give me what I want, right now, I'm going to make sure that the health-board, and fire-department catch wind of this place and come check it out again. No shoes? No shirts? No business." She moved away and turned to join Keisha once more, the owner following close on her heels.

Keisha was amazed. Bulma had more of a temper than her brother did, either that, or she was starving. Both were dangerous with this woman she could see. They ordered, both deciding on salads, and an iced raspberry herbal tea for Bulma, an iced latte for the other. "Right away ma'am."

Bulma grinned sheepishly at Keisha and then looked around once more. 10 minutes later, drinks and food were brought to the table. It seemed that her empty threat had worked rather well, and the service they were getting was top-notch. "Shit." Bulma sighed, throwing her napkin onto her finished salad.

"What?" Keisha looked up from her own empty plate and was in the process of reaching for her third iced latte.

"I have to pee." Her comment got a laugh out of Keisha.

"Then go pee?"

"I'm going." Pushing her chair backwards, Bulma slid out of the seat and made her way through the thick crowd of people, both sitting and standing. Keisha watched as she picked her way slowly, disappearing from her view. Isis stood up and stared straight ahead, the direction that Bulma moved and refused to let her attention slip. A waitress came to clear away the dishes, and bring Keisha yet another iced drink.

A scent tickled her nose, and she sneezed, head turning around to find another hint of the smell that had drifted to her well trained nose. And then she let out a startled bark, for a large, bulky rottweiler was coming her way, dark eyes staring intently at the smaller canine. Keisha turned around and looked at the man walking her way.

Dark blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt that fitted over his torso like a second skin, all covered up with a white long sleeved button down shirt. On his feet were his ever present black boots, though this pair one of the newer and not well wore. She waved at him and he nodded.

"Keisha."

"Veggie-head." Standing up, Keisha wrapped her arms around her brother, having to lean over the railing to do so. He even smelled good. "It's good to see you." Isis, meanwhile was sniffing at her sire and then backed away to once more continue watching and waiting for her mistress to come back. "Come, sit down."

Nodding once, Vegeta tied the large male beside the other and with ease, climbed over the railing, not knowing that he had mimicked his sisters movements from a little while ago. Lifting her head, Keisha peered around and then held up a hand, index finger in the air.

"What can I get for you Madame?" The man gurgled, obviously the owner of the establishment.

"Nothing for me. My brother though."

"Coffee. Black." Vegeta looked at his sister and then to Isis. "She's here isn't she?"

"Who?" Keisha giggled, chewing on the clear plastic straw that was in her glass. They were both silent as a steaming cup, dark blue with a green trim, was placed in front of him.

"You know who I'm talking about. Bulma."

Keisha sat back in her chair, crossing her hands over her stomach as she regarded her brother. "What makes you think she's here?"

"The dog Keisha. Don't be a fucking idiot."

"Woah. Now, if she is here, there's no way you're going to treat her like that. In fact, you're going to treat her rather well. Aren't you?"

He clasped his fingers around the coffee mug and took a long swallow of the scalding drink. "I can't say anything to that. If you knew..."

"I know Veggie-Head. You have to believe me. I know _every_thing."

So that would explain the slight glimmer in his younger sisters' eyes, and the secretive smirk that played at her lips whenever her dark eyes met his. Vegeta could feel the back of his neck starting to burn. "Then you'll know why I'd act like an ass when I see her."

"If you see her you mean?"

"Don't play these fucking games with me Keisha! I could throttle you as well! God!"

"You could, but you won't."

Isis let out a bark as she caught sight of her mistress, carrying a glass of water garnished with not only a slice of lemon and lime, but orange as well. There were green leaves floating in the water, and she held it high above her head so that no one knocked it over to made her spill any. She hadn't noticed.

Keisha's head snapped around to look at her friend, shoulder her way through to get outside and flashed her a smile. But what Bulma did was anything than she expected. The glass slid from her hand, shattering loudly on the ground. People around moved out of the way, a few shuffles of their feet, but continued on with their conversations. It was almost as if everything had turned into slow motion. A hand went up to her mouth and she turned around once more and fled into the building, hoping for an escape.

Her brother let out a curse and shoved his chair backwards so hard, that it crashed into the person sitting behind him, and forced them forward so that their coffee spilled all over them. "HEY!" Was all the guy said. Vegeta tried to get into the throng of people and when he reached the center of the building, he stood up on the tips of his toes and looked around. He could see a patch of red hurrying towards the door.

She was leaving!

Shoving his way back out to where he had left his sister, Vegeta hopped over the railing and caught from the corner of his eye as soon as he landed, a flash of billowing black material darting across the road, not hearing the angry blaring horns. Tired screeched, brakes slammed on as the cars stopped in various degrees away from the fleeing woman.

"Wait!" Vegeta shouted, and ran across the road, darting and dodging the best that he could, but unfortunately got clipped in the leg and tumbled over the hood of another car. Keisha screamed and ran after him, but after untying the leashed canines. Vegeta got up and chased after Bulma. "Bulma!"

She ran faster, fingers gathering up the skirt she was wearing to hold it above her knees. Unknowing, she ran started towards the beach, her feet slapping the side-walk under her feet. He was getting closer. She was going to _kill_ Keisha! How _dare_ she do that to her? The only thing other than killing Keisha she thought about was getting away from Vegeta. He didn't look happy, and he shouldn't be, but she didn't want to be near him.

Her legs were burning by the time she bounced down the stairs to the sandy beach and she had to stop for a moment while she took off her sandals and ran with them clutched in a hand. "Bulma!" The voice was still behind her, but gaining. "Stop!"

A sob broke from her lips. She couldn't, as much as she wanted too. She couldn't face Vegeta! The material of her unique shirt fluttered against her arms, tickling her flesh. She didn't have the strength that she needed at the moment to face the man that was the father of the unborn child within her womb.

"STOP!" He shouted, voice getting louder and louder as his temper started to rise. His leg was burning, and so was his pride, but he couldn't let the woman get away from him; not after this long. He forced his legs faster and could see that she was starting to falter and slow down, but she refused to give up. "Bulma. Please!"

Time to change tactics. Slowly his legs into a jog, then a fast walk and finally he stopped, panting and watched as Bulma continued on down the beach, chancing once to look over her shoulder and saw that she was no longer having to out run the young man. She stopped as well, doubling over as she caught her breath in ragged gasps.

"We need to talk!" He called out, voice still loud over the distance.

"No we don't!" She replied, turning around to look at him. Her hair had fallen from the twist that it had been in, hair tie broken and long gone. The breeze from the ocean caught her hair and the skirt, whipping both behind her.

"I got your email."

"Good!"

"But I didn't get a chance to reply."

"Great!" She had to keep a firm hold on herself. She was angry at Keisha, and yet she knew deep down that she shouldn't be taking her anger out on Vegeta. Anger burned deep in her stomach, the thought of him with another woman made her mouth go sour.

"Can we talk?"

"We're talking!"

Vegeta took a step forward, and she stayed where she was. He took another, and another until he had closed the gap between the two, so they were now standing 10 feet apart. "No. I mean, talking. Sitting down and talking."

"I don't have anything to say to you..."

"Bull shit. Don't you give me that shit Bulma! You're _dying_ to talk to me. I know you are, and I'm dying to put my fingers around your throat and throttle you. But I won't." He could see her face taking on a change in the reaction, eyes widening then narrowing until they were nothing more than black slits, green hinting between.

He could see that he shouldn't have said that, and by the way she lifted her head and chin, she was ready to start throwing words along with insults right back at him. "Go home. You're not wanted here."

"Don't feed me that shit. I know you're lying. Why can't you see that yourself? Why do you have to think that everything is about you? Don't you want to know about your daughter, the daughter that you left behind, or have you too forgotten her?"

Bulma gasped. She had expected everything but the verbal attack. "No! It's not like that!" She licked her lips carefully, mouth parched and throat dry.

"I don't want to hear any more lies Bulma!"

"I'm not lying to you!"

"Bullshit!" Vegeta shouted, hands flying to his hair to grab a thick handful. He was getting agitated. Their first meeting wasn't going the way that he had thought it would, and he almost wanted to turn around and leave her; almost.

"I'm **_not_**!" She screamed back at him. Anger blazed in her green eyes and they bore deeply into his dark ones.

For once in his life, he was actually afraid to step out of line with this woman. The look written clearly on her face was a sure sign that she was not impressed, and she hadn't expected the events that were taking place to have happened any more than he did. But he was taking it better. She, on the other hand was acting like an over grown child in the middle of a hissy-fit.

"Quit acting like a spoiled brat and calm down!"

"Calm? You want me calm? Then leave! I don't want your two timing face around here! Leave! Get out! Right now! Get out of my face!"

"Two... TWO-TIMING?"

"I know all about you. I know all about you and that blonde you're running around with."

Vegeta was confused and then it donned on him. She thought he and 18 were...unbelievable. "Which blonde do you mean? The one I sleep with every night, or the one that takes care of me and does my laundry?"

"_TWO?_" She screamed, stepping closer and closer until their toes were touching. Shorter than he, she made up her lack of inches by standing on the tips of her toes. "You're fucking _two_ women?"

"Fucking? I never said anything about that. If you'd calm down and actually give me a chance to talk longer than it takes to defend myself, you'd realize that what you're accusing me of is impossible. I, for one, wouldn't sleep with my daughter, and another, I wouldn't sleep with my best friend either. But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you? You had to go and jump to conclusions didn't you? You had to be the spoiled brat you are and have first say."

"You fucking asshole!" The next thing she knew, her hand was stinging, and Vegeta's face was turned so that his reddening cheek was visible. She licked her lips again, carefully running her tongue over the tender stitches.

He righted his head slowly, and then looked down at her. Fake eyes wide with fear and amazement that she had done something like that. He saw the bruises on her face, covered up with make-up yet still visible to him, and the stitches in her lip but Vegeta wanted nothing more than to return the smack to the woman. And she knew it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and her eyes showed that she was.

"You're lucky I don't hit women."

The anger that seemed to have been finished flared back up again. "Lucky? _LUCKY_? If I were lucky, you'd leave me alone! You don't hit women because you don't want to turn out like Jade. And you don't want to turn out like him because he's lower than dirt... but you're on your way to getting to where he is, aren't you?" What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she keep control of her tongue?

"Do you not think before you speak?"

"I..."

"Obviously not. I don't want to hit you because if I did, you're right. I wouldn't be any better than Jade. I can see that you're upset with me, but darling, I'm more than pissed off with you. You left without telling me anything!"

"I know! You'd have kept me there and I have no idea what would have happened if I hadn't left!"

"You're selfish, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"All you think about is yourself, you don't care about anyone or anything other than yourself. I think that's disgusting and pathetic."

"That's not true Vegeta!" She pleaded, but she knew that it was, well, half true anyway. "I thin about you, and Rayne and everyone else. That's why I left!"

Vegeta laughed and shook his head. "You're lying again. You were scared. You're still scared."

"Damn straight I'm scared! You don't know what it's like to have to look over your shoulder every day, afraid that the one person you don't want to find you is right there walking behind you. I'm scared that you're taking better care of my daughter than I ever will be able too. I'm scared because I love you. I'm scared that the child, _your_ child, is going to be loved by you more than my own daughter. I'm scared because you're here and I cannot control myself from attacking you! Fuck Vegeta!" Bulma rushed out.

With that, she turned away and ran back tot he boardwalk, and Vegeta let her go. He was stunned. Her words repeated through his head, echoing in his ears. She was scared of him? Of loving him? How could that be? He'd never hurt her any more than he had already had, ut he was learning from his mistakes.

_I'm scared that the child I'm having is going to be loved by you more than my own daughter..._ He ran a hand through his hair. What did she mean by that? He saw her getting into a taxi, Keisha following her, though the pair were nothing more than faint specks.

The weight of the news hit him harder than anything had ever hit him before. Bulma was pregnant. Bulma was _pregnant_. "BULMA!" He ran up the beach but knew she was long gone. He saw another cab coming and jumped in it. The sight of the car holding his _pregnant_ girlfriend was turning a corner and he caught a glimpse of Keisha's face. "Follow that cab!"

_A/N: Well don't you all feel special? Two updates in two days! I'm doing pretty good. Believe it or not, I got the first few pages of the story done yesterday after I finished off the last chapter, but then really started to work on it this morning. Well, I hope you all enjoy! As always, hope you're enjoying the story!_


	31. A Forceful Reunion

_A/N: Well well well... sorry that this has taken me so long to get out. I didn't have any time in the last, however long to seriously sit down and put out a chapter. Here it is. Let me know what you think!_

**Chapter Thirty:** A Forceful Reunion.

"Bulma..." Keisha whispered as she glanced at the fuming woman beside her. Isis was sitting in the middle, staring straight ahead, but often turning to gaze at the red head, brow pressed against the window.

"Shut the hell up. I don't want to talk to you."

"Just let me explain."

"No. When we get to the flat, you're going to go home."

Keisha's heart stopped beating for a moment. She didn't want to be alone! "But please... let me explain!"

She slowly turned her head, green eyes blood-shot while her cheeks were glistening wet with tears that still fell. "You listen to me. How the hell could you do that to _me_? Not only that, didn't you fucking _think_ Keisha? Or has all the drugs you've done gone and affected your fucking brain? You're a bitch. I cannot believe I tried to be nice to you and this is how you fucking re_pay_ me?"

"Just listen!" Keisha begged and then let out a soft sob as Bulma turned back to the window, a hand on her stomach. It was obvious that her pleas were falling on deaf ears and she stopped, turning her head to look out the other window.

The cab driver kept looking into the back seat every few minutes with sad brown eyes, wanting to ask the two young women in the back if they wanted to talk, but keeping his mouth shut because he didn't want to harass them. The tension was thick enough to cut it with a knife. He didn't want to add more fuel to the fire.

Slowly, the cab pulled up to the curb and came to a complete stop. Bulma threw the door open and got out, giving the driver the money that she had left in her pocket and turned to stomp up to the front door. She didn't wait for Keisha to follow. Unlocking and opening the door, she held it open just enough for herself and Isis to slip through before forcing it closed. Keisha's eyes filled with tears as she went for her own set of keys and realized that they were still in Bulma's apartment on the coffee table. A small wail escaped from her lips as she moved up the front walk and sat on the front step, head in hands and let to torrent of tears fall. She didn't hear the other car pull up.

"How _could_ she?" Bulma muttered darkly as she kicked closed her door and threw her keys violently onto the table. Tugging out the elastic that was wrapped around the ends of her hair, she stormed to the bathroom and yanked off both shirt and skirt before brushing her teeth.

Seeing Vegeta made her mouth dry, and she didn't like the taste. After that was done, she padded barefoot into her room and slipped into a pair of blue satin pajama shorts, just barely long enough to cover her rear and togged Vegeta's shirt over her head. Running her hands through her hair, she combed out a few knots, tugging none too gently to do so. Her eyes were watering again, and as she scratched them a contact dislodged from place.

Cursing herself she once more moved into the bathroom and took them out carefully, replacing them into their solution. A knock came from the front door and she ignored it. A few moments later it came again, and she ignored it. Bulma moved into the kitchen and turned on the kettle, craving nothing more than a nice cup of tea. The knocking picked up again and this time it didn't stop. Try as hard as she could, she couldn't ignore it for long. Picking up the kettle and slamming it down onto a cold element, she went to the door and placed her hand on the knob.

"Damn it Keisha! I don't want to..." She threw the door open and was pushed backwards up against a wall. Warm heat crashed over her body as lips roughly forced themselves onto hers. Bulma hadn't even had the chance to let out a small squeal before he was all over her.

Gripping the front of his shirt, she tried to push him away but he relented and forced himself against her even more. Her lips parted against her will and the next thing she knew, her hands were in his hair, gripping tightly and she let out a moan as Vegeta mimicked her actions, wrapping curls around his fingers and holding tightly. The kiss became more violent and she let out a pained moan as his teeth brushed over the stitches in her lip but she didn't stop and neither did he.

He stopped long enough to whisper _marry me_ against her lips before he plundered her mouth once more. It was her turn to fight back. Pressing herself against him even harder, she tried to force him backwards but he wouldn't move. Two could play at that game. Lifting her right leg, she hooked it around his and he had no choice but to move a hand down to cup her thigh. His hand was on fire and the heat almost burned her flesh but Bulma didn't care.

She couldn't believe that he was here, in her apartment, all but forcing himself onto her, and she was going along with it. The troubles with Keisha had faded away and now she felt like garbage and would deal with that problem when she had a free moment.

Vegeta was the first to pull away but he didn't go far. "Answer me." He whispered again, nuzzling his lips against hers.

"Vegeta... I..." Before she could finish, his lips were on hers again and she melted against him. There were so many things that she had to talk to him about, and confusion clouded her mind before her animal instincts clicked back in and her hands were running down over his back to slip into the back pockets of his jeans and grip the flesh through the denim tightly, grinding her hips against his.

He pulled back again, this time panting and his eyes were closed. "I want an answer...I want one now." He muttered, trying everything within his power to catch his breath.

Bulma was in no better condition. Her heart was hammering like mad and she licked her lips, the taste of Vegeta flooding her mouth and every pour almost oozed with the need for him to continue on with where his actions were headed. "Huh?" She stammered, opening her eyes slightly to peer into his dark ones.

"Marry me."

A question formed on her lips and she shook her head, licking her lips once more. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me Vegeta?"

He leaned away from her and a brow shot up. "Why you? Why not?"

She looked down and lowered her lashes. Gathering her thoughts she met his eyes once more. "But Vegeta...there's got to be so much... I mean..."

"Get a room." Keisha muttered grumpily as she walked passed the door and stopped, only to close it and continue on down the hall.

Vegeta shook his head and nudged Bulma's hips with his own. "There is a lot that you have to tell me...but that can wait. We'll have the rest of our lives for you to explain to me why the hell you ran out on me, why you didn't tell me you were pregnant.. I mean, _fuck_ Bulma! You're **_pregnant_**! With _my_ child! **_MINE_**! And you left, but that's ok. Because you're going to be safe with me for the rest of your life, Rayne's life, and the baby's life. There's nothing you have to run away from. That asshole's behind bars..."

There was a crash and the sound of glass shattering in the living room made Vegeta jump on Bulma and press her up against the wall shielding her with his body. Bulma screamed and her head bounced off the wall to connect with Vegeta's. Isis jumped up and dashed into the living room.

A shot echoed off the walls of Bulma's apartment and she screamed again, louder this time. There was a pained yelp and the sound of weight hitting the ground and BUlma tried to shoulder her way passed Vegeta but he wasn't budging. "I want you to get into the closet and stay there. Do you have your cell phone with you?" He whispered into her ear and smiled slightly as she nodded.

"I love you." Bulma whimpered and they slowly inched towards the closet.

"Knock knock!" A male's voice called out from the living room, glass crunching under his feet as he entered the room from the balcony. "Where are you? I know you're here! I shot your dog. She's bleeding on the floor."

Bulma sobbed gently, face pressed into Vegeta's chest. He was thankful that the front hall's closet didn't make a sound and he opened it slowly and pressed Bulma inside of it. "I love you." He whispered, leaning forward to gently press his finger to her lips. She kissed it and moved into the back, hiding behind coats "I love you too. So very much." She could see the fear in his eyes as he held eye contact as he closed the door and bravely walked into the front hall.

_A/N: Oh **my** God! How many people want to just **kill** me? Believe me, I'm almost ready to hang myself out to dry by my big toes on the flag pole! I cannot believe that this has taken such a freaking dramatic twist! I know it's short, but bare with me. The next one will be longer and better... though I don't think it can get any better than this. Seriously. _


	32. A Dangerous Game

_A/N: I hope you all like it. I know ... I know... this was written really fast. I had a brain-storm and it like, hit me two hours before I had to get ready for work. The first page and a half was written last night, but the rest was done in less than an hour. _

**Chapter Thirty-One:** A Dangerous Game

He stepped slowly into the living room to find Jade standing over the body of a panting, bleeding Isis. "What are you doing here?" He growled, advancing slowly.

"Where's Bulma?"

"Who?"

"Bulma! Don't play stupid! Where's Bulma?" He took a step towards the kitchen, both eyes on Vegeta.

Vegeta cursed himself silently. He needed to keep Jade in the living room and away from Bulma but Jade didn't want to follow his silent plan. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Jade spun around and looked at Vegeta, a crazy look in his eyes as his head cocked to the side and he got his first real good look at the man. "I know who you are!" He almost giggled, gun in his right hand waving wildly. "You're her brother! I can see her in you. Is she here too? Have my pretties come to play with me again? I've been missing my pretties. I need more. Would you like to join my pretty party?"

"No. Thank you."

Jade cackled once more and the sound sent a shiver down Vegeta's spine. Bulma wasn't safe in the closet. In fact, she wasn't safe at all. He fully grasped why she thought she had to leave and could understand the fear that she had to live with ever since she was young. Bulma was an incredible woman and there was no one else in the world that would be any better for him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure..."

"Hmm. Too bad." Jade stepped to the kitchen table. Vegeta took that moment to kneel beside Isis and check her pulse. It was steady but weak. It seemed that she had been clipped, her neck trickling blood at a steady pace, but she seemed to be doing well. He ran a hand over her reassuringly and then stood up to see where Jade was.

Still standing in the kitchen. "Come out come out wherever you are!" The man was opening and closing cupboards looking for the pregnant woman!

"She's not here."

"Yes she is. I can smell her. She's in here."

"I'm telling you, she's not here. She left for work this morning and hasn't come home."

Jade turned around so fast and lifted the gun, aiming it at Vegeta. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! She's really not here. Look around!"

"I will! Don't worry. I will!" With that, Jade stalked down the hallway and looked around the bathroom and then in the linen closet, and finally in Bulma's room. "Where are you my pretty? Come out or else I'll shoot your boyfriend. Don't think I won't. I shot your dog didn't I?"

Vegeta clenched his fists and wished that he had thought of bringing in _his_ dog. Jade would have been down a long time ago, even before he entered into the living room from the sliding glass door; but no. Vegeta tied him up outside and was pretty sure that the bulky male was freaking out. He had broken his only rule with his dog. Never leave them behind. And here he was, facing a mad man with nothing.

_Don't come out Bulma. Don't believe him. Stay quiet. Keep quiet. I love you. _

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I'm not going to hurt you Bulma. How could I hurt you? You're going to be my wife...and we're going to have a happy family..."

Vegeta was useless! How could he help the woman he loved if he couldn't think of a plan to lure Jade out of the apartment? He had an idea. Running to the living room he leapt out onto the balcony and looked around. It wasn't that far of a drop, if he could get Bulma...

"_NO!_" Jade shouted and lifted the gun once more at Vegeta. "You're staying here!"

"I wasn't going to go anywhere." He tried to keep his voice calm, but panic was starting to over take him and his brain was kicking into high gear. His protective instincts were telling him to get his mate, his woman, his life out of this highly dangerous situation but he wasn't sure how.

"You're lying to me. You're always lying to me!"

"Really. I just thought I saw Bulma on the beach."

"Really?" Jade perked up and stepped onto the balcony beside Vegeta and looked around at the passing figures. "There's no Bulma out there. You're lying to me! Quit lying!" There was something in Jade's eyes that made Vegeta back up and turn into the house, keeping one eye on the hall, the other on the insane man with the gun.

"I'm not lying to you. I really did think I saw her!"

There was a knock on the front door, even though it was soft, Jade whipped around and advanced on the door. Throwing it open, he saw Keisha standing there in a black sweater and a pair of dark blue jogging pants. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she turned deathly pale at the sight of the gun. "Jade..."

"My pretty! You've come to play with me!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the apartment almost knocking her off her feet. Keisha staggered and couldn't help but let out a yelp as she was forced into Bulma's apartment.

She caught sight of her brother and saw the small shake of his head. Something was going on. Where was Bulma, why was Jade in the house, and where was Isis? "Play with you? What do you want to play?"

Jade's face broke out into an evil grin. "We're going to play hide'n'seek. Bulma's hiding from me. She's really hiding and I don't know why. I don't want to hurt her, so we're going to find her. Whoever doesn't help is going to get shot. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Keisha lifted a brow and made a face. "Fun? I'm going to go home now and hope to God that this is just a bad dream." She tried to get to the door and as soon as she cracked it open, Jade slammed his hand down on it, forcing it closed. Grabbing Keisha by the back of the hair, he dragged her away from the door and threw her into the living room. She stumbled over Isis and fell on top of the dog.

"Holy shit!" She muttered, scrambling off of the wounded canine. She looked at the body and was glad to see that she was still alive, if just barely. They needed to stop the flow of blood, but with what? Pressing her hand over the wound, she applied pressure and waited for something to happen.

Isis opened her eyes, blinking slowly and tried to stand up. "It's ok puppy. Stay there. You'll be ok." The canine growled and whined, front paws scratching at the floor. "You're mommy's going to be ok too..." She whispered to the wounded pet.

Isis tried to raise her head but let it fall once more onto the hardwood. Cursing, Keisha jumped up and dashed into the kitchen. "Where are _you_ going my pretty?"

"To get a towel. Bulma will be really, really mad when she comes home that you shot her dog you know." She retorted and almost smirked when she saw the crestfallen look that Jade gave her.

"Fix her!" He shouted, waving his gun around once more.

Brother and sister made eye contact and he nodded slowly. "I've got to help her. I know this dog and I know how to stop her from bleeding to death."

"Do it."

Vegeta and Keisha moved slowly into the kitchen. "Where's Bulma?"

"Front closet."

"He's crazy!"

"No kidding."

Their conversation was in nothing but the softest of whispers. "Hurry up!"

The two moved to the wounded Isis and Vegeta picked up her head while Keisha wrapped the towel around her neck and knotted it off. "Knock knock!" A woman's voice called out from the front hallway. "Jade honey. Where are you?"

"Cara! Come in my lovely." He extended a hand behind him and smiled as Cara grabbed onto it. The pair were dressed the same, black pants, black shirts, black shoes. The only difference was that Cara was in a tank top and needle thin heeled boots and Jade wasn't. Her blonde hair was still short and she had a pair of trucker sunglasses on.

"What a mess. Well done!" She cooed sweetly, wrapping her arm around Jade's.

_Why the hell is all this happening now? Why can't I have a window and get Bulma out of here somehow? She should have called the cops a long time ago...why aren't they here yet?_ He needed to buy some more time.

"Thank you." Jade grinned.

Keisha was puzzled and didn't know too much about the new addition to the crazy game that was going on, but she knew enough to keep her mouth shut. There was no way she was going to allow herself to get into trouble.. Not while Bulma was so close.

"Oh Vegeta. I do have to say you look rather dashing kneeling on the floor for me. Now tell me. Where's your pretty little whore?" Cara had unlinked her arm from Jade's and was now moving slowly to where Vegeta and Keisha were kneeling beside Isis.

"She's not here."

Cara smiled and shook her head. "Tsk tsk. It's rather rude to lie to me, do you know that?" Reaching behind her, she pulled out a black hand gun from the small of her back and cocked her head to the side. "Bulma. I know you're in here somewhere. If you don't come out of your hiding spot by the time I count to ten, I'm going to blow a hole into your boyfriend's head. And then I'm going to go and murder your little girl." Vegeta's stomach grew cold. Rayne? She knew where Rayne was? He had been so careful and now he had somehow endangered his daughter's life, but not only hers. 18's too.

"You don't know where she is." Vegeta spat, eyes narrowing.

"Funny you should mention that..." Cara laughed coldly and pulled something out of her pocket. Holding out her hand she uncurled her fingers and laying in her palm was a perfect golden curl.

"You fucking _bitch!_" Vegeta screamed, throwing himself at Cara's knees, knocking her backwards.

"GET OFF HER!" Jade yelled, running to Keisha who had been trying to scramble up and get into the kitchen. He grabbed the back of her hair and tugged her into the living room. Throwing her to the ground, he lifted a booted foot and put it onto her throat. She struggled, punching and clawing at the boot as it applied more pressure to her air passage, but he wouldn't let up. "You get off of her right now, or else I'm going to kill your little sister."

_Where was Bulma? Why hadn't she called the cops yet!_ Vegeta was on top of Cara, pinning her arms to the ground with his knees but jumped off when he saw that his sister's face was turning a dangerously dark shade of reddish purple and her eyes were watering, dampening her cheeks. "Let her go." Vegeta growled, raising up form Cara slowly, hands in the air.

Jade kept his foot where it was for a few more moments while Cara righted herself. Vegeta didn't see it coming. The butt of the gun slammed into the back of his neck and he slumped forward, pain flaring up behind his eyes. But he was still conscious.

Isis rolled over, having had enough and started to growl weakly. She staggered where she stood, the lack of blood obvious, and Jade was glad for once in his life that he had thought to shoot the dog instead of something else. Those teeth were sharp. She shook herself once, twice, three times, stumbling slightly. And then turned tail and ran out the open front door.

_Smart dog._ Vegeta muttered to himself. His eyes were getting heavy and he looked towards the kitchen and caught sight of a red curl. "No..." He whispered, eyes snapping open.

Bulma had crept from the closet, from her hiding place. She knew that she should have went for help when she realized that there was no reception in the closet, but she couldn't leave Vegeta and Keisha to the evil minds of Cara and Jade.

Somehow she knew that they were working together, but it surprised her to see that her once upon a time best friend was really evil. Peeking around the corner she saw that Jade's back was to her, his foot on Keisha's throat, though the pressure was gone and she was gasping for air. Cara was looking down at Vegeta.

Taking a deep breath she looked around the kitchen and her gaze landed on the cast-iron frying pan that was sitting on the stove. _Thank god for being too lazy to clean._ She laughed to herself. Wrapping her digits around the handle, she picked it up and crept back to the corner and looked around.

Out of no where, snarling sounds came from outside, right under the balcony. It had caught Jade's and Cara's attention. For that, she was thankful. She could hear the distinctive bark of her Isis, though wounded, she was giving it all she got, and the more masculine bark of Vegeta's cherished stud. It gave her enough time to lift the heavy frying pan into a more comfortable position and run out of the kitchen.

A yell broke from her lips and with a mighty heave, Bulma swung to pay at Jade's head, catching him off guard, throwing him forward. Bones cracked and it was as if everything slowed right down.

Jade fell forward, blood dribbling from his head, Vegeta shouted, Keisha tried to push Jade off of her and Cara turned around.

A loud bang was heard. White hot pain crashed over her body. Bulma could feel liquid heat dribbling down her chest. "NO!" Vegeta cried, shoving Cara out of the way.

But he was too slow. Bulma slumped to her knees and lifted an arm towards Vegeta and fell over to the slide. "I love...you..." She whispered and then her world went black.

_A/N: I know, I know, I know. Another cliffhanger. Don't you all just love me?_


	33. No Title yet

_A/N: Well here you guys go. Another chapter. Sorry the end's a bit rushed. I need to fly off to work as soon as I post this. So here you go. Enjoy._

**Black Sunrise**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: **

His head was pounding viciously in his hands and his fingers clenched tighter, as if to squeeze the pressure behind his eyes outwards through his ears. Keisha had sustained minor injuries, mostly bruising to her throat and chest and was released to sit beside him and wait.

And for hours, the waited with no word from anyone. He had reached 18 on her cell-phone, and both she and Rayne were coming to the hospital. Isis had been taken to the vet and he was contacted a few hours later that the canine was sleeping comfortably, along with the other more larger male. The bullet had grazed the skin and unfortunately she had lost a lot of blood, but she was recovering quite nicely.

Now all they had to do was wait for Bulma to come through the surgery perfectly fine. _I...love...you_. That's the only thing he heard running through his head. Not the sound of Keisha's quiet crying, the loud footsteps of those moving around him. Just those three words and the slow replay of Bulma falling towards the floor, blue eyes full of both love and pain. He'll never be able to shake from his mind, the picture of her blood pooling in the front of her shirt, how white her face had become, her falsely red curls framing her facial features perfectly as she lay there on the ground bleeding.

He had totally forgotten about his sister, about Cara and about the unmoving body of Jade. He knew as soon as she had hit him with that frying pan, the way that his body slumped forward, he was dead. But that didn't give Vegeta any comfort. He felt as if nothing could comfort him. They were seated in the waiting area, on hard red plastic chairs that were meant to make the body as uncomfortable as the mind while reflecting and hoping that the person you had come to see, to be near, was going to make it through the grueling surgery they were undergoing at that moment.

So many thoughts raced through his head, the worry for Bulma seemed to be so unbearable, and for the first time in his life he felt helpless.

Completely helpless and he didn't like the feeling. Not one bit. If only the doctor would come out and tell him that Bulma was going to make it, that she was going to be alright and she'd be able to go home soon. But for hours he saw no one. Sure, doctors were all over the hospital, nurses trailing after them or going on their own errands but none came to talk to him.

Keisha stood up and turned to look at him. "Hey. I'm going to go grab some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No. Thanks."

He could feel his sister looking at him and his neck went hot. Why were his eyes stinging? Why was his throat starting to close? She dropped onto her knees and knelt in front of him. Her fingers were warm against his cold ones. Why couldn't she leave him alone? Why couldn't she understand that he needed to scream? To vent this pain that was tearing at his mind and heart?

He was being selfish and he knew it.

"Vegeta...she'll be alright."

"I know." He muttered, voice soft.

"No, really Vegeta. She and the baby will be alright."

_Baby._ And then it all came flooding back. The meeting with his sister only to find out that it was Bulma he was really there to see. The fight on the beach. The pained comments that were thrown back and forth. The anger that was blazing in the green eyes that he knew were blue and fiery underneath the false contacts. He was going to be a father.

He scratched that thought. He was going to be a father for the second time. He wanted to marry her, to make the perfect family, to adopt Rayne as his own. His fingers started to tremble in Keisha's grasp. "Kei...I... I..."

Tears had decided to flood his eyes, blurring his vision. His cheeks were wet and his lungs forced out all the air held in them in short, violent gasps. He threw himself at Keisha arms wrapping tightly around her small form and cried for all he was worth. It seemed that the tears were trying to prove that yes, he was hurting. That he was scared, terrified even. That his heart was breaking knowing that Bulma _and_ their unborn child were undergoing something that he couldn't help out with.

"Oh honey... oh Veggie.. It's going to be alright. I promise. It's going to be alright. You don't have to worry..." Her voice was broken and she too was crying.

An older woman sitting by herself clutching a handful of used tissue watched the pair and shook her head sadly. Why was it that the younger generations had to feel the pain that she herself had to be going through? But her eyes were dry right now and she knew that for the time being there was nothing she could do but sit and wait.

The least she could do was try to help those two young people through this trying time. And in order to do that, she'd need some coffee and snacks. No one noticed as she stood up, pushing herself away from the padded armchair, the only one that was around. She was going to talk to the first person she could get her hands on to and make one of the largest donations she would ever make in order to make the waiting room more comfortable. Walking slowly she moved to the elevator and got in.

The nurse at the station shook her head sadly. She was just getting on to her shift for that evening when a stretcher was forced through the doors and rushed passed her. So much blood. And to top it all off the poor beauty was pregnant. The chances of that child being able to survive something like that? Almost next to none. She had children of her own, both tucked away in their beds at home after having been kissed good night by her, their father standing beside her as she turned off the light in each of their rooms and then proceeded to walk out the door for work. They shouldn't have to go through this alone. Maternal instincts kicked in. She did something that was against protocol. Flipping through files she found the one for the shot woman and then quietly picked up the phone.

Brother and sister clung to each other until there were no more tears left in either one. Vegeta was the first one to pull away, feeling ashamed yet almost glad that his sister was there with him. He had no idea if he could have gone through this on his own.

Elevator doors opened and two figures stepped out of it. One carrying a toddler the other holding a tray filled with coffee cups and sandwiches. Keisha was the first to notice 18 and then the older woman holding Rayne. She smiled a weak smile and stood up. Vegeta turned his head to see what had caught his sister's attention and then he too stood up.

"Vegeta..." She looked around and set the tray she was carrying down and wrapped her friend in her arms. She felt him clutch at her like a life line and even though she found to almost hard to breathe she let him hold her as tightly as he needed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... it's just..."

"Is Rayne alright?" He almost threw her away and turned to the woman holding his sleeping daughter. Sure enough there was a clump of blonde missing from the front of her head but other then that she seemed perfectly fine.

"Rayne's fine as well. You can see that. I just.. I just don't know how she got in there..."

The woman offered him his daughter and he took the small body into his arms and held her close. "Dada..." Rayne sighed in her sleep, fingers clutching at his shirt.

"I know you don't know me, but I overhead your sister talking about coffee. No one would have asked me if I wanted one, but I took it upon myself to bring some up, and some sandwiches. My name's Doris McDonald. My husband's undergoing heart surgery right now. I'm very sorry about your lady friend."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your husband. My name's Vegeta, this is my daughter Rayne, my sister Keisha and my best friend Juu."

"She had asked me for directions. Asked if I had seen you. Told me she needed to find you to make sure that you didn't put your fist through a wall. No young man, you can't let your temper get the best of you. Let's put the little girl down over on the chair I was sitting in so she can sleep and we'll get something into your system."

Vegeta was rooted to the spot. How was it that this woman, alone, had taken it upon herself to try and better the hours he had left to stay here? How was it that with all the ugliness in the world there were still kind people willing to help strangers?

He did as he was requested to go, Rayne tucked into the chair, a pillow stolen from somewhere blocking her in so that she wouldn't fall off. A cup of coffee was shoved into one hand, a plate holding a sandwich into the other. Gentle hands were on his shoulders directing him into a chair close to Rayne and pushing down softly.

He sat down. Drank his coffee and inhaled the sandwich. He didn't realize how hungry he was until that first bite and then the small meal was gone in the matter of moments. 18 sat beside him, and for the first time he saw the bulky bag that was slung over her shoulder. A bag for Rayne. He hadn't thought of that.

She did.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just startled that's all. Rayne was sleeping, Luna was outside because she was scratching at the door, then I made some coffee, heard something, a thud from Rayne's room and then I went upstairs to check... then...and then..."

She stopped to collect her thoughts.

"And then I saw that woman standing over Rayne holding a pair of scissors. Before I could do anything, she jumped out the window and took off. Rayne wasn't harmed. I didn't think to call the police because she was alright. I just..."

"It's alright. I understand. There's something fishy going on, and before the night is over I want to know what's going on and why. I want to know the real reason why Jade was after Bulma and why Cara was helping Jade."

"It might take a lot longer than the night."

"I know."

"I'll help you with anything I can Vegeta, I hope you know that."

"I do. Thanks."

They were quite for a while, Keisha dozing off, Doris going off to check on her husband leaving Vegeta and 18 alone. Rayne was still quietly sleeping in her make-shift bed. It was as if the whole hospital went quiet. They sat in the comfortable silence for a while. Doris came back and in tow was a doctor. The older lady was beaming brightly and stepped out of the doctors way. "I'm Dr. Madison. Are you family to Miss. Briefs?"

"Yes." Vegeta said before he could think.

"I want to let you know that she's going to be alright. She's lost a bit of blood but she's going to be fine. The bullet was lodged into the bone of her shoulders. It took us a while to remove it, but after a few weeks of physiotherapy, her shoulder should be fully functional."

Vegeta felt his body instantly relax and he had to fight the urge to sit on the floor.

"And the babies are alright. We were a little fearful throughout the procedure, but they're going to be fine."

He blinked and licked his lips. "Ba...babies? Not just one?"

Dr. Madison laughed and shook his head. "She's having twins."

"Twins? Good god! She's going to be alright? The babies are alright?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. His trimmed black hair was shot through with silver and his face was kind, even if it was showing signs of age. "She'll be fine."

"And you're sure about this?"

This time the doctor laughed and clasped Vegeta on the shoulder. "She'll be fine. I promise. And the twins are going to be perfectly fine as well."

"Thank you. Oh man. Thank you so much." Vegeta's face split into a wide smile and he was frantically shaking Doctor Madison's hand.

"You're very welcome. You just make sure that she rests a lot. She's sleeping right now and I don't want her disturbed by come back in the morning and you'll be allowed to see her."

"Great. Thanks. I mean, wow... alright. She's going.. And twins.. And... wow."


	34. Note to you All

To my dearly devoted fans:

I know that I have left you all without so much as a word. I'm very sorry for that. **Black Sunrise** and **Laced Kisses** have somehow wandered away from me. I've entered yet another phase of writers' block and it's starting to get on my nerves.

I cannot blame it solely on the writer's block. I've had so many things going on in my life these past few months that I've hardly left any time for myself to even find any time for sleep. But that's all starting to change. Slowly I'm getting rid of things that make me ill and I'm starting to tone everything down so I can once more get into the habit with writing. I miss it. A lot.

But there's nothing I can really do about it for now. I'm very sorry I've left this so long without an update or any word from me. I'm alright. A lot bit sick, and a lot bit tired. But letting you all know that my writing's going to pick up again.


	35. Chapter 34: Broken Fever

_A/N: Well, you all waited so very calmly for this chapter. I hope that there are as many readers as there were before. I apologize for my lack of updating. I promise to be a lot better. The story is almost over, and it has yet to get to the very good parts. Believe me, you'll thank me and then in turn probably hate me when it's over. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I thought that you all would just like to see yet another small tender moment between Bulma and Vegeta, and I thought that I should start off small and once more work my way into the groove of Black Sunrise. _

**Black Sunrise**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Broken Fever**

She struggled to pull herself out of the drug-induced sleep. The only sounds she could here were the constant blipping of machines all around her. Eyelids were heavy, refusing to open without a large fight. Vision blurry, Bulma blinked a few times to try and work out the haze that seemed to cover her sight. The medication that was bring dripped into her system via an IV had started to wear off and the moment she moved, a hiss of pain sounded almost inaudible to even her own ears. Footsteps were heard coming towards her, a hand on her brow, a light flashing into her eyes and then a few heartbeats later, blissful numbness.

Her dreams were crowded together, reflections of the past and the present, mixed in with hopes for the futures. Every time she tried to move, a flash of burning pain would take over her body before a blanket of numbness once more covered it so that there was no longer any more pain. During some hour, she woke up once more, sweat sprinkled over her brow, eyes snapping open and a scream breaking free from her.

All that she heard was the tell-tale shot that tore through her body.Even though her eyes were open, the only thing that she could see was the horror-stricken face of Vegeta. His dark eyes flashing, burning with pain as the bullet entered her flesh, her shirt becoming red and sticky with her blood. Something entered his eyes and it struck her to the very core. She knew that this man was the only man that would ever own her heart. But she had brought so much trouble into his life already, and there would only be more until the problem was solved. She didn't think that it would be over as easily as she had hoped.

It seemed that through all the endless nights of trying to think of ways to better herself so that Jade couldn't find her, she had totally forgotten about Cara. And a sense of dread fell over her mind and body.

"Bulma dear. Calm down honey. Shush now. It's alright." A hand reached out and brushed back a lock of hair, caressing her cheek, thumb brushing the tender flesh just under her eye. A rush of musky vanilla flooded her nose and her insides quickly trembled, her body forcefully quivering with pent-up sobs. "There's nothing here that'll harm you. The worst is over now. We're here to protect you. Don't worry my darling. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you...but it's all over."

The musky vanilla turned into the sickening stench of blood. Its metallic smell invading her mind. Now the shot had been replaced with the crunch of bone and iron meeting, bone splitting apart, body falling forward. Her fingers twitched at the memory of dropping the frying pan, its invisible weight once more coming to her hands. Bile coated her tongue and she knew that she was going to be sick. Pushing her mother away from her, she turned her head and became violently ill all over not only the blankets that covered her, but herself as well. Another step of footsteps entered her hearing and then the soft opening and closing of a door.

"It's alright my love. It's alright. Mommy's here now to take care of you. How could you keep the babies from us secret Bulma? I've never seen you pregnant, I think that I deserve this chance to dote all of my attention on your changing, expanding body. I love my little darling. Daddy's here. He just went to go and get a nurse to clean you up. Oh my love. Quit crying please..."

But the tears just wouldn't cease. All of the fear and terror that she felt cascaded from her body in the tears that flooded her face. A pair of nurses came into the room and within a half an hour they had her bathed, cleaned up and dressed in fresh clothing. Lying in a freshly made bed, they had left a small pail beside her bed just in face Bulma felt the need to get sick once again. In that half an hour, her tears had trickled down slowly and stopped, leaving her looking tired and worn out. Once her head hit the pillow, she once more fell into a dreamless sleep, thankful for once that she was no longer alone.

She could hear her mother and father talking around her, but couldn't do anything about it. Their voices were a comfort that she thought she could live without, but in turn was glad and slipped into an even deeper sleep. When she next awoke, she felt ta hand resting heavily on her stomach, a tickle of hair against her bare arm and another hand resting in her own. Turning her head slowly, Bulma saw, for the first time in what felt like years, Vegeta clearly. He was sleeping, his head resting on the bed beside the hands that were linked together, his face turning away from hers so that his eyes would open on the hand that was resting over the growing children within her womb.

A smile tugged at her very dry lips and she slowly, carefully moved her thumb over Vegeta's, caressing his flesh. Even in his sleep his body responded to even her lightest touch. Fingers closing around hers a little more tightly, he nuzzled his cheek even deeper into the blanket that he was using as a pillow. "Vegeta." She whispered, dragging her thumb back and forth of his hand still. "Vegeta..."

He let out a little moan and began to move. The hand that was resting on her stomach gripped the blanket before letting go and he slowly opened his eyes. He thought he had heard his name being called and sat up to look around the room to see who had disturbed his sleep. But there was no one. He turned to look at Bulma, to see her sleeping figure against the stark white of the hospitals' pillow, only to be surprised that she was looked at him with clarity in her eyes. "Bulma." He breathed and felt his eyes burn with unshed tears.

He had held her hand for hours, begging for her to open her eyes and to let him know that she was going to be alright. After the surgery, the doctor had told him that her chances of survival were 100. What they didn't expect, once the first 12 hours had passed, was for the fever that had crept over her and held onto the fragile body, refusing to let go. That had come as a total surprise and for the first time in a week, Bulma was lying in that bed, the sweat from her brow gone. Awake and non-delusional. "Vegeta." She smiled, licking her dry lips. "Can I have a glass of water?"

Her voice was horse and low and he wanted to fetch her the liquid, but couldn't bare to leave the beauty alone for even a moment. "Bulma..." he breathed again, thankful that she was alright and that the fever had finally gone. He saw the pleading look in her eyes and squeezed the fragile fingers softly before getting up from the chair.

He was away from her side for moment, having to leave the room to wander down the hall to grab the requested drink. But when he came back he had the privilege of seeing Bulma almost sitting up, her body propped upwards with pillows resting behind her back and neck. "Here." He gently pressed the paper cup into her hand.

"Thanks." She drank it slowly, sipping at it, allowing the clear liquid to flow into her mouth and down her parched throat. He sat back down and looked at her. Even though her skin was paler then it had ever been, and her hair was limp down her shoulders, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"You're welcome." Taking his seat once more, Vegeta sat down beside Bulma and picked up her slender hand. "How are you feeling?"

She held the flimsy cup in her free hand, looking down into the empty bottom, not knowing how to answer the question, so she did the best that she could. "I'm alright. Tired, but fine." Her voice was feathery-soft and Vegeta shook his head slowly, marveling at the fact that this one woman could take on so much and be able to handle everything that had happened to her. It took a strong woman, never mind woman, it took a strong person to be able to live and survive with the knowledge that there was someone out there to get them, someone that was hellbent on ruining their life.

"And the babies?"

She looked up and for the first time in a long time felt panic welling up inside of her. "Babies?"

"We're having twins."

"Twins?"

"As in two?"

Bulma shook her head and felt her eyes widen even more at Vegeta's nod and for a moment neither one of them said anything. He let the information settle itself on Bulma's mind. He wanted her to adjust to the knowledge that they were going to have instead of two, three children to run and chase after. He didn't care. Just as long as she was happy.

But she said nothing. In fact her face held a blank, startled look to it. The expression reminded him of a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. "Fuck." She muttered softly, under her breath.

"What?"

"Twins? Three kids? I'm not even 20! My life is going to fall to bits around my ears."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will Vegeta! You don't understand anything do you? I've got some crazy nut-job on my case that won't be happy until I'm dead or totally ruined. And they've come close to it, a few times. They've ruined my family's house, they've ruined my life..."

"Tried."

"They're doing a damned good job of it." Her voice becoming brittle and hard.

"Bulma. What's bothering you?" He sat beside the bed in the chair that he had fallen asleep on. Taking her pale thin hand, his thumb worked over the fragile skin. She didn't look at him, and in fact, turned her head away from him. But he could see that her eyes were still open. Something gripped his heart and he knew that she was thinking about running again. Running away from him and trying to outrun the troubles that plagued her life at every turn.

"Vegeta... I..." Her voice was whispering soft.

"Bulma. I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you, but I didn't realize that I could love you as much as it seemed until you left. It was then that I realized that you were, and are the only woman in my life that will every be able to make me feel the things that I feel for you," He paused for a moment. He wasn't one for barring himself to anyone and it was difficult for him to articulate the feelings into words for the woman.

She shifted in the bed, wincing slightly as she jarred her wounded shoulder. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth and she chewed on it, fighting back the tears that were starting to sting at her eyes. She knew he loved her, hell, she loved him, but she couldn't put him in any more danger. Already his life had been placed in danger, all because of her.

"I love you Bulma. I love you more then anything else in this world. I'll love you until the very breath leaves my body, and then from the other side I shall love you throughout all of eternity. I want you by my side and I don't care what you bring or what follows you. By my side I can at least fight with every fiber of my being to keep you safe. Please Bulma...please let me stay with you. I'll send Rayne and 18 home, back to my parents house where they'll be under the watchful eye of Mitch and everyone else... but let me stay. Bulma. My love. My soul. I'm begging you." His voice was starting to break and he mentally cursed himself for being so weak in front of the woman that he loved.

She turned her head to say something but her watering blue eyes just stared. Lips parting, she took a deep breath and shook her head sadly. "As much as I love you Vegeta I just cannot..." She was cut off as four figures burst into the room.


	36. Boy Time

_A/N: Well, here's another one. Poor Vegeta. Just don't get a break does he?_ _I know that I promised quicker updates...you can all go ahead and shoot me. Those that have allergies to anything that pollinates will understand where I'm coming from. I hate Spring. With a passion. Though, I can tell you that it's almost over. I know some of you don't want to hear it, but it's true. Though there's still a little way to go. But not that much more to go._

**Black Sunrise**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: **Boy Time

Vegeta turned his head to see who had burst into the room and his eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here?" Was all he could say, knowing that he was going to be rebuked for the language he had used.

"Now now Vegeta, that's no way to talk to your mother, is it?" She smiled softly, stepping farther into the room. Lilian stepped off to the side so that Bryce and the other pair could walk in.

"Bulma!" Bunny whispered, rushing to her daughter's side. "Oh honey. Mommy's here. She'll make everything better."

Vegeta moved away from her bedside to allow Bulma's mother the chance to sit down if she wanted. Walking to his father, all Vegeta could do was throw his arms around the broad man. His suit was wrinkled and his eyes blood-shot, and even though he had just spent hours traveling Bryce hugged his son. "Vegeta, these are Bulma's parents. Obviously." His father exclaimed and pulled himself away from the distraught male.

Doc walked up to Vegeta and shook his hand. "I'm sorry that we're meeting under these circumstances, but sometimes these things cannot be helped. Why don't we leave the women and go some place to talk?" He could see that there was a part of the young man that didn't want to leave his wounded daughter, and he admired the integrity of his feelings for the blue-haired young mother. "She'll be alright. I'd like to see someone get between Bunny and her daughter. Come, we'll bring you right back."

Onyx eyes looked into blue ones and Bulma tried to offer him a weak smile, but the stitches in her lip had spilt and had to be redone, leaving the said lip throbbing and full of pain. "It's alright. I'll be fine." She said to him and then threw her arms around her mother and broke out into loud sobs.

Nodding, Vegeta followed his father and Doc out of the hospital room and down the hall. "Where are we going?"

"To get disgustingly drunk." Bryce grinned at his son.

"I don't want to get drunk."

"No, but it's what the Doctor ordered. You've got a long story to tell and we might as well wet our whistles as you do. Plus, it looks as if you haven't eaten for what looks like days...but that could just be the stress." Bryce said, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders.

"She'll be alright Vegeta. Trust me." Doc said with a knowing look in his eye. "I agree with your father. On more then a few things, but let's go out somewhere and get something to eat."

"Rayne." Vegeta protested weakly.

"Is well taken care of, as well as your friend and sister." Doc sighed, pressing the button to the elevator. Once the metal doors slid open, the three men stepped inside and said nothing as the lift took them to the ground floor and then out of the hospital. "Don't think that I wouldn't provide anything for my granddaughter. If you think that, then you're not the man that I thought you were."

Vegeta shook his head. "It's not that sir. I just didn't know where she was. She's my daughter and I worry about her constantly when she's not around."

"That's good to hear then." Was all Doc said before he pulled Vegeta into a pub. It was dark inside, though dimly lit with lights scattered all over the place. A man behind the bar looked up and then broke out into a large smile. Wiping his hands on a cloth that was hanging from the band of his pants, he quickly moved around the bar and towards the three.

"Well I'll be damned. Never thought I'd see you around here again Doc." The man spoke, though Vegeta was slightly surprised to hear an English accent instead of an Australian one. And even more surprised that a man like Bulma's father knew where this place was. A sign that he frequented this place often.

"Sometimes it's better if you don't think Mick." Both men clasped hands and then it quickly turned into a rough hug.

"Who's this you've got with you?"

Doc pulled away from Mick. "You remember Bryce, and his son Vegeta."

"Ah. The bloke that's madly in love with your daughter right? How is Blue anyway, how's she feeling? Her shoulder going to be alright?"

Vegeta was puzzled, but his father put a hand on his shoulder. "I should hope so. It seems that my son is finding himself in a situation that he's got no control over. It's good to see you again Mick."

"And you. How's Lilian?"

Was this man, this Mick, ever going to stop surprising him? "She's good. Pregnant again. Twins."

"Congratulations. And what about you young man? Keeping that little girl of yours close?"

"What?" Vegeta asked, confused beyond all belief. "How did you know?"

Bryce laughed at his son's confusion and patted his shoulder. "Do you not think we didn't know where you were at all times? Mick here has been looking out after Bulma and it turns out that he found out where Keisha herself was hiding. We've all known each other way back. I'm surprised that you didn't notice Bulma right from the start. It's not that hard to remember that blue hair of hers, though I do say it was a lot lighter then it was before."

Was it true? Everything that they were saying? A memory from a long time ago surfaced after shaking off a layer of thick dust. He was no older then three. He and his father had taken a trip. His mother was there, though Vegeta hadn't remembered how she had gotten there. A little girl was there, along with another man. She was just learning how to walk. He had laughed as the plump little girl teetered and then fell over.

It was proceeded by another short memory. A few years later. He was a spoiled five year old and she was three. She had been sitting politely on a spread out blanket. Her hair was so light that it was almost translucent, though there had been a touch of blue even back then. She had been eating a cookie. Vegeta had taken it. She didn't cry. He remembered that she had calmly clapped her hands to dislodge any of the cookie crumbs. The young Vegeta hadn't even wanted the cookie, he just didn't want the young Bulma to have one.

The memory brought a smirk to his lips. He remembered how the young Bulma from his memory had stood up, patted down her dress to make sure that there wasn't a wrinkle and calmly walked up to Vegeta. She had placed her hands on her hips, looked up at the older boy and then firmly gave him a rough kick in the shin. Once that was done, she had then decided to step on both of his feet before turning around and walking back to her blanket.

Bryce could tell that his son was deep in thought, a silent chuckle breaking from the younger man's lips every now and then. Mick shook his head and grinned. "Boys will be boys eh?"

"How about you bring us something of the best and we'll take a seat. And then you'll close shop, come and join us and we'll get wildly pissed." Doc had said, slapping the Englishman on the back.

"Aye. I'll be doing just that. It'll be good to get the rest of the news as to what's going on with who and who's going on with what." Mick waved over his shoulder. "Go sit down. I'll be bringing the first thing that comes to hand."

Vegeta followed his father and Bulma's father to the closest table. Shrugging out of a jacket that he couldn't remember how he had gotten and then slinging it over the back of the chair, he sat down, eyes full of question. "Why didn't I remember Bulma from back when we were kids?"

Doc looked at Bryce and for a moment neither one said anything. It was Bryce that broke the silence. "Do you remember the day Bulma had decided to kick you for stealing her cookie?"

"Yes."

"That was the last day before Doc and Bunny moved to Toronto. You and Bulma were play-friends, though she often beat you up for stealing her things. You really did like to torment the poor girl."

"Why didn't we keep in touch?"

Doc answered first. "You see, it's hard to keep in touch. We were both in different companies, and in fact our companies were often at each others throats trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Vegeta my boy, owning your own business and keeping it on top of everything is like a game of chess with a mastermind. You've always got to be three steps ahead and be prepared for falling four back. It's a give and take world where it's more give then take. You know this."

"Yeah."

Mick joined them, a tray in hand. Setting it down in the middle of the table, Vegeta saw a dusty bottle of something and four glasses. "This lad, is some of the finest, oldest whisky known to man."

"I'm move of a vodka drinker."

"Vodka's for pussies." Mick laughed and quickly dusted off the bottle, opened it and poured two generous fingers into each glass. "Here's to good health, happy lives and one hell of a hangover in the morning." Each man went and grabbed a glass.

"Here's to long life, happy wives who'll understand the hangover in the morning." Bryce laughed.

"Here here!" Doc chuckled.

The only thing Vegeta could do was pick up his glass, clink it against the others and cock a brow. It seemed as if all the men around the table were looking at him. "Truth, love and happiness. All a kick in the pants unless it's worthwhile."

Bryce grinned and almost as if it had been rehearsed, the three older men quickly swallowed the contents in one go. Then they turned their attention to Vegeta who had no choice but to follow suit. The contents of his glass burned as he swallowed though he had to force himself not to cough before it reached his stomach. "Holy fuck." He gasped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Mick filled their glasses again. "So Vegeta my boy. What are your plans with Blue?"

"Yes Vegeta, what _are_ your plans with my daughter?"

Vegeta licked his lips. Oh god, they were numb already. "I..." he coughed. "I'm going to marry her. Sir, with your permission." Tilting his glass towards Doc, he swallowed once more, grimacing as he pulled the glass away and setting it down.

They were all quiet for a few minutes, Vegeta twisting the glass in between the palms of his hands. Why wouldn't anyone say something? Was it getting hot in the pub, or was it just him? "I think, Vegeta, you'll have to ask Bulma that."

"I have. And then she got herself shot. And then she ended up in the hospital, and _then_ you guys showed up. She's terrified as fuck and she won't listen to me. I swear to god, the first moment she can, she'll get right back up and bolt."

"Which is probably what she's going to do. But we won't let her. It's time for her to stop running and face her inner demons as well as those that are haunting her. She might seem strong Vegeta but my little girl has been hurt more often then not. The first boy she ever loved died, she became pregnant, she kept that from us..."

"About that guy, are you sure that he died of natural causes? I mean, I think I read something somewhere that said foul play was suspected."

"They never really proved anything."

"Slashed tire and cut breakline? Doesn't sound natural to me sir. Someone was out to kill that kid and they suceeded."

Doc looked at Vegeta and then to Bryce. Who in then turn looked to Mick. "What are you saying?" Bryce said. "That there's someone out there to get Bulma as well?"

"Like hell there isn't! She's in the hospital right now nursing a bullet through the shoulder and twins. God, that's a fucking kick in the pants. I had some crazy lady break into my house and then cut of a piece of Rayne's hair. I'm sorry, all of that shit could happen to me, but the moment those fuckers decided to touch my daughter, I could have killed them all."

"But Jade is now dead. There's nothing left. Bulma's life should return back to normal."

"Twins?" Byrce said, looking at his son before downing his glass. "First you give me one, and then you give me two more? My god Vegeta. Haven't you heard of bagging it?"

"You're a fine one to talk father." Vegeta smirked and then looked back at Doc. "I don't think that this is over. I don't think that it started with Jade and I don't think that it's going to end with his death. Mark my words...whoever's out to get Bulma will be back. And I swear to fucking God that Cara's got something to do with it. In fact, it could all be about Cara." He poured himself another good swallow of whiskey into his glass and then just stared into it. "I want to know why she hates your daughter and why she's so hell-bent of making her life hell. There's something more to the story and it's not going to end until Cara's caught and forced to talk."

All the men were silent for a few minutes, each one sipping from their glasses every now and then. For a few minutes Vegeta thought that he could feel something warming the rest of his body but now there was nothing but a dull numbness in the center of his stomach.

"Have you told anyone anything about this?" Mick asked, the first one to break the awkward silence.

"No. I've just been slowly piecing it together. Bit by bit you know? It's all a fucking puzzle and I'm missing a key piece. What is it that the person will gain by either harming Bulma, or killing her?" Vegeta sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"That my boy, is the 64 thousand dollar question."

"I just want you to know that Bulma's no longer going to be alone in this matter. She'll be guarded every minute that she goes out and she'll have people in her house with her at all times. That dog that you gave her isn't going to be enough anymore."

"Isis might not be, but I will. No one's going to fucking touch my woman again. No one's going to fucking threaten her, or my children. If I have to hunt whoever the fuck is doing this to her and kill them with my bare hands, then so be it. But they will not harm another hair on her beautiful head ever again." Ah, the old Vegeta was back. His voice was bitter and hard. No man around the table doubted the words that came from the younger man.

There was nothing that a man in love wouldn't do to protect the one that held his heart. Bryce smiled at his son, the pride he held for his blood shone in his eyes. Doc looked from father to son and then shook his head. He took a sip from his glass and felt the alcohol warm his stomach. The worry for his daughter was always first and foremost in his mind, and it always had been. Ever since the incident with Jade back when they were younger, there had always been that nagging feeling in the front of his mind. There was nothing that Doc could do to help the nightmares that had come into his daughter's life other then try and give her a little more protection.

But that hadn't worked for long. The bodyguards he had appointed to his daughter couldn't keep track of someone that was scared and often zigging when they were zagging. The memories of her younger years brought a smile to Doc's face.

"So Vegeta old boy..." Mick grinned, turning his almost empty glass in his hands. "What are you going to do about your lady love?"

Vegeta looked puzzled for a moment before shaking his head. He cleared his throat, took a drink and then cleared his throat again. "Well, only thing that a person can do. Sir, with all respect, I know I should have asked your permission first, but I just couldn't."

Doc looked at Vegeta. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, over Christmas, I went out and bought her a ring. I know for a fact that she hasn't opened it yet otherwise she would have told me about it. And earlier, I had asked her to marry me, though things didn't exactly go the way that they were planned. I mean to marry your daughter."

"Isn't it customary to ask the father for permission for his daughter's hand in marriage before you buy her a ring?"

This caused Vegeta to flush slightly. "Yes, well..."

Bryce perked up and slapped his son on the shoulder. "Ah, give the kid a break Doc, remember what we were like when we were his age?"

"God forbid." Mick laughed, shaking his head. The three older men broke out into laughter and they toasted each other. Vegeta was just beginning to understand that the three men had known each other way back, before they had wives and children of their own.

"You went and married Lilian without anyone's permission." Doc laughed.

"But you went and asked for Bunny's hand, and her father said no. And you were so distraught that you wanted to kill yourself so you then started to drink your problems away and then Bunny came over in a huge tantrum screaming that she didn't want to marry you anyway, and then you tried to apologize and threw up all over her shoes..." Mick retorted.

That had caused more laughter amongst them all, Vegeta included.

"We were quite the team growing up..." Bryce said solemnly after the latest fit of laughter.

"That we were." Mick replied.

"Amen to that. There was nothing that we didn't do."

"Except you know, a few people. And a few things." Mick commented.

"But our women sorted us out." Doc smiled, rubbing a hand over his face. It had seemed that all three of them, Doc, Bryce had needed this chance to unwind after the horrific chain of events. "But back to the topic at hand Vegeta, do you plan on marrying my daughter?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you promise to love her?"

"With everything in my soul. She's my life...before her I was nothing. After her I'll be nothing with fond memories."

"And you promise to adopt Rayne as your own?"

"Hell, you should see that boy and your little granddaughter. What a pair. You wouldn't even tell them that they weren't related by blood. He's so in love with that little sprite I think he's totally forgotten about his family." Vegeta's father sighed dramatically.

"And you promise to be faithful?"

"Bulma would kill me if she saw me messing around on her. Believe me, I'm not into that. Bulma is the only one for me, out of all the millions of women in the world, none of them compare of your daughter Sir."

"Damn straight Vegeta. Don't you ever forget that. If you break her heart, I'll break each one of your fingers, work down to your toes, and then all the bones in your feet, and then I'll give her the pleasure of breaking both your kneecaps."

"Never mind kneecaps, he messes around on Blue, I'll bet you twenty bucks she makes this young man sing high C for the rest of his life."

Bryce said nothing but watched his son from the corner of his eye. It was true, there was a love for Bulma written all over his face that had been written all over his own face when he had first seen Lilian.

"I understand." He knew that they were serious, but he was serious as well. There was nothing in the world that he would do to jeopardize his relationship with Bulma and their rapidly growing family.

"Good. Then you have my permission. Where did you say this ring of yours was?"

"In her house somewhere."

"Alright. Well, we'll just have to go and get it so you can get down on bended knee and, what is it you younger people say, 'Pop the Question'?"

"I did it once already."

"And then she went and got herself shot. Jesus, the things women do for the men that they love. But I do believe that we've had enough of this stuff Mick and we should return back to the hospital..."

"Aye, I'll come with you. Just to make sure that you all get there safe and sound. Would be good to see those two little women your married again. It's been a long time."

"That it has Mick, that it has."

Vegeta was slightly puzzled, though when he tried to stand the whole world went spinning and he had to sit back down again. This caused Mick to laugh. "It seems that our fine young man here and had enough himself."

And it was true. The simple movement of standing up was something far beyond Vegeta. But he tried again and this time, with a couple wobbles, he found his balance and then straightened out his shirt. "I'm alright." He grinned. He felt like he was on top of the world. Doc had given his permission for Vegeta to marry his daughter, his father was beside him and he had a good evening of bullshitting with his father and his two friends.

But it was time that he went back to his soon to be fiancee. He missed her, even though she tried to go and reject him. Vegeta wouldn't give up until Bulma said yes. All it would take was a few hours of talking to her. God, did he miss her face. Even if it was split up, pale and slightly bruised. She was the most beautiful angel...

He had taken a step and found that in deed he could walk and then was followed out the door that Mick had unlocked and held open for him by his father, Doc and then Mick himself. If he had had a little more coordination, Vegeta would have danced. Instead he broke out into song.

_Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there _

Bryce burst out laughing and Doc just rolled his eyes. Mick on the other hand, threw his voice in with Vegeta.

_And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain _

Doc looked at Bryce and shrugged his shoulders. They all knew the song. They were surprised that Vegeta knew the song.

_  
'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places _

What a sight these four men made, walking down the street, staggering in some places, singing Garth Brooks.

_Well, I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
Everything's all right  
I'll just say goodnight   
And I'll show myself to the door _(at this last word, Vegeta began to how like a dog)_  
Hey, I didn't mean  
To cause a big scene  
Just give me an hour and then  
Well, I'll be as high  
As that ivory tower  
That you're livin' in _

The hospital was coming up and cars were passing them quickly. It was almost as if they had planned it, for they all stopped singing at that point. The somber building loomed ahead of them, dampening their high spirits. Vegeta coughed and straightened his shoulder and then felt a hand on his back, his father's hand, there to give him the strength that he needed.

He took a deep breath and walked in the automatic doors and then nodded to the nurse at the front desk and continued through the winding hallway until he reached the elevator. Three other sets of footsteps followed and he knew without looking that his father and company were close behind. The elevator took moments to get there, but for Vegeta, the ride up to the correct floor was the longest of his life.


	37. Acceptance

_A/N: I just though I'd make this chapter soft and pretty for the hell of it because, well, I felt like a soft and pretty kind of chapter._

**Black Sunrise**

**Chapter Thirty-Six:** Acceptance

Bunny rubbed her thumb over the top of her daughter's hand. Lilian and secured the use of another chair that a nurse had brought into the room for her and she sat on the other side of Bulma's bed with her other hand over the younger woman's.

"I have heard so many wonderful things about you my dear..." This comment caused Bulma to blush slightly. "And you've done something to my son that I never thought I'd get the chance to see. You've changed him in so many different ways, it's good to know that I don't have to worry that every time the phone rang it would be Vegeta asking for one of us to come and bail his sorry ass out of jail."

"I'm sure that must have been awful."

"I'm so glad that I didn't have that problem with Bulma. She was always quite the wonderful girl growing up and well, we've had our differences, but who doesn't with their parents right?"

"Exactly." Lilian smiled at Bunny.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, Bulma becoming tired with every passing minute, but not wanting to sleep for fear of missing something. She missed the presence of Vegeta beside her, his calming hand on hers, the strength that he was always willing to give to her in any way. Bulma wondered where he had gotten off to with her father. It had all come as a huge surprise to her when she saw her parents, and now there she was sitting (almost) in her bed with both her mother, and Vegeta's mother on either side. It was nice to see that the woman that had given birth to Vegeta was a kind and compassionate woman, with a growing bulge all of her own.

"So," Lilian smiled breaking the silence. "I hear you're having twins as well?"

"Yes. You too?"

"Yes." Lilian laughed and winked at Bunny. "The joys of having children. What wonderful things they are. And speaking of children, your daughter Rayne, what a blessedly perfect young lady she is."

"Yes. She is." Bulma smiled softly and then felt a pang of guilt race through her body. She knew that she shouldn't have left her daughter, shouldn't have left Vegeta alone while she went and fought her demons herself. Help was always welcome and yet it seemed that even to herself, she balked away from it.

"And your new babies will be just as wonderful. You've raised your daughter just beautifully Bulma. I cannot be any prouder of you." Bunny smiled, blinking through the tears that threatened to spill over the lower lids of her eyes. Sighing, she began to fuss with her daughter's red curls, shaking her head and tsking gently. "When will you ever learn to leave your hair be?"

"I just don't know. It's been so easy for everyone to come and find me, I thought that I'd try and fight back by making it harder for them."

Bunny shook her head and squeezed her daughter's hand gently. "Bulma, you don't have to run anymore. You have people that love you, that'll do anything to keep you safe. Like your father and I."

"Bryce and I as well. Keisha, Juu, Star..."

"Vegeta..." Bunny wiggled her eyebrows.

"There are so many people that you can turn to for help. We're all willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that your nightmares no longer haunt you. I know that my son loves you and he has never loved anyone in his life. You have done something to him that I never thought would be possible. He is more caring, more compassionate, more understanding. He no longer puts himself first but your daughter. Everything circles around her. Every waking moment is for Rayne. And for you. If you only knew how many hours he sat on a chair in front of the picture that you painted for him and cried. Which, by the way, I have to say I'm disgustingly jealous. I want all of your originals and you went and painted a masterpiece without letting anyone else see it."

Bulma laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders. She knew that the painting of Vegeta and Rayne was the best that she had ever, and probably would ever do. But there was something more then just paint going onto the canvas. Determination and her love went into every stroke of the brush, every hour that she spent lingering over the minute details, mixing the perfect colors to make the wonderful match so that one looking at it would think that they were looking at a blown-up photograph and then be amazed when they learned that it was all done with oils. "I shall just have to go and paint you one, when I get better and I feel up to it."

Bunny looked at Lilian and tilted her head off to the side. "Your son, I haven't had the pleasure of sitting down and talking with him heart to heart, but does he love Bulma like you say he does?"

Lilian met Bunny's eyes and nodded her head. "He loves her more. He would kill for her, die for her. Do anything for." The last sentence was said directly into Bulma's eyes.

And it was then that Bulma knew that there was no leaving Vegeta ever again. He was the grounding point in her life, the person that she needed to spend hours upon hours with every day. The person that whose arms she could fall asleep in and wake up in without any qualms. It was in that moment she knew that she was Vegeta's. Wholly. Always had been and always will be in the years to come. She closed her eyes for just a moment, and instantly fell into a deep slumber, a single tear slipping out from under the fan of blue lashes. She didn't feel someone pressing the button beside her bed to make it so that she was lying flat, nor did she feel her mother pulling the blanket put and over her shoulders, tucking Bulma in like she had liked it when she was a little girl.

"Sweet dreams." Bunny whispered, pressing a kiss onto her daughter's forehead.

When she awoke, Bulma was alone and in dire need to get up and out of bed. Looking around to make sure that there was no one else in the room with her, she slowly slid the blanket off of her legs and pushed herself into a sitting position with her good arm. Giving herself a few moments to let the wave of dizziness pass, she gingerly put her feet on the floor and stood there for a minute while she gave her legs the chance to get used to her weight again.

And what weight she had lost became apparent to her as she looked at her hands and bared legs. Disgustingly pale and thin, Bulma hated the look and for an instant she was deathly afraid for the twins that were growing in her womb. Taking a deep breath, she moved forward slowly, one baby step at a time towards the window. It took her almost 5 minutes to walk across the room herself, but when she got to look out the window for the first time in what felt like years, she was glad for the workout.

The moon was full, and the stars were millions in the inky black sky. Bracing herself against the window frame, Bulma wrapped her arms around her middle and rested her head against the window. Her life was changing in more ways then she cared to count, but maybe it was time that she stopped running and met her fears head on. With help of course. The city was quiet and it was like the whole world was silent enough to let her think everything through to the last, smallest detail without anything disturbing her.

But she should have brought something to cover herself with. She was cold, after spending what felt like years in that hospital bed, her body wasn't used to having nothing covering her skin other then the thin nightgown that someone had placed her in.Bulma was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door to her room open and then shut again behind the person that walked in.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A gruff voice asked from behind her. Gasping, Bulma turned around too quickly, losing the grip that she had on her weakened limps. A small scream escaped her lips as she fell forwards, her legs staying where they had been for the last few minutes, while the rest of her moved forward.

Vegeta's face paled as he saw her and faster then he thought it were even possible, he threw himself at the falling Bulma and caught her just as she was about to land on the floor. "Woah there." He stammered, helping Bulma back up once more. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Your breath stinks."

"I went drinking with our fathers."

"Drinking." She said bitterly. "You always drink when a person needs you the most." She tried to push Vegeta away but he held onto her a little bit tighter every second.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?**" **Although his brain had been foggy a few moments ago, seeing her fall towards the ground had sobered him up right away.

"You know exactly what it means Vegeta. You weren't there the last time I needed you, because you were at the bar getting drunk with some little whore in your lap. Don't deny it either. 18 and Chi-Chi told me that she saw that hussy spread all over you like cream cheese to a bagel. And you weren't trying to get her off of you either."

"That was ages ago Bulma. You cannot hold that against me. I was stupid. You were hurt and I should have been there for you. But I didn't know how to be. You're the only thing in my life I'm so sure about, and yet so unsure about. You're everything to me and I want to be everything to you. I love you so much it's sickening sometimes..."

"And yet when I needed you now, you're out getting drunk with my dad."

"Hey, my dad had a hand in it. They said that I needed to relax."

"Relax. Glad to know that there is such a thing for people."

"Fuck you Bulma."

She yanked her arms out of his hold and turned around to once more look out the window. Why couldn't she just keep her temper down to a minimum when Vegeta was around? "No Vegeta, that's already bene done remember? That's how babies get made."

Vegeta growled and force Bulma to turn around. She winced when he put pressure onto her wounded shoulder and he saw it. "Oh fuck. Baby, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't you Baby me Vegeta. Get out of my room."

"No."

"GET OUT!"

"No. You have to fucking listen to me."

"Fuck you." Her blue eyes glared hard into his dark ones.

And then all of a sudden, his hands ran up her arms slowly, bring careful this time to avoid the bandage that was on her shoulder, ran up her neck and then gently cupped her face between with palms. "Bulma. I love you. Alright? Can you understand that? I shouldn't have gone out that night, I know I should have stayed at home with you. I know this and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't kick myself in the shins for it, but it happened and it happened a long time ago. I couldn't stay and look at you bleeding in bed, being sick. Being hurt. I couldn't stand to know that the dogs gave me the warning, I just didn't listen to them. I know that Cara was a bad person when they wouldn't stop barking, but I just didn't heed the warning. It's all my fault that you got hurt. It should have been me and not you. Do you understand that now? Can you accept the fact that I take full responsibility for what had happened to you?"

"It still doesn't make it alright that you went out and ditched me when I needed you Vegeta. I needed your strength to help me through that first night. I needed to know that you were there for me even when I wasn't awake. I needed you there and you let me down!"

"I know Bulma! Believe me, I fucking know! There is nothing I wouldn't do to make it possible to go back in time and be there for you that night. Hell, I should have thrown that bitch out on her nasty ass as soon as she set foot in my house. But I didn't. I didn't because she was your friend. I didn't because I didn't want you any more hurt with me then you already were. I couldn't stand all of those horrible things that I had ever said to you."

"Yeah. Right." She could no longer bare to look into his eyes so she turned hers away from his and stared at a spot over his shoulder.

It felt as if a knife was thrust into his heart the moment she broke eye contact with him. Why wasn't this turning out to be the way that he wanted it to be? Why was it that every time he was around her, anger boiled into his veins and his temper grew an even shorter fuse? "You don't believe me?" The pain in his voice forced Bulma to look at him once more, her eyes shining thickly with unshed tears.

Two drops fell from either eye, rolling down her cheeks almost perfectly in time with the other and it caused Vegeta's heart to shatter. "Oh god. Please don't cry." His voice was thick with emotion and with nimble thumbs, Vegeta brushed away the tears that wet her flesh.

"Oh Vegeta." Bulma whispered and then threw herself against his chest with what strength she had left. "I'm so scared."

His hands slid down her back and he wrapped the weeping woman in his arms. Her head was settled against his shoulder and he didn't move an inch. "I know." He whispered back, a hand rubbing slow circles against the small of her back, trying to soothe the woman against his chest. "I know pet. I know you're scared."

"I...I ju..just don't know wha...what to do anymore." She hiccuped, fingers clutching desperately at his shirt. "I'm so scared...so scared."

"I'll protect you. I won't let anything hurt you anymore Bulma. You are my life, if something happened to you I don't know what I would do. There is nothing in this world, or any other that will hurt you ever again."

"I...I love you Vegeta. I love you so much. I don't want you to get hurt. Do you understand why I left?"

"Yes my love. I understand. Fear took you away from me. Love brought you back. You're in my clutches now and don't think that I'll ever let you out of them again. I'll protect you. I'll protect Rayne. I'll protect those babies growing in you...fuck Bulma. I'm going to be a daddy again. This time I'll be there to help you through it all. I won't leave you alone for one minute unless I really have too. And even then, I'll be gone for a minute."

"I don't want you to ever leave me. I've been so foolish, so stupid."

Vegeta laughed softly and moved a hand up to stroke the hair at the back of her head. "We both have. We've fought each other tooth and nail to get away, but we keep taking two steps back to where we were. We're perfect for each other Bulma. Never forget that."

"It's just so hard to go and ... to just, try to go on with life when there's so much happening and after me. I cannot help the fact that I don't want anything to happen to you, to our daughter, to our babies..."

"Let me be there for you Bulma. Let me take away some of your fears and help you fight them."

She was quiet for a long moment, but Vegeta knew that she hadn't fallen asleep, for her fingers reflexively gripped at the front of his shirt. "I'm so scared for you..."

"I love you."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I love you."

"I don't want to be alone anymore..." And it was with that last comment that she slumped forward and passed out from lack of energy.

Vegeta had known it was coming due to the weakened tone of her voice, and yet it came as a surprise to him when she fainted, her little form so light against his. Careful not to jar her wounded arm, he slipped his arms around her, cradling her to his chest, and walked slowly to the bed and placed her in it.

Kicking out of his shoes, he pulled back the blanket ever so slightly and crawled in beside Bulma. It was as if they had ever slept apart, Bulma turned her form around, head tucked under his chin while her hand clutched at his shirt. Gathering Bulma close and pulling the blanket up over them both, Vegeta, for the first time in a very long time, fell asleep without the fear of nightmares to wake him.

Nightmares of Bulma dead.

She was sleeping softly in his arms, and with a soft kiss to her forehead, he fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N:** I know that it's been a **really** long time since I've written in this. I've had a busy summer. Was up in Alaska with my parents working on their fishing boat. Which was interesting as I'm now 23 weeks pregnant and being sea-sick AND morning-sick wasn't the greatest thing in the world. But I'm living, thriving actually. Been trying to figure out how I'm going to write this chapter. I've had to go and re-read the whole story (and admit to bursting out into tears at the really sweet stuff, damned horomones)_

She woke to find the sun streaming in through the window and a sleep heavy arm thrown over her chest, just under her breasts. It took her a minute to realize that the arm belonged to in fact Vegeta, and she now understood the reason as to why her body was cramped in places she didn't know she had. His leg was draped over her thighs, arm slung over her chest while her own legs were tangled around his. A throbbing in her shoulder told her that it could be a very painful process trying to get up. The only thing that she could do was wake Vegeta and get him to untangle himself from her limbs.

"Hey..." She whispered, nudging his inner thigh with a knee.

"Ugn..." He moaned and moved closer to her, face burying itself in her blue hair. 

"Vegeta."

He still didn't move and she chewed on the inside of her cheek, hopefully thinking of a way to wake him without being overly cruel to the sleeping man. "Vegeta. Quit being such a sissy-bitch and wake the fuck up. I can't feel anything and you're squishing my boobs."

This caught his attention. Dark eyes struggled to open and the first thing he saw when waking was the abundance of red curls that smelled like coconuts. He thought he was dreaming, and if he was, he didn't want to wake from it. And then Bulma moved against him and he sat upright, causing her to let out a pained yelp and winced visibily as he looked down to his pregnant girlfriend. Her lip was healing, the black eye near non-exsistant and the cracked rib? She hadn't complained about it at all. Not that he knew it still pained her like there was no tomorrow. Bulma knew better then to complain in front of him. "G'morning." He yawned, stretching the best that he could on the cramped bed.

"Listen. I don't want to sound like a complete bitch but could you please remove yourself from me? I'm disustingly uncomfortable and I've got cramps in places I didn't know exsisted."

"Oh. Shit. Yeah. Right. Sorry." He quickly set about tugging legs from hers and removing his arms from around her torso and stood up out of bed, looking down at Bulma as she rolled over gently, careful not to hurt her already throbbing shoulder. It felt good to lay on her back and she took the time to stretch lazily, toes pointing towards the wall, back arching just slightly. "I'll go and get your mom, let everyone know that you're awake."

And he was true to his word. She watched him as he left, curling over onto her side again so she could stare out the window. "Bulma!" Her father whispered as he walked in, trailed by her mother, Vegeta, his parents, and his sister.

"Daddy." She whimpered and burst into tears. She couldn't help it. Seeing her parents filled a need in her that she had tried to replace with Vegeta and her daughter. But there were times when she needed nothing more then her parents beside her. She took her father's hand and pulled it under her cheek, trying to get the tears to stop flowing from her eyes.

"Oh honey. It's alright. I'll fix everything..." He said softly, stroking her hair.

"You...you can't fix this one daddy. I've got to do it myself. It wans't Jade. At least not all of it was Jade. There's a lot more here then what I thought. There's something the matter with Cara, or I'm just seeing her true personality at this point in time."

"Oh Blue." Her mother sighed, walking over to sit on the other side of her daughter's bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. We could see some of the evil in Cara, but we just thought that it was horomones. Teenage things. We never thought that it would turn out like this. If I had the faintest notion that she could pull something like this of,f believe me Kiddo, she wouldn't be around right now."

Lilian touched her son's shoulder and tilted her head towards the door, silently letting him know that this was a family thing and that they weren't to get involved in this matter. He nodded and slowly turned and let himself out of the room, followed by his parents. He wanted nothing more then to be with Bulma, to let her know that he was with her no matter what happens. He knew that the police would be poking around soon enough and didn't want to be here for it, but moral obligations rooted him to the spot.

It wans't very often that a famous painter went and killed someone, other then themselves, and the media was going to get wind of this sooner rather then later as well. Bulma's life was about to get a little more then complicated. He needed to protect her from this the best that he could. Keisha stood at the end of the hallway, a foot resting against the wall, head down so he walked over to his sister and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey. Don't you get all emotional on me too you here?" He teased, resting his chin on top of her head.

"It's just... oh fuck Vegeta. I've gone and fucked up so many lives and when I think that I've finally gotten myself out of the mess I got myself into in the first place, it turns out that I was horribly wrong. I'm glad that Jade's dead, but I'm not sure if my, issues, will die with him."

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out. Plus, it's my turf that they're treading on now. I'll show those big boys just what it feels like to get the shit kicked out of them."

Keisha covered up a sniff with a laugh and hugged her older sibling. "Vegeta...nothing's ever going to be the same again is it?"

He laughed a bitter sounding laugh. "Not at all."

"I mean, you've got children. A steady girlfriend. Soon you'll be working at...something. You've got life."

"You've got mom and dad, me, school, friends. You're still a baby Keisha. Lay off yourself for a little while remember how to be a kid and you'll be fine."

She shook her head but didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Vegeta?" She whispered after the long silence.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to marry Bulma?"

"You bet your ass I am."

"Does she know this?"

Vegeta laughed, this time actually meaning it. "I don't think so. I mean, I know she thinks that I'll ask her, some form of obligation to her for getting her pregnant...but that's not what I want. I want to let her know that I mean it.. and she won't believe me until all of this shit is fucking sorted out."

Keisha nodded for a moment and then chewed on her lip. "You're going to have to do something disgustingly amazing to make her believe you, you understand this right?"

"I know. That woman's one tough cookie to please."

Keisha shook her head. "Actually...I think I have an idea." She wiggled out of the steel arms around her and walked to a small cluster of chairs and sat beside her mother, taking her hand and holding tightly. Vegeta followed, curious.

And they spent the next few hours discussing, as a family, how it would be best to get Bulma to say yes to the most important question in the world.

**_I know that it's short, but I'm sorry. It's been too long since I've written in this so it's a bit odd to just jump into it once again. I promise though that the next chapter will be better! I promise! And it shouldn't be that long. I know I can write whenever I want too now, so I'll start working on the next one as soon as I can! This was written in WordPad. Forgive for all the spelling errors!_**


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: I KNOW! I'M BACK! HOLY CRAP HOW CRAZY IS THAT?! I am SO sorry to keep you all waiting. Forgive me for the crappy chapter. One must work their way back into the story. I hope to have this done in the span of a week. It's do-able. HAVE FAITH!**_

She couldn't believe that she was where she was. Lying in a bed wih machines all around her that made a constant beeping sound. It was enough to drive a person insane. She didn't know how much longer she could take the torture that she was going through. Not that lying on your back and looking at the ceiling was torture. No, the real torture was that orange crap they served after a lunch of tasteless food. The very same stuff that the lunch nurse wanted to see you eat. Now that was torture.

"It doesn't move." She muttered, stabbing at the orange Jell-o with her finger. "Shouldn't this stuff at least move? A little bit? I mean, isn't that why they call it Jell-o?" Little did she realize that she was being watched. Vegeta shook his head slowly and tried not to let out a laugh as he watched his bed ridden girlfriend talk to herself. She was bored. He knew this. In fact, it was hard for the rest fo the hospital not to know this as Bulma was getting louder and louder as the days went on. She was restless. The doctors wanted to keep her there for another two days. Two more days and she could have the building tumbling down around her ears. He had to rescue her. The poor pregnant woman.

"Why doesn't this crap move? I mean, it's supposed to be this edible square of artificially flavored goop. One would think that it should move. Not this crap..."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."

She whipped her head around and winced slightly as the momention forced her chin against her shoulder. Blue eyes narrowed into slits. "How long have you been standing there?"

Vegeta lifted his hands and laughed. "Settle down sparky. I just got here in time to listen to you talk to yourself about the poor movement of the Jell-o."

"Total fake squares if you ask me. I don't know what they're trying to pull but this isn't Jell-o like I remember it." She pushed the tray holding the offending orange "dessert" away from her and patted her bed. Moving over slightly, she made room for Vegeta to sit down and place a kiss on her brow.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic. I'm hooked up to these things. I have a watermelon in my belly that's sitting on my bladder meaning I have to pee constantly...and the sad thing is that this is still all new. Meaning I haven't even begun to put on the weight. Meaning I'm going to have to go pee a whole hell of a lot more then what I already do. Meaning I'm going to get to be some fat land whale that can't see her feet and that has to get someone to check to make sure that she is wearing the same shoes."

It was a bad day. Bulma wasn't happy. Why hadn't someone told him that pregnant women, especially Bulma, would suffer from dramatic mood swings. He knew that they had mood swings, but Bulma went from pussy cat to roaring lion in the span of a heartbeat. "You know that it won't be that bad."

"How would YOU know? You aren't the one that's going to get all distored and out of preportion."

He placed a hand on her leg and started to rub in slow lazy circles. "You know that I won't be able to get you out of my head when you're that pregnant. You'll always look good to me."

"Even when I'm a fat cow?"

Damn verbal traps! "You will never be a fat cow."

"Yes I will be."

"Bulma. You will not be a fat cow."

She placed her hand on top of his and picked it up off her leg to study it. Thumb sweeping back and forth across the top of his hand, she looks at him from underneath loose red bangs. "You really don't know what you're talking about. How could you? You haven't been around pregnant women before."

"I've been around my mom. She has been pregnant before. And she's pregnant now."

"You were all of what? 6?"

He shrugged and pulled her hand towards him gently to place a kiss in her palm. "It was so long ago. It doesn't matter."

Bulma resisted the urge to pull her hand away. "That tickles." She still wasn't used to having him around. After so long without him, it was hard to wake up and see his face. She was afraid of just how much she actually missed it. And how she missed having him around all the time. A knot worked itself into her throat and she tried to cough it away without him noticing. Fat chance.

"What's wrong?" Maybe it was now time where she actually opened up to him. Since he had been in Australia, they hadn't really had much of a conversation other then the polite small talk. Vegeta could tell that she wanted to say something, but she didn't trust herself to open up. And what made it worse was his need to want to push her into spilling just what the hell was running through her mind.

"Wrong? Nothing." She adverted her eyes from his and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Alright." A flash of anger gripped his chest and he pushed it down. "I just want you to know that we're going to have to get over this not talking about real things sooner then later."

"How's Rayne?" She needed a change in subject.

"Great. My mom's going to bring her around after you have your afternoon nap." Would she take the bait? He hated to see her go from one point to another without any real reason. Horomones played a big part, but she was also in denial about everything that had happened. The sooner she let everything out, the sooner she would realize that it was what she had to do and no one blamed her for anything.

"Okay. Listen. This is just bunk garbage. I don't want to be here anymore. This place is just... UGH!" She let out a breath and looks at Vegeta with a pitiful look. "When can I leave?"

He wanted to laugh. "In another couple of days."

"You're trying to kill me!"

"I am not. You know that staying here is for your own good.." His hand made its way to her stomach and rested there lightly. He loved it, the knowing that there was a part of him growing inside of her.

"Blah blah blah..." Bulma tried to sound grumpy, but her hand moved to rest on top of his.

Leaning towards her, he nuzzled his nose into her hair and closed her eyes. "I'll see what I can do honey. I know you don't want to be here..."

She leaned up against him, careful of her shoulder that was starting to itch and become stiff. Healing sucked. It was the worst part of an injury for Bulma. "I just want to...I don't know."

Vegeta pulled Bulma to him and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

A/N: I know. I'm sorry. It's coming...


End file.
